Romeo and Juliet
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Pero lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era "eso", una persona que lo hiciera dudar de sí mismo, de su lealtad hacia el señor hades. ¿Podrá resistirse a la tentadora fragancia de las Rosas, o Minos se dejaría llevar hasta lo más profundo de ese destino lleno de espinas? NO YAOI! Epílogo - Finalizado! X3
1. Prólogo

_**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_**"Romeo & Juliet"**_

_"...Toma otro nombre, ¿qué puede haber en un nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa y de esparcir su aroma, aunque llevara otro nombre" - William Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena II. Acto Segundo._

_**PRÓLOGO ~**_

La vida es un cambio constante, no importa cuánto intentes, la evolución parcial o total de tu alrededor, de ti mismo, es casi inevitable.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que hay una sola cosa que no puede cambiar: tus ideales. Y con un maestro, un padre para mí, que me enseñó esta importante regla aún después de que sabía que moriría por sus propios ideales, a mí, no me cupo la menor duda de que sus enseñanzas eran las correctas. Así que después de quedarme sola, prácticamente huérfana, mi único _ideal_ sería la lealtad, tal como lo fue para mi maestro. Todo lo que hiciera en mi vida, sería consagrado a nuestra benefactora, Athena, a su protección y bienestar, así como al de todos los seres humanos.

No importaba qué sucediera, por hacer notar mi leal existencia, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Aunque tuviera que quedarme en la solitaria compañía de las rosas que algún día servirían de arma, ya sea para aniquilar a mis adversarios o a mí misma. Ya nada haría cambiar el rumbo de mi decisión. Nada.

**O-O-O-O**

–_...jamás renunciaré a Athena_ _–le dije, casi a modo de advertencia, aunque dentro de mí algo se estremeciera _.

–_Entonces… ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto _–_miré a sus ojos crisparse en una mezcla de dolor y pena, contemplando el brillo de mi dorada armadura. _

_Se dio media vuelta, con la cabeza agachada. La surplice también brilló, aunque con el mismo aire dolido. Escuché que suspiraba, aunque ya no lo pude confirmar puesto que comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí, mientras agradecía el que no se hubiera vuelto a verme, descubriendo las finas lágrimas que me escurrían por las mejillas._

_Sus blanquecinos cabellos danzaron por su espalda, motivados por el aire, el última imagen que podría ver con calma y tranquilidad. La siguiente vez que nuestros ojos se encontraran, sería para lastimarnos el uno al otro, en pro de nuestros ideales, en pro de la lealtad con la que habíamos nacido y con la cual habíamos jurado morir._

_Pero, ¡por los dioses! Por primera vez en mi vida desee que esas palabras y esas promesas se marcharan junto al viento que se llevaba mis lágrimas. Y sabía perfectamente, que él también deseaba lo mismo…_

**O-O-O-O**

_N/A: Hola, hola. Quise hacer un prólogo para la historia, creo que le da más dramatismo. También cambié el título general de este fic, además creo que ayuda a entender mejor de qué van las cosas: "Romeo & Juliet"_

_Aunque tranquilos, no será tan cursi y melosa como nos han presentado las películas de Hollywood esta obra shakesperiana, sino algo más melancólico xDD _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Les ruego que dejen reviews, por favor, para saber qué le quito o le pongo. Se aceptan sus sugerencias y quejas, jujuju o3o_

_(P.D: Me imagino que ya se dan una idea de quién es la persona que está narrando este prólogo. Es un saint, dorado, de piscis, y síp, no leyeron mal, es mujer... Lean, lean, ya sabrán luego qué ondas) n_n! Bye bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

___**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Ohaayo-haa! Me presentó con este primer trabajo, declaro que no soy muy buena, así que tenganme paciencia, acepto cualquier clase de críticas, pero sean misericordiosos xDD_

_¿De qué va esto? Elegí Lost Canvas para este fic. No se porqué pero siempre había querido hacer un MinosxAlbafika, peeeero... ¡no me gusta el yaoi! Aún así, ya no soporté y no me aguanté más, claro que, hay algunos cambios (¬w¬ jijijijí)_

_Una gran advertencia: En esta historia, pese a estar acorde a la historia original de Teshirogi y Kurumada, se hicieron algunos cambios, principalmente de género en un personaje n_ñUU Ya irán viendo. Todo se lleva a cabo unos años antes de que Hades despierte y se dé inicio a la Guerra Santa. :DD A ver qué les parece..._

**O-O-O-O**

_**"Romeo & Juliet"**_

_"...Que los desmientan mis ojos. Hasta esta noche, jamás conocí la belleza verdadera" Wiliam Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena V. Acto Primero._

_-Capítulo 1-_

Cuando Minos puso un pie en el _Bar Prioorismos_ (vaya nombrecito), lo último que esperaba era "ese" encuentro.

Había salido esa noche por fin, luego de la larga jornada de entrenamientos que parecía no tener final, desde hacía más de dos años. No era que le molestara, en realidad, si había algo que le gustara con enjundia, era entrenar, y desde que le habían asignado su surplice, aún más. Capacitarse para estar totalmente preparado para la próxima guerra santa, con tal de estar al servicio de su señor, eso era un privilegio, un verdadero honor.

Pero… hasta un juez del inframundo puede llegar a enfadarse de la rutina, siempre debajo de la corteza terrestre, ocultos o dormidos donde el cosmos oscuro domina las urbes. A Minos, que siempre había tenido una personalidad cambiante y dinamica, ya le estaba aburriendo entrenar siempre en el mismo lugar, matar una y otra vez a los peones que le servían de victimas de práctica.

Ya era hora de un descanso, algo momentáneo. Seguro que al señor hades no le importaría…

Así que cuando Aiakos, tan aletargado por la rutina como él, se le ocurrió salir al "mundo exterior" a beber como _hombres de verdad_, al joven peliblanco no le pareció mala idea. Aunque ahora el problema sería decidir a dónde ir, salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría provocar que alguno se perdiera y Minos de Grifo no pensaba extraviarse en su primera salida de hace mucho tiempo.

–No hay problema… –lo calmó su compañero–, Caronte me sugirió algunos lugares. Escuchó sobre su barquita, que algunas almas aún recuerdan como se divertían en vida, y tomó sus "sugerencias" –, estalló en carcajadas.

Como sea, lo importante era irse ya. Con la decisión tomada y esperando no ser pillados por el serio (aburrido) de Wyvern, ambos jueces del infierno salieron junto con un grupo de rebeldes espectros, ansiosos también por salir a divertirse.

Se trasladaron hasta Grecia, idea de Aiakos, siempre dispuesto a usar su "sarcasmo" y beber cerca del enemigo. Aunque realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse, la gran diosa de la guerra (mencionada con desdén por el juez), aún no daba señal alguna de vida; además de que esa noche los _buenos_ espectros y sus jueces infernales, sólo deseaban pasar un buen rato, sin derramar sangre (si no era necesario, claro). Y antes de que Minos perdiera la paciencia con las burlas de Aiakos, finalmente se decidieron a dónde entrar.

El _Bar Prioorismos_ pareció ser la mejor opción por su lejanía al santuario ateniense. No era que quisieran ocultarse o pasar desapercibidos, de haber dependido de ello, habrían ido a embriagarse dentro del mismísimo templo de la diosa guerrera, sólo para saludarla como se debe. Pero como ya lo habían acordado, lo mejor por el momento era sólo divertirse de formas "sanas". Por lo que entraron dentro del negocio, abarrotado de personas, hombres principalmente, que se enfocaban ya sea en algún juego de apuestas, en beber hasta perderse, o en cortejar a alguna de las pocas mujeres que habían osado pisar el lugar.

A ninguno le extrañó el haber sido ignorados por todos esos mortales, incluso hasta les divirtió. Cuándo no llevaban surplice eran sujetos comunes, quizá sólo demasiado extravagantes con sus ropas un tanto más ostentosas de lo que se viera normalmente. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, los "hombres comunes" se dispersaron, los espectros de menor rango tenían el permiso de sus superiores de hacer lo que quisieran, siempre que no perturbaran la paz de las calles (pero el bar estaba dentro de sus límites permitidos)

Mientras tanto, Minos acompañó a Aiakos hasta la barra, donde de un empujón, el segundo envió lejos a unos hombrecillos demasiado flacuchos que viendo al enorme pelinegro, no se atrevieron a confrontarlo, ni a exigir que les fueran devueltos sus lugares. Minos se carcajeó en su silla, su amigo siempre era demasiado impaciente, nunca dispuesto a esperar, ni siquiera por un lugar dentro de la barra del bar.

–Dos tarros de tu mejor cerveza –ordenó Aiakos al cantinero. Luego se volteó a su amigo mientras esperaban–. Qué buena idea tuve, ¿eh? –sonrió socarrón.

–Si no te hubiera dicho lo aburridos que estábamos allá abajo, jamás se te habría ocurrido… –le sonó un golpe al hombro en respuesta–. Dame algo de crédito.

–Si cómo no. Siempre quejándote, lloriqueando que ya estas harto de entrenar –se burló–. Si no fuera por mí seguirías chillando como nenita.

Minos frunció el ceño, a veces era sencillo salir de quicio con un compañero como Aiakos. De los tres, era él quien siempre creaba las provocaciones que terminaban en riñas entre ambos, y que Radamanthys debía aplacar. Pero ahora el juez de cabello cobrizo no estaba, y si comenzaban a pelear, las cosas terminarían mal.

Dos enormes jarras de cerveza golpearon la mesa, la distracción necesaria para calmarlos. Sólo estaban demasiado tensos, esa noche podrían menguar toda la ansiedad y el malestar que habían acumulado por largos años. Tomando cada quien su jarra, la levantaron por encima de sus cabezas para chocarlas; la espumante cerveza chorreó mientras ambos se carcajeaban. Ya volvían a ser "amigos", esos eran los grandes provechos que traía el alcohol.

De un trago, Minos bebió casi la mitad de su jarro. Cuando el líquido estuvo a medio paso de su garganta, el pobre hombre se dobló sobre su banco sosteniéndose la boca para no escupir. Esa era la cerveza más asquerosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida. Sin otra opción más que terminar de tragarse lo que faltaba en su boca, levantó la cara con una mueca de retorcido asco. Sonoras risotadas siguieron a su gesto, demasiado gracioso a los ojos de Aiakos.

–Para de reírte –se quejó Minos–, ¿esta es tu fabulosa idea de diversión? – Casi cayéndose de la silla, Aiakos tomó el resto de su cerveza, aún riéndose de su compañero.

–Eres demasiado fino, niño bonito. Tenías que ser noruego –negó con la cabeza, mientras arrebataba de las manos de Minos el tarro de cerveza.

–Mi país tiene una de las mejores cervezas del mundo, nada comparado con esta _skitt _(porquería) –dejó que le quitaran la jarra de las manos y observó a Aiakos beberse lo que quedaba– ¿Cómo rayos puedes beber eso? No me quitaré el sucio sabor de esa cosa en varios meses –espetó, con la mirada molesta del cantinero que lo estaba oyendo todo.

De nuevo, Garuda se gorgojó por las quejas del peliblanco. Pidió que le llenaran de nuevo su vaso de la ufanada cerveza, y de paso le pidió otra bebida que le quitara la "cara larga" a su amigo. Aunque se sentía ofendido, el cantinero atendió sus pedidos con rapidez, trayendo el tarro de cerveza lleno otra vez, y un vaso más pequeño, con una preparación burbujeante de whisky frio. Con esa sonrisa imborrable, Aiakos le pasó su trago a Minos.

–Sólo diviértete, grifito. Deja de pensar como un refinado _caballero _–enfatizó la palabra para que Minos entendiera esa molesta alusión–. Bebe, bebe, y no te quejes.

Chocó la inmensa jarra con el diminuto vaso, que casi se rompía en pedazos. Como si fuera un sediento en medio desierto, Aiakos se vació la cerveza directo a la garganta, sin detenerse siquiera a respirar, mientras que Minos, otorgando miradas dudosas, primero a su raro acompañante y después al vaso entre sus dedos, se debatía en si beber como le habían dicho o largarse ya de ahí.

Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño fruncido, ¿cómo era posible que dudara en algo tan estúpido? ¿Qué no era uno de los jueces del infierno? No había entrenado tanto, para que un vil trago de cerveza rancia derrotara su valentía, su orgullo. Asintió, decidido, mientras ponía el borde del vaso en sus labios y echaba la cabeza para atrás, dejando que el menjunje ese entrara.

Pero esta vez no pudo retener sus ganas de escupir el repugnante líquido, que era mil veces peor que la bebida que anteriormente había tomado. La barra crujió cuando de un golpe, el joven dejó el inocente vaso, escuchando las risas de Aiakos que se chacoteaba al ver la cara molesta del hombre que chorreando whisky por la cara y el pecho, recibiera el escupitajo de Minos.

"_Damn!_" Pensó ofuscada, la estrella celeste del valor. Sabía que esa noche no podría divertirse mucho.

**O-O-O-O**

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? ¿Tan poco? Para Minos ya había sido un más de un siglo, de una noche que había resultado ser todo lo contrario a lo deseado. Medio dormido, recargado en la barra y dando la apariencia de haberse emborrachado demasiado pronto, el peliblanco hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no sonarle un golpe macizo a su amigo, compañero de diversiones, que a diferencia de él, parecía de lo más cándido y alegre. Con mejillas sonrosadas por la embriaguez en tope, Aiakos sacaba a relucir sus mejores dotes de conquistador a dos recientes "amigas", una a cada lado del juez.

¿Qué no veía ese idiota que Minos estaba de lo más fastidiado? Y todo por su culpa, por haberlo llevado al peor bar del planeta. Pero quedaba claro que Aiakos estaba demasiado ocupado para notar su maldito error. En cuanto a los demás espectros, al menos los que aún no desaparecían de la estancia, sus alegrías no parecían ser menos gloriosas que las de Garuda. Todos gozándola en grande, menos uno, claro estaba.

–Maldigo este día… –murmuró con la cara aplastada contra la barra el noruego. Ese era sin duda el peor día de todos, hasta los espectros se veían mejor que él, que parecía todo un perdedor. Un manotazo le azotó la espalda.

–Ya, ya, grifito –canturreó Aiakos–, quizá una de mis "amigas" quiera _platicar_ contigo –le pasó a una de las mujeres que al parecer eran tan risueñas como el mismo Aiakos. Pero al ver el gesto agresivo reflejado en el rostro y la postura repentinamente erguida de Minos, tanto las damas de compañía como pelinegro, se sintieron apabullados.

–Escucha bien, Aiakos… –comenzó a decir Minos, deteniéndose de pronto.

Tras la cabeza del compañero el que casi estaba a punto de golpear, hasta el fondo, cerca de la puerta, los ojos de Minos se distrajeron con una muy interesante visión. Tan agradable y extraña de ver, que su abstraída mirada atrajo la atención de Aiakos también. Girándose un poco sobre su banco, buscó aquello que le había salvado de recibir un puñetazo de su compañero, y aunque tardó más en encontrarlo, miró junto con Minos a ese _extraño_ ser entrando al bar.

Extraño no porque fuera raro o feo, todo lo contrario. Ataviada en un vestido de sencillos holanes grises y negros, con medias que cubrían las delgadas piernas, la joven adentrándose a la estancia atrajo con rapidez no solo la atención de ambos jueces, sino la de todo aquel que aún estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio para mirar. Pese a que había sido una entrada casi ceremonial por la expectación causada, la muchacha que aparentaba no tener más de dieciocho o veinte años, no parecía preocupada de ser observada. Y pese a esos oscuros tonos en sus ropas, y la mirada desinteresada que mostraba, como si intentase pasar desapercibida, el resultado logrado era lo contrario. Una vez que la vista captara esa imagen, no podía abstenerse de verla, no hasta contemplar hasta el más mínimo de sus detalles.

Para Minos, esta inconmensurable atención le causó malestar. No era común en un sujeto como él detenerse a mirar a una mujer; sinceramente, jamás había mirado a una, no de esa forma. En el Inframundo no había muchas damas a las cuales apreciar, y aunque sabía que sus dos compañeros tenían la vista bien puesta en alguna persona del sexo femenino (lo aceptaran o no, era la verdad), a él eso le parecía totalmente irrelevante. No le interesaba esa clase de satisfacciones que ofrecen las mujeres, ni mirarlas, ni tocarlas; nada de eso le había importado, hasta hoy.

Y no sabía qué era lo que le atraía más, si esa delicada forma de caminar, grácil y sencilla pero para nada torpe, más bien firme, moviendo los holanes de la falda negra con la misma graciosidad. O quizá el rostro, los delgados labios, levemente rosáceos como las mejillas, los ojos delineados con fineza, pero de iris de un color descomunalmente azul, en perfecto acorde con la cabellera también azulada… no, esos cabellos no eran simplemente azules, poseían un tono más especial, algo que remontaba a las olas del mar. Minos casi creyó desaparecer de ese sucio bar de segunda, para viajar a la orilla de alguna playa desconocida, con la espuma de las olas chocando en los riscos y luego en la arena, las gaviotas danzando en el cielo y finalmente, bajo un cálido rayo del sol, una mirada azul cobalto que se levantaba deprisa hacía él.

Cuando menos lo esperó, la joven posó su propia mirada en un Minos desconcertado, totalmente perdido para su mala suerte. Y aunque el intercambio de miradas apenas había durado unos segundos, para él fue suficiente para notar que algo estaba mal. No podía ni debía tener esa clase de fijaciones en nadie, menos en una mujer.

–Uuhh! –siseó Aiakos rompiendo sus pensamientos–. Parece que el mar dejó salir a una de sus perlas. Nada mal, ¿no lo crees, grifo? –rió, sin recibir respuesta–. ¿Y por qué vendrá tan solita la linda damita? –preguntó a sus "amigas", que incomodas por ser desplazadas como objetos de interés, se encogieron de hombros, asegurando no conocer a la chica nueva.

–Quizá deba ir a saludarla y pedirle su nombre… –sugirió Aiakos convencido mientras se ponía en pie. Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Sorprendido, el pelinegro observó a su compañero a sus espaldas, que estaba tan asombrado como él. ¿Por qué había levantado su brazo? ¿Para detener a Aiakos? Minos estaba absorto, ¿y ahora qué seguía?

–¿Qué te pasa? –enarcó una ceja sorprendida el joven de Garuda, luego sonrió socarrón–. No me digas que quieres ser tú quien le pregunté su nombre a la bella perla…

Minos quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué decir a esa última aclaración. ¿Quería o no ir a hablar con esa persona? Su acostumbrado instinto, cual juez del infierno duro y hostil, le escupió en la cara que el simple hecho de pensar en eso era una enorme estupidez. El joven se cruzó de brazos y bufó con molestia.

–No digas idioteces, Aiakos. ¿Por qué querría hablar con…

–Date prisa, entonces, cassanova –gritó Aiakos.

Sin dejarlo terminar, el ventajoso pelinegro, lo agarró con fuerza de las ropas y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, en dirección a la dama en cuestión. Ahora, ante tal acto irreverente, Minos no pensó en contener su ira en contra de su estúpido compañero.

– ¡¿Qué demonios piensas, Garuda? –fue él quien gritó esta vez, pero el aludido ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que apuntando con el dedo a las espaldas del peliblanco, musitó:

–La perla acaba de _huir, _grifón…

Minos se volvió hacia la puerta. En efecto, la misteriosa joven había desaparecido. Pero, eso le daba igual a la Estrella del Valor. Si se quedaba, si se había lejos, qué demonios le iba a importar. Aunque esa huida repentina no dejaba de provocarle un amargo sabor de boca. Chistando, se dirigió a la entrada dispuesto a irse, de lo contrario no dudaría en acertarle un sonoro golpe a su ya demasiado molesto compañero.

– ¡Me largo! –le anunció sin voltear a verlo.

–¿Aahh? ¿Tan pronto, grifo? Apenas nos divertíamos… –lo escuchó reír–. Si ves a la linda perla salúdala de mi parte. Jajaja!

–Imbécil… –murmuró en lo bajo Minos, azotando la puerta detrás de sí al salir. Agradeció el silencio que se formó una vez que estuviera fuera de ese relajiento lugar. Para un sujeto que disfrutaba de la animosidad, el desastre y la atrocidad de las batallas, ese momento de tranquilidad resultaba de pronto demasiado agradable.

Suspiró, aún demasiado enojado, masajeando su entrecejo que parecía entumecido de tanto fruncirse. Ese Aiakos sí que era un tipo pesado y frustrante, Radamanthys tenía razón en evitarlo siempre que podía. Y tal vez él también tuviera esa parte burlesca, sumamente pasada y ladina, pero en cuanto a capacidad de provocar estrés y enojo, Garuda se llevaba el premio. Sin embargo, pensar en algo que ya sabía muy bien no le ayudaría a disminuir el nivel de irritación que estaba desbordándosele por las venas; lo mejor sería irse de una condenada vez al Inframundo, y no salir jamás. Minos ya había comprobado la pésima idea que eso de escaparse daba como resultado.

Caminó a lo largo de la calle, dejando el bar a sus espaldas. Tendría que subir a lo alto de la colina, en donde había un túnel que le permitiría volver a su preciad hogar. Mientras rondaba el largo camino empedrado, pudo darse cuenta de lo solitario que era el lugar. Seguramente, como buenos supersticiosos, los griegos no gustaban de estar fuera de casa, en las calles, a tan altas horas de la noche; no vaya a ser que se encuentren con algún fantasma, algún ser maligno, algún espectro.

Minos sonrió, por fin lo hacía desde que habían llegado a ese molesto lugar. La idea de saber que aún en la inconsciencia, las personas les temían, era por menos, deliciosa. ¿Y qué sería en un futuro? ¿Imaginarían acaso esos caballeros de Athena que uno de los jueces infernales paseaba muy cerca de ellos? Aunque aún le faltaba preparación para completar su entrenamiento, Minos sabía que si en ese momento tuviera que enfrentar a alguno de ellos, ganaría sin problemas. Convertiría a algunos caballeritos en sus marionetas… Muy pronto.

Cuando hubo subido lo suficiente del empinado camino, salió de este para adentrarse por una colina escarpada, a un camino más, que sólo él y los demás espectros conocían. Pateando las pequeñas piedras que le estorbaban el paso, como quien no quiere la cosa, caminó sin siquiera ponerse a mirar bien a su alrededor, aunque estaba bien seguro de que nadie lo seguía. Luego de varios metros, vislumbró la boca de la caverna que buscaba, por lo que aceleró el pasó. Casi a punto de llegar, algo lo contuvo de meterse a su destino.

Escuchó un ruido, demasiado repentino, que lo obligó a detenerse. Aguzó el odio observando la oscuridad a su alrededor, aunque para él todo se veía con más claridad que la que el Sol ofrece durante el día. Se hizo un pesado silencio, pero un sonido más ahuyentó esa calma. Minos caminó a su derecha, donde estaba seguro que provenía ese movimiento de arbustos, la causa de los ruidos. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del manojo de hierbas, estas se movieron una vez más, definitivamente había algo ahí. Pero la duda no permaneció demasiado tiempo y con un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento, el peliblanco tomó con la mano a una liebre, demasiado asustada por esa fortuita atajada, que le costó la vida rápidamente.

Minos resopló. ¡Estaba harto! Arrojó a su pobre victima al suelo y levantó la ceñuda vista, que de nuevo cambiaba por una llena de sorpresa. Delante de él, a pocos pasos, recargada en el grueso tronco de un árbol, yacía la joven que había visitado y dejado el _Bar Prioorismos_. Iluminada por la Luna, sólo una parte de su maravillosa figura, para Minos ese contraste de luces y sombras, fue dolorosamente satisfactorio.

El joven giró su vista, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, hacia su izquierda; la boca de la cueva lo estaba esperando, tenía que volver al Inframundo, al lugar al que pertenecía. Aunque… (Giró su vista de vuelta a la Adonis recargada en el árbol), podría quedarse un breve momento, a observar un poco de esa interesante mujer, que a pesar de ser una _perla_, parecía oler demasiado a flores, especialmente a rosas…

**O-O-O-O**

_To be continued xDD_

_Complázcanme con sus bellos reviews, por favor! Y muchisimas gracias por leer n_n!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:_**_ Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hola, yo de vuelta, feliz por las vacaciones y otros proyectitos importantes que me hacen trabajar y no andar de floja nada más._

_Muchisimas gracias por leer; sé que muchos son como yo que leen y leen, pero olvidan dejar comentarios (;W; perdónenme por eso, ya estoy cambiando :DD) Sin embargo, agradezco a las dos chicas que pusieron de su valioso tiempo para escribir. ¡Aprecio mucho eso, en verdad! TwT_

_Ariel de Piscis: Estoy leyendo tu fic de "Romeo & Juliet", el cual recomiendo mucho. Me gusta Shakespeare, y esa historia en particular es sumamente intensa, verdadero drama. Y agradezco que estes leyendo mi fic, es un gran honor._

_CheshireOz: Igual, es un honor recibir tu review, aunque al inicio haya sido por "confusión" xDD Gracias!_

_Ahora, muy importante, como les dije en el capítulo anterior, hay ciertos cambios en esta historia. El más importante, por no decir que notorio, es el del cambio de género de un personaje. El sr. Albafika de Piscis, "probablemente" sea ahora, la srita. Albafika de Piscis. No me maten T_T es por el bien de esta historia._

_Lean, filosoféen, y crítiquen... (Este capítulo salió más larguito)_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"…_El fulgor de su rostro avergonzaría a las estrellas, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara.; sus ojos en el cielo brillarían tan claros, que las aves cantarían, creyendo que se ha pasado la noche" W. Shakespeare. Romeo y Julieta. Escena II. Acto Segundo._

_-Capítulo 2: Aquella_ "pelea"-

Minos dio un par de pasos, con cautela y casi como si temiera que el más mínimo error, un paso demasiado "insistente", delatara su presencia. La distancia no era mucha, apenas unos metros era lo que lo separaba de la _bella perla_, aunque al joven juez se le antojó como una larga caminata, quizá por la tensión. Y la pregunta era, ¿por qué? Dicha sensación precavida y cauta no tenían razón de ser, él lo sabía, pero siguió con sigilo.

Finalmente estuvo cerca, parado frente a la muchacha que le hubiera robado la atención momentos antes en el bar y ahora ahí mismo. Echó una ojeada rápida a ese rostro de porcelana, brillante a la Luna, y escudriñó los alrededores con rápidas miradas a los lados. Se cercioró de que estaban solos, complacido tanto como para emitir una sonrisa al devolver su atención a la joven, sumida en un sueño demasiado profundo al parecer.

Y aunque aún le molestaba que alguien le robara esa expresión en el rostro, no dudó en contemplar con detalle la quieta figura recargada en el árbol. Así de cerca, a Minos no le costó mucho tiempo recorrer las delgadas piernas, ocultas en unas medias oscuras pero un tanto transparentes y suficiente reveladoras para la fantasiosa mente del peliblanco para cuando su vista llegó a los muslos que se suponía debían estar escondidos en la falda del vestido de holanes grises, pero que a causa de la abertura en uno de sus costados, "desprotegían" algunas partes del cuerpo de la chica, que no eran tan exhibidas como le hubiera gustado a Minos, pero que se conformaba con lo que podía ver. Su imaginación podría completar el resto de la imagen…

Miró la cintura, delgada como todo en ella. Subió con ensimismado interés y atención por el pecho que para su buena suerte y la postura cómoda en la que estaba la chica, dejaban ver un poco más allá de ese cautivador escote. Los hombros y los brazos habían sido los únicos que se habían salvado de todo ese atavío de prendas negras, demasiado desacordes a lo que la desconocida poseía como figura anatómica. "_Un verdadero desperdicio"_, pensó el juez, siempre sincero, al reconocer que el atuendo más parecido al de una vieja que al de una muchacha, no hiciera justicia a ese lindo cuerpo; al rostro, en especial.

Tenía que admitirlo, por interés, por pura lascivia despertada en sus bajos instintos del hombre que era, pero, la verdad no se podía negar, aún cuando sabía bien que, de enterarse de su escrutinio, Aiakos se burlaría de él: la joven era hermosa, simplemente perfecta. Sintió despreció por aceptarlo, la envidia de ver a un mortal que superara las expectativas de lo que él mismo creía ya era suficientemente hermoso. Más en cambio, con la presunción de quien ha descubierto una Tierra Prometida, Minos se regodeó en su interior por ser él quien estuviera mirando de cerca a una de las más increíbles creaciones hechas por los dioses.

Y tal como un curioso que ya ha visto demasiado como para estar satisfecho, el dueño de Griffón, se inclinó sobre la dama, aún con cautela, para estar más cerca de su rostro, que parecía mostrar más en cada vistazo que le echaba. Un brazo se levantó, dispuesto a tocar con los dedos el rostro blanquecino y sereno, como para comprobar que fuese real y no alguna ilusión.

El viento sopló suave, jugueteando con los cabellos azules de la joven y permitiendo que el suave aroma que ya emanaba de por sí con intensidad de ella, fuera más perceptible. Rosas… Minos había acertado, reconocido el perfume que parecía estar impregnado en las prendas que llevaba e incluso en su misma piel. Su mano todavía en el aire, se acercó cada vez más a los ligeros mechones que estaban cubriéndole parpados y mejillas, meciéndose de lado a lado. Sin preverlo, su mano fue empujada hacia un lado con un rápido golpe.

–Eso habría sido peligroso… –oyó salir de los labios de la chica, abriendo ya los ojos para otorgarle una dura mirada. Bajó el brazo con el que había logrado apartar la mano de Minos, aunque sus ojos siguieron clavados en él.

Minos se puso en pie, consciente de que la sesión de observación había finalizado. Sin intención de dar explicaciones, o de saber porqué una "delicada" mujer se comportaba con tanta frialdad, el kyoto se incorporó deprisa y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin omitir palabra alguna.

– ¡Alto! –lo detuvo ella, la escuchó ponerse de pie. El juez atendió la orden aunque no volvió a ponerse de frente – ¿Quién eres tú? –aún así lo cuestionó la chica. Pero Minos supo que esa pregunta iba carente de interés en saber quién era, el tono seco y agresivo le daban un sabor parecido al de un interrogatorio.

Minos ladeó el rostro y los hombros, mirando apenas de perfil a la chica a la cual aún le daba la espalda. La actitud natural por mostrarse imponente cómo el juez infernal que era, lo motivó a sonreír con socarronería y pugna.

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada en mí, lindura? –soltó el calificativo con cierto toque desdeñoso, repleto de un sarcasmo que sabía usar demasiado bien.

–No eres de por aquí –aseguró ella ignorando la burla, Minos pudo notar que su postura estaba demasiado rígida–, y no es común que los extranjeros den paseos tan tarde en la noche…

Una sonora carcajada la interrumpió. Al escuchar su última declaración, el peliblanco se giró por completo, aumentando su risa por contemplar a la muchacha adquirir una pose más precavida ante su repentino cambio de humor.

–¿No es común que den paseos tan tarde? –la miró lleno de diversión– Y dime, ¿es común que chicas lindas como tú se anden paseando solas a esta hora? –, la joven frunció el ceño, al parecer algo en sus palabras la había molestado–. Deberías tener cuidado, preciosa, –caminó de nuevo en dirección a ella–, o algún desvergonzado querrá _ acompañarte…_

–¡No te acerques! –le gritó y sin embargo, aquel alarido iba sin una chispa de miedo, más bien era una especie de advertencia. La muchachita contrario a su frágil y delicada apariencia, había resultado ser bastante cauta. O habría que comprobarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –lleno de sátira, Minos desobedeció acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la ella, aún concentrada en mirarle a los ojos, sin la más mínima muestra de pánico o terror–. ¿Te doy _miedo…? _–se le acercó a un oído, susurrándole con un voz insinuante.

–Te lo advertí… –la oyó decir ocultando la mirada en su cabeza agachada.

Con la misma rapidez usada para apartarle la mano antes de que la tocara minutos antes, la peliazul apresó el brazo derecho de Minos con sus dos manos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a ese violento agarre, el juez de la primera prisión fue a parar al suelo luego de dar una voltereta pasando por la espalda de la "delicada" jovencita. Esparciendo polvo y pasto al ser azotado contra el piso, Minos dejó que se le escapara una mirada sorprendida, pero los ojos lilas se entrecerraron en una expresión gustosa. ¿Quién iba a decir que la perla era toda una fiera?

–Lo preguntaré sólo una vez más: ¿Quién eres? –casi gritó la muchacha, observándolo desafiante. El juez soltó otra risotada– ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

–Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan _agresiva _–continuó con las carcajadas que sabía bien sólo agrandaban la ira de su atacante. Al menos estaba contento de poder divertirse esa noche.

–Espero que a mujeres te refieras a alguien más que a tu madre o tu abuela… –Minos la observó hablando por encima de él, sonriendo de repente con mofa–. Porque dudo que conozcas a muchas mujeres, ¿o sí?

Minos crispó los labios, dejando las antiguas risas de lado. Jaló los cercanos holanes con ambas manos, haciendo tropezar a la chica y antes de que esta pudiera defenderse o alejarse, el peliblanco la tomó por la cintura apretándola contra sí.

–¿Quieres probar mi experiencia con mujeres, princesa? Porque hoy estoy muy motivado… –susurró peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, para horror de la joven, quien con un puñetazo directo al rostro de su agresor se logró soltar de este, cuando lo esquivara. Minos volvió a reír, esto era más divertido que beber–. ¡Así me gustan! Peligrosas e increíblemente hermosas.

De nuevo frente a frente, la estrella celeste del valor observó a su bella rival tratando de recuperar la compostura. Con facilidad, la Adonis guerrera se vio seria y tranquila como aparentaba siempre. Minos pensó en usar su cosmos para debilitarla, un rápido _Cosmic Marionetion _que la dejaría a su merced, dispuesta a cumplir los caprichos ladinos del juez. Pero la idea se disipó cuando recordó quién era él, y que por nada se rebajaría a usar tan importante técnica con una pueblerina, agresiva y presuntuosa, que seguramente sólo sabía usar tácticas de autodefensa.

Dependería de él, y su fuerza física, para ridiculizar la minúscula fuerza de esa sirena ojiazul. Vaya inocentes diversiones las que buscaba…

La joven frunció el ceño, quizá estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver a ese sujeto extraño parado ahí nada más, viéndola de arriba abajo con ojos inquisitivos, y, por qué no, hasta pervertidos. Pero era su egolatría lo que le enfurecía más, su calma y autoconfianza en sí mismo, creyéndose más fuerte por luchar con una mujer; la indignaban. Confiada en su rapidez y echando un ojo a lo que había de espaldas a ese peliblanco fastidioso, la chica se lanzó a atacarlo de frente. El primer golpe que lanzara fue fácilmente esquivado, aunque eso ya lo había previsto, porque un segundo salió de su puño izquierdo, directo a las costillas de Minos quien otra vez evitó el ataque, aunque ahora tomando la muñeca que estuviera a punto de lastimarle el costado.

Con un rápido movimiento, el kyoto hizo girar a la chica, doblándole dolorosamente el brazo detrás de la espalda. Su otra mano viajó en dirección de la mandíbula de la peliazul, tomándola para acercar de nueva cuenta sus rostros.

–Si lo deseas, podemos arreglar las cosas de una forma más "productiva" –murmuró sobre el cuello extendido–. Di "lo siento", y te soltaré, lindura.

Un codazo le acertó con furia en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire y haciendo que dejara de hablar. Minos había olvidado mantener quieto ese otro brazo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias; y era así también como había olvidado que la colina en donde estaban tenía algunas pendientes demasiado inclinadas, justo como la que estaba a sus espaldas. Pero la _bella mujer_ no lo había pasado por alto, e instantes antes de ese ataque directo, ya había visto esa vertiente, por la cual, luego de su golpe, empujó con su cuerpo a Minos, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que de una forma.

Al sentir que caía de espaldas, tomó consigo a su rival. (Si caía no se iría solo). La joven ojiazul no pudo evitar caer también, y se dejó llevar por un camino lleno de piedras y tierra, de más de cuatrocientos metros. Arrastrados por la gravedad, cuando al fin un árbol detuvo su caída, la muchacha no perdió el tiempo y se incorporó deprisa para colocarse sobre el peliblanco, con la espalda hacia el cielo, en la cual se posó la chica, tirándole del brazo derecho tal y como él lo había hecho hace unos momentos, la rodilla derecha presionándole los omoplatos y la izquierda el brazo que había quedado suelto de su agarre. Con la mano izquierda le presionó el rostro sobre el pasto, jalándole los cabellos.

(Una evidente derrota para el juez)

Minos intentó levantarse, pero cuanto más luchaba por incorporarse, la joven pegaba más su mano hasta la altura de sus hombros, provocándole una que otra mueca adolorida. ¿Qué clase de mujeres había en Grecia? Al parecer la diversión había terminado. Y el peliblanco sabía cómo resolver las cosas, no requeriría de mucho cosmos para hacer que la chica esa saliera disparada por los aires. Sin embargo, un "poco" de cosmos podría ser captado por esas ratas del santuario, quienes no dudarían en comenzar una pelea de verdad que tampoco el tendría disgusto en terminar. El problema sería explicar esa salida sin permiso a sus superiores. Una falta así podría costarle sus servicios en la primera prisión, su entrenamiento o, más grave aún, su participación en la cercana guerra contra Athena.

Si iba a librarse de esa preciosa/molesta perla, tendría que hacerlo por sí mismo, y pronto; el amanecer comenzaba a surgir en el firmamento y eso significaba que su ausencia en el Inframundo pronto sería notada.

–Espero que no traten de esta amable forma a todos sus visitantes –farfulló de pronto con medio rostro pegado al piso.

–Entonces sí eres un extranjero… –dedujo la joven aún sin suavizar el agarre–. ¿De dónde eres? ¡Dime!

–Noruega –contestó Minos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesitaba decir–. Vine a contemplar la arquitectura que según dicen, es la mejor del mundo. Sólo que no esperaba esto… –emitió un quejido de falso dolor.

Arriba de su espalda, sintió a una joven debatirse entre creer esa historia o no.

–Si intentas atacarme te haré volver al piso pero esta vez inconsciente, ¿oíste? –le advirtió presionándole más la cara en el suelo–. ¡¿Oiste?

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

La mano en su cabeza se levantó, así como la garra que le encerraba su brazo derecho. Con agilidad, la peliazul se puso en pie sin preocuparse en auxiliar al ya tranquilo "extranjero". Minos se incorporó también con facilidad, sacudiéndose las ropas, llenas de inmundos hierbajos, lodo, y otras cosas asquerosas comparadas a su esplendor.

–_Damn! _Este era uno de mis mejores trajes… –farfulló con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente, eso ya no era nada divertido.

–Tu nombre… –lo cuestionó la joven, ignorando la molestia del peliblanco. Minos la observó de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, también estaba llena de fango y pasto, con las medias rotas y la falda hecha tirones. Y ni qué decir del grácil cabello azulado, enmarañado. Apenas un vestigio de su belleza, aunque el brillo peculiar en esos ojos no podía ser debilitado por nada.

–Minos –respondió finalmente el peliblanco, sin intención de hablar más.

–¿Puede decirme a qué se dedica en su país natal, Minos? ¿Es común este _comportamiento_ en Noruega? –tal como antes, las preguntas habían salido con el toque de un interrogatorio. La repentina formalidad le causó irritación a la estrella del valor.

–¿Eres guarda de este lugar? –cuestionó esta vez el juez– ¿O porqué el arduo interés, querida?

–Sólo responda a lo que le pregunto, señor. ¿Es normal este comportamiento en su país? –inquirió.

–No, sólo me pongo rudo cuando me lo "piden" –ironizó.

–O si lo rechazan, quizá… –ahora ella se burló. Caminó en su dirección, para pasar de largo de vuelta al camino en el pueblo–. Disfrute su estadía en Grecia, sólo procure no meterse en problemas… –a punto de pasarlo, el kyoto le impidió el paso.

–Siempre procuro conseguir lo que _deseo_ –murmuró con una sonrisa, en respuesta a la primera frase de ella. No dejaría que lo rechazaran, por honor, por mero orgullo.

La joven peliazul sonrió también, pero sin rastro de alegría, tan sólo befa. Ese tipo sí que era insistente y nada buen perdedor.

–Apuesto a que no volverás… –le espetó mordaz– Ninguno lo hace, porque saben cuánto me molesta su presencia.

En su interior Minos sintió que algo se doblegaba, había una extraña mezcla de dolor en los ojos cobaltos que al decir esas palabras, lo miraban. Le pareció que tras esas palabras había un intenso miedo, la fobia oculta en un secreto que ponía una muralla enorme entre la _bella perla_, y los demás. Minos supo que esa dureza no era un alarde sin sentido, era sinceridad pura, que le revolvía las entrañas y le gritaban a viva voz, que desobedeciera y pasara la cerca, para atravesar la impenetrable mirada que lo observaba y así entender su secreto.

–¿Apostamos, princesa? –casi le toca la mejilla sino es que la muchacha le tiraba otro manotazo para apartar el contacto–. A esta misma hora. Ten por seguro que vendré a "perderme" de nuevo… y verás que no soy como esos que llamas "ninguno".

Fingiendo no escucharlo, la muchacha continuó su camino, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a encontrarse con ese tipo desagradable, ni que causara tampoco más altercados en los que tuviese que intervenir ella. Mirándola andar, Minos gritó otra importante pregunta:

–¿Me dirás tu nombre? ¿O tendré que decirte "lindura" todo el tiempo? –la vio detenerse y volverse a verlo.

La joven soltó un resoplido revuelto en cansancio y enfado:

–Alb… –se contuvo. ¿Tendría que darle su nombre a ese desconocido, que pedía a los dioses no ver nunca más? Desde luego que no–: Alyssa –contestó finalmente con una sonrisa que aparentaba gusto o alegría.

Una vez dicho eso, _Alyssa_ continuó su andar, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Minos dejó de sentir su presencia, que prácticamente y sin darse cuenta, se le había grabado en la mente. Y aunque ya no la veía, ni sentía, aún podía oler el aroma a rosas y que tal vez no se iría de su sentido olfativo por un buen rato. Observó el cielo teñirse de los colores chillones del amanecer (detestaba el Sol, los amaneceres o cualquier paisaje que quisiera rebajar el poder de la noche). Se dio prisa también y subió la colina por donde había rodado como un guerrero inexperto, cosa que le hizo enfurruñarse, sin dejar ni un momento de decirse que todo lo ocurrido sólo había sido una gran estupidez. Tendría que haberse metido a la cueva, sin más, directo a su cómodo templo y prisión.

¡No! Jamás tendría que haber salido del Inframundo, esa idea volvía agolparle con reproche. Así no habría hecho ningún ridículo en ese maldito bar, ni en esa colina, con esa mujer loca, que era tan arrogante como hermosa, y a la que definitivamente no volvería a ver si no era para matarla entre sus hilos. ¡Al diablo con la "promesa" o mala apuesta que había hecho minutos antes! Él era un juez del infierno, el más fiel a hades, y no se iba a rebajar al nivel de una simple mortal.

¡Jamás!... ¿verdad?

**O-O-O-O**

Estaba furiosa, no sólo por haberme perdido el amanecer de esa mañana, sino porque mi día había comenzado realmente mal. Y yo que pensaba que la tarde anterior las cosas no podrían empeorar, luego de salir de la casa de Piscis, aletargada por la calma en la que se había sumido.

Creía que ir al pueblo, la pequeña villa de Rodorio me sería de ayuda. Sinceramente, pese a mi condición, siempre me ha gustado ver interactuar a los demás. Hablarse, saludar, sonreír, darse la mano o un abrazo. Y ya sé que sólo puedo ser una simple espectadora, pero aún así, no deja de asombrarme la manera en la que los seres humanos conviven, tan amena y calurosamente. Sin embargo, al pasearme por las calles, mi presencia fue fácilmente notoria a los demás. Vi de inmediato a los aldeanos que tenía cerca dedicarme miradas curiosas, otras asombradas, y por último, miradas sumamente interesadas.

Ante eso, supe de inmediato que tenía que marcharme o alguien no resistiría la tentadora ansia que era el tocarme. Siempre es lo mismo…

¡Maestro! Sé que no pueden acercarse, que no puedo permitir que lo hagan, y por supuesto tampoco puedo hacerlo yo, pero… ¿por qué sigue esta necesidad dentro de mí? ¿No tendría que haberse extinguido aquel día? Cuando terminamos el Ritual de los Lazos Rojos, cuando terminé siendo yo quien resultara victoriosa, mirándote a ti desfallecer. Cuando vi cuánto daño podía infringir en otro ser.

Si mi mente y mi cuerpo ya se han hecho a esa idea, ¿por qué mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo y me palpita invitándome a acercarme a otros?

Corrí hacia las afueras del pueblo, deseando aislarme de nuevo. Huraña, tal como siempre me ponía en momentos así, mientras detenía mi marcha para comenzar a caminar distraídamente, mirando el suelo. Me recargué en una roca cuando hube llegado a una alta meseta, y observé el paisaje repleto de las pequeñas casas de Rodorio. Y más allá, omnipresente, el santuario de Athena, vadeado de montañas y las doce casas. El poderoso esplendor de nuestra diosa, refulgiendo a la par del ocaso detrás suyo.

Sentí que una sonrisa orgullosa se apoderaba de mi rostro. Maestro, por _esto _valía la pena mi solitaria existencia. Por defender la hermosura de la imagen frente a mí, siempre sería una amazona dorada.

De pronto, sentí algo extraño. Una presencia, diferente a las que había allá abajo en el pueblo. No parecía ser una amenaza, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que debía buscar al poseedor de esa energía distinta.

Me encaminé en dirección contraria al santuario, el sol había terminado de ocultarse y ahora la noche era quien hacía gala en los cielos. Con esa oscuridad tal como la de mis vestidos, busqué en cada rincón que me era posible. Entre los callejones de las pocas casas que había en las afueras, o las colinas demasiado separadas para forjar grietas donde alguien pudiera esconderse. Más de dos horas había demorado mi pesquisa, y sin deseos de continuar, me dirigí a un último lugar. Aún no comprendo por qué fue exactamente _ahí_…

Abrí la puerta de doble hoja con ambas manos y me metí con rapidez al lugar. Borrachos por doquier fue lo único que conseguí encontrar, aunque _"claro", _me dije algo molesta, ese era un bar, uno de los peores de la ciudad, al que sólo iban extranjeros, ignorantes de sus malos servicios, o barbajanes que no querían ser tomados como ebrios y que por ello huían al bar que estuviera más alejado de la aldea.

No me sorprendió ver a varias decenas de ojos posarse sobre mí, o sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las lujuriosas miradas que más de uno le dedicaba a mi figura, mi "perfecta" aleación de piernas y brazos (y esas _otras partes)_, parecía ser demasiado atrayente a todos, en especial a esta clase de tipejos. Mi peor maldición, era mi propio cuerpo. ¡Grandioso!

Solté un suspiro, mi humor ahora había empeorado. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido la tonta idea de buscar en ese repulsivo lugar? Decidí marcharme, no sin antes arrojarle una de mis más serias miradas a ese par de ojos lilas. Después de eso salí con rapidez, antes de que alguno de esos idiotas viniera a hacer algo tan estúpido como tratar de tocarme. Subí a una de las colinas cercanas, en donde acostumbraba ir cuando quería estar sola (más de lo que ya estaba). Mi lugar predilecto era junto a un enorme olivo, oculto entre arbustos y otros árboles, siempre demasiado solitario, como yo…

Me senté, recargando la espalda en el fornido tronco. Esperaba poder sentirme mejor, o siquiera tranquilizarme un poco, sabía que si volvía así al santuario, serían mis pobres compañeros quienes padecerían mi negativo humor. Y pese a que ellos ya estuvieran acostumbrados a verme en ese estado, no era como si me enorgulleciera el hacerlos padecer mi hostilidad, ellos no tenían culpa de mi condición.

Observando las estrellas, recordando a mi maestro, casi oyendo su voz para explicarme de nuevo cómo se había formado ese bello universo, sentí mis parpados caer con sosiego hasta que no tuve fuerzas suficientes para negarme al poder del sueño…

Sin saber por cuánto tiempo había dormido, me despertó una presencia bastante familiar, así como desconocida. No tuve que abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que no estaba sola en el lugar, y como siempre sentía cada vez que alguien intenta acercase, me percaté de un objeto moviéndose a corta distancia de mi rostro.

Tiré un fuerte golpe para apartar esa impertinente mano. Abrí los ojos para confrontar al espía, seguramente un pueblerino perdido quien no había soportado las ganas de tocarme. No puedo negar que lo que encontró mi vista me sorprendió un poco, o mucho.

Aquella persona se irguió con lentitud, nada impresionada por verme despierta. En cambio, sin dirigirme una sola palabra, ni cambiar su mirada omisa de algún sentimiento, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí. "¡Alto!", le grité, preguntando después quien era. ¿Por qué se iba tan sólo así, sin pedir disculpas, sin decir nada? Y, ¿qué era esa presencia extraña? De pronto, tras algunas palabras que sirvieron como escueta conversación, me vi sumida en una especie de pelea, demasiado simple como para pensar que eso fuera.

Pero es que, aquel sujeto desconocido se volvió rápidamente insoportable. Su mirada burlesca, la sonrisa de lado, lleno de autoconfianza y vigor por enfrentarse a lo que a sus ojos era sólo "una cara bonita". ¡Lo odie!, y con más facilidad de lo que pensé posible. Ante su provocaciones y el haberse acercado a mí con tan poca inteligencia, no tuve más opción que darle una buena lección, aunque no esperaba que pudiera defenderse y de una forma tan sencilla.

Evité sonreír victoriosa cuando conseguí echarlo por la peligrosa pendiente de esa colina. Sin embargo el maldito me arrastró junto con él, sin poder detener mi caída. Ambos fuimos a dar en un árbol, pero antes de que el pervertido aquel se pusiera en pie, lo retuve para evitar cualquier escape.

Unas apretujadas palabras lo salvaron de una de una de mis _Bloody Rose._ Debajo de mí, ese sujeto admitió no ser de por aquí, lo que confirmaba el porqué su presencia era "extraña". Me levanté, liberándolo, aunque no pensaba dejarlo ir así nada más. Con un rápido interrogatorio, logré saber su nacionalidad y su nombre: Minos. Según él, sólo venía a Grecia como un viajero deseoso de conocer la arquitectura, aunque esa versión no me daba muy buena espina. (Ironía, ja!)

Cuando supe que no iba a obtener más datos que esos, sólo provocando que su personalidad insinuante y depravada se encendiera de nuevo, me retiré advirtiéndole que no volviera a meterse en problemas. No me impresionó verlo taparme el paso, era muy insistente. Me dio a entender que no sería la última vez que lo viera, así que, con toda la intención de librarme de él, le aseguré que no volvería, tal como siempre pasa con todo aquel que se acerca a mí sin resultados favorables.

Pero el insistió. Y claro está que lo ignoré, a su promesa de volver a ese lugar, a la misma hora. ¡Jajaja! Otro idiota demasiado hablador, que se tragó el cuento de mi nombre falso. Ni hablar, ¿qué más hacer con imbéciles así, maestro? Pero dejarlo ahí, para olvidar ese desastroso encuentro, no me hacía sentir mejor, sino que al ver que ya amanecía, me devolvió mi enfurruñado estado de ánimo. Detestaba perderme el amanecer…

Volví corriendo al santuario, por encima de los tejados de las casas para no encontrarme con nadie. En cuanto llegué a la casa de Aries, pasé de largo, Shion hacía mucho me había dicho que no requería de su permiso para entrar; y ahora mismo, con quien menos deseaba encontrarme era con ese _simpático_ muchacho.

–Buenos días… –saludó a mis espaldas, como siempre, me había descubierto–. ¿Te sientes de mejor ánimo o… ¡Albafika! ¿Estás bien? –se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar mis harapientos ropajes. Sentí que se acercaba a mí.

–¡Shion! –escupí su nombre con sequedad, él ya sabía que al hacerlo lo único que le quedaba era detenerse, alejarse–. Estoy bien, descuida.

–Pero… parece como si hubieras luchado con alguien…

–¡Basta! –lo detuve frunciendo el ceño, ¿cómo podría considerarse a "ese" encuentro una lucha real? –Me retiro. Que tengas un buen día.

Me alejé de ahí sin mirarlo siquiera. Me sentí culpable por tratar de ese modo a mi compañero, uno de los pocos que no se burlaban de tener a una mujer como compañera de armas, y el único que una y otra vez desobedecía mi petición de mantenerse alejado. No era el responsable de nada de lo que me pasaba, ni de que me hubiera encontrado con ese fulano de pelo blanco despeinado. Pero tampoco quería contárselo, no era mi estilo hablar de mis problemas. Y este, ¡por los dioses! No era un problema. Sólo un estúpido accidente que no iba a repetirse nunca, al menos no con ese idiota.

Pasé aquel día encerrada en el templo de piscis, yendo de mi recamara al jardín que mantenía las rosas que un día servirían de armas. Cambié mi vestido por ropa de entrenamiento y así poder lavar y remendar todas las prendas que últimamente estaban en sus peores condiciones. Apenas lograba distraerme de lo ocurrido, cuando me di cuenta que el día llegaba a su fin. A espaldas de la cámara del patriarca se ocultaba el sol una vez más y verlo desaparecer me recordó a la tarde del día anterior, cuando había sentido esa _extraña presencia._

Mis manos soltaron el nuevo pantalón que apenas había comenzado a remendar. Sin pensarlo mucho me puse en pie y salí rápidamente en dirección a la colina donde mi maestro y yo íbamos a ver las estrellas. Había más viento que la otra noche, que mecía las ramas de los enormes árboles, principalmente la del olivo al que estimaba tanto. Me posé a su lado, sonriendo cabizbaja.

–Qué tonta soy… –murmuré un poco molesta conmigo misma, por no haber resistido el morbo o la curiosidad. ¿Para qué había ido de nuevo a ahí, como si esperara algo? Sabía lo que iba a suceder, lo mismo que siempre sucedía… Reprimí un suspiro, que seguramente hubiera sonado a sollozo, cuando percibí algo…

–¿Esperas a alguien? –oí su voz saliendo de un árbol cercano. Ese sujeto… Minos, dio un paso al frente permitiendo que la Luna lo iluminara–. Te "advertí" que vendría, princesa.

Me sonrió, enarcando una ceja de sus audaces ojos lilas, ocultos en los flequillos blancos que ahora se movían con el soplo del aire. Mientras me miraba con una emoción que no pude explicar, algo se encendió dentro de mí al verlo. Y es obvio, que ese _fuego_ desconocido, también fue imposible de explicar, pero no por ello dejó de ser sumamente agradable…

**O-O-O-O**

_To be continued..._

_Oki, oki, acepataré cualquier queja o crítica, en especial las que sean sobre la srita. Albafika, a la que dejé su nombre original porque me pareció que incluso a una chica le va bien ese nombre. Aunque de seguro, el pobre de Minos la llamara "Alyssa" un buen rato xDD_

_Muchas gracias por leer ;w; Y muchas gracias en especial por dejarme sus bellos reviews (una forma sutil de decir: dejen review, se los ruego! T^T) nos leemos, cuidense mucho mucho!_


	4. Chapter 3

_****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Holaaaaa! Again! Vaya vaya *suspiros*, me quedé sin internet y sin inspiración unos días... fue horrible, horrible! T_T Pero gracias a Dios, todo mejoró. Además soy feliz porque mi hermana cumplió años este lunes, y es bonito celebrarle su cumple a una persona tan especial. (Aunque no le pude dar nada, soy pobreee T^T)_

_Oki, a lo que vamos..._

_Ariel de Piscis:__ Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic. Además de que aprendí un nuevo término, gracias a ti (y pensar que sufría de epixtasis sin saber siquiera lo que era xDD)_

_Guest:__ También__ te agradezco que me regales de tu tiempo, leyendo esta historia. Me halaga mucho, más porque dices que te está gustando. Seguiré esforzándome para que les guste aún más._

_En general: muchas gracias a todos por leer. Si tienen quejas, dudas o cualquier comentario, por favor díganmelos. Sus review motivan muchisimo y dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, en serio ;w; Ahora, espero disfruten mucho este capítulo..._

_**"Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Fíjate en su rostro y en la armonía de sus facciones. Tus ojos servirán de comentario a lo que haya de confuso en el libro de su persona (…) __La mar se ha hecho para el pez.__ Toda belleza gana en contener otra belleza. Los áureos broches del libro esmaltan la áurea narración. Todo lo que él tenga será tuyo. Nada perderás con ser su mujer" _

_W. Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena III. Acto Primero._

___-Capítulo 3: Sabios consejos-_

Me pareció que había notado mi sorpresa al verlo ahí, tal como había prometido. Por un momento su sonrisa repleta de confianza me fue un tanto grata, así como el que hubiera mantenido su palabra sin falta; pero no iba a permitirle regodearse en algo tan simple y mucho menos que me viera gustosa de su llegada.

Ladeé el rosto, dispuesta a no mirarlo más. Mis ojos se tornaron totalmente indiferentes.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –atajé con el tono de voz más frío que pude. Sentí que se acercaba, tan descuidado como quizá sería siempre.

–Prometí que vendría… –por su voz deduje que estaba sonriendo–. Aunque admito que no creí verte esperándote, preciosa…

Levanté la vista con el ceño fruncido. Ahí estaba de nuevo mi gesto carente de impaciencia, ese sujeto era detestable. Esa manera de arrastrar las palabras, los calificativos afables, podrían incomodar a cualquiera, pero a mí, me hacían enfurecer rápidamente. Supongo que confrontarse de nuevo con mis ojos le fue suficiente para darse cuenta que no lo quería cerca, pues de inmediato detuvo sus pasos, aunque ya había recorrido una gran distancia. Apenas quedaba a unos centímetros de mí.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba esperando? –arrojé la frase sin cortesía. Pero él sonrió con mayores ganas.

–Entonces, ¿sí es una costumbre tuya pasear sola durante la noche? –me miró cruzándose de brazos, de nuevo estaba provocándome, tal como la noche anterior. ¿Quería que comenzáramos a pelear otra vez? Grandísimo idiota! Esta vez no le serviría ese estúpido "truco".

Bajé la mirada reteniendo un suspiro.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –murmuré tan bajo que apenas yo misma me había escuchado. El sujeto molesto, acercó su rostro a mí, tampoco me había oído–. ¿Le puedo ser de ayuda en algo, Minos-san?

Noté que adoptaba un gesto de disgusto con aquel sufijo, lo cual me hizo sonreír en mi interior. Al fin encontraba algo con lo cual fastidiar la alta estima de este tipo. Levanté el rostro en dirección a él, en espera de su respuesta. Quería saber por qué un completo desconocido se interesaba en mí, aunque en realidad ya sabía la razón a ello. Con un cuerpo como el mío, era sencillo atraer a toda clase de hombres, y después de largos años de padecer el mismo problema, ya había aprendido lo suficiente sobre estos, el cómo evadirlos y hacerles entender que era mejor darse media vuelta para jamás volver a interesarse en mí. Pero este era la primera vez que me encontraba con uno de esos "hombres" de la forma en como me había topado con el molesto peliblanco frente a mí.

–No es un crimen tratar de cortejar a una mujer, ¿o sí? –admitió sin más, sin ningún rastro de pena en su declaración. Retrocedí un tanto impactada, ¿es que acaso ese hombre no conocía la vergüenza? Soltó una risotada al ver mi gesto.

–¿Te hice sonrojar, princesa? –dirigió su mano a mi mentón, de inmediato la empujé en otra dirección. Las violáceas iris de aquellos ojos adoptaron un brillo fugaz, que desapareció rápidamente cuando su rosto esbozara otra de esas sonrisas confianzudas–. Tranquila, _vakker perle_ … estaba bromeando– aclaró–. Tan sólo deseo un poco de compañía mientras paso los días por tu ciudad, es triste estar encerrado todo el tiempo en un cuarto porque no conoces a nadie…

Lo vi farfullar, como si en verdad le frustrara esa "soledad". Enarqué una ceja al contemplar su expresión, examinando que no tuviera alguna intención _oculta_ detrás de su versión de la historia. Parecía que realmente sólo era un hombre con deseos de conocer los recónditos misterios de la afamada Grecia pero… aún había algo que me hacía dudar. Me parecía demasiado sospechoso, su repentina aparición, demasiado cerca de los dominios del santuario de nuestra diosa. No, no sólo era eso. Su presencia, su habilidad para enfrentarse a mí, una amazona dorada, me obligaban a dudar de su "cara amigable".

–¿Qué te pasa? –llamó mi atención de nuevo al mundo exterior–. ¿Crees que soy peligroso para ti, querida? –subió las delgadas cejas, burlándose.

¡¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Tendría que soportar a esas fastidiosas expresiones con tal de resguardar la seguridad del santuario? Maestro… sé que es parte de mi deber someterme a misiones _secretas_, para investigar el paradero de posibles enemigos, pero esto, me parecía demasiado difícil. Sin embargo era una amazona de Athena, y mi obligación, por más insoportable que fuera, no podía ser negada.

–Está bien –le dije finalmente–, si usted desea "compañía" durante su estadía en Grecia, estaré _gustosa_ –fue tan difícil decir eso– de serlo. Pero… –detuve que su sonrisa se ensanchara más por esa "victoria" –. Hay algunas condiciones…

Él se encogió de hombros, al parecer le daba lo mismo si había condiciones o no, ya me tenía donde quería. Pero no le sería tan fácil, ¡por Athena! No le iba a permitir que se pavoneara de felicidad por haberme convencido, y ya vería porqué.

–Número uno: No podremos vernos todos los días. Espero no creas que tendré mi tiempo dedicado exclusivamente para ti…

–Me parece bien… –sonrió sin problemas–, puede ser sólo cuándo tú lo desees, lindu…

–¡Nada de calificativos! –subí deprisa mi dedo índice hasta su rostro, a sus labios, pero sin tocarlo, lo cual lo hizo callar y mirarme sorprendido–. Esa es la condición número dos. Usa mi nombre cada vez que quieras llamarme. Cualquier frase o palabra dedicadas a halagar mi cuerpo o mi cara quedan estrictamente pro-hi-bi-das. ¿Entendiste?

Asintió mientras entornaba los ojos. Retiré mi amenazante mano de su cara para posarla en mi cintura, me giré un poco para alejarme y hacerle entender la última de mis condiciones.

–Por último –cerré los ojos–, no puedes acercarte a mí –lo oí decir alguna palabra que reflejaba su incertidumbre ante esa regla.

–¿Puedo saber el porqué de tan extraña condición, precio… _Alyssa_?–se corrigió cuando recibió una dura mirada de mi parte. Sonreí con mofa al oírle ese nombre falso, pero él no pareció notar mi burla. Subí los hombros con desinterés al dar mi explicación.

–Eso no importa, sólo no se acerque a más de un metro, Minos-san… Si hace eso, puedo garantizarle una cómoda estadía a mi lado.

Bien, ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar que aquel idiota no notara la rareza de la situación, que no indagara más de lo que yo lo investigaría de él. Si tenía éxito, podría descubrir a ese espía para derribarlo antes de que llegara al santuario. Y de resultar ser un simple viajero, deseoso de llevarse algo más que la buena experiencia del arte griego, entonces quizá ese esfuerzo me fastidiaría aún más.

Hice una mueca al pensar en eso, odiaba perder el tiempo en cosas como esas…

–De acuerdo… –volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos, me giré a verlo–. Entonces, también tengo un condición –, sentí a mi mandíbula tensarse, en espera de la regla que el despeinado aquel quisiera imponerme–. En los días que consideres indicados para vernos, será sólo durante esta misma hora que podremos hacerlo…

Aquello me pareció aún más extraño, haciendo que mis sospechas aumentaran. ¿Desde cuándo una persona prefería la noche para salir a pasear? A menos que fuese un vampiro, esa rara preferencia me resultaría difícil de aceptar.

–Debo preguntar la razón de eso, señor… –me di cuenta que crispaba los ojos, en efecto le molestaba escuchar ese tono formal de mis labios.

–Prefiero usar el día para observar la arquitectura, además de que traje algo de trabajo de casa que puedo terminar en las mañanas… –se ladeó un poco, tal como lo había hecho yo antes. Su cabeza fue la única en inclinarse levemente en mi dirección para observarme– La noche –me habló con voz susurrante y una mirada dispuesta a arrancarme la ropa–, deseo _dedicártela _a ti, por completo.

Retrocedí otra vez, abochornada. No necesitaba verme en el espejo para saber qué color había adoptado mi rostro. Primero por vergüenza ante esas insinuantes palabras, luego por ira al escucharlo carcajearse de mi expresión, mis mejillas se enrojecieron, a la vez que un calor frenético me recorría todo el cuerpo. Mis deseos de arrojarle una rosa envenenada a ese idiota, estuvieron a punto de ganar mi debate de paciencia. ¡Era un sujeto realmente insoportable! Y quizá ya era demasiado tarde para poner otra condición más, para prohibirle sacar de esa bocaza más de sus perversas connotaciones.

–¿En dónde se está hospedando, Minos-san? –pregunté dándole la espalda y buscando apoyo en mi olivo.

–En una habitación dentro del _Bar Prioorismos _–me respondió, su voz sonaba demasiado cerca, pero no quise volverme a comprobarlo. Pero escuchar el nombre de aquel maloliente lugar me hizo levantar la vista.

–¿_Bar Prioorismos?_ –me impresioné–. Es el peor bar en toda la ciudad… –me burlé.

–Sí, ya lo comprobé… –murmuró bajo con tono molesto, aunque no por mi mofa aparentemente–. Pero, soy nuevo por aquí y el lugar no es tan malo cómo se cree…

No, claro que no. Alcohol por doquier, a bajo precio, con cuartos repletos de mujeres de mala reputación… ¡Debía ser de lo mejor! Me giré a verlo con la mirada ceñuda. Realmente era otro barbaján más, quizá peor que los que ya conocía. Tratando de descifrar el gesto molesto en mi rostro, Minos volvía a romper la condición número tres: no acercarse. Le di la espalda de nuevo, deseando ya no ver la falsa inocencia que quería aparentar.

–¡Buenas noches, Minos-san! –espeté comenzando a caminar colina abajo. Por hoy ya tenía suficiente de él.

–¡¿Te marcharás tan pronto? –me di cuenta que trató de perseguirme, parecía confundido por mi cambio de humor–. Siquiera tenga la delicadeza de informarme cuándo puedo verla de nuevo, señorita-me-hago-la-ofendida-sin-razón.

Su mano sujeto firmemente uno de mis brazos para volverme a él. Me deshice de su agarre para terminar encontrándome con su mirada. Estaba molesto, era la primera vez desde que lo había visto que ponía esa expresión en sus ojos. Se había enfadado por mi falta de cortesía, de impaciencia. Pero, aunque me causaba risa haberle hecho enojar, aún me quedaba la incógnita del porqué yo me había molestado en primer lugar. Si la verdad era que me daba igual en dónde se estuviera quedando ese sujeto, o que incluso que resultara ser efectivamente otro pervertido más, ¿no hacía eso incluso más fácil mi trabajo?

Solté un bufido… me estaba comportando como una niñita, ¿verdad maestro? Mi deber con Athena y el santuario estaban antes que mis sentimientos.

–Mañana –le dije mirando el suelo–. A esta misma hora, ya sabes en dónde –apunté hacia arriba, al mismo árbol en donde habíamos estado.

Comencé mi camino nuevamente, sin querer ver esa ensanchada sonrisa que me daba la despedida. No omití queja alguna durante el todo trayecto, podría tragarme mi orgullo y _Minos-san_, podría complacerse con su logro de esa noche. Ya veríamos quién reía más fuerte al último…

**O-O-O-O**

La sonrisa de Minos no se fue sino hasta que la presencia de Alyssa desapareciera por completo. Inclusive, luego de notar su ausencia totalmente, la mueca curveada se ensanchó por largos minutos. Había sido más difícil de lo que se imaginó. Pero su historia falsa, junto con su capacidad de convencimiento al parecer le habían favorecido mucho esa noche.

El juez del inframundo se quedó por unos momentos pensativo, nuevamente en aquel árbol gigantesco en donde había vuelto encontrar a la _bella perla_. Le costaba creer que realmente esa mujer testaruda hubiera aceptado su propuesta, claro que con aquellas reglas puestas por ella pero, como un magnate del infierno que conocía toda clase de normas impuestas en vida o muerte, aquellas "condiciones" no eran más que un ligero punto negro en el inmenso rollo de papel que se abriría más y más, a cada cita que tuviera con la linda sirena ojiazul.

Y pensar que estuviera a punto de perderse ese encuentro y la oportunidad de concretar las siguientes sesiones.

Horas antes, mientras supervisaba a uno de sus ayudantes en la tarea de escrutinio de las nuevas almas que irían a vagar por los dominios del señor hades, Minos se descubrió distraído. En lugar de enfocar su atención al trabajo que más le gustaba (sin contar los entrenamientos), el peliblanco miraba a través de uno de los ventanales que más que luz, brindaban la decoración gótica a la Primera Prisión. Allá afuera, entre los ríos secos, le pareció vislumbrar una florecilla blanca, casi a punto de marchitarse. Sin embargo, pese a la soledad, el inadecuado contexto que le rodeaba le brindaba a la flor un misticismo que le era incapaz de ignorar el juez. Con mayor atención que antes, Minos miró con detalle los pétalos cansados y marchitos, que poco a poco en su interior más sano, resguardaban el color azul más vivo que se pudiera contemplar.

Un azul como el mar, como el de la espuma salida de las olas, como el de una cortina de finos cabellos aguamarina, como el azul cobalto de unos ojos fríos y misteriosos…

Minos frunció el ceño a la vez que sacudía la cabeza, quería que esos estúpidos pensamientos se esfumaran y lo dejaran en paz. Si ya había decidido rotundamente que no volvería a poner un pie fuera del inframundo y menos aún para ver a esa mujer, entonces su mente debía dejarlo tranquilo, sin hostigarlo (o motivarlo) a cambiar de opinión. Pero las ideas prófugas repletas del recuerdo de la fragancia de rosas, le agolpaban cada vez más fuerte, y entre más tratara de olvidarlo, mayor era su insistencia.

Se encaminó a la puerta, dispuesto a hacer algo que lo distrajera o que mínimo no le hiciera sentir como un idiota embaucado por los encantos de una mujer. Para él, de entre todos los pensamientos, ese era el más inepto, por no decir que patético.

–¿Minos-sama? –lo miró consternado su mejor _alumno._

–Saldré por un momento, Lune. Creo que puedes encargarte de todo…

Minos se detuvo antes de salir. En su lugar, era Aiakos quien atravesaba la enorme puerta de metal. El pelinegro se adentro a los dominios de su compañero al que de inmediato le brindó una de sus mayores sonrisas.

–¡Hey, Grifo! –lo saludó acercándose, parecía demasiado elocuente, como siempre.

–Aiakos… –musitó el nombre con desgane. Lo último que necesitaba era la algarabía del Garuda.

–Ahh! ¿Así saludas a tu amigo? ¿Luego de que te llevara a divertirte hace tan sólo algunas horas al mundo de los mortales? –le tiró un puñetazo a juego. Aunque a Minos, ni el gesto ni la frase le habían resultado graciosas. ¡¿Divertirse? ¡En ese estúpido bar de segunda!

–Habla rápido, Garuda, que tengo prisa… –le frunció el ceño, pero la estrella de la ventaja ni se inmutó, sino que con rapidez, rodeó el cuello y los hombros de Minos en una especie de abrazo.

–Ya, ya… No quiero interrumpirte de tus "importaaaantes" tareas –entrecomilló con los dedos mientras hacía una voz garbosa–. Sólo tenía algo de… curiosidad–, su tono se redujo a un murmullo con el que captó la atención del otro kyoto–. Tú sabes, sobre la _linda perla… _¿pudiste hacer algo _divertido_ con ella?

Aiakos lo observó con sumo interés mientras que Minos no pudo más que enarcar una ceja con cierto toque de enojo. Ese maldito entrometido, sólo había ido ahí para chismorrear cualquier detalle sucio que pudiera alegrarle el día. No parecía estar arrepentido de haberlo llevado a uno de los peores lugares de la Tierra para beber la cerveza más repulsiva que pudiese existir, ¡sólo quería información que llenara más cajones en su mente corrompida! Y Minos por supuesto que no se prestaría a eso.

–No, _compañero _–le contestó–. Ya no volví a ver a esa mujer… –mintió– Regresé aquí, directo a vomitar la porquería que servían como "cerveza" en ese andrajoso lugar…

–¡Vamos! ¿Piensas que voy a creer que sólo saliste a vomitar cerveza? –el kyoto parecía ofendido–. Si noté claramente que te morías por ponerle tus _hilos_ encima a esa hija de Venus–movió los dedos como si fuesen tentáculos, una mala simulación de la _Cosmic Marionettion _de Minos.

–No digas estupideces, "tres ojos" –se quejó el peliblanco, usando la técnica del otro para burlarse, tal como lo habían hecho con él–. No me interesa perder el tiempo con una mujer…

El muchacho frente a él estalló en risas, lo cual atrajo la atención de los alumnos-espectros que aún estaban en la Primera Prisión. Minos crispó los labios, deseando más que nunca que si estúpido compañero se largara de una vez.

–¿Y yo soy el que dice estupideces? –a penas se entendía algo de lo que decía entre las fortísimas carcajadas–. ¿Qué eres, Griffón? ¿Un sacerdote con estricta orden de celibato? –se abrazó el cansado estomago–. Incluso el aburrido de Wyvern tiene sus "momentos" con ciertas damitas infernales… ¿me vas a venir con esas de que tú te _abstienes_? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Matrimonio?

Rió con mayor fuerza. Minos apretó los puños, así como la quijada que estaba casi a punto de torcérsele por la ira. Se estaban burlando de él, en su propia _casa_, frente a todos sus súbditos. ¿Iba a permitirlo? ¡Claro que no! Jaló al gorgojoso pelinegro por el cuello de su gabardina, atrayéndolo hacía sí. ¿Quería verlo enojado? Entonces le cumpliría ese gusto al más molesto de sus compañeros.

–¿Vas a golpearme, titiritero? –sonrió socarrón cuando vio la expresión de Minos–. Si fuera tú, aprovecharía esa energía en otras personas… –subió una ceja para aumentar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Minos apretó aún más la prenda que sostenía, sus ojos airados se suavizaron poco a poco al contemplar la tranquilidad de su compañero. Por más que intentara, sería imposible hacer salir de quicio a ese psicótico pelinegro. Aunque lo golpeara mil veces, él seguiría con la mueca burlesca enmarcándole la cara. Su mano se abrió, soltando la tela de gamuza gris. _"No vale la pena…", _se dijo más molesto consigo mismo que con el otro, por dejarse llevar por sus palabras.

Un largo silencio siguió a esa pequeña riña. Sin intenciones de devolver la agresión, Aiakos se dedicó a acomodar el cuello de su gabardina. Minos, simplemente miraba al suelo, con la cara oculta en los mechones de cabello blanco que le caían desde la frente hasta la nariz; sin deseos de observar a los demás, a los que no escuchaba pero que seguramente cuchichiaban unos con otros sobre ese roce entre jueces.

–Leí en alguno de tus libros aburridos –se atrevió a romper el mutismo, Aiakos– que no es correcto negarse a los deseos… –debajo de su espeso cabello, Minos sintió un sobresalto con esa afirmación. Pese a ello, siguió tan callado como antes, el ojinegro probablemente percibiera que había dado en el clavo de todo ese asunto–. Bueno… –se sacudió las ropas como quien no quiere la cosa–, supongo que si alguien como yo hizo caso a eso, tú no te harás 'el que no escuchó' tan _sabio consejo_ –se encaminó hacia la salida, sus pasos se detuvieron mientras la gigantesca puerta se entreabría para dejarlo ir.

–Lo "malo" de nosotros los hombres es que nos gusta la tensión… –le dirigió una rápida mirada a su amigo detrás de él–, supongo que por eso es inevitable sucumbir a la dulce calma que nos brinda una mujer, ¿no? –no recibió contestación alguna–. Tal vez tengas que averiguarlo tú mismo…

Las puertas se cerraron con un sonoro golpe. El eco de este, fue el único ruido que había quedado dentro de la cámara principal de la Primera Prisión. Sin atreverse a hablar, los demás espectros se encaminaron uno a uno en dirección a la sala-biblioteca que quedaba tras los enormes pasillos de la estancia en donde estaban ubicados. Pronto, el magnate de cabellos blancos, se quedó solo, y así como el cerrar de las puertas había hecho eco en todo su alrededor, las últimas palabras de Aiakos revoloteaban en su mente.

¡Qué demonios! Ese idiota realmente tenía algo de cerebro dentro de esa cabeza de pájaro. Había recordado un pasaje importante, de alguno de los libros de los que Minos se enorgullecía de leer a diario, pero que sin embargo, había olvidado. _"No es bueno negarse a los deseos", _se decía una y otra vez. La expresión decaída mostró una repentina sonrisa. _Deseos._ A Minos le dejaría de importar su orgullo (machismo podría decirse), a cambio de probar esa "calma" de la que Aiakos hablaba. No por amor ni todos esas idioteces, sino por la vanagloria de una conquista. ¡Por todos los dioses infernales! Si el cabeza hueca de Garuda podía hacerlo, ¿por qué él se negaría a algo como eso?

Tenía su habilidad y un objetivo perfecto al cual apostarle. No requería de más, y pensando en cómo iba actuar o lo que tendría que decir para definir una interacción constante y fija, Minos no notó siquiera el momento en que sus pies lo habían llevado de vuelta al bosque a las afueras del patético santuario. Recargado en un árbol que le otorgaba anonimato, decidió esperar, hasta que la hora indicada llegara junto con un viento cálido proveniente de alguna parte del oeste. Junto con una figura delgada, que estaba delicadamente apoyada en un grueso tronco.

Sin necesidad de ver su rostro, el peliblanco se deleitó con la aparentemente "frágil" espalda, se perdió en los cabellos azules danzando a la par del viento, así como en las curvas escondidas en la camisa y los pantalones caquis, desgastados. De nuevo un atuendo inútil que no hacía honor al cuerpo que resguardaban. El cinturón de cuero, sujetando la maravillosa cintura, fue lo único que ayudaba en algo, provocaba que las caderas se acentuaran de forma increíble.

De pronto, la escuchó murmurar algo y le pareció que la estadía secreta debía terminar.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –la sorprendió. Alyssa, _la perla_, giró a verlo. El rápido movimiento consiguió que su fragancia personal se expandiera por todo su alrededor–. Te advertí que vendría, princesa –, le declaró absorbiendo el encanto de ese aroma a rosas.

Algo en los ojos de ella lo llenó de un regocijo mayor que el de su perfume. Por un instante, la mirada azul cobalto había dejado de ser fría y retadora; por unos segundos, la hermosa mirada, se había tornado grácil y sensible. Minos quiso pensar que aquel gesto había surgido en parte por su presencia en el lugar, y pese a que la expresión amable se borró apenas unos segundos después, regresando al habitual descaro y rebeldía, el secreto dentro de esos ojos, al kyoto no le importó en lo absoluto, ni tener que enfrentarse a las siguientes dificultades, a inventar una historia para aparentar ser un humano como cualquiera. Con tal de obtener de nuevo la llave que le diera paso a esa mirada sincera, no dudaría en continuar con su plan.

Se le escapó una risa jubilosa al recordar todo aquello. Estaba tan gustoso por haber conseguido el inicio de su cometido, que inclusive le asustaba sentirse de ese modo. No era normal, lo sabía. ¿Pero qué más daba? ¿Acaso él era alguien "normal"? Arrancó algunas hojas del olivo en el que estaba recargado. Las olió, aún tenían el perfume de rosas en ellas, así como en el ambiente entero, y en él mismo. Dejó ir de sus manos a las vacilantes hojillas, y se encaminó en dirección contraria a la de la cueva que le daba paso al inframundo.

Tenía algo importante qué hacer antes de volver a su "hogar"; había un cantinero con el cual dialogar y acordar un trato, para lograr hacerle aprender y decir a cualquier _interesado_, que en el _Bar Prioorismos, _un noruego llamado Minos había llegado a instalarse. El resto de la historia, él mismo estaría gustoso de develarla, poco a poco.

**O-O-O-O**

Corrí hacía la casa de Piscis, esperando que nadie se fuera a topar en mi camino como la vez anterior. Sin embargo, las primeras casas en recibirme estaban sorpresivamente vacías, sin rastro del más mínimo cosmos en ellas. Aún así, continúe sigilosa, cuando escuché rápidos pasos en dirección contraria a la mía. Soltando un resoplido, me detuve para evitar encontrarme con los dos caballeros dorados, que para mí mala suerte, ya se habían percatado de mi presencia.

–¡Albafika! –me llamó Shion, tanto él como Manigoldo, su acompañante, se detuvieron a considerable distancia, ambos con sus brillantes cloth puestas. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo, pero la agitación en sus rostros me contuvo.

–¿Qué sucede? –esperé ser informada de forma rápida. No me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con mis compañeros dorados, menos con "esos" dos en especial.

–Athena-sama, desapareció… –declaró el ariano. Mis infantiles quejas por todo lo ocurrido momentos antes, se esfumaron con esa noticia. Mi expresión exigió mayor información–: Al parecer salió un momento de sus aposentos y ni el Patriarca ni los demás ayudantes del santuario la han podido encontrar. Su cosmos también parece haberse ido.

Lo vi inclinar el rostro, ocultando la preocupación que de verdad sentía.

–Ya he dicho que no hay de qué preocuparse… –opinó sin pena ni duda, Manigoldo. No tenía ningún rastro de temor por lo que le pudiese pasar a nuestra diosa, contrario a eso, se veía fastidiado por estar fuera de su templo a tan altas horas de la noche–. La _bella ragazza_ debe estar escondiéndose de nosotros a propósito… –bromeó.

–¡Manigoldo! –lo regañó Shion–. La seguridad de Athena-sama no es un juego–apretó los puños– Debemos encontrarla. Albafika –me miró con un gesto de pena–lamento que debas estar despierta también pero, por favor, nos sería de ayuda tu apoyo en este momento.

Asentí, mientras pensaba en dónde podría buscar también. ¿Athena-sama desaparecida? No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, sin embargo… aunque anteriormente todo hubiera sido un "accidente", en donde ella se ausentaba por largas horas sólo para volver a su recámara como si nadie la hubiese estado buscando, ahora, con tan cercano encuentro de ese "extranjero", ¿Podría ser que…?

Shion se alejó de nosotros, urgido en continuar su búsqueda. Cuando lo vi partir, me giré de nuevo para encaminarme a mi respectivo templo. Desde esa altura, podría tener una mejor visión de los alrededores.

–Hey… linda rosita –habló Manigoldo a mis espaldas, me giré a verlo un poco enojada. Él no parecía entender lo mucho que me molestaban los calificativos "cariñosos" –. Antes de que te vayas, necesito pedirte un favor… –se acercó a mí a pesar de mi gesto receloso–. Podría ayudarnos a hallar de una vez a la _dea giocosa._

Al contarme su idea no pude evitar que mis ojos se entreabrieran sorprendidos. ¿Cómo nadie había pensado en _eso_? Aunque… tenía sentido. Nadie se habría atrevido ir a buscar _ahí_. Por dos razones, porque eran los aposentos de una mujer, y porque eran los aposentos de la amazona de piscis, cuyo carácter conocían de antemano, iracundo totalmente si se llegaba a enterar de que habían invadido su habitación personal. Un perfecto lugar para ocultarse.

Ambos llegamos hasta la casa de Piscis. Con un "_Espera aquí", _le ordené al caballero de Cáncer aguardar fuera de los pasillos que llevaban hasta mi recámara. Nadie, más que yo, podía cruzar esas columnas. Una cosa era pasar por el templo para llegar a la cámara del patriarca, pero no pensaba dejar que se inmiscuyeran en mi "sagrado" recinto.

No tuve que buscar mucho, los pequeños pies mal escondidos en las cortinas de mi ventana, la delataron rápidamente.

–Buenas noches, Athena-sama –me incliné sobre una de mis rodillas. La pequeña niña salió a mi encuentro, con la mirada baja y avergonzada–. Hemos estado buscándola, srita. Lamento importunarla, pero será mejor que sepan que usted está bien… –me adelanté a la salida.

–¡No, no! –su vocecita hizo que me detuviera, así como sus manos tomando una de las mías.

Aquellos ojos verdes mirándome suplicantes, como dolidos por alguna pena desconocida, me hicieron acatar su orden. El anhelo de estar solo, no por desdeñar a los otros, sino por temor a que miren tu fragilidad… todo estaba dentro de esa mirada. Y la había comprendido de inmediato. Con gentileza, saqué mi mano de entre la suyas; diosa o no, su cuerpo podría ser dañado por mí.

–¿Desea una taza de té? –le ofrecí. Ella de inmediato captó que su escape secreto estaría seguro conmigo. Asintió gustosa, aceptando la silla que también le había ofrecido.

Me encaminé a prender los leños bajo la estufa de plomo. Afuera entre las columnas, capté la mirada de Manigoldo y con un suave asentimiento de mi parte, mi compañero sonrió satisfecho. Levantó su pulgar con victorioso gusto, había dado en el clavo de todo ese asunto y ahora, podría ir a presumirle a los demás que Athena-sama estaba sana y salva, tal y como él lo había predicho.

En cuanto el agua estuviera hirviendo, junto con las semillas de anís que seguramente le otorgarían tranquilidad a la ansiedad que trataba de ocultar nuestra diosa, coloqué la tasa sobre la mesa, cerca del vaso de miel con la que podría endulzar la infusión a su libre gusto. Me senté del otro lado, con una taza de té para mí también. Con todo lo sucedido, la cabeza me daba vueltas, apenas me daba cuenta de que tenía que ir a informarle al patriarca sobre la posible "amenaza" que asediaba el santuario.

Pero por ahora, tenía que esperar.

–Es una vista hermosa –admiró la pequeña pelimorada, viendo en dirección a la ventana, al enorme jardín de rosas de allá afuera–. Siempre salgo a observar ese campo repleto de rojo y el aroma a rosas llega hasta mi habitación…

Le sonreí. Me alegraba que incluso para Athena-sama, el jardín de letales rosas fuera "hermoso". Al parecer todos lo apreciaban de ese modo, excepto yo. Quizá fuera egoísta, tener un bello paisaje que contemplar, y no admirarlo en lo absoluto… pero después de años en los que esas flores son tus únicas compañeras, las únicas que no mueren en tu cercanía, lo bello puede tornarse fatal. Maestro, seguramente, eras el único que podía comprenderlo…

–A veces… –me sacó de mis pensamientos–, cuando me siento sola, salgo al balcón de mi cuarto y veo tus rosas –apretó la taza con sus delicados deditos–. Entonces puedo sentir que ellas me entienden. El cosmos que emana en su perfume… me gusta y me conforta.

Inclinó la mirada al suelo, como si nuevamente esa soledad de la que hablaba, le invadiera. Comprendí que detrás de la fuerte diosa de la guerra, aún estaba el frágil corazón humano, infantil. Un alma llena de recuerdos que añoraba que se hicieran realidad. Así de endebles éramos todos, sin la armadura, sin las palabras de defender la justicia y la verdad, sólo éramos seres delicados, susceptibles a nuestros sentimientos. Pero quizá, esa también fuera nuestra mayor fortaleza.

–Usted no está sola, Athena-sama –me atreví a decirle, captando su atención nuevamente–. Aquí, en el santuario, todos nosotros estamos dispuestos no sólo a defenderla, también deseamos ser una amable compañía para usted… –me levanté de mi silla–. Así que, aunque no puedo estar cerca de las personas, cuente con mi sincera amistad –saqué una rosa de entre mis dedos, libre de veneno, posándola junto a su taza de té.

Volví a sonreírle, en respuesta a su propio gesto alegre, medio anegado en lágrimas por mis palabras. Vi que tomaba mi presente con un cariño que me enterneció, pegándola a su rostro para oler su fragancia.

–Gracias, Albafika… Eres una persona muy especial–me miró, sus ojos verdes y sinceros se clavaron en mí–, y sé que a pesar de cómo crees sentirte, tú tampoco estas sola –la diosa volvía a apoderarse de la niña, con sabias y firmes palabras–. Y tú también cuentas con el cariño y apoyo de todos nosotros, de todos los que queremos estar en tu compañía… No lo dudes.

Sus palabras habían logrado dejarme callada. ¿Este era el amor del que se dedicaba a hablarnos el patriarca y Sísifo? Con aquellas frases, había logrado enardecer mi corazón, acostumbrado a la frialdad de mi solitaria personalidad, así como algún mísero rastro de dudas ante la idea de creer en las palabras de amistad de otras personas. ¿Estar en mi _compañía_? La palabra me había traído a la mente a un desagradable sujeto, de mirada audaz y sonrisa socarrona.

Sentí mi boca esbozar un gesto parecido a "ese", ¿era esto una especie de _señal?_ Maestro…

Terminando el resto de su té, Athena-sama se inclino agradecida. De inmediato insistí en que no tenía qué agradecer nada, sin embargo, con suma educación continuó, hasta que se despidió de mí, asegurándome que no sería la última vez que se ocultara de los demás. Riendo y saltando, cual niña traviesa, subió las escaleras en dirección a la cámara del patriarca, el cual, desde lejos, al ver a su protegida de regreso, me hizo una seña con la cual me relevaba de mi puesto.

Asentí también. Di media vuelta para volver a mi templo, había sido una larga noche, _otra._ Y sin intención por dirigirme ya al sumo jefe del santuario para informarle mi plan de investigación, me dirigí a la cama a dormir aunque sea unas horas, antes de recibir el nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día, en el que me dedicaría a investigar al despeinado noruego, que quizá, sólo quizá, podría llegar a disfrutar realmente de mi _compañía…_

**O-O-O-O**

_To be continued..._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Apoco no está súper bonita la frase del inicio, cortesía del Sr. Shakespeare? _

_¿Qué intenciones "maliciosas" tendrá ese Minos con esa desconfiada pero muy necesita de cariño, Albafika -Alyssa-? ¿Seguirán ambos los "sabios consejos" que les han dado para dejarse llevar? cha cha cha chaaan ~_

_Las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor de ahora en adelante. Y por cierto, gran parte de este fic se enfocará en los sentimientos y las emociones de los espectros. Casi no vemos lo que ellos sienten en SS Lost Canvas, y hay pocos fics que se dediquen a ellos. Así que, bienvenidos espectros! xDD Yo seré su pluma emocional xDD_

_Saludoooos! n_ñ_


	5. Chapter 4

___****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hola a todos! Tuve algo de tiempo extra y al parecer mucha inspiración, así que les traje el capítulo de esta semana, antes de tiempo xDD_

_Ariel de Piscis: Espero que estes mejor y que el dolor en tu nariz no sea tan fuerte como el mío :DD Muchisimas gracias por seguir de cerca este fic, me halagas TwT Le di tus felicitaciones a mi nee-chan de tu parte, y dijo "Gracias" n_ñ_

_Cositas que aclarar en este capítulo: Recuerden que "Alyssa" es Albafika, pero el pobre de Minos se tragó el cuento de que así se llama xDD _

Vakker Perle: _significa "Bella/Linda Perla" en noruégo, de ahí es Minos, por eso le dice así._

_Normalmente escucho música al escribir, y en este capítulo me inspiró mucho la música incidental de Code Geass, en especial la de REINCARNATION de Yukana (C.C.) y STORIES, del mismo anime. Lo comento por si desean escucharlas también, las recomiendo n_ñ_

_¿Qué más, qué más? ¬w¬ Waaa, yaaaa, al grano... los dejo leer :DD Enjoy! (Espero xDD)_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"…_El bien mismo se trueca en mal y el valor en vicio (…) __En esta flor que nace, duermen escondidos a la vez medicina y veneno__: los dos nacen del mismo origen, y su olor comunica deleite y vida a los sentidos, pero si se aplica al labio, esta misma flor tan aromosa mata el sentido" W. Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena III. Acto Segundo._

_-Capítulo 4: En las cima de las profundidades-_

Ya había pasado una hora o más desde que se vieran de nuevo. La hermosa joven se había aislado por completo, sentada en silencio sin mirar a Minos, quien estaba por perder la paciencia al saberse completamente ignorado.

–¿Así que…–oyó su melodiosa voz– su labor en Noruega es la de un _juez_, Minos-san? –soltó la pregunta repentinamente, Alyssa, mirándolo con atención.

Minos en cambio sonrió mientras una de sus cejas se enarcaba en un gesto perspicaz. Le alegraba que finalmente, luego de sabe cuánto tiempo de mutismo, la _vakker perle_ rompiera el gélido silencio entre ambos. Aunque, esa pregunta en específico no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo pues, tal parecía que, esa diosa encarnada había buscado información sobre él. Justo cómo lo había predicho…

–Ohh, ¿de dónde has obtenido esa información, _Alyssa?_ –susurró el nombre con el mismo candor que usara con los adjetivos que la habían prohibido usar. Le muchacha se movió incomoda en su lugar, sobre el tronco partido a la mitad en el que estaba sentada.

–Lo escuché por "ahí", en el lugar en el que se está hospedando –masculló cabizbaja, quizá estuviera avergonzada por demostrar su interés en el kyoto de forma tan abierta. A Minos, eso le pareció aún más divertido.

Se deleitó en esa timidez por un momento más, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia el llanoso bosque debajo de ellos, al que seguía un camino empedrado y la tranquilidad de una lejana aldea; hogares tranquilos, usando la noche para descansar, como era debido. Todos durmiendo, brindándoles espacio e intimidad a _esos dos_ que osaban ser la excepción del consuelo del sueño.

–Así es… –contestó finalmente el peliblanco–. Soy un _juez_ –¡Vaya juez! Minos se irguió con orgullo, casi soberbia, enaltecido por la clase de magistrado que en realidad era.

–Y el trabajo que dijiste traer de casa, es referente a tu labor como juez… –de vuelta, la bella perla había recobrado su compostura rígida.

–Recuerdas lo que te digo –la miró esbozando una enorme sonrisa–. No sé si deba sentirme especial… –se burló.

Alyssa frunció el ceño fastidiada, pero no se dejó llevar por su iracunda emoción, sino que cruzándose de brazos, se giró por completo de su asiento para darle la espalda al molesto juez, quien rió al ver esa reacción, infantil y curiosa.

–Me parece demasiado joven para ser un "juez", Minos-san –atajó sonriente cuando escuchó que las risas se habían detenido–. ¿Cuántos años debe tener usted? No parece mayor de veinticinco años…

Minos resopló. Aunque en otras circunstancias eso pudiera considerarse un halago, el kyoto sabía de antemano que proferido de los labios de Alyssa, no era más que una injuria. Así como el uso formal de su parte, el decirle que parecía más joven, sólo quería decir que a sus ojos no era lo suficientemente bueno para fungir como un enjuiciador de hombres. Inclusive podría ser que ella pensara que esa profesión era sólo un invento. Minos rodó los ojos con ironía, si esa ingenua sirena supiera qué _clase _de _juez _era él, seguramente se tragaría cada una de sus palabras.

Pero sólo era una humana, divinamente hermosa, pero humana. Y por su orgullo, el Juez Infernal, no iba a dejar que supiera quién era realmente.

–Cumplí veinte hace poco –se sentó al lado de Alyssa, sorprendiéndola. Se sostuvo el mentón para contemplar su rostro y figura–. Y acertaste, _princesa. _Soy el más joven en mi _noble_ oficio –sonrió de lado, socarrón.

Aún más irritada, la preciosa joven se puso en pie, empuñando las manos a sus costados. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de su fastidioso acompañante, quien no hizo más que observar sus movimientos en silencio. Minos sabía la causa de ese enojo tan repentino, el kyoto, había violado dos de las condiciones que le había impuesto, y no se sintió ofendido ni impresionado por ser ignorado nuevamente. Aunque, pese a que le divertía haberle tensado los nervios a esa belleza peliazul, sabía que esa forma de "comunicación" no era la más adecuada y, si quería continuar con sus sesiones, tendría que buscar un tema (o varios) que motivaran a un intercambio de palabras más honesto, diferente de ese cínico de interrogatorio.

Sí, quien mejor que él para reconocer cuando una charla no es más que una entrevista sin interés. Luego de sus años en la fría prisión que gobernaba, lo había identificado bien. Sin embardo, en ese constante tiempo de interrogatorios a los muertos recién llegados al inframundo, siempre era él quien hacía las preguntas, quien cuestionaba con frialdad al condenado, y quien finalmente lo arrojaba a su eterno castigo. Pero ahora, esa figura dándole la espalda, parecía ser el _juez_ de su propia existencia. Y claro estaba, que Minos, no iba a permitir que eso continuara, y ni Alyssa ni él siquiera, seguirían con esa falsa personalidad de superioridad.

Así tuviera que toparse con esa pared de hielo, con el secreto oculto en la mirada de azul cobalto, el juez llegaría a lo más profundo de ese ser. Sólo era una chica con demasiado orgullo, así como él; entrar en su frágil corazón humano, no podía ser una cosa tan difícil.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –le habló luego de que el silencio se hubiera prologando demasiado–. ¿Haces algo más que dar solitarios paseos por la noche? –sonrió.

Pero Alyssa siguió callada, con esa pose inconmovible e inquebrantable. Sí, un corazón frágil, oculto en esa "muralla" de hierro… En alguna plática de sus espectros, había alcanzado a escuchar que de entre los seres más complicados y de difícil acceso, la mujer era quien ocupaba el trono. La estrella celeste del valor siempre había considerado eso como una tontería, pero ahora comenzaba a creen un poco de aquella teoría. Mas él no se rendiría, dispuesto a repetir su pregunta…

–Soy florista –le dijo antes de que el peliblanco se atreviera a acercársele nuevamente–. Trabajo cuidando y vendiendo flores en aquel pueblo –su delicado brazo de levantó para dejar que su dedo apuntara a la alejada villa que Minos había visto un momento antes.

Esa respuesta le consternó. ¿Florista? Una mujer así, dedicada a cortar flores, a dañarse esas preciosas manos con tierra, palas y otras herramientas, que cargara pesados costales de abono o baldes de agua. Era difícil de creer. Alyssa se volvió a verlo, sonreía de una forma que a Minos le pareció por lo bajo exquisita, mientras que sus ojos lo contemplaban con la gélida expresión de siempre, nunca alegre.

–¿Le decepciona? –inquirió ella–. ¿Esperaba algo "mejor", el honorable juez, Minos-san? –los finos labios se crisparon apenas un momento al decir esas últimas palabras.

Y Minos entendió finalmente. ¿Honorable juez? Cuando la sonrosada boca profiriera el término, había delatado su molestia ante esa profesión, tan diferente al que la bella perla dedicaba sus días. Una humilde florista cortejada por un hombre de los altos mandos de algún senado, la divergencia social era clara y dolorosa de aceptar. ¿Así que era eso? Sólo un conflicto de clases. El kyoto sonrió en sus adentros, saber ese importante dato le había aclarado muchas cosas y estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a su bella florista que él no era un tipo que se preocupara por el estúpido nivel socio-económico de las personas. Él nunca había seguido esas reglas impuestas por el mundo terrenal, a favor de la falsa moral. Nunca, y ahora sería cuando menos lo haría.

–No –musitó–. Estoy sorprendido… porque este viaje me ha traído mucha suerte, lleno de coincidencias y encuentros casuales –levantó la vista de vuelta hacia Alyssa, para verla girarse por completo. Su expresión incierta le hizo sonreír–. No vine a Grecia a mirar solamente monumentos antiguos –comenzó a explicarse–, también estoy interesado en sus flores y, sinceramente, me he encontrado con _algunas_ sumamente _hermosas_ –le echó una mirada repleta de deseo.

Alyssa frunció el ceño, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su indirecta. El juez infernal estuvo a punto de reír aunque trató de contenerse lo más posible, no quería echar a perder esa oportunidad, probablemente este sería el tema que estaba buscando y que ayudaría a acercarlo más a su anfitriona griega.

–Estoy seguro de que serías una valiosa ayuda que enriquecería mis conocimientos, Alyssa… –la miró con calma, en un intento por sonar lo más sincero posible. La joven suspiró, algo parecía frustrarle, aunque no dio más indicios de ello.

–¿Qué flores le interesa conocer, señor? –preguntó sin verlo. Minos crispó el entrecejo, ahí estaba de nuevo el tono de falsa formalidad.

Pero… su gesto se suavizó al reflexionar esa pregunta. ¿Flores? ¿Qué flores..? Por la rapidez de la mentira que acababa de inventarse, no se le había ocurrido cuáles serían las plantas en cuestión que le "interesaría" conocer. De pronto, aquella excusa le había parecido demasiado estúpida y sin base alguna, ¿él, un juez del inframundo, pensando en flores? Sus compañeros espectros se burlarían de eso toda una eternidad si se llegaban a enterar.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ellos. Por más estúpida, incluso afeminada que fuese esa mentira-excusa, le sería de ayuda para someter a la Adonis a sus deseos. Y no tenía por qué arrepentirse, tenía que pensar en su respuesta. ¡Rápido! Los ojos lilas encontraron unas florecillas amarillentas posadas en la copa de un árbol cerca de donde estaban. Levantándose de su asiento, y antes de que pudieran sorprenderlo en su mentira, apuntó a las flores.

–Aquellas… –afirmó seguro–. Esas… ehh, esas… –¿cuál sería el nombre de esas malditas flores? –, son algunas de las flores que me interesan.

La joven frente a él observó las florecitas por un breve instante, luego volvió a mirarlo a él. La fina ceja azul enarcada con suspicacia, casi puso a Minos a sudar gotas de sangre.

–Esa no es una flor –aseveró Alyssa, el peliblanco quedó hecho de piedra en su lugar–. Esas sólo son hojas agrupadas en forma de estrella… parecen flores, pero no lo son.

El viento sopló audible, por en medio de ellos. Minos, aun con el brazo suspendido en dirección a sus "flores", deseo por primera vez en su vida, que la tierra lo tragara para volver a su preciado inframundo. Lo que hubiera sentido por las burlas de sus compañeros espectros, de Aiakos en especial, no fue nada en comparación a la vergüenza que le revolvía las entrañas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el piso, ocultándose junto con la pena manifestada en su cara.

Escuchó una suave risa, tan grácil que incluso le arrebató su desdichada expresión. Al levantar el rostro y ver a Alyssa, no vio ningún rastro de ese cantarín sonido, pero la sonrisa un tanto burlona en el rostro de porcelana, le hizo adivinar que había sido ella quien riera hacia un momento. Negando un par de veces con la cabeza, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos divertida.

–No puedo creer que hayas caído con eso… –lo vio socarrona. Minos no comprendió del todo al inicio, pero al entender que había formado parte de una condenada broma, estuvo a punto de replicar lleno de enojo. Pero Alyssa se le adelantó:

– _Olea Europaea_… –murmuró callando cualquier queja– O, Flor de Olivo –tradujo mientras estiraba una mano para tomar una rama llena de florecillas–. Comúnmente las flores de olivo son de color verde oscuro en su madurez, pero en raras ocasiones nace algún árbol que produce flores de color blanco. De sus hojas también nacen pequeños frutos, aceitunas, que pueden ser comestibles, mientras que la flor es destinada como un símbolo predilecto de la paz… –desprendió algunos pétalos que resbalaron entre sus dedos hacia el suelo–. Este es el único Olivo Blanco en toda la región y es sumamente especial.

Minos la vio acariciar la corteza fisurada del esplendoroso árbol. La fragilidad que había visto la noche anterior se abría paso otra vez, pero con una revolución de tristeza que no había notado antes. La bella ninfa parecía suplicante de fundirse con el gigantesco arbusto, como dispuesta a desaparecer sin más. Al kyoto le impresionó percatar la belleza imperdible de esa melancolía restringida por tanto tiempo.

Alyssa pareció sentir que aquellos ojos admirados y curiosos le estaban robando su privacidad, pues de inmediato regresó a su seriedad acostumbrada.

–Tengo mucho que enseñarle de flores, Minos-san –supuso con desdén. Pero el peliblanco no hizo más que sonreír, satisfecho de acercarse aunque fuera un poco más a su objetivo.

–Me parece que ahora comprendo la razón de que vistas de "esa" forma –bromeó, en venganza a la burla que ella le había hecho antes. Sin embargo, aunque claramente esa opinión la había hecho enojar muchísimo, el juez se aseguró de que no se escuchara con desprecio o intención de humillarla por su oficio como florista.

–Esta ropa es cómoda y útil para mi trabajo –acomodó una mano en su cintura, para deleite de Minos quien no había tenido oportunidad esa noche de mirar de lleno tan perfecto cuerpo, escondido en una vestido largo hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones entallados. Los bonitos pies envueltos en sandalias militares, temblaron nerviosos por la atenta revisión a la que eran sometidos junto con el resto del cuerpo. Los ojos de Minos se pasearon indiscretos a la altura del busto, Alyssa lo pilló en el momento justo.

–¡Pero qué…! –se cubrió los senos con ambas manos, girándose deprisa. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás para brindarle una dura mirada a ese pervertido, que estallaba en carcajadas, maravillado en el delicioso rubor de las mejillas de Alyssa. La ojiazul usó toda la paciencia de la que se enorgullecía para no atacar al peliblanco.

–Deberías usar ropa que brinde más justicia a tu lindo cuerpo –Minos acarició el rostro sonrojado, al que se había acercado para tocarlo una vez más sin prohibición alguna. La peliazul se movió ágil, escurridiza por el tronco hasta posarse detrás, al otro lado de donde estaba.

–Creí haberte dicho CLARAMENTE que no quería que te acercaras a mí –su voz salió por detrás. Sin verla, Minos supo por su tono, que estaría frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes–. Y también te dije que no quería escuchar calificativos que elogiaran mi cuerpo…

–Bueno, eso en realidad no era un "elogio". Sólo fue mi humilde "opinión" a la ropa que deberías usar… –el joven kyoto sonrió apesumbrado, sabiendo que al fortuito incidente seguiría otro de esos silencios pesados.

Se colocó de espaldas al tronco, apoyándose en él, y resbaló poco a poco hasta sentarse. Un sonoro bufido escapó de su pecho, a la vez que farfullaba algunas cosas inentendibles. Sus manos revolvieron los flequillos blancos como con exasperación. Sí, las mujeres eran complicadas de entender…

–…¿qué hay de malo en halagarla? –murmuraba con reproche–, ni que fuera tan malo decir la verdad… además, sí necesita mejores atuendos…

–Mejores, ¿eh? –salió de su escondite, Alyssa, de pie y mirando por encima al juez–. Pues resulta que mi mejor vestido quedó hecho trizas cuando un idiota me hizo caer por esta colina.

Lo miró enojada, y él a ella. Pero, por todos los cielos, ¿lo habían llamado "idiota"? Minos frunció el ceño.

–Bueno, si la mujer que aquel _idiota_ trataba de conocer no fuera tan soberbia, presumida y orgullosa y si no lo hubiera empujado, él no habría tenido que jalarla consigo por toda esta colina... –se había puesta en pie, confrontando de cerca a esa peleonera _mujer_.

–¡Y si _él _no hubiera estado curioseando nunca habría tenido que empujarlo en primer lugar! –se cruzó de brazos alzando el mentón con digno recelo–. Molestar a alguien mientras duerme es descortés y sólo muestra lo incivil y desatento que es una persona…

–¡¿Incivil? –rugió Minos–. Óyeme bien, niñita arrogante…

–¡Buenas noches, Minos-san! –tal como la otra noche, Alyssa se despedía sin un gramo de la civilidad que exigía. Sin embargo…– Nos veremos aquí nuevamente, dentro de dos días–, la _vakker perle_, aseguró la próxima cita.

Cuando la vio descender el empinado camino, tensa y profiriendo maldiciones por lo bajo, Minos no pudo evitar reír. Su riña le había recordado a aquellos pleitos que tan seguido tenían con Aiakos, cada vez que ese fastidioso pelinegro se las arreglaba para hacerle perder la paciencia, pero esta vez, Alyssa había resultado más elocuente y eficaz. Incluso lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y se había marchado con soberana expresión de triunfo. Sin embargo, lo que lograba cautivar la sorpresa del kyoto era que eso, en vez de hacerle enojar, le había fascinado.

Y no pensaría en otra cosa más que en el próximo encuentro. Más le valía al dios Cronos que esos dos días transcurrieran de prisa, o el juez de la Primera Prisión se volvería loco.

Así sería siempre… Desde ese momento en adelante, cada vez que Minos debía esperar a que la bella perla le otorgara la dicha de volverla a ver, era una tortuosa demora que sólo se apaciguaba con los entrenamientos en el inframundo. Su trabajo como magistrado en la corte infernal, casi había sido completamente aplazado a Lune, pues leer actas, reglas y sentenciar muertos, no lograban sacarle de la mente esos ojos azules.

Aunque, las cosas no resultaban sencillas. En primer lugar porque tenía que buscar demasiadas excusas (en poco tiempo Minos se había vuelto un mentiroso experto). No tenía que darle explicación alguna a su mejor alumno, la estrella del Talento, quien era el que estaba al tanto de sus salidas; pero de vez en cuando, alguno que otro de sus compañeros llegaba a enterarse de que la Primera Prisión padecía la ausencia de su Juez. Las preguntas por la razón de ello, eran cada vez más frecuentes, y Minos supo arreglárselas para acallar cualquier sospecha, específicamente las de Aiakos, quien podría resultar un problema más adelante si seguía inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos del peliblanco.

De la misma manera, las excusas y mentiras afloraban rápidamente en la superficie terrestre. Aunque Alyssa no hacía muchas preguntas, todo parecía estarlo averiguando ella misma, como Minos lo había presentido. Pero no había mucho qué saber, y Minos estaba seguro que la preciosa sirena, perdería la desconfianza en él y se dejaría llevar por el momento. Aunque eso estaba tardando más de lo contemplado…

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde que se habían conocido, juntando así un total de nueve o diez de sus visitas nocturnas. Las primeras de estas, con más momentos mudos que otra cosa y de platicas banales en las que Alyssa sólo abría la boca para ofrecerle algún dato nuevo sobre flores, o para rebajarlo con sus preguntas carentes de aprecio o interés por él. Minos perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y largarse directo a su cámara en el inframundo, dispuesto a nunca volver. La _bella perla_ parecía muchas veces sólo ser un pedazo de dura roca, revestido simplemente de hermosura y esplendor, escarbar en búsqueda del tesoro no surtía efecto alguno; llegar a ella era prácticamente imposible.

Pero los repentinos momentos en los que sus ojos se mostraban ya sea cálidos, o ensimismados en una melancolía inentendible, renovaban las fuerzas del kyoto marionetista, interesado cada vez más en ella no como la humana encarnando a algún ser divino, sino como una persona demasiado interesante, una isla misteriosa por descubrir.

En su más reciente sesión, el peliblanco sintió fluir esa emoción nuevamente por todo su interior. Alyssa le había asegurado que en su siguiente encuentro le mostraría una flor muy especial, pero no había sido la noticia la que asaltaba el corazón del juez, sino la sonrisa que ella le ofreciera al anunciarle las cosas. Finalmente, la seriedad en ese rostro hermoso, se había debilitado lo suficiente para permitir que se viera un dejo de sinceridad. Minos estaba más cerca de cumplir su objetivo…

La noche siguiente fue la acordada para la búsqueda de la afamada flor. Sin tener que ofrecer alguna referencia o información, Minos se despidió con formalidad de Lune, ocultando así con maestría su inquietud para no despertar sospechas. En cuanto estuviera fuera del inframundo y llegara hasta el Olivo Blanco, único confidente de esos encuentros, sonrió al contemplar a una Alyssa ataviada con un vestido oscuro, de negros y grises holanes. De inmediato, el muchacho reconoció aquel atuendo. Probablemente su conocida habría hecho algún trabajo para arreglar todos esos desperfectos en la falda y las mangas, pero ni la mejor costurera habría logrado hacer algo con el desecho traje.

–Sígueme… –le habló Alyssa sin darle oportunidad de mirar algo más en sus ropas–. Tenemos un largo trayecto por recorrer…

Cuando estuvo segura de que Minos la seguía, la peliazul lo guió colina abajo. Una vez que estuvieran en el camino que llevaba a la aldea y a ese asqueroso santuario de Athena, atravesaron el trayecto empedrado hasta que salieran de él, en dirección a unas áridas montañas. Atravesándolas, continuaron por casi una hora, en silencio, con el golpetear de sus pasos como único sonido y la luz de la Luna entrando a penas por algunas de las aberturas de las grietas que estaban traspasando. De pronto, Minos escuchó un ruido lejano, que entre más caminaban, más fuerte se hacía.

Una rápida mano se detuvo en su pecho.

–Alto… –lo detuvo Alyssa, sorprendiendo al juez no por detenerlo sino por la forma en la que lo había hecho. La joven retiró la mano con rapidez, ocultando el rostro con vergüenza–. Te habrías caído… –se excusó, observando el enorme acantilado que se abría apenas a unos pasos de ellos, el cual ya había sido visto por los audaces ojos de Minos, experto en contemplar objetos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, agradeció el que Alyssa ignorase tan importante dato, que le había valido aquel noble gesto de parte de ella…

La peliazul los condujo por un camino rocoso que descendía lentamente hacia la playa que estaba debajo de ellos. El romper de las olas junto con el viento, era el sonido que momentos antes, Minos había logrado percibir. Una vez que sus pies dejaran las piedras en el camino, y estuviesen sobre la arena, ambos se dirigieron a un peñasco rodeado por agua y arena a manera de isla. Alyssa se adentró en el mar y le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que la siguiera. Minos, dudando por un momento de si debía arruinar otro de sus atuendos, chistó decidido a llegar hasta donde le decían.

Cuando habían terminado de surcar el espacio de agua salada y pisado de nuevo la arena del pequeño islote, Minos contemplo fascinado la imagen de Alyssa, sacudiéndose las mangas y los holanes del vestido, casi por completo empapados. Tenía los cabellos humedecidos por la brisa, removidos también por la misma, en el rostro que siempre le había parecido de fina porcelana, se asomó un sonrojo delicioso, muestra del agotamiento de esa larga caminata. La Luna le brindó un brillo aún más perfecto a sus ojos, aunque el joven peliblanco se preguntó si no era que Alyssa fuera quien le otorgara belleza a la Luna, el mar y las estrellas.

La brisa marítima se movió hacia ellos, pero ni el aroma de sal o riscos pudo ocultar el perfume de rosas que emanaba esa perla, al cual Minos parecía haberse vuelto un adicto empedernido.

–Me alegra que viniéramos de noche –le susurró Alyssa, como en un secreto sólo para ellos dos–. Así nadie nos molestará… –sonrió al peliblanco, que apenas quitaba su gesto hipnotizado por ella. Minos miró al mismo lugar al que en ese momento su _vakker perle_, dedicaba toda su atención–. _Althaea Officinalis… _o también conocida como Flor de Malva. Es sumamente rara, solitaria y sólo crece en lo alto de los riscos y peñascos.

Sobre la cima de la roca gigante frente a ellos, Minos distinguió un color rojizo moviéndose con la fuerza del viento. Agudizando la vista, logró ver el racimo de flores danzarinas.

–Espera aquí, bajaré una para que la veas… –se apresuró Alyssa poniendo un pie sobre un pedazo de roca. Casi asustado por su osadía, el kyoto la detuvo.

–Iré yo… –se enfrentó a los severos ojos cobaltos–. Soy más rápido y más ágil –se enorgulleció, pero Alyssa soltó un bufido burlesco–. Además –continuó Minos–, esto no es trabajo para una mujer. No quisiera que salieras lastimada… –le sonrió con algo de mofa.

La muchacha crispó los ojos, enojada. Minos sabía que algo que hacía molestar fácilmente a su "amiga griega", era el que rebajaran su fuerza por el hecho de que fuera mujer. Lo había comprobado varias veces, antes, obteniendo el mismo resultado que ahora: mirada ceñuda, boca y puños cerrados. Aunque en esta ocasión, había sido más sincero que antes, no quería que por su absurda terquedad, Alyssa saliera lastimada.

–No te burles de mí –se quejó la chica–. No sabes con quién hablas… –y de inmediato se adelantó por la encaramada pared de piedra.

–¡Alyssa! –llamó Minos con molestia y preocupación. Había tratado de detenerla sin resultado alguno, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, subió también detrás de ella.

Realmente había subestimado su agilidad, la de ambos. O ella era demasiado rápida o él demasiado lento. Al contemplar la facilidad con la que escalaba la escarpada peña, Minos no pudo sino entender que escalar montañas no era su fuerte. Alyssa había llegado a la cima, justo en donde la Malva se mecía con el viento. La peliazul cortó una rama cubierta de varias flores rojas y rosas que guardó con sumo cuidado en una bolsa sujetada en su cintura. Volteó hacia abajo, a Minos, el pobre muchacho apenas había subido una cuarta parte del peñasco y lucía agotado. Alyssa comenzó a bajar de nuevo, sonriendo por su victoria sobre el juez.

–Te dije que esperaras… –empezaba a decir altiva cuando uno de sus pies resbaló por la humedad en la roca. Sin poder preverlo, la chica cayó de lado, golpeándose al intentar sujetarse de una piedra.

–¡ALYSSA! – gritó con más fuerza esta vez, Minos, con un gesto aterrado al ver a la delicada joven penas reaccionando ante esa caída.

La peliazul usó ambos brazos para sostenerse de una abertura en la roca, pero el golpe que apenas hacia unos segundos había azotado su costado derecho, le hizo soltar el brazo de ese mismo lado. Con sólo una mano sujetándola, la humedad que hubo provocado ese mismo percance, actuó de nuevo, ganando, y haciendo que la indefensa muchacha se soltara por completo, de espaldas, en caída libre hacia el resto de piedras.

**~R&J~**

Estaba sorprendida, y enojada. Sí, enojada. ¿Yo, amazona dorada de Piscis, derrotada por una estúpida roca llena de lama? ¿Qué clase de amazona de Athena se dejaba vencer por eso? Maestro, incluso me abstuve de gritar asustada cuando sentí mi cuerpo caer libremente por el vacio. No tarde demasiado en llegar al suelo, lo supe cuando sentí algo sosteniendo mi espalda, pero me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese "piso" demasiado suave también estaba cayéndose. ¿Cómo era posible?

Algo me sujetaba el vientre y mi dolor en las costillas pasó a ser sorpresa cuando vi _sus manos_ rodearme firmemente. _Ese_ _tonto_ nuevamente… Ni tiempo tuve de mostrar mi sorpresa pues nos hundimos en el mar bajo nosotros, finalmente la gravedad terminaba su trabajo. Sentí el agua invadirnos por completo pero algo me elevó con fuerza antes de adentrarnos más a ese fondo acuático. Mi rostro salió a la superficie, una vez tomado el aire necesario nadé a la orilla que en realidad no estaba tan alejada.

Me levanté con dificultad por el peso de mis ropas mojadas, sabía que no debía haberme puesto ese estúpido vestido, un verdadero estorbo.

–Eres demasiado terca… –lo escuché a mis espaldas. Volteé a verlo, estaba chorreando agua de pies a cabeza, con una expresión que delataba su enojo –Y ahora ambos estamos empapados.

–Te dije que esperaras, ¿o no? –me defendí. Si estaba mojado era por su culpa– No tenías que haber subido…

–¡Estúpida! –me gritó–. Casi mueres…

–¡Y no te pedi que me salvarás! –también grité. ¿Quién se creía que era? Siempre luciéndose, como si lo supiera o pudiera hacer todo. Sus aires de superioridad me fastidiaban. ¿Y ahora pretendía hacerse el preocupado? –No eres nada ni nadie para llamarme así…

Me callé al bajar mi vista hacia el cristalino mar que nos cubría los pies, del lado de ese sujeto el agua había comenzado a teñirse de un rojo oscuro. Una gota más del mismo color, cayó captando más mi atención. Llevé la mirada una vez más hacia su rostro, no supe el porqué pero, la mancha tinta que le escurría por los blancos cabellos a un lado de la frente, me hicieron sentir culpable y asustada. ¿Había provocado con mi veneno eso? ¿O aquella sangre era el resultado del que me hubiera rescatado?

Sin queja alguna por ese golpe en su cabeza, lo vi pasar a mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra o una mirada siquiera. Agaché la cabeza con pesar. Así hubiera sido mi sangre envenenada o el resultado de mi rescate, yo era la culpable de que ese tipo testarudo, Minos, estuviese herido. Sin quererlo, una de mis manos sujetó su brazo, deteniéndolo.

Giró su cabeza para mirarme consternado, mis ojos también se llenaron de conmoción al contemplar la mirada violácea frente a mí. ¡Por Athena! Era yo quien no paraba de romper la condición Número Tres: No Acercarse-No Tocar. Pero ese no era momento de temer por mi envenenada maldición. Agaché la cabeza nuevamente.

–Lo la-… –me mordí los labios en debate interno por hablar o no–: Lo lamento –dije por fin, guardando silencio de inmediato.

–Disculpa aceptada –oí su voz, increíblemente, sin rastro de vanagloria o estúpido orgullo de macho. Su mano se colocó sobre la mía, acariciando con vehemencia mi dedos y mi piel, subiendo por todo mi brazo hasta mi hombro.

No lo detuve, ¿por qué? Ni siquiera yo misma lo comprendo. Ya habían sido varias veces las que ese hombre tratara de tocarme, el afán urgido de quien desea tomar lo que se la ha prohibido. Siempre deteniéndolo con duras palabras, miradas desconfiadas, bromas que rayaban en la sorna y la humillación, algo que no tenía falla alguna en funcionar y que obtenía óptimos resultados con cualquiera. Pero este sujeto… tenía una especie de _armadura_ hecha a la medida de mis ataques, que no se fracturaba con nada. A cada rechazo, se hacía más fuerte su convicción por acercarse.

Y lo peor de todo era que… comenzaba a agradarme su insistencia.

Su mano se adelantó hasta la altura de mi rostro, percibí su duda antes de que se posara en mi mejilla finalmente. Se acercó más, todo y por completo, mientras mi propia mano aun lo sujetaba. Algo en mí se negaba a soltarlo, pensando en que si lo hacía, se alejaría de mí. Pero Minos continuó, con cierto vacile que me hizo sonreír un poco pero que al dejar de dudar y acercar sus labios a mi oído, me hizo ser yo la que comenzara a vacilar.

Su respiración en mi oreja me cortó el aliento. ¿Y si lo lastimaba mi cercanía? ¿Y si me vulnerabilidad se mostraba ante él, un sujeto odioso, un sujeto especial? ¿Y sí…?

–Creo que… –susurró incitante–, tendremos que comprarte otro vestido. A menos que consideres que esa abertura tenga arreglo…

En cuanto dijo aquello, mi costado derecho sintió un repentino frio. Ignorando el dolor que tenía al haberme golpeado, llevé mis manos directamente a esa parte de mi cuerpo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al palpar mi desnuda piel en lugar de mi corsé negro. Totalmente deshilachado, la parte superior de mi vestido estaba partida por la mitad, colgando desde el lado derecho.

Contemplé el desperfecto, sorprendida, y luego levanté la vista hacia Minos, quien mirando abiertamente y sin escrúpulos mi cuerpo, sonrió. ¡¿Hace cuánto estaba fisgoneando mi desnudez? Le tiré una bofetada que esquivó dando esas risotadas que tanto me hacían enojar. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron en éxtasis cuando al tratar de sonarle el golpe, el corsé se viniera abajo dejando al descubierto mi virginal cuerpo.

–¡No mires, pervertido! –me agaché ovillada, tratando de que la noche y el mar me cubrieran aunque fuera un poco.

Las risas continuaron por varios segundos. ¡Maestro, qué humillación! Deseé más que nunca arrojarle una rosa envenenada a ese tipejo. Que se largara, que se muriera, que dejara de reírse de mí. Esperaba que la espuma marítima me llevara con ella a lo profundo del mar. ¿Era esto lo que Asmita llamaría _karma_? Una venganza a mi actitud negativa con ese juez estúpido, pervertido, pervertido!

–Esta fue una _maravillosa_ _noche_ –declaró entre risas. Pero no lo vi, no quise mirarlo, me sentía tan abochornada… –Te compraré un vestido –la gabardina negra que tenía puesta fue arrojada sobre mí–, pero deberás esperar a que amanezca para ir a tu pueblo y comprarlo.

Las risas cesaron por completo, estaba serio, cosa rara en él. Dio media vuelta y con una fugaz mirada en mi dirección, avanzó de vuelta la peñasco de donde habíamos caído. Mi antiguo retraimiento, la pena, se habían disipado, intercambiadas por el asombro. ¿Se había marchado sin más para permitirme vestir con su ropa? Me intrigó verlo marchar, perdiendo la oportunidad de echar "otra ojeada" a mi cuerpo.

Pero más me intrigaba aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, que casi imperceptible, había logrado notarle en el rostro, ocultándolo a cualquier costo.

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Será amor? ¿Será un capricho? ¿O pura banalidad? Apuesto que la frase de Shakespeare al inicio les gustó, ¿no? A mí me requete-encantó *w*_

_Debo comentarles:_

_~Cambié la imagen de "portada" de este fic. Anteriormente estaba una imagen de Minos (muy sexy por cierto *¬*) Pero quise cambiarla a una donde Alba-chan y Minos estuvieran juntos... ¿Qué les pareció? Si gustan puedo cambiarla por otra, con tal de que a ustedes se les haga sencillo identificar esta historia._

_~En la narración de Albafika, ella proncuncia dos veces "...pervertido, pervertido!" No fue error de dedo, mis problemas amnesicos no influyeron en esto xDD Ella repite la palabra para enfatizar su modo de ver al peliblanco._

_~Supongo que no debo decir que las dos flores mencionadas bajo los altos conocimientos de Albafika, sí existen. Y pronto se aclarará por qué rayos la amazona de Piscis dijo que era una ¿florista? o_O _

_~¿Ganará la terquedad de Albafika o será la convicción de Minos quien gane esta "guerra" pacífica? ¿A dónde nos llevara ese raro romance? xDD Por favor, dejen todos sus reviews, sus comentarios me hacen happy y me motivan a escribir. Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, soy toda oidos. Cuidense amiguuus, nos estamos viendo! :DD **Mil gracias por leer!** ;w;_


	6. Chapter 5

___****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Holaaaa! Ya volví, con otro capítulo más de esta "entrega". Les agradezco mucho a todos por leer, y aún más a aquellos que me dejan sus bellos reviews ;w;_

_Ania: __muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que percibas la libertad con la que se desenvuélven los personajes. Creo que las cosas van por buen camino. Y claro, claro, ahora Albafika tendrá la virtud más genial al ser mujer :DD_

_Ariel:__ Ajustemos ese pañuelo (o lo que usemos para evitar nuestros continuos derrames), creo que la cosa se pondrá "mejor". No lo sé, veré que opinan ustedes n_ñ! Y respecto a la imagen de portada, espero no me digan nada luego o que me vengan con esas de que me robo créditos y así ¬3¬ Pero bien lo dijiste tú, la imagen está en la red y a la mano de todos._

_Bueeeno, este capítulo salió "extra", ya que le pertenecía al capítulo anterior, pero que, a causa de espacio tuve que dividir en dos diferentes. Espero no se aburran, hay datos interesantes xDD_

_Volví a usar música para inspirarme, la cual les recomiendo que escuchen para que sientan más catarsis xDD Inclusive hay cierto orden para oirlas durante la lectura de este capítulo: 1.-MICHIYUKI (INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) (ENDING DE LOVELESS) 2.-__"WONDERWALL"- OASIS. 3.-__"DECODE"- PARAMORE. 4.-__"FEEL"- ROBBIE WILLIAMS_

_A leer! :DD_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"…_Bien clara se ve el hambre en tu rostro, y la tristeza y la desesperación". W. Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena I. Acto Quinto._

_-Capítulo 5: Tu secreto, vulnerable fragilidad-_

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pero eso no era raro, no era la primera vez que lo obligaba a enmudecer, a callar esa boca parlanchina y jactanciosa. Lo verdaderamente extraño, era la sensación nada cómoda que me agolpaba el pecho… Deseando que no lo notara, me apreté con fuerza la gabardina que me había prestado, ciñéndola firme sobre mi cuerpo.

Hacía más de una hora que nos habíamos sentado sobre la arena, con el "peñasco de la Flor de Malva" resguardándonos las espaldas. De no haber sido por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el sube y baja constante de éstas en su pecho, habría jurado que Minos estaba muerto, su calma y quietud me dejaron sorprendida y como dije antes, incomoda.

Repentinamente en su estado sosegado, giró el rostro lentamente para mirarme. Un nuevo sentimiento avergonzado me subió con el color de mis rosas por todo el rostro, ¡ahora era yo quien lo miraba a escondidas! Los papeles se habían intercambiado. Ah, pero no pensaba dejar que se sintiera gustoso ante eso, aún seguía siendo un pervertido de lo peor, un mirón depravado para mí. No iba a dejar que ese sujeto se sintiera "admirado" por mí, de ninguna manera.

–Deberíamos asegurarnos que ese golpe no sea algo serio –desvié la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, pero apuntando a la mancha de sangre medio seca. Él pareció sorprendido esta vez.

–¿Golpe? –llevó su mano a la herida, una enorme sonrisa se la asomó en la cara–. Oh, no lo había notado –seguro estaba fanfarroneando, de nuevo el típico macho haciéndose el fuerte. Idiota! –. Descuida –su voz sonó suave y amable–, sobreviviré… Tú eres quien me preocupa, _Alyssa._

Lo miré nuevamente, sus ojos realmente parecían inquietos. Recorrió su cuerpo para acercarse a mí, lentamente, como si esperara que pronto lo reprendiera por su osadía. Pero al verme sin omitir palabra, terminó por acercarse.

–¿No estás herida? –me inspeccionó cuidadoso, sin su acostumbrada picardía. Negué con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien –mentí, agradecida de que la amplia gabardina azul marino me cubriera la cintura, seguramente amoratada por el golpe que antes había recibido.

–¿Estás segura? –su voz comenzaba a sonar como siempre: maliciosa–. Si lo deseas, puedo echar un ojo para cerciorarme de que estés perfecta y bellamente saludable…

De inmediato se echó a reír, quizá porque me volteé por completo para darle la espalda e ignorarlo. Con más fuerza que antes, me ceñí su ropa, dispuesta a golpearlo si se acercaba a hacer alguno de sus inmorales "chequeos". Sentí que se acomodaba a mi lado, otra vez calmo y quieto, probablemente con una ancha sonrisa.

Tampoco supe porqué me había quedado así de tranquila. En lugar de ponerme en pie y largarme al santuario, algo dentro de mí me decía que esperara, que no me quejara por mi vestido roto, la ropa mojada, ni por el cuerpo dolorido ni el ambiente molesto, (la compañía molesta). En parte había sido para continuar investigando a ese extraño, quien en más de una ocasión durante el todo mes que llevábamos de frecuentarnos, levantaba más de mis sospechas.

¿Un _juez_ salido de la lejana Noruega con deseos de aventura en la antigua Grecia, se pasaba las noches desvelándose con una completa desconocida? Lo vieras por donde lo vieras, su historia no era lógica y aunque las personas del _ Bar Prioorismos _a las que había ido a interrogar, me aseguraban que realmente era un "simple" extranjero, mi instinto de amazona me gritaba que eso era una mentira estúpida y que ese tipo tenía otras intenciones.

Así que por esa razón aún no me daba por vencida. Seguí con esa misión no-oficial, con un nombre y una vida falsos, inventando sabe qué tontas historias para hacerme pasar como una sencilla pueblerina, dedicada de lleno al trabajo de florista, con tal de que el "honorable juez", pudiera confiar lo suficiente en mí y contarme sus verdaderos planes.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no veía mucho avance. Las ideas comenzaban a terminarse, así como mi paciencia, mi desconfianza en él. La razón principal de mis citas con Minos estaba cambiando, y empezaba a creer que si iba a verlo a mi preciado Olivo, no era por cumplir mi misión de espionaje, sino por deseo propio.

Eso no era bueno. ¡Maestro!, la sensibilidad que tanto deseaba ocultar, resurgía vivamente cuando ese loco greñudo se me acercaba; porque no huía de mí, no se alejaba a pesar de mi gélida apariencia; porque a pesar de bromear, de ser un pervertido de lo peor, cuando sus ojos lilas me miraban con sinceridad, la capa de hielo que cubría mi corazón se derretía rápida y peligrosamente. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba y gustaba al mismo tiempo…

Quizá era por eso que no me iba del islote que estaba cuidándonos, quizá por ello era capaz de soportar sus desenfrenos e incluso comenzar a sonreír por estos... ¡No! ¡No! ¡Qué tontería era esa! Mi vista no podía nublarse por algo así. No había tiempo que perder en tontos sentimentalismos… Si mi maestro me había enseñado a ser rígida, a soportar la soledad a la que estaba destinada, no iba a alejarme de ese modo de vida, por nada ni por _nadie. _

Levanté el rostro, frustrada. Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida junto a la roca del peñasco. Ahora, lejos de la sombra que éste hacía, podía ver el resto del mar cambiando el tono oscuro de sus aguas por otro más vivo. Detrás de la gigantesca piedra y de nosotros, el Sol se levantaba. Suspiré apesumbrada, de nueva cuenta me perdía otro amanecer…

Me di media vuelta aún sentada, para despertar a Minos, pero el fulano aquel ya estaba las orillas del mar, enjuagándose la cabeza para lavar cualquier rastro de sangre en el blanquecino cabello. Poniéndose en pie, se percató de que también me había despertado. Con una amigable sonrisa me dio los buenos días.

Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, la cual rechacé. Podía levantarme sola, no requería de su "apoyo". Aún así, su alegría no desapareció.

–Vamos… –se me adelantó, al girarse y ver mi expresión incierta, se explicó–: Te dije que te compraría un vestido.

–No tienes qué hacerlo… –desprecié su regalo, sin mirarlo.

–¿Qué no habías dicho que tu "mejor" atuendo había sido arruinado por culpa mía? –se cruzó de brazos, socarrón. Pero no obtuvo respuesta–. Vamos –repitió–, tú conoces mejor el lugar.

Esperó, con tanta seguridad que me dejó perpleja. ¿Sabría de antemano que terminaría aceptando su propuesta?... De nuevo, ahí estaba esa vulnerabilidad. No, no era eso. Sólo se trataba de mi plan por descubrirlo, si lo acompañaba a esa absurda compra, podría obtener más información, podría ver su comportamiento durante el día, con el resto de las personas. Sólo era eso, un plan, una misión, nada personal o de mi verdadero interés.

En cuanto llegamos al pueblo, resoplé agradecida de que aún fuese demasiado temprano. Las calles de Rodorio estaban solitarias, apenas habitadas por algunos madrugadores vendedores de pan que afortunadamente no se cruzaron por nuestro camino. Rogué con todas mis fuerzas a los dioses que no nos topáramos con ningún entrometido pueblerino, si alguno llegaba a decir mi nombre real y me descubría ante Minos, todo quedaría arruinado.

Por su parte, el noruego se veía demasiado relajado, a corta distancia de mí. Me impresionó que no mostrara interés alguno por lo que veía, no parecía el viajero común, absortó con cada cosa nueva que sus ojos encontraran. Contrario a eso, incluso lucía aburrido, farfulló algo sobre lo poco que le gustaba el calor que producía el Sol. Claro, si se trataba de un extranjero acostumbrado al clima frío de Noruega, esa reacción suya fue la única comprensible… lo demás me parecía demasiado misterioso.

–Llegamos –me detuve frente a la pequeña mercería y hogar de una familia de costureros.

–¿Aquí? –se asomó por la ventana-mostrador. Seguramente a sus ojos de hombre rico, esos "harapos" eran despreciables… Fruncí el ceño.

–Es lo mejor que tenemos, mi estimado señor –le atajé irritada–. Tendrá que conformarse. Si desea algo que le complazca más, puede ir _solo _a otro lugar… –escuché su sonora risa.

–Bien, de acuerdo… Lamento mi _descortesía_ –frotó los cabellos de su nuca con cierta pena–. _Enter, vakker perle…_

Abrió la puerta para mí. En cuanto entramos, una graciosa campanilla anunció nuestra llegada. Sin hacer mucho caso y casi medio dormido, el dueño de la tienda levantó la vista de su trabajo de costura para vernos. En cuanto sus ojos reconocieron mi rostro, su gesto se quedó perplejo.

–¡Señorita Alba…! –se calló de inmediato cuando le arrojara una de mis crudas miradas. Pobre hombre, se asustó tanto que casi se esconde bajo la mostrador de madera en la que estaba. Me sentí mal por haber atemorizado a un inocente que nada tenía que ver con mi misión.

–Buenos días –hablé con voz suave, disimulando mis nervios–. Buscamos un vestido…

–¿Para usted? –cuestionó el hombre lleno de sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que yo me paraba en ese lugar. Todos sabían de antemano lo poco que me agradaban los vestidos, el único que tenía había sido adquirido hacía años, regalo de Manigoldo. Ese italiano tenía la misma absurda idea de Minos en cuanto a que mi ropa debería ser de "calidad". Sin embargo, ahora ese único atuendo "lindo" estaba destrozado y mis demás ropajes eran sólo los que usaba para entrenar. Podía entender el desconcierto del dueño de la mercería, si hasta yo estaba impresionada de estar ahí.

Sin embargo, al ignorar ese dato, Minos adoptó un gesto de queja. Seguramente la pregunta del vendedor le había resultado completamente idiota, ¿para quién más sería el vestido? ¿Para él? Casi pude escuchar su orgullo ofendido y ante eso, una sonrisa divertida se esbozó en mis labios.

–Por supuesto. Es para mí –aclaré tratando que no se me escapara alguna risotada–. Denos algo sencillo, si tiene de color gris o negro se lo agradeceré…

–Ignora eso –intervino el juez, poniendo una mano sobre el vidrio del mostrador–. Dale a esta bella mujer algo fresco, sin telas encajosas o ridículas y de un color llamativo…

Ambos lo observamos, el vendedor absorto y yo enojada. ¡Acababa de decir que mi vestimenta era ridícula! ¡Increíble! El desprecio que había menguado, volvía a subir como espuma, todo sentido hacia él…

–¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios haces? El vestido me lo pondré yo… –comencé a objetar, me callé de inmediato cuando una bolsita de terciopelo se pusiera frente a mis ojos.

–Pero quien dará la plata, seré _yo_… –su sonrisa autosuficiente se ensanchó mientras desamarraba el lazo de su bolsa aterciopelada. Varias monedas de plata tintinearon sobre el mostrador–. Supongo que con esto bastará… –observó al hombre quien de inmediato sonrió al ver el dinero.

–¡Con gusto, señor! –exclamó–. Por aquí, srita. – me indicó que lo siguiera.

Chistando con furia, le dirigí una mirada asesina a ese estúpido peliblanco. El coqueto guiño que me brindó fue lo último que vi antes de doblar la esquina del cuarto en el que estábamos y adentrarme por un pasillo hasta llegar a otra habitación. El dueño de la mercería, corrió las cortinas que nos separaban de la otra estancia, a la que me permitió pasar.

–¡Hey, Priscila! Tenemos un cliente… –gritó, rápidamente una mujer bajó por las escaleras, ubicadas en el fondo de la recamara.

–¡Por Athena! –gritó sin disimulo en su expresión sorprendida una vez que me viera.

–Atiéndela bien, saca los vestidos que acaban de llegar del último embarque. ¡Apúrate! –la mujer volvió a subir, mientras que su marido regresaba al recibidor, a convencer al otro "cliente" de seguir comprando…

La conmoción del asunto me enfurruñó, era la primera vez que salía a comprar ropa, y aunque fuese un "obsequio", no tenía pensado probarme cientos de vestidos hasta atinar con el que fuese del gusto del señor juez. Así que en cuanto vi bajar a la dueña, acompañada por una adolescente que parecía ser su hija, me acerqué (a considerable distancia, como siempre), a hacerle saber cómo eran las cosas.

–Escuche –atraje la atención de ambas–. Sólo deme un vestido, ¿sí? No se preocupe por los detalles.

–¿Y cómo cuál le gustaría? –acomodó el bulto de atuendos que traía en las manos sobre un sofá-cama.

–No importa… Tan sólo quiero algo que me deje caminar libremente, nada ostentoso ni muy caro… –oh, pero ni siquiera lo iba a pagar yo. Solté un resoplido–. Que no sea muy corto ni escotado… –dije finalmente.

La vendedora y su hija me observaron con desanimo. Miré los revueltos vestidos que me habían traído, tomándolos con las manos para inspeccionarlos. Al parecer la moda _"enséñalo-todo"_ estaba a la vanguardia; aquellos horribles trajes estaban o demasiado escotados, ajustados, o sus telas eran tan transparentes que sería más barato salir a la calle desnuda, el resultado habría sido el mismo al de usar esas cosas.

Volví suspirar. Maestro, esto era más difícil que la guerra…

Finalmente y luego de sabe cuánto tiempo inútilmente malgastado, encontramos un vestido lo suficientemente "cubierto" en busto y piernas. Ambas vendedoras me mandaron directamente al guardarropas que usaban como probador, no tardé mucho en cambiar mis decaídas prendas por ese nuevo atuendo.

El fresco algodón caía como una cascada por mis muslos hasta más allá de mis rodillas, mientras que el pecho se ceñía con adornos sobre mis apreciables atributos femeninos. Las cortitas mangas se holgaban sobre mis hombros, brindaban dinamismo y libertad a mis brazos, así como el resto del atuendo a todo mi cuerpo.

Sujeté mi cabello en una coleta alta, aun apreciando mi reflejo en el espejo del pequeño tocador. Tomé mis antiguos harapos y la gabardina prestada entre las manos, pero antes de salir del vestidor, esperé, para escuchar los cuchicheos de la costurera y su hija.

–…Es un hombre muy lindo, mamá… –masculló la niña a la vez que su madre le reprendía–. ¿De dónde crees que lo haya conocido? Seguro que es un viajero…

–Niña, ya no hables. ¡No debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás! Y menos en los de la srita. Albafika, recuerda que ella es una amazona de Athena.

–Pero ¿qué no habían dicho tú y papá que ella odia a las personas? No entiendo como un extranjero tan atractivo se le acercó así de fácil a _ella…_

–¿Atractivo? –las interrumpí de pronto. Las dos me miraron asustadas–. Yo diría que es bastante _molesto_…

No comprendí porqué aquel halago hacia el pervertido ese me había molestado, así que salí de la recamara de vuelta al recibidor principal. Ambas, madre e hija, par de chismosas, me siguieron, la primera disculpándose una y otra vez por los cotilleos de la menor. Ignorando a ese par, me asomé por completo a la otra estancia.

–Listo –me anuncié a Minos y al otro hombre.

Las poses tranquilas al inicio me tranquilizaron, esperaba que el vendedor no fuera tan entrometido como su esposa e hija, y que no dijera nada sobre mí que arruinara la historia de la florista que el juez noruego conocía. Pero al parecer, todo seguía "normal". En cuanto ambos voltearan a verme, sus ojos me inspeccionaron de arriba abajo, el mercader con discreción (no fuera a recibir un golpe de mi parte o de su esposa); mientras que el otro, me ojeaba con ladina expresión.

–Nada mal… –susurró insinuante, ignorando a todos y sólo enfocándose en mí. Su mirada doblegó la mía con vergüenza, desvié el rostro.

–Bueno ya tienes lo que quieres, vámonos… –le arrojé su gabán con fuerza, él lo alcanzó con una sonrisa plena.

–¿Se probó algún otro vestido? –dirigió la vista a la vendedora detrás de mí. La dama negó.

–Pero aún tenemos algunos que se le verían preciosos… –aseguró en perfecto plan de venta. Me giré a verla con furia, ¡que no se le ocurriera a nadie meterme de nuevo a medirme ropa! ¡Ni un vestido más!

–Empáquelos –ordenó Minos, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Al parecer él tampoco deseaba esperar más… –. Vayamos a comer algo, Alyssa –me dijo con un toque de íntima camaradería.

Una vez que quedaran empacados dos o tres vestidos más y alguno que otro artículo que no pude ver bien, el muchacho ricachón pagó la suma acordada por los vendedores. Al recibir sin problemas el dinero, nos despidieron con una amplia sonrisa, sin hacer preguntas sobre la rareza de la situación, incluso habían olvidado a qué rara amazona le habían hecho esa venta. En fin…

De nada servía intentar frenar los despilfarros de Minos. Estaba muy decidido a gastar todo su dinero, y una buena parte dedicada a mí. ¿Por qué? Quería _comprarme _ con regalos, el viejo truco materialista. Algo que jamás le surtiría efecto conmigo… Perdía el tiempo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que esas no eran sus intenciones, y descubrir las mismas, era precisamente a lo que me dedicaría.

Desayunamos en el comedor de un viejo hotel, ubicado en las lejanías de la ciudad. Sin darle oportunidad de opinar al respecto, lo obligué a sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas del restaurante. Me sorprendí de ver cuánta hambre tenía, por primera vez podía ver a ese extranjero en un estado más _natural_. Una vez que llegaron nuestras Musakas*, el peliblanco las engulló con el gran placer de satisfacer su hambre. La cocina griega parecía gustarle mucho…

A diferencia demi plato, que se mantenía casi intacto, de vez en cuando picoteado por mi cuchara. Mis fuerzas y atención iban y venían, de observarlo a él degustar su platillo a algún horizonte perdido más allá de nosotros. Recordé la plática entre la hija de la costurera y esta misma, chismorreando acerca de Minos, de lo atractivo que era… Jajá! Sí cómo no. Apenas noté que mi expresión se tensaba, molesta. ¿Qué podía tener de "atractivo" un tipo así? Ellas sólo hablaban de cosas que no entendían…

De soslayo y con suma cautela, enfoqué mi mirada en él. Sus labios se posaron suavemente en la taza que tenía, para beber el té dentro de esta; por su gesto deduje que le había gustado la infusión de manzanilla y manzana. Sus ojos se cerraron, placidos, se veía tremendamente satisfecho e incluso, reconozco que me agradó ver esa emoción complacida.

–¿Ves algo que te guste, _Alyssa?_ –sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos. Vi que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa ladina–. Pareces desconcentrada… –su voz se oía cautivante, aun a pesar de que había despreciado sus palabras, apartando mi rostro de su visat–, admito que me sorprende notar ese "lado" en ti. Aunque, me parece algo sumamente encantador…

Bajó la taza de vuelta a la mesa, su gesto fervoroso se mostró por completo ante mí. Sin embargo, algo en sus palabras me había inquietado. ¿Un lado que le sorprendía ver en mí?

–Hablas como si me conocieras muy bien –atajé, un poco molesta. Minos se sobresaltó, risón como siempre.

–¿Te molesta que pueda ver a la verdadera "Alyssa"? –cuestionó, aumentando el enojo dentro de mí.

–Créeme… no quisieras conocer a la verdadera _Alyssa_ –le respondí brindándole una mirada sagaz. Si ese tonto supiera la verdad… no podía ni imaginar siquiera quién era yo. Y no importaba cuán atrevido fuera, no planeaba dejarlo avanzar más hacia mí, hacia mi interior.

–Ah, ¿no? –musitó, fingiendo temor para luego volver a su gesto seguro–. ¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –sus palabras me dejaron sin una respuesta inmediata–. Te advertí _ese día_ que yo no sería como esos a los que llamas "ninguno"… No importa cuánto me rechaces, yo seguiré intentándolo, y no pienso conformarme hasta obtener lo que deseo. Date por vencida, Alyssa.

A pesar de ese nombre falso, de que sentía ganas de reírme en su cara por ser un completo ignorante, mis fuerzas flaquearon causándome pánico dentro de mí. Su mirada, atenta, escudriñándome, queriendo conocer a alguien que no existía, me atemorizaba de una forma increíble. Pero no era un miedo en sí, no era miedo a él en realidad, más bien, mi temor se debía a mis propias inseguridades.

Porque sabía perfectamente, aunque me esforzara por negarlo, que quería por una vez en la vida que alguien se acercara a mí y me apreciara sin dudarlo, y aquel sujeto al otro lado de la mesa, se ofrecía seguro a ser el candidato de esa búsqueda. Pero no quería, me negaba a aceptarlo… Mi soledad dolería menos que el abrirle la puerta a alguien, arriesgándome a su rechazo, a lastimarlo.

–¡Liliam-sama! ¡Liliam-sama! –la voz jubilosa de un joven me salvó de mostrarme aún más vulnerable. Ante el griterío, todos los comensales pusieron la atención al muchachillo indiscreto–. ¿Escuchó la noticia, Liliam-sama? –le habló a la cocinera, dueña del restaurante.

–¿Qué noticia, niño? Habla ya pero no espantes a los clientes… –todos escuchamos claramente la conversación.

–¡Lubia y el señor Francisco se casarán en unos días! –gritó jubiloso, la mayoría de los presentes prorrumpieron frases con la misma excitación. En seguida, el niño dio una detallada explicación de cómo se habían conocido los "futuros novios", aumentando el regocijo de todos.

La noticia aunque me resultaba irrelevante, había atrapado mi mente en un tema distinto. Me sentí más tranquila cuando todos esos pensamientos de fragilidad y desconsuelo se esfumaron, sólo pensando en esa nueva unión que se lograría entre dos personas muy pronto.

–Matrimonio, ¿eh? –Minos también se había desviado de nuestra primera charla. En cambio, ahora su tono se oía sarcástico y desdeñoso.

–Al parecer esta será la noticia del año… –observé sonriente al tumulto de personas, todos pidiéndole mayores detalles al muchacho heraldo. Una risa burlesca se dejó oír de parte de mi acompañante.

–Ojalá que les duré el gusto –se befó tomando un nuevo sorbo de su té.

–¿Piensas que su amor no durará lo suficiente? –interrogué intrigada, la faceta era nueva en ese raro peliblanco. Lo vi encogerse de hombros.

–El amor no existe, Alyssa –los ojos violetas me miraron por encima del humeante té. Como si de verdad no le importara el tema, se distrajo con los restos que habían quedado de su comida mientras me explicaba sus palabras–: El amor es sólo una emoción efímera, demasiado importante para las personas que no conocen algo mayor. Le otorgan demasiado crédito a algo que se les escapa pronto de las manos; por los errores de los demás, son capaces de olvidar todo ese "amor" que juraban tenerles. Son meras palabras… falsos cumplidos –suspiró.

"El _amor _está restringido al gusto personal de cada individuo, mientras se sienta conforme con alguien lo amará. Pero si su objeto de amor le falla de alguna manera, de inmediato su sentimiento se ve opacado por la ira o el rencor… el amor finalmente se desvanece", terminó. Sus manos se entretuvieron con su servilleta, doblando la tela en varias formas.

–¿Y qué es eso que usted considera más "fuerte" que el amor, Minos-san? –el tono en mi voz fue áspero, de alguna forma me molestaba que desprestigiara un sentimiento tan valioso.

En cambio, una vez que oyera mi pregunta, el noruego levantó de nuevo su mirada. Un orgullo palpable se forjó en su expresión.

–La lealtad –contestó fatuo–. Cuando juras lealtad a alguien no importa qué pase, incluso si la persona a la que le eres leal te lastima de algún modo, tu lealtad no mengua. No está basada en emociones torpes… la lealtad es firme e inquebrantable como el acero, es la armadura que rodea a las personas que desean defenderla a toda costa –su mano se cerró en un puño fuerte–. Y es por esa razón que la Lealtad triunfa sobre el "amor".

Me quedé anonadada. Ese sujeto testarudo y burlesco, no era tan patético como me lo había imaginado. Y pese a que su hipótesis en contra del amor me parecía inmadura y negativa, sus palabras sobre lealtad me maravillaron. De haberlo conocido mejor y no desconfiar aún de él, lo habría llevado al santuario, quizá sus discursos motivaran a nuestros camaradas.

–Estoy un _poco_ impresionada por tus palabras… –admití con recelo sin querer verlo. Pero él no se hinchó glorioso como acostumbraba, se limitó a soltar una risa extraña, disgustada

–No soy tan malo como piensas, pequeña desconfiada –guardó silencio un instante para cambiar totalmente de expresión–. Todos tenemos una historia que nos precede… –detuvo su mentón con la mano derecha puesta sobre la mesa–, _algo _que nos hizo ser lo que somos ahora.

Tras los mechones de cabello, sus ojos se crisparon con amargura. Me pareció como si ese joven se hubiera marchado de nuestra cita para viajar a algún lejano pasado, algo que lo hacía verse cansado. Curiosa ante ese descubrimiento, traté de descifrar ese gesto rígido, pero cuando mi escrutinio logró ver más allá del hastío que se mostraba en Minos y se encontró con un sentimiento de dolor en él, mis curiosas inspecciones se volvieron necesidad.

Por un instante, el tonto y molesto juez, se volvió el humano sensible que me había robado toda la atención. Mi corazón lanzó un estallido que me recorrió el cuerpo entero, ¡por Athena! ¡Minos era igual a mí en ese sentido! Ambos ocultábamos nuestro verdadero "yo" por un pasado, una _historia_ que nos había obligado a ser quienes ahora éramos. Y en cambio, en vez de sentirme jactanciosa por haberlo pillado en ese estado, su vulnerabilidad me enterneció.

Carraspeó, trayéndonos a ambos de nuevo a la Tierra. Se movió inquieto en su lugar y terminó poniéndose de pie.

–Quizá sea mejor marcharnos ya… Debes tener trabajo en la florería –me tendió una mano que esta vez acepté.

En cuanto pagara la cuenta de nuestra comida, salimos del pequeño comedor en dirección a las calles de la ciudad. Lo conduje por un camino libre de transeúntes, pues aún no quería ser reconocida por nadie. Vimos las gigantescas puertas que hacían de entrada y salida del pueblo, pero poco antes de llegar a estas nos detuvimos.

–Toma –de la pequeña bolsa que había vuelto a ajustarme en la cintura, saqué la Flor de Malva, la _culpable_ de la cita de ese día. Minos tomó la flor con algo de incertidumbre–. Mézclala con agua y deja que repose por quince minutos… luego aplícala con un paño sobre la herida en tu frente. Te ayudará…

Desvié la mirada, sus ojos se habían vuelto amables, agradecidos por mi atención.

–Gracias… _Alyssa _–musitó sólo para nosotros dos.

–No hay de qué… –mascullé sin devolverle la gratitud que realmente sentía. Levanté mi vista, bajándola de inmediato con timidez… Su calidez derretía nuevamente el hielo que tenía por corazón. ¡Era inaceptable!

–Que tenga un buen día, Minos-san –di la media vuelta, dispuesta a romper esa cercanía que aumentaba más y más.

–Aguarda… –su mano me detuvo con cuidado–. ¿Puedo… –¿acaso esa era duda?–… puedo verte esta noche?

Asentí con la cabeza sin hablarle más. Su agarré se soltó permitiéndome ir. Sin volverme a verlo para despedirme, me alejé, rápidamente. Y entre más caminaba, más fuertes se hacían sus palabras en mi mente, sus gestos, su inmoralidad, y luego su calidez, la fragilidad que apenas hoy había logrado ver en él. Volví a pensar en las palabras de la costurera y su hija, me parecían aún más absurdas que antes: admirar el atractivo de ese juez me parecía casi injusto, habiendo tantas cosas en él más valiosas e interesantes qué contemplar.

¡Por todo el Gran Olimpo! Maestro, ¿sería algo parecido el interés que Minos mostraba hacia mí? ¿Sería yo algo más que un cuerpo deseable para ese descarado que ni en el amor creía? No tenía idea. Pero finalmente podía entender, que algo más que una misión, me guiaba a responder esas y muchas de mis otras preguntas.

**~R&J~**

La flor se paseó entre sus manos, una y otra vez, dándole vueltas con los dedos. Los ojos lilas se concentraron en ese bello color rojizo, aunque no era en la delicada planta en quien sus pensamientos fluían sin parar. Y aunque estaba agotado por ese largo día en el mundo de los inferiores mortales, la alborotada mente no dejaba tranquilo al juez infernal.

Sonrió, sin darse cuenta del atontado gesto que se le había puesto de oreja a oreja.

Sí… Aiakos había tenido razón: la calma que una mujer ofrece era la medicina ideal para sujetos como él. Pero, ¡qué contrariedad! Alyssa era en realidad una revolución de sentimientos, con ella era difícil saber qué emoción dominaría el momento. Y ciertamente, su estado "natural" era el de la seriedad y la calma, mas el muchacho ya había tenido oportunidad de ver más allá de esa falsa fachada que la _vakker perle_ fingía tan bien. Aún así, esa peliazul había logrado cautivarlo, de una forma que ni él mismo habría considerado posible.

¿Qué no era él quien afirmaba lo inservible que era pasar tiempo con una mujer? Y en cambio en ese momento, acomodando archivos de nuevos condenados, apenas contenía sus deseos de abandonar ese aburrido trabajo para irse a verla de nuevo. Recordarla durante esa agonizante espera, era su único remedio para calmar la ansiedad sentida. Y saber lo cerca que estaba cada vez de llegar al misterioso interior de esa gema divina, le hacía enaltecerse con gloriosa victoria.

Las puertas de la Primera Prisión se abrieron para dejar entrar a un muchacho de cabellos grisáceos, vestido con una fina túnica de terciopelo y lino. En cuanto sus ojos lo vieran, Lune profirió el nombre de su maestro, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

–¿Minos-sama? –titubeó al llamarlo, seguramente era una imagen extraña el ver a un espectro de esa categoría suspirando mientras rodaba una flor entre los dedos. Sólo hasta que estuvo frente a él, Minos se percató de la presencia de su alumno.

–Lune, me alegra que vuelvas –se levantó de la enorme silla de magistrado–. Iré a dormir un poco, probablemente deba salir de nuevo –le garantizó, alejándose ya de ahí, sin darle oportunidad a su aprendiz de quejarse ni omitir palabra.

Dentro de su recamara personal, haciendo vanos intentos por descansar, el peliblanco se sintió consternado al recordar el desayuno que había tenido con la _bella perla_. La comida no había sido demasiado mala para su gusto, y el té podría considerarse algo así como de su "agrado". Pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante. El comportamiento que tanto él como Alyssa habían tenido le parecía muy diferente al habitual, demasiado insólito. Y si bien se deleitaba siempre que la encantadora sirena se mostraba frágil y sensible, el hecho de saber que él también se había mostrado de forma parecida, aunque fueran unos segundos, le fastidiaba.

Incluso, pensar en ello y darle vueltas a la idea de que su "ataque" para romper las defensas de Alyssa podría estar reflejándose en su contra, le era un poco preocupante. Subestimar las habilidades de esa muchacha audaz, no era algo inteligente, y así como Minos podía adentrarse en los espacios más íntimos de la hermosa florista, ella podría aprovechar cualquier área lo suficientemente indefensa para hacerle lo mismo.

Pero, ¿el kyoto estaría dispuesto a mostrarse tal cómo era, a cambio de que su _vakker perle_ hiciera lo mismo? Y si eso pasaba… ¿cuál sería el siguiente paso en esa rara relación de encuentros cada vez más frecuentes y duraderos? Como el inteligente magnate que era, Minos sabía que de seguir así, Alyssa podría penetrar en su ser, tanto como para encontrar cosas que él había guardado hacía mucho tiempo o que inclusive no sabía que tenían en su interior. Entonces, llegar a su objetivo por mero orgullo, ya no parecía muy sabio, y arriesgar su estabilidad mental podría ser demasiado riesgoso. Su vida, como juez, como espectro, como combatiente en la futura guerra… Había mucho en juego por una simple mortal.

Un sonoro rugido en la bóveda infernal, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven se levantó de la cama en donde estaba para asomarse por el ventanal de su habitación. El falso cielo del inframundo refulgía con luces repentinas, acompañadas de estruendosos truenos. Esa era el anuncio de una tormenta, la Tierra pronto sería ahogada por la ira de Zeus.

Minos torció el gesto, esperaba que la lluvia no arruinara su próximo encuentro, porque, en definitiva, iría a _verla_, otra vez.

No hizo caso al suspiro que Lune soltó cuando lo vio escabullirse de las tareas que le correspondían. Rápidamente, el noruego subió a la superficie, esperando ansioso, suplicante de que su espera contuviera la lluvia que pronto arremetería. Pegado al Olivo Blanco, el juez contempló las negras nubes en el cielo, atravesadas continuamente por rayos que rugían con truenos. Un verdadero espectáculo, digno de admirarse, pero no más maravilloso que la perfecta dama que esa mañana le deleitara las pupilas con el vestido que le habían comprado.

El kyoto sostuvo una sonrisa satisfecha al recordarla. Se veía encantadora con el rostro refunfuñando maldiciones en contra del peliblanco, y ese grácil cuerpo enmarcado por el atuendo de blanco algodón. _"La mejor compra de mi vida"_, aseguró para sí mismo riendo al recordar el gesto de odio que Alyssa le había regalado.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –lo sorprendió esa gloriosa voz tras él. El peliblanco se giró de inmediato para mirarla… su sonrisa desapareció al ver los feos ropajes que estaba vistiendo.

–¿Dónde quedó la maravillosa ropa que te compré, Alyssa? –le reprochó un tanto molesto.

–Te dije que esta ropa es más cómoda para mí… –se cruzó de brazos, la camisa beige se arrugó aún más cuando lo hizo–. No es mi problema si no lo comprende, gran-magnate-de-la-moda.

Minos resopló, casi con cansancio, arrepentido de no haber dormido nada. Sin sus energías, su paciencia se reduciría en gran parte, y parecía ser que Alyssa había vuelto a ese mal humor que la caracterizaba. ¡Brillante!

Un fortísimo estampido gritó en los cielos. Ante el estruendo y las parpadeantes luces, Minos no pudo evitar mirar hacia el firmamento.

–Será mejor que nos resguardemos en algún lado, o esta lluvia acabará con nosot…

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, incluso su boca había dejado la frase suspendida, todo por ver a la joven peliazul, siempre orgullosa de su valentía, echada de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza rodeada por los brazos. Su perfecta vista en la oscuridad, permitió al juez contemplar la tremulenta figura de Alyssa, doblegada por el miedo.

–¿Alyssa? –se le acercó sin dudarlo…

–¡Estoy bien! Vete… –su voz se oía vacilante–. Vete o te mojarás… –agachó más la cabeza.

–Ven conmigo, o también quedarás empapada… –otro trueno lo interrumpió.

–¡¿Qué no escuchaste? –gritó molesta, un pánico perceptible se mostró en su voz. Minos se contuvo por un momento, le parecía imposible de creer que una mujer así le temiera al _rugidito_ de las tormentas–. ¡Vete! –le repitió de nuevo Alyssa alzando apenas el rostro para verlo, su temor era evidente aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

Al no ver un resultado favorable en el kyoto, la peliazul continuó con sus alegatos.

–¡No necesito tu cortesía! ¿No entiendes? Me molesta tu presencia –se quejó, atacando de forma directa a Minos–. ¡Lárgate ahora...! –su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mueca petrificada por el nuevo relámpago que se encendió cerca de ambos.

Pero algo más se había encendido en ese momento, un antiguo recuerdo en la mente confundida del juez infernal. Por poco, los ataques de Alyssa habrían surtido el efecto deseado. Sin embargo, cuando esa boca crispada por el miedo pronunciara tan iracundas palabras, Minos percibió la farsa que realmente eran. Ante eso, su memoria lo remontó a un momento parecido a ese, un recuerdo tan lejano que, en otras circunstancias, el mismo kyoto lo habría considerado un sueño. Pero ahora, las cosas eran sumamente claras, tanto como la vulnerabilidad mostrada por su adorada perla.

Al verla en ese estado de completa fragilidad, Minos se sintió pleno. No como el espectro que se irgue poderoso sobre su víctima, sino al contrario. Alyssa estaba totalmente expuesta, sin poder evitarlo, y finalmente el peliblanco podía contemplar ese delicado estado y protegerlo. Y lo haría, claro que sí.

–¡¿Qué haces? –la joven gritó de nuevo cuando una mano sostuviera la suya, obligándola a levantarse–. ¡Suéltame! –le ordenó sin lograr algún cambio. Minos la llevó a la fuerza colina abajo.

–Vamos a refugiarnos de la lluvia, tonta… –contestó sin verla.

–¡Te dije que te fueras! Si quieres refugiarte, vete y déjame tranquila –siguió objetando durante todo el trayecto. Incluso no contuvo su queja cuando llegaron a las afueras del _Bar Prioorismos_, y se adentraran en la taberna que estaba esa noche más llena que de costumbre.

Varios ojos curiosos se posaron en los recién llegados. Pataleando cual niña berrinchuda, Alyssa no tuvo más opción que meterse a las salas posteriores del bar, lejos del servicio del cantinero y del sonido de borrachos armando jaleo. Al verlos, el dueño del lugar no presentó objeción de permitirles a ambos la entrada, hacía tiempo que Minos había asegurado una de las habitaciones que rentaban. El juez había ofrecido una jugosa cantidad al tabernero, pues sabía que tarde o temprano requeriría ese servicio. Y ese momento había llegado, finalmente.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto que le correspondía y empujó a Alyssa al interior. Cerró tras de sí, asegurando la entrada con una llave que guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tanto él como la _bella perla _fueron recibidos por un fuerte viento que se entrometía por una de las ventanas abiertas. De inmediato, el muchacho ojilila cerró el paso al vendaval y a la lluvia que ya había comenzado a anegar las calles. A su izquierda, notó que la _vakker perle_ trastabillaba por lo lóbrega que era la estancia. Confundida y enojada por lo ocurrido, la joven procuraba no golpearse o tropezar con algo que sus ojos no pudiesen ver.

–¡Esto no es divertido! –anunció molesta–. ¡Te ordeno que me dejes ir!

El sonido de otro espantoso trueno asoló la habitación. La peliazul retrocedió asustada, tropezando sobre una cama que no había visto. Entre el miedo y la desesperación, la delicada joven apenas pudo sentarse sobre el colchón… Un abrigo le cayó encima, tal como la noche anterior en la playa. Consternada observó a un Minos sereno, de pie, cerca de ella. Un rayo iluminó la estancia, permitiendo que ambos pudieran ver mejor al otro.

–Todo estará bien –le aseguró el kyoto al ver el miedo en sus asustadizos ojos cobaltos…

Afuera llovía con potencia, los dioses desgarraban los cielos en una tormenta que probablemente duraría toda la noche. Pero, no importaba, porque en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, había un sujeto dispuesto a aplacar cualquier temor que quisiera dañar a su protegida perla.

Minos sonrió, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa: sabía exactamente lo que tenía qué hacer.

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_¿Qué tienes planeado, juez malicioso, desabrochandote la ropa? D: Ya lo sabremos..._

_Oki, como dije, este es practicamente un capítulo extra. Ojalá les haya gustado. Por fis, por fis, díganme qué les parece... ;O; Esta semanita ire a un campamento, por lo que... síp, estaré ausente. Ojalá que la espera no los agobie como al buen Minos de Griffón. Aguanten! Prometo regresar pronto. Mientras se cuidan mucho y échenle ganas, los extrañaré u_u_

_ACLARACIONES~_

_~Síp, la Flor de Malva, o Malvavisco como también se le conoce, es curativa, y ayuda a desinflamar heridas._

_~La Musaka es una comida tradicional de Grecia, es una especie de pastel de verduras y carne, muy parecido a la lasagna italiana. Espero algún día probarla *¬*_

_~Albafika odia ir de compras (como yo xDD) y le teme a los truenos. Quién lo diría? Jiajiajia!_

_Reviews, por favorcitooo! **Y muchas gracias por leer ;DD**_


	7. Chapter 6

_____****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hola, hola, hola! Cómo ven? Siempre no me pude ir de campa como lo había planeado, pero espero irme mañana en la tarde. Así que, con tiempo extra, pude escribir el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen haciendo un espacio en su día para leer lo que escribo: en serio, gracias :DD_

_Respuestas, respuestas:_

**_Anía:_**_ Gracias por tu review y tu mensaje, sigo esforzándome para que esta historia les guste, incluso estoy pensando que Albafika debió ser mujer en la trama original... (aunque eso le quitaría muchas fans, así que mejor me callo xDD). A ver qué te parece este capítulo, espero tu crítica ;)_

**_Guest: _**_Igualmente, muchas gracias por tomar tiempo de leer y de dejarme tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado la "filosofeada" que se echó Minos con el tema del amor, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la Lealtad que el juez pregona, y el Amor son cosas que van de la mano, pero aún falta que el peliblanco lo entienda. Estoy pensando muy seriamente hacer un one-shot que narre la vida de Minos antes de ser la Estrella Celeste de Valor, para así comprender porqué es tan leal a hades, y su vida en general. En serio, de verdad me entran ganas de escribirlo... ¬w¬ Mientras tanto, espero que el este capítulo te guste, si hay más hemorragias, me disculpo de antemano xDD_

_También hay música "inspiradora" en esta ocasión, les aconsejo que las escuchen en el siguiente orden: 1."UNDER THE MOON"- DO AS INFINITY. 2.-"INNOCENCE"- AVRIL LAVIGNE. 3.-"HATFUL OF SORROW", "BLIND HATRED" (MÚSICA INCIDENTAL DEL ANIME LOVELESS) 4.-"STOP CRYING YOU HEART"- OASIS._

_La melodía de la caja de música que se mencionará, la dejó a su libre decisión :DD Espero que la extensión de este capítulo no les moleste, sino que lo disfruten. Comencemos! _

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrara la mancha con un beso". W. Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena V. Acto Primero._

_-Capítulo 6: Quizá un adiós-_

No le quité la vista de encima, aunque, apenas podía ver algo dentro de ese cuchitril oscuro al que me había llevado. Parpadeé, un par de veces, para mejorar la visión de mis pupilas, concentradas en sus acciones. Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto, su rostro se descubrió pleno ante mí.

"_Todo estará bien…" _, musitó en una voz serena y confortante. ¡Pero no iba a engañarme! Maldito, cómo si no supiera a qué me había llevado ahí…

Los primeros botones de su camisa se habían aflojado, así como los de las mangas. Observé a Minos arremangárselas hasta los codos, mientras se acercaba más hacia la cama en la que estaba. Sujeté el abrigo de gamuza que en su cortés (pervertido) intento por resguardarme del frío, me había arrojado. Pero antes de llegar hasta mí se detuvo. Otra de esas luces celestes me ayudó a mirarlo, parecía que ese fulano se había percatado de mi desconfianza y se hubiera detenido por la misma razón.

Acostumbrada a medias a la oscuridad, vi que luego de un rato de duda, el peliblanco volvía a avanzar hacia mí. Con rapidez, me moví inquieta, chocando en la esquina a la que estaba pegada la cama. Palpé con las manos la pared detrás, buscando alguna forma de escapar…

–Alyssa… –suspiró con cansancio luego de pronunciar mi nombre–. Realmente, tú no confías en nadie, ¿cierto? –apenas logré ver que sonreía con amargura.

Cambió de dirección, hacia la roída mesita de noche, ubicada al lado del colchón. La lámpara de queroseno que encendió, me permitió por fin mirar el lugar al que me había llevado: un cuarto con tapices viejos y una pequeña ventana frente a la puerta, se mostró ante mí. La cama, la mesa y un alejado sofá de respaldo con orejas, eran los únicos muebles que había. Minos se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Seguí sus movimientos, con la mirada tensa y firme, por si se le ocurría hacer algún movimiento estúpido… de ser así, esta vez no dudaría en arrojarle una _Bloody Rose _directo al corazón.

El muchacho entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza y los hombros. Escuché que llamaba a alguien y luego de un intercambio rápido de palabras, sacó varias monedas de su bolsa de terciopelo, las cuales llegaron a unas manos que no pude ver. Después volvió a cerrar la puerta. Lentamente, se volvió hacia a mí, mirándome de lleno, sin ningún sentimiento en la cara. Eso me intrigó, de nuevo me hacía sentir incomoda.

–¿Qué es _esto?_ –solté, tratando de sonar muy, muy enojada. Él se encogió de brazos.

–Es la habitación en la que duermo… –empezó su respuesta.

–¡Sabes de qué hablo! –exclamé realmente molesta. ¿Se iba a poner a hacer sus bromitas justamente ahora? Yo quería una explicación, ¡ya!–: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–¿Preferías quedarte allá afuera y mojar tu "esplendida" apariencia, Alyssa? –se cruzó de brazos, burlesco. Al parecer, seguía molesto porque había cambiado sus "obsequios" por mi ropa de entrenamiento–. Te traje a un lugar seguro y seco… no me agradezcas.

–Y supongo que no podía dejarme simplemente allá abajo en el bar mientras esperábamos a que esta lluvia pasara, Minos-sama –me puse en pie, arrojando con furia el abrigo que me había prestado, al suelo polvoriento. Para mi mala y condenada suerte, un trueno resonó con la misma fuerza con la que había tirado el suéter de Minos… asustada, caí de vuelta en la cama.

Las risotadas del estúpido noruego fue lo que inmediatamente se oyó luego del estallido. Carcajeándose por mi torpeza, cogió el gabán del piso y me lo arrojó de nuevo a los hombros.

–No… –me habló apenas parando sus risas–. La verdad, no pienso dejar que nadie más te _disfrute _como yo… –me adelanté a responderle alguna maldición, pero mi rostro se contuvo al sentir su mano sosteniéndome por el mentón–. Ninguno de los ebrios de este lugar… Nadie… nadie va a tener _esto_ más que yo –sus ojos se adentraron en los míos, tan intensos, tan familiares de un momento a otro. Me quedé quieta, sin omitir queja por su osada cercanía; su respiración entre cortada se esparcía sobre mis labios.

–Esta mirada, estos ojos perdidos llenos de fragilidad… –su otra mano me palpó los parpados con suavidad–, no dejaré que ningún otro ser en la Tierra los contemple. Sólo yo… –lo vi cerrar los ojos, pegando su rostro aún más sobre el mío. Sus labios acariciaron mi nariz y mis mejillas.

No supe si era que mis pulmones habían dejado de respirar, o si realmente el tiempo se había detenido, pero todo mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil al sentirlo. Me había quedado como una piedra, sin poder hacer nada, a pesar de que el corazón me latía con una velocidad inverosímil. Y no era como si me hubiera quedado inconsciente, pues, aunque estaba quieta, mi mente estaba despierta a ese tacto suave al que mi rostro estaba sometiéndose. Tan consciente estaba, que en medio de todo ese suceso, recobré la compostura, recordando quién era yo, cuál era mi misión y que eso no podía ser más que una trampa, de él, de mi corazón confundido.

–No quiero oír más de su lástima, Minos-san –lo empujé a la vez que retrocedía también. Lo miré de reojo, mofándome de su cara sorprendida–. ¿Fragilidad, dice? No sé de dónde saca esa tontería…

Un trueno me interrumpió. Mi vano esfuerzo por no asustarme falló por completo, sin notarlo, me había abrazado al abrigo, tremolando con rabia. ¡Maldita fobia a las tormentas! Minos sonrió, me aliviaba un poco el hecho de que pudiera seguir en pie, parecía ser que mi veneno no le había hecho ningún mal, aunque tan airada como estaba, no me habría importado mucho si ese fanfarrón atrevido comenzaba a retorcerse en el piso. Un llamado a la puerta, nos hizo desviar la atención puesta en el otro.

Mi "anfitrión" abrió un poco la portezuela, como antes lo había hecho, y recibió dos obsoletos tazones llenos de humeante té. De nuevo estando solos, se dirigió a mí para ofrecerme la bebida. Yo ladeé el cuerpo, cruzándome de brazos y torciendo el gesto. No pensaba dejar que me robará más de mi orgullo.

–Te dije que no necesito más de tú lástima o de tu "cortesía" –espeté sin verlo.

–En momentos como éste, lo más adecuado es entrar en calor… –me habló con pasiva calma–. Pero si no deseas tomar té, tengo en mente otras formas para _calentarnos_ –rió cuando mis ojos le dirigieran una mirada recelosa y abochornada a la vez–. Tú decide, Alyssa.

Sin deseos de escuchar más de sus bromas perversas, le arrebaté la taza. Me senté al borde de la cama, con la espalda erguida para demostrarle una de mis poses autosuficientes; aún no me dejaría vencer, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme a sus pies. Dejé que el vapor de manzanilla con canela me entrara a la nariz, cubriendo también mis mejillas, así como los labios de Minos lo habían hecho hacia justo un momento…

Fruncí el ceño, molesta conmigo. Calma, calma… no podía dejar que sus trucos de conquistador me sometieran a sus gustos lascivos. Entreabrí los ojos, para encontrarme a su figura recargada a un lado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, a toda esa persistente lluvia que parecía no tener fin. Llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió tranquilamente, a diferencia de mí que volvía a sobresaltarme por un nuevo estampido de parte del cielo.

–Aún no puedo creer que temas a algo como eso… –me observó calmo, un tanto pensativo. En cambio yo, enojada ya de por sí por esa tormenta fastidiosa, su declaración sólo había herido más mi dignidad de mujer, de amazona de Athena.

–Por supuesto que no le temo a esto –dije con aires de superioridad, pero deseando que no estallara otro trueno que me hiciera retractarme de mis palabras.

–No, claro que no –ironizó Minos, atrapándome rápidamente en mi mentirilla–. Sólo te gusta ocultarte debajo de la cama cada vez que hay una tormenta… algo bastante "normal" –su sonrisa socarrona se reflejó en el vidrio del ventanal, a donde su vista se dirigía por completo–. Yo siempre decía eso… – pude notar cómo su mueca se transformaba en un gesto nostálgico, como el que le había visto durante el desayuno que habíamos tenido en aquel hotel de Rodorio.

– "No le temo a esta tormenta…"–habló más para sí que para alguien más, de pronto, soltó una risita, como si hubiese recordado algo divertido–. A veces, el miedo parece disminuir cuando lo escondemos. Debajo de la cama, de la mesa, acurrucado en alguna manta… si no lo hablamos y éste no se muestra ante los demás, parece como si se esfumara. Pero ocultar el miedo, sólo abre las puertas a la soledad… –su rostro se inclinó, dolido. Pero tan pronto como había aparecido, la expresión aquella se había esfumado también–. Dejé de temerle a la lluvia cuando _alguien_ me hizo admitir ese miedo… –me miró, sonriéndome con afecto.

Estaba confundida, realmente, lo estaba. ¿Qué sucedía? De nuevo, la estúpida vulnerabilidad consumiéndome, saliendo a la luz, porque me sentía compatible a las emociones de ese sujeto. Cuanto más sincero se hacía, que era lo que había buscado desde el inicio: sinceridad, más cercano se volvía mi lazo con él. Y, eso era frustrante… Quería irme, salir corriendo, aunque algún trueno o rayo me partiera en dos por el terror que me provocaban, pero me negaba a sentir compasión por él, ya no quería oírlo y comprenderlo. Así como ya no quería sentirme protegida por él y esos sentimientos que juraba tener a mi favor.

La última frase que sus labios habían confesado, me sobresaltó… ¿_alguien_ le ayudó a admitir sus miedos? ¿Quién…?

–Una mujer… –me atreví a decir, amargamente, con un hueco abriéndose en mi interior. ¡¿Por qué?

–Sí –me contestó Minos. El hoyo se abrió más en mí–. Mi hermana… –se explicó. Mis conclusiones airadas se derritieron en tranquilidad–, ella murió hace mucho tiempo… –volvió a bajar el rostro, con más pesar que antes. Mientras que yo me quedaba atónita, había esperado otro tipo de respuesta –. Pero antes de _eso_, ella pudo enseñarme la forma de vencer el miedo a las tormentas… –su sonrisa había aparecido nuevamente. Mentiras, esa alegría era una mentira, una máscara. ¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderlo? Continuó–: Primero se debe buscar un lugar seguro, en donde puedas estar acompañado de alguna persona… –enumeró con los dedos; una sonrisa ladina se asomó en sus dientes–. Entrar en un confortante _calor_, es lo siguiente, y finalmente, distraer tu atención de cualquier sonido que pueda atemorizarte.

"Cuando me lo dijo, todavía era un niñito miedoso. Ahora, no tengo necesidad de usar esos métodos, pero… me alegra que puedan servir para confortarte, Alyssa", el brilló en sus ojos por poco me cautiva. Sentí en mi boca varias palabras de gratitud, dispuestas a escaparse sólo para animarlo, mas no dejé que nada de eso saliera.

Apreté los dientes, agachando el rostro. La habitación se había quedado en completo silencio. Los pocos borrachos que quedaban en el piso inferior, así como el chapoteo de la lluvia, fueron los únicos sonidos que podrían salvar a la situación de convertirse en un mudo vacio. La madera enmohecida crujió de repente, cuando Minos se acercara de nuevo hasta mí. Por varios segundos, sentí su mirada clavada sobre mi cabeza, estudiándome sin omitir palabra.

–Pediré que nos traigan más té –me quitó la taza de entre los dedos con cuidado. Cuando lo hizo, mis manos aferraron la suya. Pasó otro largo rato de mutismo antes de que me atreviera a articular palabra.

–...estoy asustada –confesé finalmente en un murmullo apenas perceptible. Mi cuerpo tembló, aun con la cabeza gacha pues no me atrevía a verlo mientras me sinceraba de lleno ante él–: Los truenos me asustan desde que era niña…

"También tuve a alguien que me ayudó a superar ese miedo, el hombre que me crió… Él se encargaba de contarme historias sobre el origen de las tormentas y era tan divertido que por mucho tiempo dejé temerles, incluso me gustaban. Sin embargo… –la breve pausa me dio oportunidad de retener algún sollozo–, la noche que él murió hubo otra lluvia torrencial en Grecia. La pequeña casa en la que vivíamos casi se destruye por las ventiscas que la asolaron, se oían truenos en todas partes, el cielo brillaba y rugía con furia… –recordé aquel día, el lúgubre momento en el que mi maestro caía ante mis pies, envenenado por mi sangre asesina. Quizá el firmamento había sentido mi pena y por ello se unió a la misma con la peor de las tormentas que el ser humano haya presenciado–: Traté de recordar los cuentos que él me decía, pero nada funcionaba… estaba sola…"

_Sola_…

Así había sido desde siempre, acompañada nada más que de las mortales rosas que, irónicamente, para gusto de todos eran hermosas. Siempre manteniéndome a distancia, por seguridad de los demás, mirándolos de lejos, a sus sonrisas alegres, siempre felices por tenerse los unos a los otros. Para eso había nacido, por esa razón había sido abandonada en los rosales envenenados. Encontrada por mi maestro, el hombre que más que un instructor había sido mi padre, quien también había padecido una vida de eterna soledad.

¿Lo sabías, verdad, Maestro? Que al adoptarme y entrenarme como la próxima amazona de Piscis, mi único destino era este. Mis virtudes para soportar la ponzoña de nuestras rosas, no eran más que la condena a ese futuro, presente ahora.

Solté la mano de Minos, para ocultarme el rostro con las palmas. Era difícil soportar la verdad que mi vida solitaria era, por ello procuraba no pensarlo demasiado. Esa era otra de las razones por la que evitaba a las personas, para no adquirir sentimientos demasiado fuertes hacia ellas y no recordar de repente, en medio de mi buena relación con todos, que tenía que alejarme si no quería lastimarles. Me giré sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a mi acompañante, quería que se fuera o que desapareciera de alguna forma, que dejara ya de tratar de entender algo que yo misma no quería comprender o admitir.

Había sido un terrible error ir a ese lugar. No, no, el mayor error había sido iniciar esa misión no-autorizada que ningún bien nos estaba haciendo a nadie.

El colchón se hundió al soportar el peso de alguien más. Una mano se posó en mi espalda, acariciándome los cabellos. Minos me descubrió el rostro, uno de sus dedos me acarició la mejilla.

–Se acabó… –me susurró al oído mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas–: Se terminó la soledad, Alyssa. –la luz incandescente de un relámpago se coló por la ventana, el trueno que le siguió me hizo reaccionar de forma inesperada:

Me volteé por completo con tremenda rapidez. Mis brazos se asieron con firmeza alrededor de su cuerpo, refugiándome en su cuello…

No me inmuté cuando nos empujó a ambos sobre la cama. Uno de sus brazos acomodó perfectamente su abrigo sobre mi cuerpo, mientras que el otro hacia de cómoda almohada en mi cabeza. Reaccionando ante su cercanía, mis brazos se soltaron de él, aunque no pude alejarme tanto como quería, pues el espacio era estrecho. Más impactada que antes, hice un intento inútil por levantarme, pero la calidez que Minos proporcionaba, invitaría a cualquiera a quedarse quieto. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que me agitara desconfiada, por él, por mí, por la tormenta, ¡por tantas cosas!

Una suave melodía comenzó a resonar. Impresionada por ese nuevo sonido, busqué con discreción su procedencia. No fue sino hasta que Minos levantó el brazo que tenía libre que pude ver la pequeña caja de porcelana, abierta, de la que surgía la musiquita.

–La compré esta mañana, sin que te dieras cuenta… –acercó el objeto hasta mí, quedando entre mis manos, aún escuchándose–. Concéntrate en la melodía y olvida tus temores, _Alyssa _–obedecí a su voz, que había sonado tan encantadora como la tonada dentro de la caja de música.

En medio de ambos, el dulce sonido fue expandiéndose poco a poco hasta inundar la habitación, a nuestros sentidos. Observé el alhajero que también era esa caja musical; dentro de la tapa, un pequeño espejo reflejó parte de mi rostro. Me miré, lo poco que pude, y luego subí la vista hacia Minos…

"Se terminó la soledad", me había dicho. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? Me sentí triste por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero mi corazón se llenó de culpa por desear que las palabras del peliblanco que estaba abrazándome con tanto apego, se hicieran realidad. Cerré mis ojos, agotada. Cuánto lo lamentaba, maestro… por un momento anhelé creer en _él_ y dejarlo todo, incluso mi puesto en la casa de Piscis, sólo para quedarme en ese confortante estado...

**...**

Una fuerte luz me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente. La idea de que esa iluminación dentro del cuarto fuese de algún rayo o relámpago se desvaneció cuando observé el tono amarillento al que se adaptaba la estancia. Ya había amanecido y ahora eran los rayos del Sol los que bañaban el cielo y la tierra.

Me estiré de brazos y piernas para terminar de despertarme por completo. Al sentir el gran espacio que tuve para desperezarme, recordé todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Mis ojos buscaron rápidamente al "culpable" de que haya dormido tan bien durante una noche de tormenta. Increíblemente, lo encontré en el lugar que menos imaginé, a los pies de la cama, recargando la espalda sobre esta. Su cabeza reposaba cómodamente sobre el colchón. Me acerqué un poco, esperando que abriera los ojos de un momento a otro, pero su cuerpo siguió tan quieto como antes.

Sí, estaba profundamente dormido.

El muy tonto seguramente se había bajado de la cama para brindarme mayor espacio, y en vez de irse a descansar al sofá, había elegido el sucio suelo como lugar de reposo. Miré hacia sus manos, una de ellas sostenía la caja de música, entonadora de la "canción de cuna" que me había adormilado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había quedado despierto para reiniciar las melodías que modulaba, sólo para que yo no volviera a despertarme asustada?

Sonreí, un poco apenada. Mi mirada estudió su rostro tranquilo. No había ni rastro del altanero juez que me sacaba de quicio. Sólo calma y quietud y… un repentino ronquido que me hizo reír. Suspiré. De verdad que Minos era una persona interesante, difícil de averiguar o predecir. Y ya sé que siempre me fastidiaba con su conducta pervertida y aprovechada pero, más allá de eso, quedaba simplemente el rostro sereno que dormitaba ante mí.

Y había llegado a esta misma conclusión muchas veces, pero siempre lograba zafarme del pensamiento de que ese joven, pudiera ser un buen amigo y no el sospechoso al que me dedicaba a analizar.

Incluso me había "jurado" palabras para remediar mi soledad…

Mis ojos se cerraron dolidos. ¿A quién engañaba? Por más que deseara felicidad al lado de las personas, mi deber de protegerlas a ellas y a Athena, se anteponían. El veneno en mi sangre, era el remedio para evitar que me desviara a mis caprichos "egoístas". Así que, si Minos se iba a convertir en una excusa que me motivara a dejar mis obligaciones como amazona dorada, lo único que quedaba era una cosa: alejarme.

Un mes bastaba ya para asegurar que él no era un peligro para el santuario. Su historia parecía ser cierta y que realmente, sólo quería pasar tiempo conmigo, sin malas intenciones. Ya era tiempo de terminar mi misión con él y dejarlo, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Me levanté de la cama, sin hacer ruido. Tomé el abrigo de gamuza negro y se lo coloqué encima. Miré por última vez su rostro, guardándome cada detalle para mi memoria, y me di la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

–¿Te irás sin despedirte? –me detuvo su voz antes de que pudiera irme. Al volverme a verlo, mi expresión me traicionó crispándose con dolor. Creía que dejarlo sería fácil, pero no era así.

–Tengo que irme –me giré de nuevo a la puerta para no confrontar sus ojos. Lo oí cuando se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

–Entiendo –su tono fue triste–, pero al menos lleva esto contigo –puso la caja de música en mi mano derecha. Sentí a sus ojos escudriñar mi expresión asolada. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a marcharme, pero me detuvo de nuevo–. La próxima vez, usa alguno de los vestidos que te compré, ¿quieres? No se compra ropa para tenerla guardada en el armario, Alyssa…

Se alejó un poco para permitirme salir. Asentí con la cabeza y en voz tenue, prometiendo que llevaría alguno de esos atuendos. De esa forma, estaba garantizando un próximo encuentro, uno que me serviría para agradecer a ese extranjero todas sus atenciones; que me serviría de despedida…

**~R&J~**

Minos frunció el ceño cuando su vista se levantó a contemplar el firmamento. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y tal como las dos noches anteriores, no había ni un atisbo de la presencia de Alyssa. Desde que la despidiera en el _Bar Prioorismos_, la joven estaba prácticamente desaparecida, ni siquiera le había informado al juez cuándo podrían verse de nuevo. Se había ido, simplemente, sin decir más.

Y no era como si la bella perla le diera el oxigeno para vivir, pero era imposible para Minos negar que desde esa noche lluviosa, su necesidad de verla se había vuelto algo así como una adicción. Sentir que de algún modo la joven lo estaba evitando, le hacía enfurecer, no con ella, consigo mismo. ¿Había sido demasiado atrevimiento el llevarla a la horrible pocilga que servía de habitación en el bar donde la conoció? Quizá esa acción fue el último nivel en el límite de la paciencia de la muchacha y ahora, finalmente había resuelto en abandonarlo.

De ser así, probablemente ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Era tiempo de sacudirse las manos e ignorar a la testaruda sirena, tal como ella lo ignoraba a él. ¿La buscaría para suplicarle a esa mujer que siguieran viéndose? ¡Ni hablar! Un espectro de su altura no se rebajaría a algo como eso. Si las amables atenciones que le había ofrecido a Alyssa, eran "demasiado" para ella, entonces Minos simplemente la olvidaría. Ni que fuera algo tan difícil de hacer…

El kyoto se apoyó en el gran olivo, mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. No podía engañarse, la _vakker perle_ se había vuelto demasiado valiosa para él, tanto como para olvidar un poco su orgullo. Y al no saber en dónde buscar a la escurridiza muchacha, lo único que quedaba era esperar. Y lo haría.

"_No te librarás de mí tan fácil, Alyssa", _quiso que lo escuchara en donde sea que estuviera. Se encaminó de nuevo, en dirección a la cueva que tan bien escondida del ojo de los mortales, lo llevaría al inframundo.

Volvería a la noche siguiente, y todas las noches que fueran necesarias. Valdría la pena la espera si podía contemplar la perfecta figura de Alyssa, cubierta en alguno de los vestidos que le había regalado. Incluso, aunque la terca chica se atreviera a fallar a su palabra y llevara uno de esos horrendos atuendos de su oficio como florista, a Minos le dejaría de importar si podía simplemente mirar dentro de ese mundo de color cobalto. Tan sólo pensarlo le hacía estremecer de una dicha que el mismo juez era incapaz de explicar, ni siquiera entendía cómo era que Alyssa le había recordado tanto a su hermana mayor, muerta hace muchísimo tiempo tanto físicamente como en los pensamientos de Minos.

Y no sólo era el recuerdo de su única hermana, era todo lo que la encantadora perla le hacía sentir; en sus emociones, recuerdos y pensamientos, en el tacto que tenía prohibido ejercer en esa piel de porcelana, y luego, en lo que, motivado por toda esa revolución de sensaciones, el kyoto hacía. Era como trasladarse a otro mundo cuando estaba con ella, su lado de supremo juez infernal, se deshacía de toda vanagloria para dejar solamente el protector humano que se negaba a abandonarla, aunque fuera una obstinada irremediable, no importaba. Erradicar el dolor que se había hecho más evidente en Alyssa hacía unas noches, era lo que motivaba a Minos a esperar una vida entera, o aún más si era necesario.

–¡Grifo! –lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz familiar. Sin poder adentrarse en su templo, Minos se giró a ver a Aiakos subiendo las escaleras–. Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía, titiritero… las malas lenguas dicen que te has estado escapando de la Primera Prisión.

–Supongo que esperas que ese absurdo comentario me moleste… –contestó sin interés. Una enorme sonrisa se curveó en el Garuda.

–No… –canturreó–. Esperaba que le contaras a tu gran amigo, en dónde te has estado divirtiendo tanto que ni tiempo tienes para entrenar…

–¿Gran amigo? –enarcó una ceja el peliblanco, observó de un lado a otro–. ¿Dónde está ese amigo del que me hablas?

–¡Ohh, no seas tan aguafiestas, pelo de poodle! –pasó un aguerrido brazo por el cuello de Minos, su otra mano le sacudió los cabellos–. No te guardes tantos secretos, que te hará mal…

El pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar, pues salió volando por los aires, en dirección a una columna que se partió en dos al recibir al juez. Minos levantó la mirada, hincado como se había quedado cuando con un estallido de su cosmos golpeara a su compañero. Tratando de no entrar en cólera, se acomodó los mechones revueltos de su frente. ¡Cuánto odiaba que se burlaran de su cabello! Y tratándose de Aiakos, la cosa se ponía peor…

Varios espectros comenzaron a concentrarse alrededor de la Primera Prisión, pero lo bastante lejos para no recibir algún ataque que pudiera salir en cualquier momento. Lune salió del templo que se supone cuidaba en la ausencia de su maestro, casi grita de horror al ver al kyoto de Garuda levantándose de un destrozado pilar. Aiakos comenzó a reír, limpiándose la sangre que le escurría por la boca.

–Eso te va a costar… –advirtió mientras un cosmos violento emanaba de su cuerpo. Miró a Minos de pie, frente a él.

–Deja de fanfarronear, imbécil. Si vas a hacer algo, ¡hazlo ya! –le gritó enojado. Sabía que si se ponían a pelear, ambos serían castigados pero, había demasiada conmoción como para tranquilizarse.

Aiakos se movió rápido, preparando un puño lleno de la potencia que lo caracterizaba. Pero Minos no se quedaba atrás en esa muestra de poder, sus puños también eran igual de veloces, y aunque le habían atinado un golpazo en el rostro, tuvo el deleite de propinarle dos o tres más a su contrincante.

–¡¿Qué rayos hacen? –una voz enojada los detuvo de su riña. Agarrados cada uno de la solapa del otro, los jueces infernales vieron subir las escaleras a su último compañero–. Paren ya de hacer estupideces… la señora Pandora quiere vernos en la superficie. ¡AHORA! –su grito bastó para que los otros dos se soltaran por fin.

Radamanthys observó a su alrededor. La mirada asesina que le brindó al "público" de espectros los hizo correr a todos. El show había terminado al parecer… De nuevo, Wyvern dirigió su vista a Minos y a Aiakos, este último sonriendo plenamente como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

–Pónganse la sapuri… –los miró con desprecio–, no piensen ni en broma presentarse con esa facha. Dense prisa –bajó las escaleras–, no hagan esperar a la señora Pandora.

El rubio se alejó finalmente. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Aiakos soltó una risotada, para mal de Minos, quien ante las carcajadas, estuvo a punto de volver a golpearlo.

–¿Qué te divierte, Garuda? –lo vio de soslayo, frunciendo el ceño.

–"La señora Pandora"… –escupió entre risas–. Habla como si ella fuera su madre o algo así…

Minos resopló, en un intento por ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba la observación de su compañero. Se sacó la gabardina del cuerpo y la arrojó al piso, después de todo, había quedado peor que una bazofia. Estiró los brazos a ambos lados cuando su surplice acudiera a su llamado y lo vistiera.

–Vamonos, Aiakos… –comenzó a bajar las escaleras, oyendo que la armadura de su compañero también atendía su llamado.

–¡Eey, grifo! –caminó junto a él–. Fue una batalla entretenida… –le sonrió animado.

–¿Bromeas? –lo observó taimado–. Golpeas peor que una niñita –ambos comenzaron a reir, les constaba perfectamente que ninguno de los dos había dado ni una cuarta parte de su poder en esa riña estúpida, y aún así, los moretones con los que quedaron, tardarían tiempo en desaparecer.

Abriendo las alas de cada sapuri, ambos jueces volaron hacia el templo donde la "señora Pandora", estaba. En cuanto llegaron a la sala principal, se arrodillaron frente al trono en el que algún día su señor se sentaría nuevamente. La presencia de la joven mujer que los comandaba, hizo que levantaran la vista. Seguida de Radamanthys (siempre tan fiel), Pandora se paró al lado del sitial del señor hades.

–Hoy tendremos la visita de una persona muy importante… –les dijo como bienvenida. Wyvern se agregó a sus dos compañeros, con una rodilla sobre el piso–. Adelante, Hypnos-sama.

De pronto un cosmos sorprendente embargó la estancia en la que estaban. Los tres juces, los espectros más fuertes de entre todos, se sintieron apabullados ante la soberanía del hombre que pasando tras de ellos, se posó junto a Pandora. En su forma "humana", el dios del sueño dedicó una sonrisa presuntuosa al trío de kyotos.

–Alégrense, jueces infernales –su voz aunque pasiva, resonó por todas partes–: Encontramos a nuestro maestro…

La noticia los dejó atónitos. ¿Qué encontraron a su maestro? ¡Al señor hades!

–El joven al que el señor hades eligió como contenedor en esta época, se encuentra en Italia… Pandora y yo nos encargaremos de que esté todo listo para que nuestro maestro pueda regresar a la Tierra sin problemas.

A la sonrisa orgullosa de Pandora se le unieron la de los jueces del inframundo. Observando ensimismados al hombre que les diera tan magnífica noticia, Minos sintió que su interior se agitaba por completo. Finalmente… finalmente la razón de su existencia estaba tomando el curso adecuado. Pronto podría seguir de forma directa, las ordenes del dios al que había jurado lealtad. Por quien había dejado cualquier sentimiento o debilidad humana, sus esfuerzos se recompensarían. No había nada más fuerte e importante para el dueño de Griffón, nada…

El perfume a rosas guardado en su memoria le hizo dudar. Minos quedó con la mirada perdida, mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas por toda su mente. Al estar junto a sus compañeros de armas, escuchándolos hablar animadamente sobre la importante notica que les habían dado, el peliblanco supo que su vida ya no le pertenecía por completo al dios del inframundo. ¿Sería eso una traición? Él seguiría siempre ese camino a favor del señor hades, pero, ¿afectaría en algo si modificando un "poco" sus ideales?

_Damn!_ Ahora tendría que aventurarse y averiguar si su fidelidad, partida a dos "amos" tan distintos, era digna o no de los mismos. Y de no ser así y tener que elegir entra alguno, ¿cuál sería su decisión definitiva?

**~R&J~**

Vacilé nuevamente, no quería adentrarme en _ese_ lugar.

Luego de más de una semana, finalmente me rencontraría con Minos, a quien había tratado de evadir lo más posible. No quería verlo, no hasta estar lista para lo que iba a hacer. Así que, preparándome para ese momento en especial, le había dejado una nota clavada en el olivo que nos servía de mediador en nuestros encuentros. Con mi latín burdo, (que supe, entendería), le pedí que esperara una semana para vernos, así no tendría que estar aguardando indefinidamente a mi llegada.

Deseé que el tiempo me diera el coraje suficiente para poder verlo sin vacilar, sin recordar esa noche en la habitación del bar. Saber con antelación que la siguiente vez que lo viera sería la última, me provocaba una conmoción difícil de entender. Me burlé de mis patéticos sentimientos, ¿quién diría que ahora no quería separarme del sujeto que antes me fastidiaba tanto? La vida, vaya que da giros sorprendentes…

Miré hacia el frente. La casa de Aries era la única que me faltaba para salir hacia el pueblo de Rodorio, a mi última cita. Pero… crispé los ojos farfullando maldiciones. Justamente hoy, mis compañeros dorados tenían una reunión en la casa de Shion. La versión oficial decía que estaban ahí para discutir algunos temas relacionados con el santuario, pero la verdad era muy distinta. El bullicio de risas y botellas que se oía allá adentro, carecía de toda seriedad.

He ahí la razón por la cual no invitaban al Patriarca ni a Sísifo, y por supuesto tampoco a mí, a sus "juntas". Me sorprendía incluso que alguien como Shion aceptara que se realizaran fiestas en su templo. Y el mayor problema de todo eso, era el cómo cruzaría sin que me vieran.

Comencé sigilosa, pasando en medio del salón rodeado de columnas. Escuché las risotadas de Manigoldo y de Kardia resonar con más fuerza… La salida estaba cada vez más cerca así que apresuré el paso.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita? –me pilló una voz detrás de mí, oí que se acercaban–. ¿Albafika? –Shion pronunció mi nombre con incredulidad. Me giré a verlo, sus ojos se pasearon curiosos por el vestido verde que traía puesto, mas no opinó nada al respecto.

–No quería molestarte así que no te avisé que pasaría… Disfruta tu velada, Shion –apunté con los ojos hacia el jolgorio. Me apresuré para marcharme antes de que otro curioso dorado me viera.

–¿Saldrás nuevamente? –el tono que usó me puso nerviosa–. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… –se detuvo, luego suspiró–. Olvidalo. Sólo ten cuidado.

Asentí dándole la espalda, poniéndome en marcha. Apreciaba que Shion se preocupara por mí, pero aprecié aún más, el que no se entrometiera en un asunto tan personal. Sabía que él no sería el único que se había percatado de mis salidas nocturnas, los demás chismosos seguramente ya cuchicheaban entre ellos acerca de ese asunto. Los hombres podían ser más cotilleros que las mujeres, me constaba. Por lo que finalizar mis citas con Minos, aunque doliera, debía ser mi prioridad.

Llegué hasta la lejana colina, llena de árboles y plantas. El verano estaba regalándonos una gran diversidad de flora ese año. Sin embargo, mis ojos no se entretuvieron con ese esplendoroso vergel a mi alrededor, sino que se encontraron rápidamente con la figura alta del juez noruego, recargado en el Olivo Blanco. Al oírme llegar se volvió rápidamente hacia a mí, sus violáceos ojos quedaron admirados por mi atuendo, y cuando su mirada se concentró mejor para enfocarse en mi rostro, tuve que apartar la vista de él, fingiendo vergüenza para ocultar mis dudas.

–_Takk til alle guder!* _–exclamó sonriente acercándose–. Sonríe, Alyssa –me levantó el rostro con una mano, me miró con cariño–. Esta noche luces mejor que nunca… –el toque picaresco y clásico en su voz, apareció, pero su afecto no menguó para nada.

–Quiero mostrarte algo… –bajé su mano con una mía. Una encantadora sonrisa apareció en él–. Pero deberás esperar…

–¿Cuánto? –me miró consternado.

–No mucho… –sonreí divertida por su impaciencia. Mi mano arrancó una orquídea blanca, ubicada a corta distancia–. Puedo hablarle de flores, si no le molesta, Minos-san –le sugerí sin mi antiguo tono seco al usar esa formalidad.

Él aceptó, sonriente también. Así que ambos nos sentamos sobre el pasto, al respaldo del olivo en el que mi maestro me contaba historias; ahora, del mismo modo, era yo quien narraba a la luz de las estrellas y la Luna, la forma en la que crecía el _Cymbidium*, _usando a su favor el caluroso clima de Grecia. Después, aunque no me atreví a sacar una de mis rosas, le hablé sobre las cualidades que éstas poseen. Sin contar la cualidad venenosa de las rosas de Piscis, me pareció que en realidad esas flores no eran tan malas, y Minos pareció de acuerdo conmigo.

Una de sus risas fue lo último que ambos escuchamos, poco a poco quedamos sumidos en un apacible letargo. Agradecí que mi acompañante no presentara quejas por hacerlo esperar tanto, contrario a eso, se quedó dormido con la cabeza ladeada sobre el tronco detrás de él. Pasaron los minutos, las horas, y casi a punto de unirme al tranquilo sueño de Minos, mi "reloj interno" me despertó de lleno. Subí mi vista al cielo, el negro comenzaba a emblanquecerse.

Con un movimiento quedo y suave en sus hombros, desperté al "bello durmiente" a mi lado. El joven despertó a la tercera o cuarta de mis llamadas, parpadeando para despabilarse. Sin regalarle más tiempo, lo obligué a levantarse y a caminar un corto trayecto, colina arriba. Lo detuve cuando un claro verdoso y libre de árboles salió a nuestro encuentro. Nos acercamos hasta el final de la montaña, que terminaba en un precipicio abrupto.

–Espera un poco… –le pedí, viendo hacia el lejano horizonte.

Tanto él como yo, miramos al firmamento teñirse lentamente de morado, luego tinto, hasta quedar en un naranja exquisito. Sin rastros aún del astro rey, el cielo se iluminó con esplendor, y el resto de la Tierra lo hizo también. Las estrellas desaparecieron, iban a dormir para volver dentro de unas horas, cuando el Sol que salía ilustre, se cansara de alumbrarnos.

No noté cuando mi rostro esbozó una sonrisa, casi conmovida por la belleza que mis ojos admiraban. Incliné suavemente mi vista hacia Minos y me sentí satisfecha al descubrir su expresión maravillada. Mi gesto se ensombreció, a pesar de toda la luz que recibía, al saber qué seguía de ese amanecer: era hora de despedirme. Pero antes, había algo muy importante qué decir.

Torné mi cuerpo por entero, para quedar de frente a su perfil. De inmediato, capté toda su atención. Un suave viento nos acarició a ambos y su soplo me motivó a decir, con total sinceridad:

–Gracias…–y luego le sonreí–. Gracias por todo, Minos…

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Sí, sabía que llamarlo _así_ provocaría ese efecto. Su rostro cayó, como avergonzado, dudoso, o quién-sabe-qué. Esta vez, la sorprendida fui yo, pero lejos de mantenerme así, traté de disfrutar los minutos que me quedaban con él, así como deseaba que lo último que recordara de mí, fuera algo divertido y no mi típico mal humor.

–Siempre me pareció graciosa la forma en la que el cabello te tapa los ojos… –le dije, subiendo una mano a los danzarines cabellos blancos. Vi que sonreía.

–Eres a la única a la que le permitiría decir algo como eso –sus palabras parecían amenazantes, pero el gesto socarrón me hizo entender que no lo eran. Le devolví la sonrisa, cuando de repente me topé con su mirada, a la que había tratado de evitar todo ese tiempo.

Me temblaron las rodillas, al igual que el corazón, toda mi conciencia dudó_. Otra vez…_ Pero en esa ocasión la calma no llegó pronto, sólo el frenesí, el valor de hacer cosas que mi mente seria se negaría a cometer. Y no me importó, porque finalmente ganaba ese lado humano, la fragilidad que en realidad me hacía fuerte. Tanto, ¡tanto como para arrojarme a sus brazos y romper la muralla que yo misma me ponía! Para sellar el trato de confianza con mis labios, moviéndose suaves sobre los suyos.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mí mientras me regresaba con desmesura el beso que yo había iniciado. Mis manos, antes quietas sobre sus suaves mechones de cabello, se enredaron frenéticos en su nuca y espalda. Pero el poder de mi conciencia oprimiendo mis emociones, se encendió de nuevo, y al entender lo qué mi cuerpo estaba haciendo, tan amenazadoramente cerca del de Minos, todo recobró el sentido.

Lo solté, pero no obtuve lo mismo de su parte. Mis brazos se apretujaron entre nosotros para empujarlo, alejando mi rostro del suyo. Supongo que mi negativa fue demasiado evidente, pues el peliblanco dejó de insistir y se echó para atrás. Su mirada, confusa como la mía, fue su respuesta ante mis bipolares acciones. Primero me lanzaba a besarlo y luego lo alejaba, incluso yo odiaba eso de mí. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en tonterías, si quería que el plan de esa última cita se concretara, tenía que actuar ya.

Le dediqué una última mirada que él descifró. Minos negó con la cabeza a algo que ambos sabíamos que ocurriría. Dio un paso hacia a mí y antes de que pudiera decir algo que me convenciera de quedarme, me eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas. No quise mirar atrás, no quería explicarle nada, ni siquiera decirle adiós.

Debía estar complacida, al fin volvería a los deberes que realmente me correspondía. Ya no habría problemas, todo regresaría a la normalidad. Seguiría cumpliendo mi misión, siempre a favor de la paz y la justicia. Estaba contenta, o al menos algún día podría estarlo, ¿verdad, maestro?

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_¡WAAAAAAA! Condenada Albafika, se va así nada más? D: ¿qué les parece, amigos? Espero que no quieran matar a la amazona de Piscis (o a mí por escribirlo xDD) ¿Se quedará Minos así? ¿La buscará o seguirá de orgulloso?_

_Las cosas se complican más y más... ¿qué será cuándo ambos descubran quién es realmente el otro?_

_ACLARACIONES~_

_~La _Cymbidium_, es la típica orquídea blanca. Usual en las tierras del Mediterraneo y los alrededores._

_~"__Takk til alle guder!" = "Gracias a todos los dioses!" / "Damn!" = "Demonios!" (Síp, en noruego n_ñ)_

___Ahora, quisiera saber sí les agrada la extensión de los capítulos. Si les parecen demasiado largos, díganmelo, por favor y buscaré la forma de acortarlos lo más posible. Cualquier crítica, haganmela saber, sus comentarios siempre motivan y sobre todo, me ayudan a mejorar._

___Pregunta del día: ¿Puede enamorarse una persona que NO CREE en el AMOR? ¬3¬ Díganme sus respuestas y todo lo que quieran. **Muchas gracias por leer :DD**_


	8. Chapter 7

_____****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Waaaa, hello, hello! Esta vez me tardé más en escribir y subir este capítulo ;^; Perdonen! Han pasado muchas cosas... Pero me alegra volver y traerles la siguiente parte de esta historia (ojalá la espera valga la pena :DD)_

**_Ania: _**_Así que ya estas haciendo tus conclusiones? ¬w¬ bien... dime qué tanto concuerda con lo que leeras a continuación. La historia de Romeo y Julieta es sin duda entrañable, pasa a ser algo más que un simple drama y es más como una realidad. ¿Cuántas veces nuestro egoismo afecta a otros al grado de separar personas, relaciones no sólo de noviazgo sino de amistad o familia? Pura realidad, la verdad.Y Minos tan lindo, tan fiel ;w; lo amo también... Muchisimas gracias por tu review, ojalá te guste este capítulo n_ñ_

**_Ariel: _**_Estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga, el amor es una de esas sabe cuántas cosas inevitables. Sin darnos cuenta nos vemos envueltos en el amor, y aquel que diga que no existe, más bien se niega a aceptar que ya ha caído en sus brazos xDD jejejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ;D Por favor, dame tu crítica sobre este capítulo... Alba-chan dejará sus miedos para entregarse a este tema controversial del amor? o_ó _

**_Aleko: _**_Ojalá que leas esta respuesta a tu review, amigocho. Te extraño mucho y te agradezco por leer u_u Qué bueno ser un entretenimiento pa quitarte las horas de aburrición, jijijiji xDD Si sigues leyendo esto, gracias. Espero todas tus críticas n_ñ_

_Ahora, en general: espero les guste. Por más que intento, no puedo reducir la extensión de los capitulos, perdón ToT Y, síp, también hubo música que sirvió de inspiración a esta novata de fanfiction: "SAVIN ME" - NICKELBACK; "JUST TIME"- THERE FOR TOMORROW; "MOMENTS"- AYUMI HAMASAKI; "THE ONLY EXCEPTION"- PARAMORE; "A THOUSAND MILES"- VANESSA CARLTON. En serio, escuchenlas, en especial la de "Moments", es hermosa esa canción._

_Bien, sin quitar más tiempo... los dejo leer :DD_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida"_

_W. Shakespeare – Romeo y Julieta. Escena II. Acto Segundo._

_-Capítulo 7: Verdad-_

El vapor comenzó a propagarse rápidamente. En pocos minutos, la estancia quedó cubierta por una fina y cálida neblina combinada con sales relajantes. Las humeantes aguas se turbaron cuando un joven, exhausto, entró en su interior.

Minos se dejó cubrir por el líquido caliente, su cuerpo desnudo tembló de placer cuando el silencio y la relajación lo dominaron. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla sobre la pared de mármol y cerró los ojos, soltando una exhalación abatida. Quizá sus músculos pudieran abandonar la tensión que traían desde hacía varios días, pero nada, ni siquiera ese baño de aguas termales, podía calmar su mente, imparable en pensamientos contradictorios.

Sus inquietudes empeoraban a cada momento de encierro, la Primera Prisión se había vuelto precisamente eso para el peliblanco: una prisión. Minos había optado en dejar a Alyssa tranquila por un tiempo, pues sabía bien que la bella sirena no querría verlo por algunos días, probablemente para siempre. Lo había visto en esa última mirada que ella le dedicara, los ojos cobaltos anegados de pena, un adiós mudo pero conciso… el beso que repentinamente le había dado, no era más que una deleitosa, cruenta, despedida.

Y al juez le había gustado tanto… y dolido con la misma intensidad. Contradicción.

De sólo pensar que la _vakker perle_ se había esfumado para siempre de su vida, algo se le retorcía con pesar en el pecho. El kyoto nuevamente, después de muchos años de dejar su vida humana, volvía a sentirse demasiado vulnerable. Saberse abandonado finalmente por Alyssa, era una pena demasiado difícil de aceptar, y Minos sólo encontraba una explicación razonable, un regaño auto infundado a sí mismo: Nunca debió haberse involucrado con ella.

Lo había sospechado desde siempre, que las mujeres sólo traen problemas a las personas como él. Para Minos, quien se tomaba MUY en serio sus planes, la labor de conquistar el corazón de la preciosa florista, el compromiso por lograr su cometido, se le había vuelto efectivamente un arma de dos filos. Y aunque le había brindado exquisitas horas de complacencia con su compañía, ahora sólo quedaba el vacío, el sentirse desechado, incluso… reemplazado.

Pensar en eso lo llenaba de rabia. ¿Por quién Alyssa había optado por cortar de tajo todos los esfuerzos que él había hecho? Seguramente esos encuentros furtivos no habían sido más que una distracción para la peliazul, y una vez que se percatara de la seriedad con la que el noruego avanzaba en esa complicada "relación", se decidió a terminarla. Sería muy probable que ya hubiera alguien que satisficiera las necesidades de la bella perla, un extranjero no iba a pasar a algo más interesante que eso.

Así que a Minos podía llevárselo el carajo, Alyssa no estaría tan afectada, pues prácticamente ¡no se conocían! El amor siempre era tan despiadado…

No… ¿Amor? El kyoto rió con disgusto. Ya había olvidado la última vez que esa palabra saliera de sus labios con la emoción que todos los humanos usan al decirla. Algo tan patético como ese sentimiento no podía, de ninguna manera, embargarlo a él. Ni ahora ni nunca. La lealtad era lo que realmente lo hacía avanzar en el día a día, y era precisamente porque le había otorgado _lealtad_ a su compromiso con Alyssa, que ahora le afectaba tanto el no verla.

Pero quizá, como lo había visto cientos de veces en sus compañeros, reemplazar esa devoción a otro "objeto" femenino, no sería tan complicado. Si ellos podían hacerlo, ¿por qué él no?

–Minos-sama… –una sombra se formó en el vapor–. Lune-sama me dijo que quería verme…

–Por supuesto, querida… me alegra que vinieras –contestó, por primera vez con una sonrisa ladina a la atractiva mujer que comenzaba a atravesar las aguas de la enorme bañera.

–Me sorprendió mucho que _usted_ me llamara solicitando mis _servicios_ –su voz se volvió sibarítica y sonrió soberbia cuando Minos saboreara con la mirada las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –se inclinó para dejar que las trasparentes ropas, revelaran más de lo que se supone debían cubrir.

–¿Qué te puedo decir, Hedoné? Tú eres la experta en esto… –el juez extendió los brazos sobre la pequeña barda detrás de él, echándole una mirada cómplice, medio llena de lujuria.

La _daimon_ infernal, se mordió los labios con picardía, bajando por completo a masajear esos fornidos hombros, sentándose "peligrosamente" sobre el regazo del noruego. Minos reposó su cabeza nuevamente sobre la pared, gustoso en recibir las atenciones que más de un espectro hubiera deseado. Sólo los jueces infernales podían demandar el servicio que los espíritus del inframundo como Hedoné brindaban tan amablemente. Esas mujeres, alimentadas por los deseos y la búsqueda del placer de los hombres, parecían siempre ansiosas de satisfacer las necesidades de los guerreros del señor hades, y estos por supuesto, nunca se negaban a su "caridad".

Sin embargo, aunque sabía de la disposición de todas ellas, y de que sus dos compañeros ya habían probado de sus agasajos, Minos se había vuelto la excepción. Más de una vez tanto Hedoné como otras _daimon_ de su clase, se le habían presentado candorosamente para aplacar las penas que el kyoto pudiese tener. Pero el siempre las echaba, algunas veces muy enojado por su insistencia, dejándoles en claro que a un sujeto como él, las mujeres no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Pero una vez que Minos se diera cuenta de lo peligrosa que había sido su fidelidad a Alyssa, se vio obligado a distraer su atención de la bella perla, reemplazarla como seguramente ella lo había hecho. Si lo único que el peliblanco sentía hacía la florista griega era un apego motivado por el deseo carnal, tan fuerte que incluso le agolpaba el pecho al recordarla, entonces, Hedoné y su experiencia podrían borrarla fácilmente de sus pensamientos.

El joven extendió aún más el cuello, en completa disposición de la _daimon_, que desde hacía un rato había dejado en paz al par de hombros del juez para pasear las manos por el resto del cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Hedoné se apretó más contra Minos, permitiendo que éste pudiera sentirla y juguetear con la ropa o su piel mojada. Obediente a esa acción, la estrella del valor, despojó algunas prendas inservibles de esa tez aceitunada que se complació a toquetear inmediatamente.

Hedoné le mordió suavemente el cuello, acelerando la pasión con la que el kyoto la acariciaba. El peliblanco se había perdido casi por completo en la muchacha enredada sobre su cintura y su pecho, se sumió por completo en la vehemencia de acariciarle la espalda, las caderas y muchas otras partes del cuerpo, todo excelentemente formado para él, así como se deleitó en sentir los labios frenéticos que subieron desde su cuello hasta su mentón, hasta sus labios…

De pronto levantó el rostro, deshaciendo el beso que estaba recibiendo. El noruego hizo un intento por devolverlo con la misma efusividad que había estado usando durante los minutos anteriores, pero un funcionó. Se despegó un poco de pelinegra abrazada a él, le tomó el rostro deteniéndole el mentón y la quijada con cierta fuerza. Sin explicación a su extraño comportamiento, juntó sus labios con los de ella otra vez, buscando la calidez que quería, que añoraba…

Pero todo se volvió frío, sin sentido, casi estúpido. Minos se sintió aún más ofuscado que antes, más confundido también. No había servido de nada la presencia de Hedoné en sus aposentos, al contrario, la _daimon _sólo había incrementado su apego a la _vakker perle_, pues el ahora sabía que su obsesión por ella, era definitiva e indestructible.

Podrían traerle a todas las damitas de compañía del inframundo, o de la tierra de los mortales, incluso de todo el universo… Minos ya había encontrado una persona por la cual perder la razón como un maldito desquiciado, adicto a la mujer más terca, obstinada y hermosa de todas. La revuelta personalidad que formaban las emociones de Alyssa era lo que había cautivado al dueño de Griffón, y ni la más sensual de las mujeres que le presentaran podría adueñarse de su ser como la peliazul lo había conseguido.

–Fue suficiente… –le declaró a Hedoné con voz seca, haciéndola a un lado.

–¿Minos-sama? –la mujer sonó desconcertada. Minos se movió rápido fuera del agua y se enredó una toalla alrededor de la cintura–. ¿Hice algo malo, señor…? Puedo remediarlo…

–Entonces vete… –le atajó sin verla, removiendo un objeto sobre la repisa de mármol que había a pocos pasos de la bañera. Se oyó el chapoteó de varias monedas arrojadas al agua–. Cuarenta ciclos de plata por tus servicios… y más vale que nadie se entere de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría añadirte a mi colección de marionetas.

La dura mirada que le dedicó, dio un mejor resultado que todas esas monedas, para que Hedoné optara por obedecer ese consejo. Y con el orgullo herido, vio salir al juez de la Primera Prisión sin que tuviera la cortesía de siquiera despedirse.

En cuanto la dejó, Minos se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse deprisa. Una emoción ansiosa le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se colocó la gabardina, llena del perfume de rosas de Alyssa. Aunque la había mandado lavar en varias ocasiones para quitar alguna suciedad, el embriagante perfume no se iba, tal como la misma perla no desaparecía de la mente del juez. Al percibir la fragancia característica de su _vakker perle_, su objetivo se vio más claro.

Buscarla, y no detenerse hasta encontrarla. ¡Lo haría sin fallar!

La silenciosa biblioteca se vio invadida por los rápidos pasos del peliblanco. En seguida, Lune dejó su labor en una de las estanterías para dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva a su maestro.

–¿Volverá a salir, señor? –preguntó casi como una afirmación. Minos le contestó sonriendo.

–Hazte cargo de todo, Lune –se apresuró a salir cuando se detuvo, mirando la enorme estancia que los rodeaba–. ¿No te parece que todo se ve demasiado _muerto? _–inquirió socarrón ante esa ironía–, debería haber más "color" en este lugar.

–¿Qué sugiere, Minos-sama? –anonadado, la estrella del talento observó a su mentor.

–Flores… –contestó con una sonrisa más henchida.

–¿Flores? –el peliplata se quedó atónito. ¿Había oído bien _eso?_

–Claro… Rosas sería una maravillosa opción –lo miró, sin inmutarse por la mirada incrédula del muchacho–. Trata de conseguir algunas. Según recuerdo, en la Segunda Prisión hay un valle donde nacen todo tipo de flores, confió en que harás un buen trabajo…

Sin dar oportunidad (como siempre) a que el incierto de Lune pudiera aflorar, Minos salió de la biblioteca así como de la Primera Prisión. Se escabulló rápidamente y sin dificultades hacia el mundo de los mortales, que ya estaba gozándose con un nuevo día recién comenzado. El juez se posó junto al Olivo Blanco, solitario como él lo estaba, ambos añorando la presencia de cierta dama.

Suspiró, junto con el viento que soplaba fuerte de repente: su búsqueda daría inicio, y sabía que no sería sencilla.

Empezó por los alrededores, a cada lugar al que anteriormente la bella perla lo había llevado para hablarle sobre flores. Resguardaba la esperanza de que la joven siguiera frecuentando dichos espacios y vergeles, pero su optimismo se estancó en las largas esperas, en las que nada más llegaban animalillos curiosos o vientos solanos, incrementando su soledad.

Pedir información acerca de ella pareció ser la siguiente mejor opción. Y aunque odiaba depender de los sucios humanos, no tenía otra alternativa. El cantinero en el _Bar Prioorismos_ fue el primer interrogado, pero ni él ni las coquetas damas de compañía de la taberna, a las que Minos entrevistó después, pudieron otorgar algún dato relevante.

De igual manera ocurrió con lo pueblerinos de la aldea en la que se suponía vivía Alyssa. Con amables palabras (algo realmente inusual) de parte del kyoto, y una que otra muestra de interés por medio de monedas, Minos trató de conseguir algo que le ayudara a llegar a la florista. Pero nadie parecía conocer a una joven dedicada a ese oficio, con esas características tan presumiblemente perfectas, menos aún que correspondiera al nombre de _Alyssa_. Las constantes negaciones de cabeza y de labios, o las miradas recelosas al ver a un extranjero curioseando su ciudad, terminaron por agotarle la paciencia al peliblanco.

Al séptimo día de su búsqueda, Minos salió iracundo, a través de los enormes portales que hacían de entrada de la aldea de Rodorio, como se había enterado gracias a su última entrevista del nombre de esa molesta ciudad. Estaba realmente enojado por la inutilidad de esos mortales, que sólo le habían sacado una fuerte suma de dinero. Moneda a moneda, casi le habían agotado los ahorros que tenía reservados para el "viaje" que le servía de coartada con Alyssa. Y entre más vaciaban sus bolsillos, más agotaban también su optimismo, su buen humor y sus ganas de buscar a la misteriosa sirena.

–Maldición, Alyssa… –murmuró subiendo la colina que ya se sabía de memoria–. Me vas a volver loco…

Bufó. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, buscando a una simple mujer… ¿simple de verdad? El joven sabía de antemano la respuesta y mientras se sentaba en una roca a esperar a que la noche dominara los cielos, se lamentó de no haber indagado más sobre la vida privada de esa testaruda muchacha. ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Con quién? ¿Estaría realmente sola, como había confesado hacía algunas noches en el cuarto del bar? Quizá esa sería la razón por la que Alyssa parecía siempre tan ausente; estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, a la tristeza, a ocultar sus sentimientos…

"_Igual que yo…"_

Otra exhalación fatigada salió de su pecho. La próxima vez que el noruego se viera con la peliazul, le exigiría cada detalle de su vida, sin importarle que la obstinada perla se negara a contestar, Minos la cuestionaría hasta hacerla hablar. Pero primero tenía que encontrarla, y ya estaba decidido a hacerlo. Aunque tuviera que abrir cada puerta de las viejas casuchas del pueblo, o buscar incluso bajo las rocas, en lo profundo del mar, el último de los árboles o… incluso en _ese lugar._

El noruego observó el horizonte, hacia el atardecer que se extendía glorioso por detrás del sucio santuario de Athena. ¿Podría Alyssa encontrarse _ahí?_ Una sensación de repugnancia y desprecio le recorrió el cuerpo. Si su _vakker besettelse*_ estaba oculta dentro de alguno de esos templos, bajo el cuidado de esos malditos caballeros, Minos, ¿se atrevería a traspasar esos límites aunque aún no fuese el momento?

Soltó una risotada, un tanto nerviosa y falsa. Una de sus manos fue a destensar su entrecejo, sosteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro… Alyssa no estaba en el santuario, claro que no. Ella sólo era una humilde jovencita, dedicada a la labor de vender y cuidar flores, embellecida aún más por el perfume y la esencia de éstas. La encantadora joven debía estar en alguna casa alejada del pueblo, y tan reservada y callada como acostumbraba ser, el hecho de que nadie la conociera no era para nada sorpresivo.

Incluso reafirmando sus teorías, el kyoto no lograba calmar la ansiedad que sentía. Tenía que hallar pronto el hogar de la _vakker perle_, o las dudas y su impaciencia lo harían cometer alguna locura en contra de los "inocentes" pueblerinos o del mismo santuario ateniense. Y como si su espera no fuera demasiado tortuosa, un destello atravesando el firmamento lo hizo entrar en una mayor desesperación. Los truenos quedos y la lluvia torrencial que se soltó deprisa, aumentaron sus inquietudes al sumirlo en recuerdos… Bellos e insufribles recuerdos.

Minos sintió que la piel de Alyssa se unía de nuevo a la suya, tal como aquel abrazo en la habitación del bar; así también sus labios saborearon nuevamente el dejo de los de la preciosa florista. La rememoró con suma catarsis, a sus manos atravesándole los cabellos de la nuca, mientras que sus propios brazos se ceñían fuerte sobre la delgada cintura. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Habría alguien que pudiese igualar eso que Alyssa le hacía sentir? Y solamente había sido una "probada" de lo que la muchacha podía ofrecerle, así como lo mucho que el mismísimo juez infernal podía darle. Aún tenía tanto que demostrarle a esa terca y encantadora joven.

Un sonido lo interrumpió de todas esas percepciones.

El peliblanco se giró hacia lo que había sido una pisada, sin embargo, no fue esa zancada repentina la que lo dejó perplejo, sino la mirada asustada que lo confrontó para esconderse de inmediato tras un montón de arbustos. Cuando el joven se acercó a cerciorarse de que ese par de ojos le pertenecían realmente a quien creía, una veloz figurilla se levantó, corriendo rápidamente en perfecta huida. La cortina de cabellos azules concretó lo que Minos pensó.

–¡Alyssa! –sólo atinó a gritar el nombre, en cuanto se pusiera a correr también.

Era sencillo atravesar todos esos matorrales desperdigados por todas partes. Las piedras y repentinos agujeros o árboles, tampoco fueron un problema. Lo complicado era moverse entre el lodo y con todas esas gotas incesantes cayendo. Los flequillos blancos le taparon en cada momento los ojos, y Minos estuvo de acuerdo (¡por una vez!), con Aiakos y su idea de lo peligrosa que podría resultarle toda esa mata de cabellos.

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, y el kyoto trató por todos los medios no perder de vista a esa escurridiza gacela, que cada vez se alejaba más. Alyssa sin duda, era ágil y muy rápida. Minos tuvo que valerse de su buena vista y sentido de caza para no desperdiciar el rastro de la peliazul, y para su mala suerte, aunque llovía, ningún trueno parecía querer hacerle el favor de detenerla, siquiera por un momento.

Finalmente, la joven pudo dejarlo atrás lo suficiente, una vez que tuvieran que bajar una montaña pedregosa y llena de lama marítima. Alyssa avanzó hasta la arena llena de charcos causados por las olas y la lluvia, tan mojada como ella misma. Su cuerpo se dobló, tomando el aire que ese estrepitoso escape le había robado.

–¿Ya fue suficiente? –la sobresaltó una voz. Los hermosos ojos cobalto se agrandaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con Minos–. ¿O aún seguirás huyendo?

Tan agotado como ella, el muchacho se quitó por enésima vez el pelo de la cara, pasándolo a un lado de la frente, destilando más que agua: su exasperación que iba apagándose, gota a gota, al poder encontrar por fin a su bella perla. Minos se acercó, sin intenciones de permitir que algo a alguien se atreviera a interrumpir ese momento.

–Creí que habías entendido el "mensaje" –usando su acostumbra rudeza, Alyssa trató de detenerlo. Pero no funcionó–: ¡¿Qué no comprendes? ¡No quiero verte!

Su cuerpo adoptó una pose defensiva, con los puños y el ceño crispados, denotando su frustración. Y eso tampoco pudo contener a Minos, quien ahora era el más terco de los dos. El noruego terminó por acercarse a su ansiado objetivo, que tremolaba de dudas y miedo. Una de sus manos, fue directo a la mejilla de porcelana, alejando las inmundas gotas que habían osado mojarle rostro.

–Tu falso temperamento ya no funciona conmigo –musitó, sin temer a la mirada desafiante que quería consumirlo; él ya había visto más allá de esa farsa–. Alyssa… –profirió el nombre con deseos de protegerla–, no podrás alejarme de ti. Nunca…

Algo en esas palabras pareció cobrar el efecto deseado, pues los ojos azules se suavizaron, ahora esforzándose en contener la debilidad que estaban por mostrar. La fragilidad que hacía más fuerte la obsesión del juez por ella, emanó sin freno alguno. De nuevo, la hermosa perla dejaba la obstinación para ser tal como era, sin reservas. Minos la vio agachar el rostro, aún sostenido por su mano. Pero cuando el peliblanco la soltara para volver a tomarla con fuerza en un abrazo, Alyssa no pudo evitar que un gritito sorprendido saliera de su pecho.

–Maldita sea, Alyssa… –le habló tras un corto silencio–. Si vuelves a desaparecer, juro que removeré hasta la última piedra para encontrarte. No vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Había comenzado en un tenue murmullo para terminar en un reproche más audible. Temblando también por haber rebajado todo su orgullo al suplicarle a una mortal, Minos estrechó con más seguridad el mortecino cuerpo de su _vakker besettelse_. En su interior algo le decía que esa atrevida hazaña le podría costar la confianza de Alyssa, quizá sin darse cuenta la estaba obligando a huir de nuevo. Sabía bien que, como a él, no le gustaba que la presionaran demasiado. Pero reconocer esa libertad a la que ambos estaban acostumbrados no le bastaba para soltarla, no quería dejarla ir, no lo haría.

–Eres el más fastidioso y persistente tipo al que he conocido –lo atravesó la bella pero fría voz de la peliazul. Cuando creyó que todo sería en vano, el kyoto sintió unos trepidantes brazos en su espalda–. ¿Qué le hace pensar que estaba huyendo, Minos-san? –el tono se volvió amigable para esconder su nerviosismo–. Tan sólo deseaba ver si era capaz de alcanzarme. Y lo consiguió, ¡bien hecho!

–Soy más rápido que tú, lo sabes –contestó Minos, ocultó en los cabellos azules, riendo.

–¡Qué osado al creer eso! –Alyssa parecía ofendida–. En una carrera a campo abierto soy capaz de dejarlo atrás muy fácilmente… Podría incluso demostrárselo ahora mismo.

Las risas del noruego se extendieron con más intensidad, ante una Alyssa indignada, pero igual de risueña. Cuando quedó un silencio interrumpido sólo por la lluvia, Minos acarició el hermoso rostro que lo contemplaba. Se miró a sí mismo en ese par de ojos brillantes, deseoso de que su vista tuviera siquiera un atisbo de la bella emoción que Alyssa irradiaba.

–Acepto tu reto, _min vakker perle. _Ganarte no será tan difícil –rió al ver la irritación de la joven–. Pero, será en otra ocasión… –admitió acercándose más a ella–, porque ahora tengo otros _planes…_

La frase quedó a medias, cuando sus labios se movieron suaves sobre los de Alyssa, motivándolos a responder. Y no pasó mucho… la preciosa sirena se apegó sin miedo a su cuerpo, aumentando la cercanía hasta quedar fundidos los dos en un beso vivaz, carente de dudas. Como si les sirviera para comunicarse sin la necesidad de palabras, su fogosidad le anunció al otro cuánto habían estado esperando por ese momento. No sólo había sido Minos quien sufriera por esa distancia; aparentemente, la obstinada joven había padecido el mismo problema al apartarse así. Aunque claro estaba que nunca lo admitiría, no verbalmente, pues sus acciones por sí solas hablaban lo suficiente.

Ninguno notó el momento en el que sus piernas se doblaron sobre la arena, aún entrelazados en un mar de caricias y besos. Un impertinente trueno tuvo que sonar para poder separarlos, obligando a Alyssa a esconderse involuntariamente en el pétreo pecho de su acompañante. Una risilla escapó de Minos al sentir entre sus brazos la tremolante figura de la peliazul.

–Cállate… –le ordenó por lo bajo ella, temblorina aún.

–Te llevaré a un lugar "seguro" –habló sin detener sus risas, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Rumbo a la cálida habitación que los esperaba, Minos dirigió su vista hacia el cuerpecillo que castañeaba por el frio, su sonrisa encantada desapareció por un momento al contemplar _aquel atuendo_–. Alyssa… –comenzó a hablar–, ¿dónde has dejado la ropa que te compré?

La aludida comenzó a reír, con un dejo de pena, pero adquiriendo un tono divertido y travieso que dejó fascinado al kyoto. Reconociendo que quizá nunca lograría cambiar ese detalle de la ropa en Alyssa, terminó por unirse a las risas de ésta, y la estrechó más contra sí para dirigir a ambos hacia su _destino._

**~R&J~**

No supe realmente porqué termine cediendo. Había decidido finalmente no volver a verlo, esperar a que sus días en Grecia terminaran y así ese juez pudiera regresar a su natal Noruega. Y muchas veces me vi tentada a regresar, pero ya me conocía, no sería capaz de notar su presencia sin que "accidentalmente" él también pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Así que me resguardé en mi templo, alejándome de todos. Recluida en los aposentos que me servían de "hogar", pude darme cuenta de que nuevamente mi vida se tornaría solitaria. Algo a lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada, sin embargo, por esta ocasión, mi mente no dejaba de torturarme con recuerdos y sensaciones. Aún podía escuchar la molesta voz de Minos, susurrándome al oído con cariño "_Se acabó la soledad…"_

¡Estaba harta! Maestro, ¿cómo luchar con tu propia mente? ¿Cómo confrontar tus deseos con tus objetivos y responsabilidades? Y aquella estúpida caja de música, puesta sobre mi mesita de noche, aumentaba aún más mi descontrol. Enojada, al ver que ni mis entrenamientos ni la meditación que Asmita garantizaba calmar cualquier mente afligida, funcionaban, salí del santuario, dispuesta a caminar aunque una fuerte lluvia se avecinara.

Ignoré a las personas, y agradecí que ellas también me ofrecieran el mismo gesto indiferente. El cielo desparramó cantaros de agua sobre toda Atenas y mientras los pueblerinos corrían a resguardarse bajo marquesinas o sus propias casas, yo caminé sin ponerme a pensar donde pisaba o porqué. No fue hasta que mis ojos se toparon con una persona, de pie entre los árboles de una colina, que me atreví a detenerme, en seco, al reconocer la anatomía de _ese _sujeto.

Retrocedí rogando porque no me escuchara. Demasiado tarde. Minos se volvió a mí y no tuve más opción que escapar; si lo veía, algo me decía que terminaría lanzándome a sus brazos, tal como lo había hecho la última vez. ¡Y qué bien había acertado!

Cuando me alcanzó, se acercó, y me abrazó, evadiendo mis murallas de falso desprecio y odio, supe cuán perdida estaba. Devolver la caricia de sus besos en mis labios, no fue más que mi carta de renuncia a mi negación, el anuncio de mi derrota. Por fin, me dejaba llevar por un instinto meramente humano, y aunque me sentía torpe por esa entrega, la satisfacción era mayor que cualquier vergüenza. Después de todo, una mujer siempre ha querido una atención _así, _y ya sé que Minos predicaba sin reservas su desdén al tema del amor, pero, lo que me ofreció cada vez que nos veíamos, me pareció que no era simple atracción o desenfreno. O eso quería creer…

Los días siguientes cambiaron bastante nuestra "relación". En primer lugar porque las sesiones nocturnas pasaron a ser citas de día completo. Sentía cierta culpa por olvidarme de mis obligaciones, pero cada vez que Minos sugería vernos al día siguiente, para ir a tal o cual lado, su sonrisa me motivaba a aceptar.

En segundo lugar estaba la confianza, que crecía como espuma. Al principio, sus constantes preguntas me incomodaban, lo hacían parecer demasiado entrometido, pero cuando sus ojos adquirían un gesto afectuoso, me mostraba que realmente estaba interesado en conocerme. Así que resolvía algunas de sus inquietudes, sin decir más de la cuenta, nada que pudiera revelar mi verdadera _identidad._

–Aún no logro entender del todo tu recelo en contra de las personas, Alyssa… –comentó Minos, rompiendo la quietud en la que ambos nos habíamos mantenido bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Socializo lo suficiente en la florería –aparté mi vista de la suya–. La verdad, nunca he sido muy conversadora… –lo escuché reír.

–Sí, eso me consta… –su risa se detuvo cuando se acercó a mí, sus brazos se cruzaron por mi cintura–. Las flores solitarias son las más hermosas –susurró a mi oído con deseo, mi rostro se enturbió en varios colores.

Me solté de su agarré, azorada. Le eché una de mis miradas frías, aunque debió verse demasiado falsa, pues Minos sólo comenzó a reír.

–Creí que habías entendido la Regla Dos: ningún calificativo que me elogie a mí o mi cuerpo –mi dedo índice apuntó a su cara, acusadoramente.

–Y yo creí que esas absurdas reglitas habían expirado hace mucho tiempo –su ceja se subió con enfado. ¿Reglas expiradas? ¿Quién se creía? Ni toda la vida le sería suficiente para que tuviera un control completo sobre mí, mucho menos los casi tres meses que estábamos por cumplir juntos.

Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda. Obligué a que nos quedáramos en un pesado silencio. De repente, lo oí suspirar cansadamente.

–¿Cuál es el problema con los calificativos, Alyssa? A las mujeres les gusta que las alaben, ¿o no?..

–No –lo interrumpí descortés, aún no cambiaba esos desplantes míos en su contra–. No a todas nos gusta… –su mirada interrogante me pidió una explicación–: Los elogios sólo son palabras superficiales. Las personas sólo miran el exterior de los demás, si lo que ven agrada sus pupilas estarán encantados en "alabar" eso que miran, sin fijarse siquiera en si el interior es igual de hermoso. En cambio, cuando sus ojos reprueban la imagen de alguien, lo juzgan y desprecian sólo por su apariencia física…

"Son puras falacias, a veces los elogios ni siquiera son reales, tan sólo son palabras que salen por puro compromiso o cordialidad. Odio eso…", solté un gruñidito, entornando los ojos con irritación.

A mis palabras siguió otro silencio, aunque más calmo. Un soplo de aire fresco, nos acarició a ambos. De pronto, unas férreas manos me jalaron hacia atrás, recostándome sobre el pasto. El cuerpo de Minos me hizo sombra al ponerse ligeramente encima de mí. Su sonrisita frívola me impresionó tanto como sus acciones repentinas.

–¿Cómo lo consigues? –se veía consternado también–. Cada cosa que dices o haces me provoca más a no irme nunca, a dejarlo todo por ti…

Su rostro se hundió en mi clavícula, percibí su boca moviéndose por mi piel. Sentirlo cerca era motivo de dos cosas: gusto y miedo. Y como siempre, el segundo ganaba la batalla.

–Esas también pueden ser falacias –me atreví a decirle, sabiendo que eso lo contendría. El muchacho alzó el rostro para observarme intrigado–. Apuesto que no es la primera vez que le dices eso a una mujer… ¿o me equivoco, gran conquistador, Minos-san?

Pero mi queja resultó con el efecto contrario. En vez de molestarse o avergonzarse, admitiendo ser un galante casanova, Minos crispó la mirada, escudriñándome. Los violáceos ojos descubrieron algo de lo que yo apenas me daba cuenta. Traté de negar, pero el peliblanco ya se había percatado de mis celos, escondidos en ese reproche.

Los fornidos brazos, a cada lado de mi cabeza, lo levantaron para ofrecerle una mejor vista de mi rostro ruborizado por la pena y humillación.

–Tranquila, _min perle sjalu* _–me sonrió sereno–. Mis ojos sólo han admirado a una mujer, y no hay labios que desee más como a los suyos… –una de sus manos se pasó detrás de mi espalda, alzándome a él–. Es florista, es hermosa, es perfecta, es…

–Ya entendí –lo callé concretando el beso que él estaba demorando en dar. Mis brazos se aferraron a él, tal como siempre lo hacían cuando me daba cuenta lo inútil que era negarme.

Aún no comprendía cómo era que mi sangre no afectaba el cuerpo de Minos, porque en lugar de verlo quejarse por mi veneno cada vez que nuestros labios se unían, su sagacidad iba en aumento, su deseo por tenerme se iba acrecentando de forma peligrosa sin que mi ponzoña le fuese un límite. Siempre tenía que ser yo la que lo obligara a parar, antes de que la virtud de alguno (en especial la mía), se perdiera en ese oleaje pasional.

Pero en esa ocasión no tuve que intervenir. El mismo juez pareció escuchar la voz de su conciencia y detuvo nuestro fervor. Con facilidad, nos puso a ambos de pie y estrechando nuestras manos, me llevó al pueblo a llenar nuestros estómagos con la buena comida del Hotel _Megáli Mèra, _en donde acostumbrábamos comer desde ese día de la Flor de Malva.

Luego de una deliciosa _Fasolada*, _acompañada de jugo de frutas, sonreí complacida por mí y por el peliblanco al frente mío. Realmente a Minos le agradaba nuestra cocina, y no se veía insatisfecho por comer en sencillos restaurantes, sin el esplendor noruego al que supuse estaba acostumbrado. Cuando pagó la cuenta, los dos nos dirigimos de nueva cuenta a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi mano no se separó de la suya en todo el trayecto, y al llegar a los gigantes portones, me jaló hacia él para abrazarme.

Me sentí totalmente avergonzada por su atrevimiento, sabía que muchas personas estarían viendo esa escena y lo fácil que sería el que sus cuchicheos llegaran a donde menos deseaba: al santuario, al patriarca, ¡a Athena!

–Pospondré mi viaje –musitó Minos, aún abrazándome–. Me quedaré aquí por más tiempo…

Bajo su pecho, oculté una exclamación de agradecimiento. ¡Por todos los dioses! Incluso mi nerviosismo se había disipado con esa maravillosa noticia. Desde hacía unos días, el saber que en cualquier momento las vacaciones de ese juez terminarían para volver a sus obligaciones en Noruega, me angustiaba. Pero ahora todo parecía marchar por buen rumbo, y percatarme de que era precisamente yo la razón de que Minos decidiera quedarse, hacían que mi corazón brincoteara de felicidad, casi con vanagloria y altivez.

–Me alegra saber eso –declaré sincera, separándome un poco para sonreírle. Su rostro contestó mi gesto.

–Tendré que arreglar algunas cosas ahora que me quedaré más tiempo… –me besó con cariño para despedirse–. Te veré mañana, _Alyssa…_

Al pronunciar el nombre, me quedé tiesa, mirándolo partir. No me importó que algunos chismosos aldeanos siguieran mirándome con curiosidad, dentro de mí sólo resonaba esa palabra, ese invento. Mi mano palpó mis labios… Era extraño, pero apenas había notado que fingir ser otra persona había provocado que Minos se acercara tanto a mí. ¿Quién era en realidad? Alyssa, la florista y humilde pueblerina… Albafika, la amazona de Piscis y guerrera de Athena.

Y la pregunta que probablemente me dolería más de poder conocer su respuesta: ¿De cuál de las dos "_yo", _Minos había asegurado no querer separarse jamás?

Me giré hacia el santuario, antes de que todas esas tontas preguntas me atormentaran más de lo necesario. La larga caminata a través de las calles de Rodorio logró que esas inquietudes se me olvidaran. Al llegar sin problemas hasta la doceava casa, una de las doncellas de nuestra diosa me interceptó en cuanto me viera llegar.

–Señorita Albafika… –me llamó, se detuvo a varios pasos sin intención de acercarse más–. Sage-sama quiere que se presente ante él.

La orden me sorprendió. ¿Habrían descubierto que estaba viéndome con alguien? Seguramente, de ser así, me pedirían toda clase de información acerca de mi conocido, querrían investigarlo; me sugerirían, no… ¡me obligarían a no verlo más! Porque Minos estaba siendo una distracción para una de las amazonas de la diosa Athena, lo verían como un peligro, me alejarían de él.

Maestro, no quería… no quería, aunque fuera egoísta e irresponsable, ¡no quería alejarme de él!

–En seguida voy… –le aseguré a la jovencita que de inmediato subió hacia la recamara del patriarca.

Mi armadura me vistió y una vez lista, me dirigí hacia donde me habían dicho. Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndome pasar. Nuestro honorable dirigente me recibió, sentado en su acostumbrada silla y acompañado de una risueña pelimorada, que cada vez parecía más segura de su papel como diosa de la guerra.

El piso me sostuvo cuando me incliné en una de mis reverencias.

–Albafika gracias por venir. Te hemos buscado, aunque al parecer estuviste fuera del santuario casi todo el día… –las palabras de Sage-sama me sobresaltaron, incliné más el rostro.

–Me disculpo, señor. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de que mi nerviosismo no se hiciera perceptible. Esperé su respuesta, fuera cual fuera, rogando que no se tratara de…

–Necesitamos que acompañes a uno de tus camaradas a una de sus misiones…

Levanté la cara sorprendida. Con su típica socarronería, Manigoldo salió por detrás de una columna, que lo había mantenido fuera de mi vista hasta ese momento.

–Ambos deben ir a Italia… Manigoldo te explicará los detalles –siguió explicándome el patriarca, mientras un suspiro de alivio escapaba de mi pecho–. Saldrán en dos días, procura estar preparada para entonces.

–Sí –contesté cortamente, inclinando la cabeza un poco para finalizar esa sesión.

Salí de la enorme sala, seguida por mi compañero italiano, quien no paraba de echar maldiciones una vez que estuviera fuera de la vista de Sage-sama. Parecía ser que al muchacho ese le frustraba bastante que alguien fuera a hacer de "niñera" (según sus propias palabras) en una misión tan simple como la que nos había encomendado.

–Tampoco me es grata la idea de ir a Italia en estos momentos… –me atreví a responderle, harta de sus peroratas.

–Ooooh… –canturreó curioso el crustáceo–. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer que servirle al santuario? –se me acercó, más de lo que les tenía permitido a toda esa bola de brutos dorados.

–Eso no te importa –le espeté dándole la espalda. Escuché que chistaba molesto.

–Eres muy ruda para tener esa cara tan bonita, _rosa testardo*_… –su mano me tocó el hombro pero antes de que pudiera alejarlo de un puñetazo…

–Manigoldo… –Shion intervino, regañando al fastidioso cangrejo–. Sabes que no debes ser tan descortés con una dama…

El italiano se encogió de hombros con desinterés, apartándose de mí y encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

–Al menos me alegra que no me haya tocado salir con uno de ustedes, aburridos caballeros… –se mofó de Shion–. Recuerda estar lista para nuestro viaje, linda rosita…

Comenzó a alejarse. El peliverde cerca de mí suspiró agotado, mientras yo contenía mi enfado. Esperé que la presencia del caballero de Aries no fuera más que pasajera y que se fuera pronto, así que me encaminé a mi propio templo.

–Aguarda, Albafika… –el tono severo en su voz me detuvo más que la orden en sí–. Quiero hablar contigo, es importante… –lo miré de soslayo para que no viera mi intranquilidad, aflorando de nuevo.

–¿De qué se trata, Shion? –me viré, recargándome en una columna. Me di cuenta que mi compañero se debatía en si hablar o no, y en qué palabras usar.

–Quizá suene impertinente de mi parte… Pero he estado escuchando algunas cosas… –inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza.

–¿Cosas? –inquirí quedamente.

–Así es… Algunas personas aseguran haber visto a una amazona entre las calles de la villa cercana al santuario. Dicen que se ha estado paseando con _alguien_… –sus ojos cafés me escudriñaron–. Albafika, ¿se refieren a ti todos esos rumores?

La mirada inquisitiva del lemuriano me cortó el aliento. Pensar en cuántos sabían ya de mi "secreto" me apabulló. ¿Habría llegado esto a oídos del patriarca? ¿La misión a la que de pronto se me encomendaba, sería una estrategia para alejarme de esa _distracción? _Cientos de preguntas me atravesaron la cabeza, y me devané los sesos por inventar rápidamente una historia lo bastante creíble para que justificara las habladurías de la gente de Rodorio.

Sin embargo… observé a mi compañero dorado, que más que eso, era un amigo, uno de los pocos que me apreciaba por quién era y a pesar de mi cal carácter. Quizá podía confiar en él, además, ¿tenía caso mentirle a un telépata? Claro que no…

–Sí –afirmé a sus dudas–. He estado viéndome con _alguien_… Pero… –detuve el interrogatorio el muchacho estuvo a punto de soltarme–, no es lo que todos piensan. De hecho, es muy complicado.

–¿Complicado? –el ariano pareció consternado con mi gesto triste.

–Sí… _complicado _–befé un tanto dolida–. _Él _no sabe que soy una amazona de Athena –me senté en los escalones, mi amigo hizo lo mismo, aún con esa expresión incrédula.

–¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? –preguntó tratando de entender algo de mi loca historia.

–Seguramente le parezca demasiado raro. Él… no es de por aquí, y dudo mucho que sepa algo sobre la guerra santa o sobre nosotros –me sinceré sin verlo–. Probablemente no lo comprenda cuando se lo diga…

–Sería un estúpido si no lo hiciera –ahora la sorprendida fui yo, al escuchar tan rudas palabras de parte de él–. Las relaciones se basan en la confianza, Albafika… Si esa persona se aleja de ti por saber quién eres en realidad, significa que no era el sujeto indicado para ti –se levantó de su lugar–. Tendrás que arriesgarte y descubrir qué sucede. Después de todo, tienes que explicar de algún modo la razón por la que te ausentarás varios días por tu misión con Manigoldo, ¿no lo crees?

Su amable sonrisa me infundió el valor que me faltaba para tomar esa importante decisión. Le devolví el gesto con gratitud para verlo marchar de nuevo a su templo.

–Ahh, Albafika… –se giró hacia mí de nuevo–. Mantenme al tanto de lo qué sucede… y descuida, no dejaré que esta noticia pase de la casa de Aries –me guiñó el ojo con complicidad, continuando luego su camino.

Esperé despierta a que pasara la noche, mi ansiedad no me dejó descansar ni por un momento. Y en cuanto vi al Sol alzarse a lo lejos, me puse uno de los vestidos que Minos me había obsequiado. En una media cola me sujeté el cabello y me abracé por un momento a las rosas sin veneno que había sobre la mesa, en busca de más aliento a la "misión" que iría pronto a cumplir.

Salí del santuario con sigilo para no ser pillada, dirigiéndome con pasos veloces a mi preciado olivo. El corazón me latió recio, casi saliéndose de mi pecho, al reconocer y llamar al muchacho alto, de camisa roja y pantalones oscuros, con cabellos blancos, danzarines. Los ojos de Minos se desorbitaron extasiados al observar mi atuendo. Una vez que me admirara lo suficiente, me tomó entre sus brazos, olisqueando el aroma a rosas que aún tenía impregnado.

–Necesito… Yo… Debo decirte algo… –se me atropellaban las palabras. Había estado pensando en cómo decírselo, pero todo desaparecía al contemplar su mirada, atenta y socarrona por mi torpeza comunicativa. Uno de sus besos me calló por unos segundos…

–Sssh… –musitó pegado a mi boca–. Te escuchó, princesa.

Me sostuvo por la espalda y la cintura, mientras que mis manos tomaban firmes su rostro, quería verlo a los ojos para desatar la verdad.

–Probablemente te molestes conmigo… y si ya no deseas verme, después de esto, lo entenderé… –clavé la mirada en sus ojos inciertos–. No soy una florista –declaré temblándome la voz–, lo lamento, te mentí…

–No estoy contigo por tu oficio, Alyssa… pensé que eso había quedado claro –una de sus manos alzó mi rostro para verlo de nuevo. La mirada de comprensión que me brindó estuvo a punto de sacarme las lágrimas. Su rostro se acercó al mío otra vez.

–Espera –lo detuve cuidadosa. Aún no le decía todo–: Quiero que sepas quién soy en realidad, ¿sí?

Tomé aire, tomé valor. Pensé en mi maestro, en su valentía que nunca menguaba, y luego, enfrenté esa hermosa mirada violeta, contemplándome con devoción y cariño. Sabía que alguien como Minos comprendería mi situación, había sido capaz de soportar todos mis cabreos y cobardías, mi sinceridad no debía ser más que un maravilloso regalo para él. Me erguí un poco más en mi lugar, y sonriente le confesé:

–Soy una amazona dorada… Una guerrera de Athena.

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_No, no, no, no! Y ahora qué sucederá? Cómo vas a tomar esta confesión, Minos-san? DD:_

_ACLARACIONES__ (hay varias esta vez, jijiji xDD)_

_~Hedoné en efecto es una daimon, o espíritu, de la mitología griega. Simbolizaba el deseo carnal, como la lujuría._

_~La _Fasolada _es una de las comidas más comunes de Grecia. Hecha principalmente a base de porotos (algo así como frijoles), verduras y muchos condimentos._

_~R__osa testardo = Rosa testaruda (italiano)_

_~M__in perle sjalu = Mi obstinada perla / V__akker besettelse = Preciosa obsesión (noruego)_

_____Bien, son todas (al fin) xDD Qué opinan? Espero que no haya sido cansado leer tanto T_T Por favor, díganme qué opinan. Siempre estoy gustosa de leer sus comentarios... Ya estamos pasando la mitad de esta historia, y ya va siendo hora de que el amor se complique, es tiempo de que el título de este fic, tome su relevancia: Romeo y Julieta. ¿Ganará el amor, o los prejuicios? cha cha cha chaaaan ~~~ Espero sus reviews :DD_

**_____Como siempre, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme! Cuidense muchooo! *w*_**


	9. Chapter 8

_____****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hallo hallo! Waaaaa, qué semana, qué semana! Me pasaron muchas cosas estos días y gracias a Dios, todo para bien. Y bueno, luego de varios días, regreso; muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, por sus reviews, y por todo el apoyo ;w; En serio: **ARIGATOU! *w* Los quiero!**_

_**Ariel: **Waaaa, muchisimas gracias por ese gran comentario. Me maravillo de tus palabras, eres muy madura, lo digo en serio n_ñ En seguida verás la reacción de Minos, espero no te decepcione mucho. Por cierto, sobre lo que la Biblia dice acerca del amor, hay un pasaje en 1 Corintios 13. Para mí no hay mejor descripción de lo que es el amor que esa, te la recomiendo mucho si aún no las has leído ;DD_

**_Ania: _**_Bien, esperaré a ver si tus "predicciones" sobre el desenlace de esta historia es iguale a lo que acontecerá. ¡Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Me alegra muchisimo que te guste este fic, lo hago con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, y saber que les gusta me emociona *w*_

**_Ale-chan: _**_Un verdadero honor el que leas esta historia hecha por tu servidora :DD Muchas gracias por tu review y por soportar estos capítulos que veo que crecen cada vez más ._.UU Qué bueno que te gustara "mi" Minos, la verdad estaba preocupada de que pareciera demasiado "humano" xDD Pero qué genial que te guste, yo lo amo *3* Soy fan de Shakespeare precisamente porque él fue parte del inicio del romance con inteligencia emocional, nada que ver con las novelas de ahora -_-UU Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que este fanfic, bien podría llamarse "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pues Alba-chan y Minos tienen mucho de estas dos virtudes de la historia de Jane Austen n_ñUU Gracias, gracias por leer!_

_Oki, en general, les agradezco por aguantarme. Trato de no hacer los capítulos demasiado largos pero sin darme cuenta, al final ya hice como 15 páginas, gomene n_ñUu Música para esta ocasión: "KOGAYAKU SORA NO SEIJAKU NIWA"- KALAFINA; "IN PIECES"- LINKIN PARK; "THE LITTLE THINGS GIVE YOU AWAY"- LINKIN PARK; "VOICES SILENTLY SING"- YUKI KAJIURA. Altamente recomendadas! T^T _

_Muy bien, Minos-sama, ¿qué es lo que harás ahora? ¬3¬ En esta ocasión el estilo de narración cambia: la parte del juez está escrita en primera persona y la parte de Alba-chan, en tercera. A ver qué les parece... Enjoy! :DD_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_En castigo, yo te destierro. Vuestras almas están cegadas por el encono" W. Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena V. Acto Tercero._

_-Capítulo 8: Claudicar-_

Tu llegada me tomó desprevenido. ¿Cómo lo conseguías? No era la primera vez que te veía con esos vestidos, pero… _lo juro, _mi ego caía de rodillas con sólo contemplarte, Alyssa. Y esa ocasión no fue más que la muestra palpable de ello, cuando me hablaste y mis ojos miraron la celestial figura, ataviada por telas verdes y blancas. Casi estuve a punto de tomarte y llevarte a la Primera Prisión, te encerraría conmigo, un rapto, aunque los dioses me castigaran por robarme a una de sus más bellas creaciones. Sería capaz de retarlos a todos si al final me dejaban quedarme contigo…

Pero tu rostro me intrigó, parecías temerosa, desconfiada, no de mí, sino de ti misma y al escucharte tartamudear con dificultad, confirmé que algo te alteraba. Vaya sorpresa la mía cuando me declaraste que no eras una florista, fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza y aunque sí me sentía traicionado por tu mentira, no objeté. Después de todo, yo tampoco era muy sincero. Mi rostro se acercó al tuyo, quería que las palabras terminaran para poder hacer algo mejor. Y volviste a detenerme… ¿Aún no me habías confesado suficiente?

Adelante, _min vakker perle, _estaba dispuesto a escucharte, si eso te ayudaba a deshacerte de toda la tensión que siempre cargabas en esa expresión rígida…

"_Soy una amazona dorada… una guerrera de Athena"_

Me sonreíste, enorgullecida, calmada porque finalmente declarabas toda la verdad. Tus ojos me examinaron, como si esperaras mi respuesta. ¿Otro beso cariñoso? ¿Otra sonrisa afectuosa? Pero de haberme podido mirar en un espejo, habría visto lo que suponía: mi rostro perplejo, mudo por el impacto que tus palabras habían hecho en mí. Bajé la cara, para mirar tus ojos nuevamente, eras tan hermosa, sólo en eso podía pensar. ¿Así que de esta forma luce tu verdadera "yo"? Sin máscaras, sin frialdad, algo más allá de la vulnerabilidad con la que me habías hechizado… esto era, lo que estaba buscando.

Y sin embargo…

Supliqué con todas mis fuerzas que eso también fuera una mentira, que comenzaras a reír, burlándote… que fuese esto una maldita broma, que tu sentido del humor estuviera en su máximo nivel y que esta confesión fuera un chiste del que pudiéramos reírnos los dos. ¡Vamos, vamos! Te miré aún en silencio. ¡Comienza a reír, Alyssa! O dime que las palabras que tus dulces labios emitieron no son más que una cruel mentira… Por favor, sonríeme y dime que no eres _esa persona. _

–Oh, por favor, no te quedes tan callado… Dime que tanto estas pensando –tu voz pareció tan lejana, tan lejana… –Sé que te parece extraño. En Noruega no deben tener ni la menor idea de qué o quiénes somos pero, tranquilo, te aseguro que no es nada malo… Al contrario –te abrazaste a mi cuello, por primera vez eras tú quien iniciaba un gesto así de cariñoso–. Te explicaré las cosas y estoy segura que lo entenderás, Minos.

Me besaste llena de necesidad de comprensión. La suavidad de tus manos me recorrió el cuello, motivabas a que mis deseos resurgieran, me estabas dando paso a que me acercara a ti como siempre había anhelado. Y me gustaba tanto, no tenía forma de describir el mar de sensaciones que emanaban de mí al estar contigo, Alyssa… ¿Alyssa? ¿Realmente ese era tu nombre, amazona de Athena?

Debajo tus labios, bajo el aroma a rosas, la presencia que te hacía tan peculiar se volvió tan penosamente conocida; la energía que estudiaba desde que era un espectro de hades, ahora podía reconocer enteramente de qué se trataba. No era más que el cosmos de una de las guerreras de la diosa Athena. ¿Ese era tu secreto? ¿Por eso eras tan encantadora, porque todo este tiempo sólo había estado deseando algo que se me tenía prohibido?

–¿Qué sucede? –luciste sorprendida cuando te aparté cuidadosamente–. ¿Minos?

Observé el suelo, sin saber cómo proceder ante tal situación. Todo era tan absurdo. ¡Cuán feroces pueden ser las palabras y cuán hiriente puede ser la verdad! Bien hecho, Alyssa, me habías dejado sin habla, no era la primera vez que lo lograbas, pero sí la primera en que me callaba por temor a decir algo que pudiera ocasionar un problema realmente serio. Porque ésto era verdaderamente un problema.

Podía sincerarme también, y devolver la confianza que tontamente me habías dado, _amazona_. Podría decirte quién era realmente y demostrarte que no eras el único ser entre los dos, que gozaba de un orgullo más allá de lo humanamente conocido. ¿Qué harías? Me reí en mis adentros. ¿Te pondrías tu armadura? ¿Cuál sería? Oh, ya recuerdo, habías dicho "amazona dorada", ¿cierto? ¡Qué importaba! ¡Guerrera de Athena, no había otra opción más que matarte! Ese era mi trabajo, mi placer, mi prioridad, mi _leal _juramento a mi señor hades, y ni tú, por más bella que fueras, cambiarías eso.

Levanté la vista a ti, nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño, que mi gesto te sirviera de advertencia para la batalla que se avecinaba. Tus ojos azules se tiñeron de dudas, de fragilidad, _esa mirada…_

–Disculpa, recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente… –aunque te hablaba, mis palabras salieron sin mi autoridad.

–Pero…

Luego exclamaste alguna frasecilla con asombro. No te culpo, yo también tenía el mismo desconcierto, nunca te había alejado de mí como lo hice en ese momento, ¿verdad? Había sido un empujón casi imperceptible, pero que dejaba en claro que no quería tenerte cerca, ya no más. Dando media vuelta, me apresuré hacia el camino que podría llevarme al lugar al que realmente pertenecía. Nuestra pelea, podía esperar…

–Descuida –seguía hablando sin pensar, seguía en mí el deseo de no verte triste–. Nos veremos pronto, Alyssa…

–Albafika –tu corrección me hizo girar el rostro para verte–: Mi verdadero nombre es Albafika –dijiste con una amplia sonrisa que por supuesto, no pude devolverte.

_Adiós… _musité apenas y me fui de ahí.

Sabía cómo se estaría viendo realmente tu rostro, escondido tras mis espaldas, tras esa máscara de tranquilidad. Te verías confundida en realidad, quizá molesta o decepcionada, porque el sujeto que había prometido estar contigo, te demostraba que había cambiado de opinión. Y así era, qué pena. Somos seres tan volubles que podemos derrumbar nuestros juramentos si hay algo que nos disguste en ellos; si no se contaba con la suficiente lealtad, con la _verdadera_ lealtad, las palabras pasaban a ser tristes lisonjas que al pasar del tiempo pierden su fuerza.

Por eso, la Lealtad sólo podía ser otorgada a una sola cosa. No se puede brindar votos a dos amos diferentes, porque tarde o temprano uno de ellos te demostrará el error de tu elección y desearás dejarlo, cual traidor que huye. Y dolía escapar, volver en pos del verdadero dueño de tu lealtad, al señor hades quien en su poderosa voluntad posiblemente me permitía padecer este desengaño de tu parte Alyssa, para así darme cuenta que siempre habías sido un simple capricho, un objetivo banal de mi ignorancia con las de tu sexo. Sólo eso.

¡Pero qué demonios te importaría a ti, amazona de Athena! No eras más que una sierva de la diosa estúpida a la que toda mi alcurnia deseaba matar. Tú, tus compañeros, los tontos guerreros que luchaban en pos de falsas promesas, habladurías sobre el amor y la paz. ¡Un engaño! El amor sólo era una bonita palabra adornada de virtudes que no existían. Humanos débiles peleando a favor de una meta igual de débil, carente de lógica. Querían salvar a una sociedad podrida que sólo iba en mayor decadencia con cada nuevo avance que obtenía. Querían rescatar al verdadero mal del mundo, pobres imbéciles.

No tenían idea de lo que era realmente una salvación, un rescate genuino. Pero no pasaría mucho, el señor hades vendría pronto a mostrarles la verdad y sus tontos intentos por mantener la "paz", se marchitarían por fin, aunque se tuviera que derramar demasiada sangre, lo haría. El fin justifica los medios. Ese era uno de mis motivos, la gran diferencia de convicciones entre mi dios y tu diosa, tonta y bella perla. Mientras que el señor hades buscaba restablecer el balance de las cosas, tu ingenua Athena se rebajaba a ser una mortal, sólo era parte de esa podredumbre que detesto tanto.

¿Era tan difícil de entender eso? La diferencia, las razones por las que de ninguna manera Athena podía ganar la guerra que pronto comenzaría, ¿eran demasiado complejas? Claro que lo era, de lo contrario no tendríamos la necesidad de atacarnos unos a otros hasta matarnos.

El maravilloso recinto de mi templo me recibió. Ignoré su esplendor para dirigirme rápidamente hacia mis aposentos. Poco antes de entrar a la biblioteca, mi orgullo, el dulce aroma de varias flores me penetró con fuerza los sentidos. Abrí la puerta para meterme a la magnífica sala de lectura, la reciente decoración que Lune había creado en cada estantería me sacó de quicio, aún más.

Sin pensarlo más, mis manos se precipitaron a arrancar las coloridas guirnaldas de flores que subían a cada lado de los libreros. Las débiles florecillas cayeron a mis pies mientras gritaba fuertes maldiciones, olvidándome de la quietud que se suponía era obligatoria en ese lugar. Pero no me importaba, no me detuve ni siquiera cuando mi mejor alumno bajó de la sala principal para ver la causa de tanto alboroto. Cuando cada estante quedó libre de esas inmundas yerbas, mis ojos se toparon con un grácil jarrón lleno de rosas de diversos tamaños y colores, puesto sobre el escritorio que me pertenecía, el cual últimamente había estado demasiado solitario porque su dueño había preferido cambiar sus ocupaciones por una estúpida _distracción._

El florido adorno hizo un sonido estruendoso cuando mi mano lo arrojara de un puñetazo hacia el suelo, chocando contra éste y un librero cercano. Los pedazos de porcelana se esparcieron junto con las rosas que estallaron en miles de pétalos por el impacto.

"_Maldita… Maldita Athena",_ pensé una y otra vez viendo todos los destrozos en el piso, sintiendo el perfume de las rosas muertas. "_¡Maldita Athena!"_, repetí.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas de esta planeta, tenías que elegirla a _ella, _diosa egoista_? _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué la arrebatabas de mi lado cuando más deseaba estar con ella, cuando mi lado humano estaba a punto de surgir de nuevo? ¿Por qué la obligabas a luchar por tu estúpida causa?

Mi odio por esa deidad se acrecentó, está era una nueva motivación para prepararme, para matarla y retorcerla entre mis hilos, hasta que no quedara nada, ¡nada! Sonreí con sorna… Lo disfrutaría tanto. Y aunque tú, _min dum perle,_ no lo pudieras entender, lo haría. Por mí, por mi lealtad al señor hades, incluso por ti.

–¿Señor? –Lune se posó detrás de mí, su cosmos denotaba miedo, seguro por mi comportamiento agresivo.

–Ordena que alguien venga a limpiar este desastre, Lune –hablé sin volverme a verlo–. Y prepara tu sapuris…

–¿Volveremos a entrenar, señor? –lo oí emocionarse.

–Es momento de limpiarle el polvo a tu látigo de _Balrog_ –me giré sonriéndole, mi pupilo sonrió aún más motivado–. Prepárate, mañana reiniciaremos tus entrenamientos…

Ya no habría más tontas distracciones, dejaría por fin de perder mi valioso tiempo.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi recamara. La conmoción de todos los sucesos que había padecido, regresó repentinamente y supe que no se marcharía si no me deshacía realmente de _ti_, de tu recuerdo. Mi cosmos encendió una chispa que voló hacia los leños de la chimenea, las finas ropas que alguna vez estuvieron en tu fragante contacto se consumieron junto con los pedazos de madera. El fuego comenzó a destruir lentamente la tela que aún tenía impregnado tu aroma, miré su final con una sonrisa amarga, en la soledad de mi habitación.

Sabía que olvidar tu perfume no me garantizaba que salieras de mi mente, pero de algo serviría deshacerme de lo que mi olfato, mi vista o mi gusto, me remontara a tu presencia.

Abrí el cajón de mi buró de plata. Con sutileza saqué la flor que había resguardado desde hacía varias semanas, un poco de cosmos al día la mantenía fresca.

"_Althaea Officianallis… o también conocida como Flor de Malva", _te escuché otra vez, te vi otra vez, frente al enorme peñasco, con el viento ondeándote la falda de ese horrible vestido, y a tus cabellos, la cortina de mar azul que tanto me gustaba. Una flor, una simple flor, había sido la ayuda perfecta para que se diera inicio a diversos sucesos que nos llevaron hasta aquel cuarto en el andrajoso _Bar Prioorismos_. Desde ese momento, ambos nos perdimos en este embrollo, en tantas mentiras escondidas en verdades que nos acercaron, en confianza.

Y ahora, todo terminaba. Arrojé la flor al fuego, que la devoró sin piedad.

–Hasta nunca Alyssa… No... –corregí mirando el ardor de las llamas–: hasta nunca, Albafika.

Cerré los ojos juntando mis cejas en un gesto furioso, ¿agónico? no lo supe… Me eché sobre la amplia cama, de pronto demasiado dura y nada confortante, esperando que al menos uno de mis deseos pudiera hacerse realidad: no volver a verte. ¡Nunca!

…y así no tener la pena de encontrarte en el campo de batalla.

** . . .**

**~DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS~**

**. . .**

Los golpes resonaron con mayor fuerza e ímpetu. Entre patadas y puñetazos, varios jóvenes se batían en batallas de entrenamiento que dejaban ver cuánta capacidad habían adquirido a través de los años y, pese a ser sólo practicas, su ferocidad no se escondía en lo más mínimo.

–¡Yato! Estas demasiado distraído –gritó un jovencito de dorada armadura a otro. El aludido por enfocar su vista a su interlocutor recibió tremendo golpazo que lo tiró al piso–. ¡Te lo dije! –río el dorado.

–¡Regulus! –el muchacho se levantó con enfado–. Deja de gritarme como si tú fueras mi maestro… Tú eres quien no hace nada más que distraer a los demás.

–Novato –exclamó el otro burlándose, sólo consiguiendo que la ira del otro aumentara. Dispuesto a defender su dignidad, Yato se lanzó hacía él.

–Alto ahí… –lo detuvo un joven castaño parado a sus espaldas–. Regulus, nuestro deber es dar consejos que ayuden a los aspirantes a mejorar… no los hagas enfurecer a tal grado de que se vuelvan en tu contra.

–Lo lamento, Dohko-sama –dijo entre risas el muchacho–. Vamos, Yato… creo que podríamos entrenar juntos. Aún puedo enseñarte muchas cosas… _novato._

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –olvidando a quién tenía detrás, el de ojos azules se fue a perseguir a su compañero, pasando entre los combatientes dispersados por todo el coliseo.

De pronto, su persecución interrumpió un enfrentamiento, cuando Yato tropezara en medio de dos contrincantes.

–¡Fijate por dónde vas, cabeza hueca! –se quejó uno de los ofendidos.

–Tú no te metas en mi camino, Tenma –se levantó el otro, ahora ignorando al león dorado para iniciar una nueva discusión, algo que se les estaba haciendo costumbre a esos dos muchachos peleoneros.

Sobre las gradas, alguien soltó un suspiro con agotamiento.

–Nunca aprenderán… –resopló Dohko mirando la escena a lo lejos.

–Ya olvidaste que eso era lo que hacía más llevadero nuestro entrenamiento, ¿amigo?

–Shion… –el castaño se giró a verlo–. Qué sorpresa verte…

–¿Sorpresa? –soltó una risa medio ofendida–. Sabes que es nuestra responsabilidad. Mientras no estemos ocupados en alguna misión, el patriarca nos encomendó la preparación de los nuevos aspirantes a caballeros… Y esta vez, parece haber mucha voracidad y ansias por servir a nuestra diosa.

El ariano contempló maravillado el escenario de golpes, sudor, cansancio y entrega que se mostraba ante él. El hambre de preparación emanaba en los cosmos inexpertos de todos esos aprendices, quienes pronto se convertirían en valerosos caballeros o amazonas; y ambos amigos dorados supieron que de entre aquellos jovencitos, estaría aquel legendario Pegaso, quien podría hacer la diferencia en la gran batalla que estaba cada día más cerca.

La calma que acostumbraban tener al observar los entrenamientos, se rompió de pronto. Varios pilares y piedras salieron volando junto con algunos de los muchachos dentro del coliseo, que tan enfocados en su práctica no se esperaban ese repentino estallido de energía. Tanto Shion como Dohko no hicieron ningún movimiento, simplemente esperaron que la nube de polvo se disipara para abrirle paso al portador de ese cosmos violento que ya conocían.

Algunas risotadas se escaparon del peliazul, puesto de pie con majestuosidad sobre la montaña de escombros. Sosteniendo a un indefenso aprendiz con una de sus manos, apuntó al resto de la congregación, callada por su llegada, el caballero de Escorpio ya se había hecho una reputación, que infundía miedo más que respeto a todos los que le veían.

–¡Chiquillos ingenuos! ¿Así es cómo piensan derrotar a hades? –gritó con fuerza y sobre todo, mofa. Lanzó sin cuidado al jovencito que había estado sosteniendo–. Aún les falta mucho qué aprender de ésto, tontos.

Bajó de donde estaba, sacando de algún escondite de su armadura una manzana. Sonriente y desinteresado, masticó la fruta sin hacer ningún caso a las miradas de reproche de sus camaradas dorados. El escorpiano se acercó junto con Degel hasta donde Shion y Dohko se habían quedado mirando todo ese espectáculo, pero el peliazul no dijo nada que mostrara arrepentimiento por su conducta.

–No deberías ser tan duro, Kardia –regañó Dohko, pese a que el otro le estaba dando la espalda.

–No vale la pena hablar con él –aconsejó Degel con voz calmada, acostumbrado muy bien a esos desplantes de su amigo–. A Kardia sólo le interesa demostrar su superioridad…

–¿Superioridad, dices? –los sorprendió alguien detrás de ellos. A segura distancia, una joven crispó la mirada en dirección al come-manzanas–. Enfrentar a muchachos que apenas saben usar su cosmos no es algo que de "superioridad" a un caballero dorado…

–¡Albafika! –Shion se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la muchacha, pero al recibir una dura mirada de su parte se abstuvo de continuar su camino. Aún así, la dicha de ver a su compañera era mucha, ¿hacía cuanto la amazona de Piscis no era vista en esos entrenamientos?

–Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí… –Kardia por fin había terminado de comer y ahora se movía en dirección a la recién llegada–: Es la linda muchacha que finge ser uno de nosotros –de un brincó subió las escalinata hasta quedar a sólo unos pasos de ella–. ¿Qué te motivo a salir al mundo exterior, encanto? ¿Viniste a salvar a los "inocentes" que no pueden soportar mi "superioridad"? –sonrió altanero.

–Eyy, Kardia… –se apresuró Shion para separar la hostilidad con la que se había acercado el otro. Pero su llamada de atención no funcionó, Kardia seguía socarrón y agresivo frente a Albafika.

–¿Qué te pasa? –la uña escarlata se acercó a su nariz–. Te dejé sin habla, niña…

Un doloroso recuerdo apareció dentro de la mente femenina, y la _niña_ dirigió una ruda mirada al fanfarrón delante suyo.

–Si quieres provocarme, no funcionará… –contestó sin apartar el gesto ceñudo, ni se inmutó por la garrita sobre su nariz. Kardia enarcó las cejas.

–¿Tienes miedo a enfrentarme, pequeña? Haces bien… –se cruzó de brazos con altivez–, no sería inteligente si te enfrentas a un caballero _de verdad._

–Ja! –exclamó ella, harta. ¡Al carajo los recuerdos, si ese machista idiota quería una lección, se la daría!–. Puedo vencerte con las manos atadas, grandísimo tonto.

–Oooh… –se befó–. Quisiera verte intentándolo, pre-cio-sa –la uña carmesí le levantó el mentón mientras él se acercaba a deletrear el calificativo. La rabia de Albafika aumentó.

–Será sin armaduras y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… –sin miedo, la muchacha se deshizo de su cloth para después amarrarse ambas manos con el listón que antes había sostenido su cabello.

Aún con el aire fatuo e inquebrantable, Kardia la siguió hasta el centro del coliseo. Los adolescentes y jóvenes aspirantes abrieron paso a ambos guerreros, habían presenciado el conflicto desde el inicio y ahora que se les presentaba la oportunidad de ver a dos caballeros de oro en acción, no se lo perderían por nada. De la misma forma en que se habían posado alrededor de ellos, los demás caballeros dorados siguieron a sus compañeros.

–Albafika… –como siempre, Shion parecía ser el más preocupado por el bienestar de la peliazul–. No hagas esto, aguarda… No caigas en su juego.

–Descuida, Shion… –la joven se estiró con habilidad para lograr que sus manos atadas pasaran por debajo de sus pies hasta su espalda–. Sólo será una batalla de práctica… para enseñarle a ese tonto cuándo debe cerrar la boca.

Ambos miraron a Kardia deshaciéndose de su armadura, moviendo brazos y piernas en un calentamiento que sólo buscaba burlarse de la "inferioridad" de su contrincante.

–Observen bien, aprendices –habló viendo a la chica–, les demostraré por qué una mujer no debe hacer el trabajo de un hombre.

Varios bitores a favor de esas palabras resonaron, mientras que abucheos y maldiciones de parte del público femenino no se hicieron esperar. Sin poder convencerla, el caballero Aries se alejó de Albafika, aunque con expresión angustiada, para ubicarse al lado de los demás dorados que esperaban a que la función iniciara.

–Aún puedes retractarte, linda… –aconsejó Kardia.

–¿Y perderme la oportunidad de patearte el trasero…? No, gracias.

–Tú te lo buscaste –gruñó el muchacho al ver esa amplia sonrisa.

El primer golpe vino de su parte, con rapidez. Apenas esquivando el ataque, Albafika se giró para evitar una garra asesina que iba directo a su estómago. De una patada, la ojiazul descargó gran parte de su frustración, y al darse cuenta de que sus golpes le quitaban la tensión con la que había estado cargando, no dudó en continuar luchando. Pero tendría que dar demasiados de esos ataques si quería relajarse al menos un poco, dos años de frustración continua habían afectado demasiado su mente, su cuerpo, sus emociones.

Cayó al suelo de un sonoro golpe en el pecho. Sabía que Kardia no le mostraría conmiseración, pero sus puñetazos eran más duros de lo que se había imaginado, y ni hablar de esa uña amenazante, que estuvo a punto de encajársele en la piel más de una vez. Mientras que ella no tenía oportunidad de moverse con tanta agilidad como sabía hacerlo, ni de defenderse o lanzar alguna de sus rosas. Quizá atarse de manos no había sido tan buena idea después de todo…

Tirada en el piso, la joven azotó su pierna contra las de su atacante para hacerlo caer. Su estrategia dio un buen resultado cuando el escorpiano cayó de costado en el duro suelo. Albafika se levantó deprisa, dispuesta a atacarlo ahora que estaba indefenso, sin embargo, al verla de pie, Kardia sonrió victorioso. El puño del muchacho se llenó de cosmos y se levantó cruel hacia la ojiazul. El dolor de ese golpe apenas fue igualado por el que sintió en su espalda cuando cayera sobre un montón de escombros, luego de volar por los aires.

Otra nube de humo se formó con el impacto de la amazona de Piscis. Algunos de los presentes corrieron en auxilio de la joven, Shion en primer lugar. Pero se detuvieron al ver a Albafika en pie, demostrándoles que eso no era suficiente para derrotarla. Apoyada en un pilar medio destruido, la peliazul sonrió.

Buscó con la mirada a su contrincante, pero no hubo atisbo alguno de él. Apenas incorporándose por completo, sintió un brazo presionándole el pecho y los hombros, aprisionándola contra la pared de concreto. Intentó moverse, pero la peligrosa uña escarlata en su cuello le "aconsejó" quedarse quieta.

–¿Ahora entiendes por qué no perteneces aquí? –Kardia susurró con una mezcla de repugnancia y celo–. Mejor vuelve a casa, a ponerte esos vestidos que tanto nos gustaban… –la afilada uña se paseó por el pecho y la cintura, mientras que el escorpiano se apretaba lascivo sobre Albafika.

La joven bajó la cabeza, sintiendo la frialdad de una uña por debajo de su blusa. Kardia se restregaba entre sus piernas para sobajar aún más su dignidad, susurrando atrevidas palabras a su oído, pero no era eso lo que la molestaba. No eran esas provocaciones, ni tampoco su machismo ponderado. Sus últimas palabras… ¿"esos vestidos que tanto nos gustaban"? ¿alguien más la había visto vestida así? ¿y eso era lo único que había obtenido poniéndose esos estúpidos atuendos? Deseo, lujuría, a los hombres parecía gustarles mucho, pero, ¿para qué? Al final sólo había obtenido lo mismo: abandono.

Entonces supo que todos esos golpes no habían sido suficientes para descargar su frustración.

–Quizá no logres encender el fuego en mi uña escarlata –Kardia continuó murmurándole candorosamente–. Pero hay otras _partes_ en mí que se encienden con sólo verte…

Soltó una risita, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Esa era la oportunidad que Albafika esperaba. Acumulando todo su cosmos en su rodilla izquierda, la joven levantó la pierna con rapidez, directo al lugar "correcto".

La ojiazul pudo moverse libremente al fin cuando Kardia la liberó al llevarse las manos a la entrepierna, esperando que eso pudiera amortiguar un poco el dolor que casi le sacaba las lágrimas.

–Mal… Mal-dit..a –balbuceó de rodillas en el piso, algo más que su ego estaba doliéndole.

Al verlo caído, el resto de los dorados se acercaron. Los gestos y las muecas que cada uno hizo al imaginar la agonía que debía estar sufriendo su compañero, le sacaron una sonrisa mental a la amazona de Piscis por saberse victoriosa, aunque no hubiera sido un triunfo del todo limpio.

–Eso te mereces por tu arrogancia, Kardia –como si no fuera bastante castigo, Degel se dispuso a sermonear a su amigo al ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

–¡Cállate, idiota! –gritó apenas pudiendo caminar. Las risotadas de los _novatos_ llenaron el lugar, al fin podían vengarse de ese aprovechado escorpión–. ¡Ustedes también cállense, malditos chiquillos!

Pero las risas no pararon y a estas se sumaron la de los caballeros de Libra y Leo, incluso el mismo Degel no se contuvo al ver al griego sujetándose su "orgullo" dolido.

–¡Silencio!

La voz del patriarca los hizo enmudecer a todos. Ataviado con sus elegantes ropajes, Sage-sama apareció en lo alto de la escalera que llevaba al domo de peleas en el que estaban. Sin atreverse a reír más, aunque aún tuvieran ganas de hacerlo, todos los presentes se inclinaron a tierra, guardando respeto. El dirigente comenzó a bajar la escalinata, escoltado por Sísifo y El Cid, los tres mirando con desaprobación el acto que se acababa de cometer.

–Kardia… Albafika… –llamó el caballero de Sagitario–. Saben muy bien que están prohibidas las batallas que sólo sirven para enaltecer el orgullo. No es digno de un caballero de Athena ese comportamiento.

–Lo sé… Pido disculpas por esta conducta inapropiada –Albafika inclinó aún más la cabeza, desatada ya de las manos.

–Baah! –soltó todavía arrogante el peliazul–. Ella sólo es un montón de huesos con armadura. No merece estar aquí…

–Creo que Albafika te ha demostrado claramente lo equivocado que estas –intervino Shion, enojado.

–¿Quién metió al carnero en esta discusión? –chistó Kardia. El peliverde, ofendido, se levantó de su lugar para azotarle otra buena patada a ese hablador, el cual se había puesto también de pie (con mucha dificultad) para recibirlo.

–¡Ya basta!

El patriarca volvió a hablar dejando a todo el mundo callado. Pidiendo disculpas, el lemuriano se arrodilló de nuevo, mientras que Kardia se inclinaba en una cómica reverencia, aún con mucho dolor. Todos aguardaron por largos minutos, sabían que probablemente los castigarían y eso a los inexpertos aspirantes, aterrorizaba más que a nadie.

–Albafika… –le habló el sumo dirigente. La aludida levantó el rostro para escuchar cualquier reprimenda que fueran a darle–. Sé que es difícil para ti soportar a este montón de brutos pero, trata de no caer en sus provocaciones… por más insolentes que sean –le dirigió una dura mirada al escorpiano–. Y tú, espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no vuelvas a molestar a ninguno de tus compañeros, Kardia.

El bribón torció la boca con disgusto, cual niño regañado y ofendido. Albafika en cambio, volvió a disculparse con el kyoko.

–No soy yo con quien debes disculparte –le habló calmadamente–. Para extirpar cualquier mancha de vano orgullo que haya quedado en ambos, les ordeno que se pidan una disculpa –ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron para luego indignarse, negados rotundamente a hacer _eso_– ¡Ahora! –gritó con furia Sage, era una orden no una sugerencia.

Frente a todos, ambos guerreros se pusieron de pie, frente a frente. Sin deseos de rebajarse más, Kardia entornó los ojos con enfado.

–Lamento ser el único aquí que sabe lo inútil que eres –espetó farfullando–. ¡Ooouuch! –un coscorrón lleno de rudeza por parte del patriarca lo obligó a rectificarse–. De acuerdo… lo lamento, ¿ya? –se sobó el golpe.

–Y yo lamento haber herido tu orgullo –comenzó la chica–, y esa _pequeña _parte entre tus piernas…

–¡¿Pequeña?! –casi se lanzaba a atacarla de nuevo, pero ciertamente, una parte en su cuerpo seguía herida, impidiéndole avanzar con rapidez.

Algunos no pudieron contenerse más y se soltaron a reír ante la patética escena. A diferencia de Kardia, el patriarca pareció aceptar bien esa "disculpa" y levantando los brazos indicó a todos que ya podían irse (y más les valía hacerlo si no querían un buen castigo). Los más jóvenes se apresuraron a las casuchas que les servían de hogar en el santuario, emocionados por los sucesos de ese día, que seguramente inspiraría a más de uno para las pruebas que vendrían pronto para ver quiénes se quedarían con las armaduras aún carentes de dueño.

Albafika se quedó a mirar complacida el tortuoso andar de Kardia, las escaleras parecían de pronto demasiado largas. El pobre muchacho tuvo que ver pasar a todos los demás caballeros, andando fácilmente, brincoteando (en el caso de Regulus) a través de esos cruentos peldaños. ¡Se lo merecía! En un buen rato ese insolente estaría mudo, sin vanagloriarse por su habilidad o su búsqueda de contrincantes que "valieran la pena".

–¿Estás bien? –la muchacha no notó cuando Shion se pusiera a su lado. Albafika dio algunos pasos para alejarse, aún tenía sangre fresca, resultado del último golpe de Kardia–. Me da gusto verte…

La peliazul asintió, muda, sin mirarlo. Durante los últimos meses, metida en su templo y sólo dispuesta a salir si solicitaban sus servicios como amazona, se había aislado de cualquier contacto con los demás. Pero a quién había deseado evitar más que a nadie era precisamente al caballero de Aries. Por una muy buena razón…

–Me retiro… –anunció la joven, avanzando rápidamente por las escaleras. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para apagar la curiosidad de su compañero, pero había mantenido la esperanza de que su frialdad lo contuviera. Se equivocó. Shion la siguió de cerca, hasta la primera casa. Deseando que su respeto lo motivara a seguir callado, la chica se alejó entre los pasillos.

–Albafika… –su atrevimiento surgía al fin, rodeado de intriga–. Sé que no es un buen momento pero… te rezagaste en tu templo tanto tiempo que no había podido hablar contigo… –hizo una pausa, ¿debería seguir hablando? Algo le indicaba al lemuriano que su amiga evadía ese _tema_ , y quería saber el por qué, quizá podría ayudar–: Sobre aquella persona, hace un par de años… no volviste a mencionarla y quería saber si…

–Por favor Shion –atajó de repente, tratando de controlarse. Tornó el cuerpo apenas un poco para mirarlo–. Por lo que más quieras… no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Hubo tanta fuerza en esa mirada que el peliverde no se atrevió a desobedecer esa orden, una súplica. El cosmos también revuelto de emociones, como ese par de ojos, denotó angustia, rabia y ante todo, melancolía. Cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido entre ese desconocido y su amiga amazona, no pintaba ser nada buena.

–Con tu permiso –la joven continuó su andar sin ser detenida otra vez.

Subió deprisa, sin detenerse hacer alguna conversación más allá del permiso para pasar, con cada uno de sus compañeros. Las risas que hubiera podido sacar al pasar por la casa de Escorpio no aparecieron, su humor volvía a ser el mismo, irascible y antisocial, empeorado aún más por los recuerdos que parecían llegar para hacerla claudicar. Y lo habían conseguido…

Luego de llegar a su propio templo, de lavarse y curar las pocas heridas que había recibido, salió directo a su jardín, hasta la pequeña cabaña donde ella y su maestro pasaban la noche hacía muchos años. Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo junto a la cama, sus brazos se apoyaron sobre el viejo colchón. Negándose a sollozar, reprimió el nudo en su garganta que se apretaba con más fuerza cada vez que recordaba; un dolor acumulado por los días de espera, días de ir al punto de encuentro, al Olivo Blanco, de ir a buscar al _Bar Prioorismos_ y recibir respuestas de que cierto inquilino noruego se había ido sin más, sin despedirse. Aquella espera finalmente quedó convertida en meses, luego años, para ser una cruda realidad.

Albafika ya lo sabía, había aprendido la lección. Como quien ya ha tenido suficiente de alguna diversión, ese sujeto la había abandonado sin el menor problema, desechándola como basura cuando ella se sincerara ante él.

Había pensado que la entendería, que el maldito volvería al día siguiente y así conversar sobre lo sucedido; que finalmente él optaría por quedarse para siempre en Grecia, a su lado, como había prometido. Pero todo había sido una ilusión, demasiado hermosa como para que se cumpliera. Y la muchacha no sabía qué era lo que la hería más: el abandono, el regreso a una soledad más honda e insoportable, o el hecho de que no había podido olvidarlo en esos largos, sí, ¡bastantes largos, dos años!

–En qué mal momento vuelves a lastimarme –resopló, aunque esa queja iba dirigida más a ella misma que a él.

No era tiempo de recaer en tontos sentimentalismos, la guerra contra hades estaba demasiado cerca y ella tenía que estar a su máxima capacidad y fuerza. ¡Adiós a las estúpidas tristezas! Una amazona de su nivel sabía anteponer su responsabilidad a sus emociones.

Por más complicado que fuera, aunque siguiera doliéndole en todo su ser, lo conseguiría. Pese a tener la hiriente imagen de ese sujeto en su cabeza, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, en dónde, con _quién…_

**~R&J~**

Lancé mi ataque sin avisarle a ninguno. Miré a los jóvenes neófitos atrapados por mis hilos, sujetados de brazos, piernas y por último, del cuello.

–Si fueran alguno de esos estúpidos caballeros, ya estarían muertos –aseguré apretándoles ligeramente la garganta a cada uno. Los solté deprisa–. Es todo por hoy, quiten su sucio cosmos de mi presencia…

Mis palabras hicieron eco con sus rápidas acciones, perdiéndose rápidamente.

–Ha habido un grandioso avance, Minos-sama –mi pupilo estrella caminó a mi lado–. Aiakos-sama ya está preparando a sus hombres, a si como el señor Radamanthys.

–Todo está listo… Ahora sólo estamos esperando a que el señor hades solicite nuestros servicios –me erguí enaltecido.

Mis palabras no demoraron en hacerse realidad. Pasaron unos cuantos días para que finalmente nos llamaran a la superficie, un lugar nostálgico, el castillo de nuestro amo. El rostro con el que todos habíamos soñado ver, estaba ya frente a nosotros. Ocupando su trono, majestuoso y sereno, incluso hermoso, la perfección de sus rasgos nos dejó complacidos, no había duda de que él era digno de nuestra lealtad y era un honor ser parte de su poderoso ejército.

–…debemos atacar al santuario –se coló la molesta voz de Pandora, interrumpiendo la de mi señor. Sin embargo, al oírla, algo dio un vuelco en mi interior. Emoción por la batalla, supuse–. Noble Estrella del Valor, Minos de Griffón –me miró sonriente–, elige a tu tropa. Ve y demuéstrales por qué eres el más fuerte de los tres jueces del infierno.

El halago me pareció alarde, demasiado arrogante para una mujer que no era más que líder de un ejército que no le pertenecía. En cambio, la sonrisa plena que mi gran amo del inframundo me regaló, me motivó a no escatimar ningún esfuerzo o sacrificio. Esa insuperable deidad, amante del arte de la muerte, la salvación, era suficiente para hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de complacerlo.

–Yo, Minos de Griffón… –me coloqué el casco de mi sapuris–, le garantizo un color oscuro de la mejor calidad, mi señor.

No tardé en escoger a los afortunados espectros que me acompañarían a esa misión. Iríamos por la cabeza de Athena… ¡Al fin! Cara a cara con esa ingenua, la peor de las escorias fungiendo como divinidad en la Tierra, moriría entre mi _Cosmic Marionetion_, agonizando, sin que nadie atendiera sus suplicas.

La noche nos cubrió con su manto, las estrellas en el firmamento se oscurecieron a nuestro favor, presentían la masacre que se avecinaba. Conduje a mi tropa por un antiguo camino, entre los árboles, pasando algunas veredas, algún árbol de tronco grueso y alto, de florecillas blancas, quizá un Olivo…

Los detuve en los límites de una colina empinada, tan alta que nos brindaba perfecta vista de todo el exterior. Miramos con atención el paisaje nocturno, a la alejada aldea. Pobres inocentes, durmiendo tranquilos sin sospechar nuestra peligrosa cercanía, confiados en que un grupillo de caballeros podrían defenderlos de nuestro poder, del poder del señor hades.

–Qué vulnerable eres, santuario… –miré a la distancia dicho lugar, alzándose imponente–. Incluso Athena quedará indefensa cuando caiga en nuestras manos…

Levanté el rostro para obtener una mejor visión, el casco se inclinó ligeramente sobre mi frente, tapándome aún más los ojos con ayuda de mis entrometidos cabellos. Ladeé la cabeza y obligué con una mano a que esos mechones blancos se quedaran quietos en un solo lugar… sentí otro vuelco en mi interior. El peto de mi armadura pesó demasiado de un momento a otro, me oprimía cortándome el aire, por recordar…

Reconocí el tejado de un bar, muy alejado del resto de la villa a nuestros pies. Desvié la vista hacia el horizonte, podía escuchar el romper de las olas del mar, sentir la sal sobre mi piel. Una risa grácil, una mirada perfecta, mejor que la del dios al que servía, mejor que nada en todo el mundo.

Pero sólo eran recuerdos, imágenes falsas, mentiras. Recordarlas luego de tanto tiempo de evitarlas, no ayudaría en nada. No iba a ser un débil, ¡menos ahora! Se me había asignado un objetivo, el cual cumpliría, así tuviera que matar a cada uno de los guerreros de Athena para llegar hasta ella. Los que fueran, quienes fueran… Minos de Griffón no tendría piedad con ninguno, ni siquiera _contigo._

El amanecer surgió. Era el momento, mis acciones darían un inicio oficial a la guerra santa y las muertes que pronto habría, serían las primeras de muchas. Indiqué al grupo que dirigía que se moviera rápido, mientras yo eliminaba a los "fuertes" caballeros de plata que estarían esperándonos, ellos se asegurarían de destruir los estorbos de menor calidad y nivel que estos. Los maté con facilidad, ¡qué demonios! Me estaban aburriendo, sus capacidades eran risibles e indignantes. No valían nuestro esfuerzo.

Otro repentino vuelco… más fuerte que ninguno. Un aroma temiblemente conocido, un aire que llevaba hacia nosotros oscilantes pétalos.

Mantuve la calma, aunque por alguna razón desconocida mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Llegamos al final del camino donde una sinuosa bajada llevaría a la entrada del pueblo, después al santuario. Pero las piedras y la tierra fueron reemplazadas por un sendero lleno de rosas, el rojo inundó nuestras pupilas, así como la fragancia albergó nuestro olfato, nuestra piel, cada poro, cada sentido.

Fieros y disgustados, dos de mis mejores hombres se adelantaron sobre el mar carmesí debajo de nosotros. No los detuve, no pude… no podía hablar. ¡¿Por qué?! Tampoco al verlos caer muertos sobre esos rosales fui capaz de omitir palabra, ni cuando un entrometido espectro de la armada de Radamanthys nos indicó a dónde debíamos mirar.

El brillo de la armadura dorada no pareció inmutar a mis hombres y yo… yo aún no podía creer lo que veía.

Suerte cruel, malditas coincidencias...

–Los felicito por llegar aquí, espectros –oí _ese_ tono serio y frío, melodioso.

Vi a aquel ser levantar su vista también, su mirada encontró a la mía y como si requiriera presentación luego de su astuta "bienvenida", agregó mirándome fijamente:

–Soy Albafika, amazona dorada de Piscis.

Sí, claro, eras tú… sonreí en mis adentros, sin poder entender las artimañas que el destino nos prepara. De pronto, dos años se volvieron un instante y una eternidad: parecía que apenas ayer esa apatía había tratado de derrotarme y ahora, volvía a contemplarla.

Pero mi absurda enemiga, tus ojos seguían siendo tan hermosos como los recordaba. Ni mil años podrían quitar la belleza en tu mirada, capaz de hacer claudicar a cualquiera que aún tuviera un atisbo de _lealtad_ hacia a ti…

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_Se acerca una batalla y una muy buena, lo presiento ¬w¬_

_Oki doki, amigos, ¿qué les parece? No se enojen con Minos, tiene sus razones para -claudicar-, abandonar a la bella perla. Pero no se apuren, ya le llegará su merecido. Lo más importante ahora es, ¿qué sucederá? Ciertamente lo que se avecina está muy ligado a la pelea que Shiori y Kurumada nos mostraron en el anime, sin embargo habrá algunos cambios que ya irán viendo, jijiji ~~ n3n_

_Fans de Kardia... no me maten! El escorpiano fue grosero, se merecía ese golpe, aunque no se va a poder parar en un buen rato (sin albur) xDD_

_Y, ¿les agradó el cambio de narrador? Quise que en este capi Minos narrará su parte, para así conocer mejor la perspectiva que usa al ver las cosas; mientras que Albafika fuera un personaje "más" en la redacción. Por favor, díganme qué les parece, puedo dejar unos cuantos capítulos más en este estilo, o podemos regresar al anterior... soy toda oídos a cualquiera de sus opiniones n_ñ_

**_Arigatou por su preferencia (como si de una marca famosa se tratara xDD), espero sus comentarios. Cuidense mucho! :DD_**


	10. Chapter 9

_____****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_______OMG! Tardé miles de años en volver, ¡perdón! TOT Entré a clases y ya no tuve tiempo de regesar a escribir. Pero aquí estoy, espero que aún tengan deseos de seguir leyendo esta historia._

_______A todos los que siguen leyendo, muchas gracias, y aún más a quienes toman tiempo para dejar su review -w- Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué sucerá ahora que Minos y Albafika estan frente a frente, como juez del inframundo y amazona de Athena, respectivamente? Cha cha cha chaaaaan!_

_______Para este capítulo, hay que recordar las OVA's -5- y -6- de Lost Canvas, algunas escenas estan basadas en estas, pero otras cosas se modificaron (ya ustedes se darán cuenta) :DD Ahora sí, no los entretego más: A LEER! *w*_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Y de este día sangriento nacerán otros que extremarán la copia de mis males"._

_William Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena I. Acto Tercero._

_-Capítulo 9: Frente a frente-_

La página número doscientos diecisiete estaba por terminarse. A mi lado, Lune remarcó las filigranas del margen sobre el papiro en el que estaba enseñándole a transcribir los manuscritos del inframundo. Un desliz más de la pluma y la tinta quedó con finura en el sitio adecuado; una magnífica obra había finalizado y otra página repleta de los nombres de las almas recién llegadas, estaba lista.

Volví a erguirme, orgulloso de mi mejor alumno. Sin duda, Lune aprendía con rapidez. Y sin embargo, pese a que él también se notaba satisfecho por su gran trabajo, pude percibir su enfado, el tremendo aburrimiento, oculto bajo sus ojos de fingido ánimo…

A estas alturas esperaba que ese muchacho perspicaz ya me hubiera cuestionado sobre el encierro al que lo tenía conferido. Porque a pesar de haberle prometido reiniciar con sus entrenamientos, estos no habían sido otra cosa más que pasar horas sentado frente al escritorio, haciéndolo repasar textos, o transcribirlos; a veces, la misma obra quedaba transcrita más de una vez, sin razón alguna que lo justificara.

Pero él seguía sin preguntarme, sin reprochar mi exilio, o a mi repentina ansia por esconderme del mundo. _¿Sucedió algo "allá afuera"?_, podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos suspicaces. ¿Qué habría sido tan malo que obligaba a un juez del inframundo a parapetarse en su templo? El ansia por conocer la respuesta no era tanta como su respeto hacia mí, y sin embargo, lo que más me atormentaba era que yo mismo deseaba ignorar esas razones, ¡mis razones!

No volver a salir, no poner un solo dedo fuera de mi confortable morada. Padecer amnesia, fingirla al menos, mentirme a mí mismo. Guardar la furia, el dolor, hacer crecer la lealtad hacía mi rescatador, el señor hades, con la conveniente labor del magistrado que yo era, me estaba hundiendo en un letargo de libros, de mis trabajos concernientes a juzgar a las almas que atravesaban mi umbral, para ocupar mi mente a tal grado que ningún pensamiento del _exterior_ viniera a torturarme.

Y ese era el trabajo más difícil en realidad, concentrar mis pensamientos alejados del pasado aledaño. Porque aún, a pesar de mi ira en su contra, aún seguía pensando en _ella…_

Una terrible debilidad, que podría terminar consumiéndome si no tenía cuidado. Por eso me mantenía aislado, obligando en el proceso a mi joven aprendiz a exiliarse conmigo. No había otra opción más que esa, lo lamentaba por Lune, pero permitirle salir sin más, implicaba que le hablara a otros de mi condición exhausta, de mi raro comportamiento, y cuchicheos infernales era lo último que necesitaba.

–Minos-sama… –rompió el silencio cuando las trescientas páginas estaban por completarse. Apenas levanté la mirada de mi escritorio–. El señor Aiakos me informó que vendría a verlo…

–¿Qué? –me enfadé. _Aiakos… _ahora no, por favor–. ¿Cuándo lo viste?

–En la última reunión con la señora Pandora, él me dijo que quería encontrarse con usted.

Ante mi mirada ceñuda el joven se encogió en su silla, pero antes de que mi frustración arremetiera en contra suya, el aludido apareció como invocado por nosotros. Las puertas de la Primera Prisión se entreabrieron por primera vez desde hacía varios meses, para recibir a alguien más que no fuera un alma en pena.

_Damn… _

Cuando salí de la Biblioteca, tuve la desdicha de reencontrarme con la mueca risona del Garuda, caminando ceremonial hasta las enormes escaleras de la sala principal. Mientras que su rostro se ensanchaba de gusto por volver a fastidiarme, mis ojos adquirieron un gesto irritado que dejaba en claro que su llegada no era bien recibida.

–No te ves bien, Griffon… –me saludó con su acostumbrada socarronería–. ¿No te dijo tu sirviente que vendría?

Noté la incomodidad de Lune a nuestras espaldas cuando el rebajado título se mencionara.

–¿Qué quieres Aiakos? Estoy ocupado si no lo has notado… –espeté sin intención de dejarle pasar más allá de ese espacio.

–¿Ocupado? –pareció sorprendido– ¿En qué? ¿Leyendo los mismos libros aburridos de siempre? –mi puño se crispó emanando un cosmos agresivo y bastante perceptible–. Tranquilo, tranquilo… –subió las manos con ademán de apaciguarme–, sólo quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestra "honorable reunión" de jueces con la "señora Pandora" –imitó la voz de Radamanthys al proferir el nombre.

–Lune ya me dijo lo necesario –respondí con sequedad, esperando que se largara de una buena vez.

–Tu discípulo no es un juez del inframundo –atajó rápidamente–, y aunque tiene tus "referencias", ni a Pandora ni a Wyvern les agrada la idea de que envíes a alguien a reemplazar tu puesto, y sinceramente, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea.

–Eso ya no es mi problema... –me giré para darle la espalda–. Envié mi aviso por medio de Lune a la _superficie_ para informar mi ausencia temporal. No estoy interesado en ninguna actividad que se realice fuera de esta prisión.

–¿Entonces quieres que hagamos todas las reuniones en tu templo, titiritero? –soltó una risa que no hizo más que aumentar mi enojo–. Deja de perder el tiempo escondiéndote entre tus libritos, tienes un deber con el señor hades y lo sabes.

Su repentina determinación me apesumbró para después dejarme con más frustración que antes. ¿Quién era él para hablarme de deberes y responsabilidades?

–Lárgate, Garuda… –ordené sin verlo, dirigiéndome nuevamente a la biblioteca. Con un gesto silencioso, le indiqué a Lune que me siguiera.

–¿Vas a pudrirte en este lugar, grifo? –su voz se elevó– ¿Vas a dejar que tu aprendiz se pudra junto contigo? ¡Creí que tenías mayor determinación, pero sólo eres una marioneta más! –me detuve, enojado– ¡No tienes determinación!

Me giré con rapidez, tensando la quijada y las manos. Mi brazo se extendió a la par de sus últimas palabras y un hilar de cosmos se abalanzó directo a ese grandísimo idiota. ¿Quería ver determinación? ¡Mi _Cosmic Marionettion _se la mostraría! De pronto, una rápida sombra se deslizó por el suelo hacia mí, al sentir la fuerza que la figura negra tenía en su interior, retrocedí; mi ataque se deshizo junto con la sombra.

–Aiakos-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? –oí una voz grave y así como la repentina sombra, un espectro apareció inclinado al lado de mi compañero.

Respiré hondo, recuperando la estabilidad que me representaba como juez. Observé a aquel discípulo del "tres ojos", quien se levantó con sigilo, pendiente de mis movimientos.

–Sí, Violette… –habló Aiakos frente a mí, lo vi esbozar una sonrisa confianzuda–. Estoy bien; espera afuera.

Admito que la manera en la que mi entrometido compañero cambió su tono de voz al hablarle a ese espectro, me dejó sorprendido. Pero fue la última mirada que éste le dedicara a su maestro, lo que suavizó mi temperamento. Había algo más que lealtad en esa forma de verlo…

Con más autoridad sobre mis acciones, le indiqué a Lune que también regresara a sus actividades.

–¿Estas probándome? –murmuré un tanto fanfarrón una vez que estuvimos solos. Aiakos se cruzó de brazos y contestó con la misma cazurrería.

–¿Tú qué crees? –rió–. No pienso dejarte aquí, grifo. La guerra iniciará pronto y tú no puedes perderte una buena masacre de tontos caballeros de Athena.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré la diversión, _tres ojos?_ –lo miré con la complicidad que nos había hecho amigos desde hace tiempo. Era sencillo ser bipolar con un sujeto como Aiakos.

–Más te vale salir de este tugurio, ¿o piensas enfrentar a tus rivales con el poder de tus libros? –se carcajeó–. Creía que esa técnica era de tu sirviente.

También solté una risotada, tan natural que incluso yo mismo estuve a punto de creerme semejante mentira.

–Te mostraré que no debes subestimar a mis aprendices, Garuda –lo miré ceñudo, me posé con mi antiguo orgullo de juez infernal y aseveré–: Te veré en el campo de entrenamiento.

–Bien dicho, titiritero. No olvides tu sapuris, aunque eso no hará mucha diferencia cuando te patee el trasero –se gorgojó, encaminándose a la salida.

Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, mi sonrisa desapareció. De inmediato di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a mis aposentos. Una vez ahí, la ostentosa túnica que usaba en mis labores como magistrado, resbaló de mi cuerpo hasta el suelo; el pantalón de algodón oscuro quedó como única prenda. El silencioso espacio me tragó por completo, nada más que mi existencia podía sentirse en el solitario lugar que era mi recámara.

Caminé hacia la cama y me dejé caer sobre el piso, a espaldas del amplio almohadón de plumas. Me encorvé sobre mis rodillas, sosteniendo cualquier grito de impaciencia que quisiera salirse de mi pecho y traicionarme. Cada día era más difícil mentir, desde _aquella _vez. Ya no era tan sencillo tratar de engañar a los otros, o a mí mismo; porque las mentiras habían adquirido el sabor a hiel, porque eran el sinónimo de traición.

Sonreí, nuevamente, con demasiada amargura. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Un año? Conté los días. Sí, un año, apenas uno. ¿Tan poco? ¿Tanto? En cambio, _esa sonrisa_ no se iba; ahí, solo, en mi habitación, cuando ya no había más manuscritos que me socorrieran en mis fallidas amnesias, era cuando los recuerdos me embargaban. Sentado como estaba, cada tarde, cuando la falsa luz de la bóveda del inframundo se entenebrecía, me dedicaba a contemplar la soledad en la que me había sometido. Huía de _tus _memorias durante el día, sólo para ahogarme en ellas todas las noches.

Mis intentos vanos por olvidar, por tratar de odiarte, terminaban evaporados a esa exacta hora del día, cuando el perfume de tu cuerpo se elevaba cada vez que encendía la chimenea en donde había tratado de exterminar cada rastro de tu existencia. Pero tal como la fragancia que se desprendía de esos desechos, tú te hacías más inminente en mis pensamientos. No te ibas, ¡no te dejaba ir!

¿Qué por qué dejaba mis entrenamientos, mi hambre de batalla? Porque anhelaba poder quedarme en las estancias infernales, no salir nunca, aunque ansiara verte aunque fuera una vez; esperaba que mi desinterés por la guerra fuera interpretada como debilidad, con tal de que no me obligaran a salir y matarte, a ti, amazona, ¡a ti Alyssa! Guerrera dedicada a defender a mi principal objetivo para darle muerte…

Pero tal parecía ser, que no podía seguir huyendo, no más. Y si no quería que mi prolongado encierro causara más sospechas que las de Aiakos, tenía que someterme a los deseos que tuviesen mis superiores. Quizá las peleas de práctica prolongaran mis recesos sin ti, quizá el destino sería amable conmigo y me dejaría entrenar mas nunca enfrentarme a ti. Quizá podríamos matar a Athena sin que tu sangre se derramara junto a la de ella.

Quizá, sólo quizá, podría llegar a apreciar más mi juramento al señor hades, y así poder odiarte lo suficiente para no tener compasión contigo.

Y tal vez así, estas lágrimas, un día, no signifiquen nada…

**. . .**

–¿Quién será el siguiente? –preguntó con voz solemne. La mirada azul cobalto se elevó hacia el resto de sujetos de armaduras negras–. ¿Enviarás al resto de tus hombres… o serás tú quien me enfrente, Estrella Celeste del Valor, _Minos_?

El aludido sonrió. Cuánta nostalgia podía sentirse en una insignificante expresión. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían, y esa burlesca formalidad, era muestra de ello. Minos se adelantó apenas un poco; estaba aún atónito por el repentino encuentro con esa persona especial, pero Alyssa, no, Albafika de Piscis había matado sin preámbulos a seis de sus mejores soldados. Probablemente, él tenía que mostrarse igual de reacio con la bella chica que lo contemplaba con enojo a una distancia extremadamente corta; luego de tanto tiempo, finalmente, estaban cara a cara, tal cual y como eran realmente.

Sin mentiras, sólo la verdad, y que a cierto juez peliblanco le habría encantado por desdeñar, despertar de ese mal sueño. ¡Pero no era momento de dudas estúpidas! Matar a su enemigo, matar a quien osara retarlo, cumpliría con su misión.

De repente, Niobe de Deep volvió a intervenir. Minos se sorprendió al ver aquel espectro de la armada de Radamanthys, decidido a confrontar a la amazona de las rosas. Algo le decía al juez que ese lacayo de Wyvern había sido enviado para algo más que servir de apoyo, podría ser que sus superiores estuvieran vigilándolo o peor aún, que alguien estuviera dudando de su lealtad.

A pesar de ello, el ojilila aprovechó la oportunidad de contemplar una vez más a su encantadora enemiga en acción. Con cada movimiento, el fluir del cosmos en esas rosas, Minos sentía que su sangre de guerrero hervía con mayor rapidez por todo su cuerpo. El placer de tener frente a tus ojos un contrincante digno de tu grandeza era algo que no se olvidaba nunca, ni siquiera por una antigua y apreciable compañía, convertida ahora, en dicho rival.

Finalmente, luego de una excitante batalla, la estrella terrestre de la oscuridad, cayó muerta a los pies de la amazona dorada. Aquella era la señal que Minos esperaba, ahora conocía las habilidades de esa _delicada_ perla, y la actitud hostil que recordaba, cobraba verdadero sentido ahora que estaba en batalla.

Minos descendió hasta el nivel de rosas que Niobe había marchitado. Su contrincante estaba dándole la espalda, ni siquiera notó un atisbo del cosmos del peliblanco. La azulada cabellera ondeó al paso del aire y por un momento el kyoto pensó en dedicarse a contemplar esos cabellos azules, olas del mar, tal como lo había hecho años atrás. La cloth dorada brilló… su resplandor atrajo al joven a la realidad, a quién era verdaderamente esa muchacha.

–¡Sorprendente! –usó una cargada ironía en su voz. Albafika se giró a verlo.

–Me doy cuenta de que te agradó el espectáculo, Minos de Griffón –le contestó con una sonrisa igual de irónica.

–Sin duda serás una marioneta fantástica y tendrás el honor de ser usada por mí… Albafika de Piscis.

Como si se trataran de dos desconocidos, las palabras salidas de parte de ambos, sonaron distantes, casi sin la intención de penetrar de forma verbal la armadura y la calma del otro. Sin embargo, al confrontar el par de ojos que se fruncía a unos pasos, un ambiente de melancolía rodeó el lugar, reflejado perfectamente en la inmovilidad de ambos. Nadie se atrevía a dar el primer golpe.

–Prepárate… –advirtió Minos tratando de no perderse en esa mirada. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario, si eso agradaba al señor hades–: _Gigantic Feathers Flap!_

Su garganta estalló en el sonoro grito, nombrando a uno de sus ataques más agresivos. Las rosas marchitas que aún quedaban en el piso, volaron en un tornado que se acrecentó con la fuerza del kyoto. Cuando no quedó ni una de las inocentes flores, fue el suelo quien no soportó la potencia del aire, y en pedazos salió disparado por los aires. La amazona de Piscis trató de no ser arrojada de la misma forma y al tratar de protegerse de los guijarros gigantescos y del viento solano, una repentina figura se le acercó sin pena ni miedo.

Tal como antes, el descuidado juez rompía las "reglas" y se acercaba sin cuidado. Albafika sintió la respiración de su enemigo, esparciéndose sobre sus labios. Inerte, observó de cerca las dudas reflejadas en su rostro, ocultas de pronto con el egocentrismo que lo caracterizaba.

–Espero que no hayas creído que Niobe era mi carta triunfal… –le habló con autosuficiencia–, porque desde un principio tus _rosas_ no significaban ningún problema para mí –Minos estiró una de sus manos para acariciar una de esas rosadas mejillas; sabía cuánto la enfadaría ese movimiento– ¿Qué se siente ser la única rosa que queda en este lugar? –el tono de su voz fue suficiente para encolerizar a la bella joven.

–Mis _Demon Rose _no son mi única habilidad –la peliazul metió una de sus manos tras su armadura–. ¡No me subestimes! _Piranha Rose!_

La rosa negra fue directa al rostro del kyoto. El casco oscuro se escapó de su lugar precipitadamente. Eso… eso era lo que Minos había estado esperando. La última parte de su ser guerrero se encendió ante ese ataque, los recuerdos, los momentos banales con esa mujer de ojos recelosos, se esfumaron. Sólo quedaba el deseo de luchar y por suerte, esa ilusa había descuidado por completo sus defensas. Los hilos invisibles salieron con presteza en dirección a la joven, quien quedó al instante atrapada de pies y manos.

–_Cosmic Marionettion!_

Minos dejó que su víctima se sacudiera un poco, para que comprendiera por si misma lo inútil que era luchar. Ya no había escapatoria, Albafika de Piscis moriría en ese instante. Pero antes…

–¿Qué están esperando, idiotas? –les habló fuerte a su élite de espectros– ¡Vayan a destruir al Santuario! –entonces recordó algo, aquellas callejas viejas y maltrechas, la antigua villa por la que había paseado con la misma persona que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, entre sus hilos–. Antes de destruir a Athena, sería divertido pasar por _ese _lugar, ¿no lo crees? –miró a la joven, quien entendió inmediatamente de lo qué hablaba.

El kyoto dio la orden de destruir a la aldea que precedía al santuario, sabía que esa cruenta matanza haría desdichada a esa amazona, a esa mentirosa; así le haría sentir un poco del dolor que su traición le había provocado.

La peliazul trató de evitar la masacre, pero una vez que la Estrella Valor te apresa entre sus hilos, no te dejarán escapar con vida. Y así sería, quizá el señor hades elogiaría su triunfo más tarde, haciendo que la muerte de Alyssa valiera la pena. Con un movimiento hábil, el juez elevó a la chica en el aire, para regresarla con fuerza al suelo; escuchó que algo más que el piso se rompía, unos cuantos huesos tal vez. Al hacerlo por segunda vez, trató de ignorar el poco vigor que imponía en sus acciones.

Cuando sintió que había sido suficiente, permitió que la débil mujer se pusiera en pie, aún aprisionándola con su técnica. El brazo derecho le colgaba de un lado a otro, chorreando sangre, totalmente roto. Al contemplar la fragilidad de ese cuerpo, a pesar de que una gruesa coraza lo rodeara, y al notar lo irreconocible que esa joven había quedado de su antigua finura, Minos no consiguió sacarse de la cabeza un ansia que lo remontaba al tiempo en que había jurado proteger a la persona que justamente ahora trataba de matar: culpa.

Aún había un poco de _lealtad_…

–Minos… Minos… –la voz de Albafika sonaba agotada pero su valor no menguó en lo absoluto–. Ya no tengo pensado dejar que juegues conmigo, no de nuevo… –terminó en un susurro adolecido, y eso fue lo que cambió todo.

¿Jugar? Que la _vakker perle_ ya no iba a dejar que jugara con ella… ¿eso había dicho?

Las manos de Minos se debilitaron, los delgados hilos se aflojaron un poco. Su afán por derramar la sangre de su víctima comenzó a extinguirse, los planes de la guerra zozobraron hasta hundirse en el olvido. Lo que fluía en su lugar, era la palabra que los dulces labios habían proferido: jugar. ¿Acaso Alyssa había creído que su esmero por conquistarla en el pasado no había sido más que un maldito _juego? _¡Era una absurda broma! Había sido ella quien en primer lugar había jugado con él, mintiéndole, fingiendo ser otra persona, cautivando su atención con falacias.

Su acusación era inadmisible, no tenía ni siquiera un fundamento. El kyoto la miró con atención, los acusadores zafiros indicaban un dolor arraigado desde años atrás, tan silenciado por la pena, por la angustia de saberse engañada, el suplicio con el que Minos había tenido que vivir dos largos años, el mismo que Alyssa había sufrido.

De pronto, el joven se sintió confundido. Podría ser esa una trampa, esa mujer quería engancharlo de nuevo con mentiras. Pero, ¿podría alguien fingir la desdicha de esa forma? Podría ser que todo ese tiempo, las cosas hubieran resultado un mal entendido. Si el juez de la Primera Prisión jamás había deseado burlarse de su querida perla, tal vez ella tampoco había querido hacerlo con él. Aún así, aunque el deseo de mofarse del otro nunca hubiese existido, el hecho de que ambos pertenecieran a ejércitos tan diferentes, nunca cambiaría.

Amazona de Athena… Espectro de hades…

Dos mundos distintos que bajo ninguna circunstancia se unirían, porque ambos contrincantes ya habían rendido su lealtad, su vida misma, a dos amos que se odiaban desde la época del mito. Eso era innegable, aunque fuera un terrible pesar reconocerlo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo de lo que Minos no pudo deslindarse y era el hecho de que en los dos años en los que no pudo ver a la Adonis guerrera, sus esperanzas por encontrarla en otro lugar que no fuera el campo de batalla lo habían mantenido a raya de los entrenamientos; eso aumentaría sus posibilidades de no verla en ese preciso lugar. Mas sin embargo, el destino le había jugado con malicia, y era él mismo quien ayudaba a esa maldita suerte a condenarlo. Lo que había deseado no se cumpliera jamás, se mostraba ante sus ojos, con el objeto de su adoración lleno de sangre, casi sucumbiendo ante la muerte.

Tendría que tomar una decisión y más valía que fuera rápido, pues la amazona delante de él estaba planeando su próximo ataque. Al peliblanco no se sorprendió de la enorme fuerza de voluntad de la joven, era algo que caracterizaba a la bella perla, y sabía que tratar de llegar a un acuerdo en ese momento tan crucial, no serviría de nada. Las cosas terminarían de una manera mucho peor de lo que él hubiera imaginado y aunque le afligía tener que acabar las cosas con sus propias manos, no pensaba permitir que otro espectro entrometido le causara más daño.

La peliazul le arrojó una ráfaga de espinas hechas con su sangre, nada que la sapuris de Griffón no pudiera contrarrestar con sus impenetrables alas. Cuando la chica se percató de que su rival estaba en perfecto estado, pese a todos sus intentos por terminar con él, su expresión acongojada se hizo más presente. Ante ello, Minos supo lo que tenía que hacer: su mano se cerró, jalando sin temor los hilos que la sostenían. Con un escalofrío, el kyoto oyó gritar a la ojiazul, cuando sus extremidades se contorsionaran lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, mas no para asesinarla.

Cuando quedó derribada en el piso, el muchacho se acercó hasta la inerte figura. Acuclillándose a su lado, se aseguró de que aún estuviera con vida. La fragancia a rosas que emanaba de su sangre fresca le quemó la garganta, entonces comprendió la razón de que la terca joven siempre quisiera mantenerlo apartado. Pero, quién podría imaginar que un veneno tan mortal, estuviera oculto en una de las más bellas creaciones de la Tierra. Aquello, no hizo más que incrementar la devoción que el ojilila había tratado de olvidar; nuevamente, sus ojos podían apreciar la razón por la que la Lealtad tenía sentido para él.

–Dos años tratando de olvidarte –musitó mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro herido–, y vuelves a cautivarme en un solo día, Alyssa…

Y se alegró de que su _gamle besettelse* _estuviera inconsciente, para que así no tuviera que enterarse de la muerte de su diosa, a la que Minos iría a visitar en unos cuantos minutos. Con Athena muerta, su bella perla no tenía que servir al enemigo del señor hades, y aunque quizá le costara adaptarse a una vida nueva, el kyoto sabría convencerla.

Se puso de pie para ir en dirección al santuario. Cuando sobrevoló la vieja aldea, se percató del gran trabajo que sus discípulos habían hecho; lo que una vez había sido un apacible lugar para vivir, ahora estaba desperdigado en escombros, con gente gimoteando de dolor y desconsuelo. Minos ignoró aquello para alcanzar al resto de sus súbditos, a punto de llegar a las faldas de la montaña en donde el santuario atheniense se erguía imponente.

En cuanto llegó, ayudó a los demás espectros a deshacerse de una inútil guardia de caballeros, demasiado inexpertos como para darles pelea. Sin embargo, sólo bastó un momento de desconcentración de parte de juez para que un cosmos repentino arremetiera contra ellos. El ataque quedó disipado en polvo estelar, que se llevó a la tumba a tres de los espectros que Minos lideraba. Ante eso, el kyoto reconoció, no sin el desprecio acostumbrado, la fuerza de su nuevo rival, cuya armadura dorada le permitió reconocerlo.

–Shion de Aries –farfulló esbozando una mueca burlesca.

–¿Fuiste tú quién luchó contra la amazona de Piscis? –cuestionó irritado.

–Así es… ¿por qué? –Minos se percató del patético interés que el caballero tenía en su _vakker perle_–, ¿deseas vengar su muerte?

Al oír su declaración, el peliverde se encendió en cólera.

–No dejaré que pases de este lugar, asqueroso espectro, ¡¿me oyes?! –el cosmos del ariano se acrecentó, momento idóneo para que Minos actuara: su _Cosmic Marionettion_ dejó inmovilizado de pies a cabeza al otro, sin posibilidades de hacer algo más que mirar.

–¿Y es así como piensan defender a su diosa, patéticos caballeros? –se befó–. No tengo tiempo de entretenerme contigo, Aries, así que te arrancaré la cabeza de una buena vez… –el hilo alrededor del cuello lemuriano se apretó con más fuerza, el hambre de la guerra había surgido otra vez, y Minos esperaba aprovechar sus anhelos de destrucción hasta que la misma Athena sucumbiera.

El dolor en el ariano se hizo notable, todo terminaría rápidamente…

–Fue suficiente –una fila de rosas rojas procedió luego de que esa voz conocida irrumpiera. Los hilos se rompieron ante la velocidad del ataque–. Lamento esto, Shion… –la delgada figurilla se adentró en la escena; Albafika contempló al kyoto, al interponerse entre éste y su compañero dorado–. Ahora, yo me haré cargo de ti, Minos…

El muchacho frunció el ceño, estaba cansado de que sus planes no dieran el resultado que esperaba. ¡Le había dado la oportunidad a la delicada perla de salir con vida y volvía a su perdición! Y no sólo eso, regresaba para retarlo de nueva cuenta, malherida como estaba.

"_Eres demasiado terca, Alyssa…" _

¿Qué seguiría ahora? Si luchaba contra ella, frente al resto de sus espectros y los demás caballeros, tendría que matarla o levantaría sospechas, y esa, sin duda, no era una opción que deseara seguir. Pensó en burlarse, en fingir alguna clase de "amabilidad" y dejarla escapar, dar por terminada su lucha, pero sabía que ella no se marcharía sin más, no sería sino hasta que uno de los dos cayera en combate. Ante esa actitud indecisa, fue la misma amazona de Piscis quien se cansó de esperar y lanzó otra horda de espinas carmesí en su dirección. Las enormes alas de la sapuris lo protegieron de cualquier daño, mientras se debatía en qué tendría qué hacer.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la indecisión de Minos, sus súbditos no pensaban permitir que su maestro fuera agredido sin que el culpable recibiera su castigo. Uno de ellos arremetió contra la chica, pero fue Shion de Aries quien recibió su ataque y lo contrarrestó. Pero aún quedaba un espectro más, que hizo caso omiso a la orden del kyoto de retirarse, y decidió avanzar en contra de la peliazul, quien apenas pudo defenderse. Con tan sólo un débil fragmento de su fuerza, Albafika se protegió de las agresiones que recibía, los ataques constantes la obligaron a retroceder hasta las paredes de una alta montaña. Byaku de Nigromante, había conseguido ubicarla en el lugar indicado, así, su cosmos en forma de fantasmas atravesó las rocas y las arrancó de su lugar para que cayeran sobre la muchacha.

La montaña se desgarró más y más, abriéndose en hendiduras espaciosas. Un pedazo de roca se soltó de su lugar y se precipitó hasta una indefensa Albafika, pero antes de que pudiera soltar su último aliento, alguien la empujó contra una de las grietas recién formadas. La joven pudo percibir la preocupación de aquellos ojos lilas, que se transformó en reproche.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó sólo para los dos, el juez–, ¿no ves que están tratando de matarte?

–Pues tú no eres muy diferente de ellos –le espetó mordaz y con recelo. Minos observó el rostro pálido, casi muerto por el cansancio y el dolor, físico y emocional.

–Te di la oportunidad de escapar y vivir, aprovéchala –se excusó.

–¡No necesito de tu cortesía! –aseguró enfadada, pero se calló deprisa. ¿No había dicho esa misma frase en una situación parecida? Albafika notó que Minos también lo recordaba.

Lo inevitable había sucedido al fin, y es que ambos, aunque lo negaran más tarde, habían vuelto a perderse en el otro. Cada mirada se contempló sin vacilar, con la confianza que habían logrado ganar a base de pruebas y diferencias. No había separaciones de ningún tipo, porque en ese mundo dentro del par de ojos que cada uno contemplaba, no existía la divergencia de status, no había armaduras, no había categorías, sólo estaba él, sólo estaba ella…

"_¿Y ahora qué…?", _quiso saber el peliblanco, absortó aún. Un crujido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Arriba, sobre ellos, la mitad de la colina estaba a punto de venirse abajo. Albafika trató de salir, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por unos brazos más fuertes que los suyos, que la empujaron al fondo de la hendidura en la que estaban. Cayó al piso, adolorida y exhausta, y no supo si su vista se ennegrecía porque la luz había desaparecido o porque comenzaba a perder la razón nuevamente.

Lo último que sintió fue el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella, protegiéndola, otra vez, como antes.

**. . .**

_Se acabó la soledad… Alyssa…_

Me quedé sentada, rodeada de los interminables rosales, moviéndose al compás de viento. Una vista hermosa, un paisaje grácil ante los ojos de cualquiera. Menos los míos…

El dulce aroma que producía ese tumulto de flores, no podría ocultar jamás la verdadera esencia que ocultaban bajo su belleza. Igual que yo. Destinada a la soledad que mi "bella" imagen producía; la perfección costaba, y mucho. A veces era tan insoportable, y no porque deseara ser una mártir de mi condición, pues yo misma la había elegido: esta vida, era mi responsabilidad. Pero no por ello, la melancolía de una estancia eternamente solitaria se reduciría. El dolor es dolor siempre, no importa que sea infringido por uno mismo o por otro, siempre estará ahí, punzante como un veneno que te va matando lentamente.

Escuché pasos a mis espaldas, así que me moví rápidamente para advertir a ese osado sujeto, que por su bien sería mejor que saliera de mi jardín. Al levantarme y dar media vuelta, mis ojos no pudieron encontrar su objetivo, a diferencia de mis oídos, que seguían escuchando la prontitud con la que alguien se movía entre los rosales. Busqué, por todos lados, sin resultado alguno. Hasta que una voz me llamó:

_Alyssa…_

Y me quedé petrificada en mi lugar. Nadie conocía ese nombre, nadie lo pronunciaba de esa forma. Torné mi cuerpo con lentitud, esperando que sólo fuera una fantasía en mi cabeza. Pero en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con él, supe cuán real era esa imagen, y que aunque mi corazón rebosó de alegría de volver a verlo, mis piernas temblaron cuando aquella figura se acercó hasta a mí, con pasos seguros, su amable sonrisa, con la oscura surplice cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Todo cobraba sentido ahora. ¿Por eso se había marchado? ¿Esta era la razón por la que había huido como un cobarde sin siquiera despedirse? La negrura del metal brilló en contraste del sol, tan diferente a mi propia vestimenta de color oro. Ahí estaba la respuesta a todo mi sufrimiento, me confortaba entender el motivo por el cual se había ausentado esos largos meses, pero ¡cuánto me enfurecía reconocer finalmente _quién _era Minos!

Era mi enemigo, oh maestro. Y por un enemigo nunca debemos sentir compasión, piedad, mucho menos, aquel sentimiento que me embargaba el corazón. Sólo quedaba una opción, por la cual había entrenado desde mi infancia: destruirlo.

Me abalancé en su contra, con una rosa negra que lo atravesaría de lado a lado. Mi rival esquivó mi ataque con facilidad y se deshizo de mi defensa tomándome del brazo para torcerlo detrás de mi espalda. Percibí sus labios sobre mi cuello, acariciándome la piel.

–Podemos arreglar las cosas de una forma más "productiva"… –comenzó a reír. Repetía de nuevo esas frases, volvía a su descarada forma de hacer las cosas. La confusión se apoderó de mí, quería clavarle una _Bloody Rose_ en ese instante, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo, ¡¿por qué?!

Porque yo realmente lo había querido...

Ese engreído greñudo había conseguido lo que quería, me había atrapado, y mis sufrimientos, mi indecisión en esta nueva batalla, podían comprobarlo. En cambio, él, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, sin temor a herirme si eso complacía su egocentrismo. No había sido honesto conmigo, porque amazona de Athena o no, él había prometido que no se apartaría de mí, que sería distinto a los demás, que la soledad se había terminado por fin…

¡Un engaño!

Sentí a mis traidoras lágrimas salir de mis ojos. Eso me enfureció aún más, me dio las fuerzas necesarias para soltarme de su agarre y girarme a clavarle una rosa, más certera esta vez. Al contemplarlo de frente, cara a cara, la expresión en su rostro me detuvo por completo. Bajo los flequillos blanquecinos, vi a sus ojos crisparse con tristeza. Sus brazos me asieron con fuerza y cariño, atrayéndome a él nuevamente, ahora con gentileza, con necesidad.

–No me toques… –no supe cómo conseguí articular esa frasecilla, aún aprisionada entre sus brazos–. ¡Suéltame, espectro!

Lo sentí tensarse. Con cuidado, me apartó un poco para verme, los ojos violáceos que me sacaban de quicio, me afrontaron con pena. Después, la seguridad irrumpió su mirada cuando me susurró:

–Ya no puedes apartarme de ti, Alyssa –el mismo frenesí que sentía tiempo atrás volvió a hacerme latir el corazón cuando me miró de esa forma–. No seré como uno de esos a los que llamaste "ninguno", date por vencida…

Se me acercó, lentamente, mientras que una de sus manos se acomodó en mi nuca para levantarme hacia él. Sabía qué pasaría, sabía que significaba dejarme llevar por mis emociones, pero sabía que no me atrevería a detener a ese atrevido juez del inframundo, no, a Minos, sencillamente Minos, único en su clase, tan diferente a los demás seres humanos sobre la Tierra, tan peculiar…

Sus labios se posesionaron de los míos. El resto comenzó a disiparse, el cielo, el viento, el jardín de rosas, todo se difuminó como la tinta, quedando solamente él y yo, entrelazados, con la sutil melodía de alguna cajita de música…

. . .

El sueño desapareció por completo y sólo quedó la oscuridad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su cuerpo detectó una sensación de calor demasiado gratificante, a la cual, por inercia, trató de acercarse. En cuanto comenzó a moverse, sus músculos reclamaron la atención debida, pues de inmediato comenzaron a dolerle. Y no sólo ellos, sus huesos también se quejaban, causándole malestar. De su pecho sacó una gritito dolorido y al oírse, se sorprendió del eco que su voz había producido.

Así que abrió los ojos, sin notar algún cambio del momento en que habían estado cerrados. Albafika consideró, con cierto temor, la idea de haberse quedado ciega, sin embargo, a su derecha percibió el brillo tenue del fuego; una fogata ardía cerca de ella, proporcionándole la calidez que la había despertado. La muchacha trató de levantarse, quería averiguar en dónde rayos se había metido… ¿y por qué? Apenas podía recordar algo de lo que había estado haciendo antes de quedar atrapada en ese lugar desconocido.

Peleas, enfrentamientos, la guerra santa… la sapuris de uno de los jueces del inframundo… Minos.

–No te muevas –Albafika escuchó su voz, proveniente de algún lugar de esa oscura estancia. Tras buscarlo un momento, lo vio sentado al otro lado de la pequeña hoguera. El peliblanco estaba recargado sobre una gruesa pared de roca, observando con atención a la joven que acababa de despertar.

Albafika sintió miedo, estaba indefensa, totalmente expuesta al enemigo. Sus deseos de ponerse en pie fueron mayores que antes, y se precipitó a resguardarse de ese sujeto. Sin embargo, Minos se adelantó y la contuvo, cuidando no producir algún dolor sobre ese cuerpo herido.

–Quédate quieta –ordenó, sus ojos no la dejarían desobedecer. Pero la peliazul pudo defenderse al menos con un gesto receloso y frío, estaría atenta de cualquier movimiento extraño que su rival tratara de hacer. Minos comprendió su mirada, y soltó un suspiro afligido–. No voy a lastimarte, lo juro…

La muchacha sacudió los hombros, para deshacerse de las manos que trataban de recostarla de nuevo. Tendría poco tiempo para averiguar en dónde estaba prisionera, y una vez que lo supiera, podría decidir si salía de ahí simplemente, o mataba al hombre que la había herido.

Una cosa era segura: no volvería a confiar en él…

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_Waaaaa, ¿qué rayos le pasa a esta gente bipolar? Primero se quieren, luego ya no, luego otra vez sí... decidanse!_

_Recuerden:_

_*Vakker perle = Bella perla / G__amle besettelse = Pasada obsesión_

___De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios y críticas. Y bueno... debo decirlo: LOS EXTRAÑÉ! TwT_

**___Gracias por seguir leyendo! -3-_**


	11. Chapter 10

_____****__Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:__ Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_______Wiiii! Lamento la demora, amigos. La escuela es mala, échenle la culpa ¬3¬ _

_______Parece ser que se quedaron intrigados con el final del capítulo anterior, muajajajaj. Bueeeno, ya no sufran, ahora sabrán qué sucedió. Peero antes, contesto reviews -w-_

_______Fantappie:________ muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo te motive a seguir leyendo :D_

_______Anna:________ le agradezco mucho a tu curiosidad por haberte traído aquí xDD Si hay algo que me gusta, es que un personaje nos parezca humano, sólo así podemos acercarnos a su "realidad" y ellos a la nuestra. Y qué genial saber que este fic logra eso... No comas ansias, tu espera ha terminado, jijijí ~_

_______Ale-chan:________ A mí también se me olvida followear historias xDD Pero qué bien que sigas pendiente de este fic T_T Y gracias a ti he apredido un nuevo término: "cliffhanger", cuando lo mencionaste me quedé asi: O_O Gracias a la Real Academia de Wikipedia por solventar mis dudas xDD Espero te guste este capie._

_______Ariel de Piscis:________ Si pienso en ti para redactar a Minos todo el tiempo... ambos son igualitos, oki no o_o espero mi pequeña broma no te disguste :/ Sé que el dueño de Griffon se ha ganado tu odio por partir los huesitos de Alba-chan, pero míralo, también tiene su corazoncito -w- Y waaaa, también te extrañé, ojalá este capítulo no te provoque ninguna epistaxis severa, aunque no prometo nada :$_

_______Bien, adelante amigos. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, espero no decepcionarlos. Personalmente, este me encantó escribir este capítulo, sé que se llevarán una sorpresa a final (espero sea agradable) Sin duda, deben escuchar estas canciones: "THE GARDEN OF EVERYTHING" - MAAYA SAKAMOTO; "BLIND" - LIFEHOUSE; "HEAVEN" - AYUMI HAMASAKI. Así en ese orden, en especial la última canción, la recomiendo en una versión que esté subtitulada (youtube tiene todo, no se apuren)_

_______Enjoy X3_

_"**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_No me neguéis que me amáis…"_

_William Shakespeare – Romeo y Julieta. __Escena I. Acto Cuarto._

_-Capítulo 10: _Elsker-

El lugar mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, casi ceremonial, en honor a la persona que faltaba.

Shion se movió con el mismo mutismo entre los pilares, recorriendo cada espacio, imaginando a la dueña de la casa de Piscis. ¿Cómo habría recorrido ella esos espacios, siempre vacios? El ariano crispó la mirada con pesar por imaginar a su compañera dentro de esos lugares solitarios, una vida dura para una sencilla mujer.

¿Sencilla en verdad? No. Si había algo que jamás describiría a la amazona de Piscis era esa palabra: sencilla. Albafika era más que una simple persona, y no sólo por pertenecer a la élite de los caballeros más fuertes de Athena; algo más que su labor por la humanidad la hacía ser fascinantemente especial. Su belleza, su personalidad, su corazón…

El joven peliverde se adentró hasta esa habitación a la cual nadie había entrado nunca, los aposentos de la amazona dorada finalmente eran invadidos. Shion se sintió perturbado, seguramente, si Albafika lo viera le arrojaría una rosa envenenada para sacarlo de allí. Eso lo hizo reír, el temperamento receloso que su amiga acostumbraba mostrar, a veces le parecía divertido, porque sabía que era un escudo solamente, para protegerse del cariño que los otros pudieran tenerle y que en el proceso resultaran lastimados. La frialdad de Albafika sólo era miedo, nada más; ser telepata tenía grandes ventajas.

Pero ahora, al contemplar la estancia que había resguardado el sueño de esa persona tan peculiar, y poder incluso sentarse en la cama en donde ella había soñado en soledad, un dolor profundo invadió al lemuriano. Recostado sobre esas sábanas llenas de su fragancia, recordó las palabras de Dohko:

"_Está muerta…"_

Su mejor amigo no había escatimado en lo que las cruentas palabras hicieron en él. Y no sólo había sido Dohko, el patriarca, sus otros compañeros dorados, todos se lamentaron por la pérdida de la amazona de Piscis. El mismo Shion había presenciado el momento en el que ese maldito espectro la arrojó hacia el derrumbe, cerca del santuario, en donde ambos quedaron atrapados para siempre. El ariano no tardó en ir al rescate de la peliazul y aunque pasó las siguientes horas escarbando entre rocas con sus propias manos, lleno de desesperación, no encontró nada, ni un atisbo de esperanza.

"_Está muerta"… _le repetía Dohko, tomándolo por los hombros para sacarlo de entre las piedras erosionadas. _"Está muerta…"_

No había razón para seguir buscando. La Guerra Santa continuaba, y ahora debían concentrarse en defender el Santuario, mientras que Asmita enviaba al caballero de Pegaso con la solución que daría fin a la vida interminable de sus sucios rivales. Como un siervo fiel, Shion atendió la orden del patriarca; tendría que seguir adelante, tratando de ignorar el dolor latente que le embargaba en todo su ser, no sólo por haber perdido a Albafika, sino porque nunca dejaría de reprocharse el no haberle demostrado lo que sentía, pues nunca hubo alguien a quien quisiera más que a esa testaruda y fría peliazul.

–¿Me habrías amado así, Albafika…? –se atrevió a murmurar, como si alguien lo escuchara.

Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su suplicio. En todos sus años juntos, ella jamás le mostró señal alguna de tenerle un cariño de tal magnitud. En cambio, la bella amazona le había confesado sentirse atraída por alguien. ¿Por quién? Shion jamás quiso entrometerse demasiado para así evitarse una pena mayor, sin embargo, más que su propio dolor, lo que realmente le frustraba era pensar que aquel sujeto a quien Albafika había decidido querer hubiera sido tan idiota como para abandonarla, provocando una actitud más antisocial de lo que la peliazul acostumbraba mostrar.

De encontrarse con ese imbécil, el ariano supo que rompería las reglas del santuario, y usaría sus propias manos para estrangular a ese inmundo ser…

Frunció el ceño, apretó la quijada con furia. Por ira, por impotencia, ¿por celos?... Su expresión se suavizó nuevamente. Todo eso ya no importaba: aquel hombre ya no tendría jamás la dicha de ser amado por Albafika, y él tampoco. Porque ese divino ser se había ido, para siempre. Sólo quedaba el recuerdo, y el joven esperaba que fuera suficiente para llenar el inmenso hueco abierto en su pecho. Acataría la orden de seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara.

El ariano se puso en pie. Con paso lento, sin desear marcharse aún, dejó la habitación tras sus espaldas, luego atravesó las gruesas columnas de concreto marmóreo. Cuando llegó a la salida del imponente templo, sus ojos miraron a lo lejos la colina caída donde yacería el grácil cuerpo de su amazona preferida. El sólo pensarla debajo de ese montón de rocas, cerca del cuerpo del juez infernal que la había llevado a su muerte, le hacía crispar los puños y el entrecejo.

Suspiró algo que pareció ser más bien un sollozo. Ya no importaba. Ni él, ni sus sentimientos, ni sus esperanzas de una Albafika viva. Sólo le quedaba su honor, su deber con Athena y el mundo. Lo demás eran emociones superfluas según su misma conciencia llena de valores morales.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. A punto de terminar, se viró a mirar por última vez la casa de Piscis. Su mente le ayudó a completar la figura de la dueña de dicha constelación, puesta en pie, erguida con orgullo mientras portaba su armadura. La pensó sonriente, con una de esas miradas amables que de vez en cuando le regalaba al mundo, con un rostro esplendido…

Se escuchó un crujido. Los pensamientos del muchacho se esfumaron como la niebla, para hacerlo volver a la realidad. En busca de lo que ese repentino sonido pudo significar, el peliverde presenció al cielo resquebrajarse, como si uno de sus muros de cristal se estuviera rompiendo ante sus ojos. Mas aquello no era alguna de sus técnicas, sino la mismísima barrera de Athena, haciéndose añicos. Y una vez que todo ese escudo quedara abierto entre enormes grietas, y luego esparcido en el aire, el santuario quedó totalmente expuesto, a la disposición de ese ser imponente que descendió ceremonial desde las estrellas.

–¡Hades! –gritó más de uno de los presentes. Los caballeros dejaron el temor que esa repentina aparición les provocase, y corrieron al auxilio de su diosa.

Cuando Shion se dispuso a atacar junto con los demás, un cosmos indescriptible los hizo caer, arrodillados ante el enemigo. Así era como el dios del inframundo les demostraría a todos que no importaba cuántos tuvieran la osadía de retarlo, él finalmente los hacía caer ante sus pies.

Sin poder mover nada más que los dientes, rechinándole con furia, el joven lemuriano escuchó que el caballero de Sagitario caía en combate, ¿inconsciente? ¿muerto? No pudo saberlo. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza atormentándolo, era su inutilidad, y que no importaba cuánto hubiese entrenado en el pasado, cuanta fuerza había adquirido en su corta vida, ahora no podría hacer nada.

Sin duda, estaban en graves problemas…

**~R&J~**

Algo me detuvo.

En todo el trayecto no había sido capaz de sentir nada, ni siquiera la presencia de algún animal, u otra fuente de vida. Sólo oscuridad, mi cosmos y la presencia molesta del hombre frente a mí. Pero repentinamente, mi concentración se había disipado al percibir el peligro cercano, aún así, desconocido.

Eso me preocupó. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo allá afuera? ¿Cómo estaría mi diosa, mis camaradas? ¡Por todos los cielos!, era tan frustrante estar metida en esa odiosa caverna y con una compañía más terrible todavía. Mi deber allá afuera estaba siendo incumplido, mientras que yo me paseaba estúpidamente en este lugar.

Maestro, seguramente te decepcionarías.

Me di cuenta de que mi patético guía se detenía. Al parecer él también había sentido ese poder fuera de la cueva en la que estábamos. Levanté la rudimentaria herramienta que usaba de antorcha, para observar su expresión, estaba bien atenta a cada movimiento que ese _espectro_ hiciera, no iba a permitirle atacarme desprevenida, claro que no. Aunque él no cambió su gesto sereno, turbado de repente por percibir lo mismo que yo, para volver pronto a esa pasividad.

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa… –me habló apenas mirándome. Continuó dirigiéndonos, sin necesidad de usar alguna luz como yo lo hacía.

¿Cómo diantres había terminado con él? Apenas unas horas antes me había levantado del suelo, después de sabe cuánto tiempo inconsciente, y en vez de haber hecho lo que como amazona era mi deber, había optado por seguirlo a _él_. ¡Ah, pero sólo lo hacía para evitar que escapara o se saliera con la suya! Una vez que nos sacara de ese frío lugar, podría cumplir con mi obligación, llamaría de vuelta a mi armadura, y lo mataría.

Pero mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse cuando lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran montones de estalagmitas, o paredes completas de piedra caliza. Ni un pequeño rastro de que ese túnel se fuera a terminar pronto. Mis sospechas de que esa fuera una trampa del enemigo, estaban rebasando mi nivel de tolerancia. Se acrecentaron mis dudas al percatarme de los montones de caminos diferentes que formaban las columnas de estalagmitas, ¿cómo estaba mi "honorable" guía, seguro de no haber tomado una ruta equivocada?

–Creo que nos hemos perdido… –le espeté, deteniéndome, y dispuesta a no seguirlo más.

–No.

Su autoconfianza me molestó. ¡Cómo podía ser tan orgulloso!

–No hay ninguna salida por aquí, ¿o sí? –atajé furiosa.

–Al contrario –se detuvo y se giró a verme–, has estado _escuchándola_ todo este tiempo.

Pude percibir entre la oscuridad a sus ojos lilas, mirándome con detenimiento. Sus palabras me intrigaron, ¿escuchar? ¿Qué cosa? Entonces puse atención a ese sonido constante que, desde que había despertado, no dejaba de escucharse. _Clui, clui… _Eran gotas, cayendo una y otra vez, y que entre más avanzábamos más sonoro se hacían sus goteos.

–El agua que se filtra a través de las rocas se une en algún torrente que finalmente sale al mar o hacia alguna gruta. Si encontramos ese torrente, hallaremos la salida… –su voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco cuando vio el recelo pintado en mis ojos. Lo oí suspirar, fatigado–. Vamos…

En efecto, el goteo incesante se acrecentó como lo había supuesto, y vimos correr por debajo de nuestros pies, pequeñas venas de agua que iban uniéndose hasta que formaron un sólo arroyo, lo bastante grande para obligarnos a caminar pegados a la pared. Apenas podía ver algo en ese burdo lugar pero me pareció un tanto impresionante que el _espectro_ hubiese acertado. De pronto, mi cuerpo chocó contra él cuando, distraída por el agua a mi lado, no lo vi detenerse.

La suave mano que usó para detenerme, se alejó de prisa. Tomó la antorcha que llevaba sin obligarme a soltarla, con ella alumbró hacia el suelo, atrayendo mi atención hacia ese punto exacto.

–Hay una cascada más adelante –indicó–, probablemente el camino comience a empinarse, mira bien por dónde pisas… –se calló por un momento, vi que pensaba cómo decir cada palabra–: No te alejes mucho, ¿quieres?

Si su presencia no había sido suficiente para fastidiarme, su última frase vaya que sí lo fue. De un tajo, le arrebaté la antorcha de nuevo e irguiéndome solemne lo obligué a seguir avanzando. _¡Quién se creía!_ Lo vi caminar, medio arrepentido por haber tenido ese estúpido atrevimiento conmigo, su rival. ¿Pensaba acaso que caminar juntos entre las rocas hacía desaparecer la realidad?

Los hombres eran tan idiotas, tan insensibles, tan viles…

Aceleré el paso, cuidando no resbalar cuando el camino llano comenzó a descender en una pendiente brusca. Nuevamente, ese _espectro_ había atinado en decir que se formaría una cascada, aunque para llegar hasta ese punto tardamos más de una hora, cientos de metros, y en cambio él, la había logrado ver desde donde estábamos. Pero sin querer darle crédito a un tipo de esa calaña, continué el trayecto, aprovechando espléndidamente mis habilidades como amazona. Un paso largo, un brinco ágil, pan comido!

El camino terminó abruptamente. A nuestro lado la corriente de agua caía precipitadamente hacia un vacío desconocido. El sujeto peliblanco se quedó contemplando largo rato hacia esas negras profundidades, seguro ya se le estaban acabando las ideas. Se sostuvo la barbilla, cerrando los ojos, en un intento por concentrarse. Por alguna razón que poco me importó, su rostro lucía demacrado, sin ese toque jubiloso que siempre tenía, pero apenas pude ver algo a la luz de mi antorcha, porque se volvió a verme con un temor raro.

–Tendremos que bajar. Hay algunos espacios entre las rocas que nos ayudarán a descender hacia el río en donde esta corriente se concentra –apuntó hacia abajo–. No camines si no te lo digo –le eché otra mirada gélida, él se defendió–, a menos que quieras morir, pequeña testaruda.

La sonrisa en sus labios fue como un puñal clavado en mi pecho. Desvié la vista de la suya, enojada, conmigo misma principalmente.

–Entonces muévete… –le dije farfullando.

Y así lo hizo. Con agilidad y maestría, descendió hacia un pedazo corto clavado en la roca, a unos dos metros debajo de donde había estado antes. Al pisar tierra firme, alzó la mirada hacia a mí, ofreciéndome un brazo para descender. Su mano quedó en el aire sin que atrapara nada, pues de inmediato lo seguí sin requerir de sus "cordiales modales." Me indicó que lo siguiera, caminando con la pared pegada a nuestras espaldas. Cuando ese espacio de piedra acabó, lo vi saltar hasta otro más, ahora más alejado que el anterior.

De esa forma continuamos, sostenidos por rocas no erosionadas y pedazos de suelo inertes en el vacío. Más de tres horas nos llevó bajar una pendiente, que de haber estado a la luz del sol, habría podido dominar en pocos minutos, pues debo reconocer que brincar de una lado a otro con una mortecina lucecilla como apoyo no fue una tarea sencilla. En cambio, mi compañero no parecía tener gran problema en atravesar ese engañoso lugar.

Mi mal humor empeoró. Y ni hablar del estúpido momento en que, casi a punto de llegar al final, mis pies trastabillaron en un paso y me hicieron caer, directo a ese loco greñudo. Airada, por tenerlo tan cerca, lo empujé, maldiciendo mi condenada suerte, porque el fuego en mi antorcha se había apagado cuando ese mal paso me hiciera soltarla, apagándose de inmediato.

Entre las penumbras, y más cegada por mi enojo, caminé lejos de ese idiota, barbaján insulso. Lo escuché gritar mi nombre y seguirme también, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí, buscaría una salida por mi propia cuenta, ¡y la hallaría! Aunque no tuviera más guía que mi instinto, ya no quería seguir al lado de _él_.

Me adelanté por un camino discontinuo, podía sentir bajo mis pies algunas partes deformadas en el suelo. La voz de mi molesto acompañante quedó perdida por el choque del agua a unos metros de mí. El estruendoso sonido me apabulló, se oía por todos lados y ahora no sabía si la cascada terminaba a mi lado o más debajo de donde estaba. ¿Dónde estaría el arroyo al que debía seguir para salir de ahí? Traté de volver y redirigirme, pero, ¿por dónde? ¿De dónde había venido exactamente?

No quise aceptar que había terminado perdida, y menos aun que me había quedado nuevamente sola. La razón me incitaba a gritar por ayuda al sujeto con el que venía, pero una amazona no se rebajará jamás a depender de un espectro, así como una mujer jamás volverá a acudir a quien la traicionó.

Pero lo que temía, no tardó en suceder.

La estabilidad del camino se terminó, y sin que yo pudiera ver, avancé hacia una nueva pendiente, apenas inclinada pero que me hizo tropezar y empezar a deslizarme como un bulto. Sentir mi carne rasgándose contra la rocas, perdió importancia cuando mi mente reaccionó en medio de todo ese movimiento, porque en cualquier momento la colina por donde mi cuerpo rodaba podría terminar en otro precipicio.

Algo me decía que mis presentimientos eran acertados…

¡Maestro! Lamentaba tanto haber fallado con la misión que me habías encomendado. Supe que era el final cuando la mitad de mi cuerpo quedó suspendida en el aire, jalando al resto para caer. Entonando mis últimas plegarias, algo me asió del brazo y me elevó con rapidez, no a tierra firme, sino hasta dos brazos que me sostuvieron.

No pude decir nada, no hasta que después de algunos minutos, en los que avanzamos por un trayecto que no pude ver, llegamos al arroyo que habíamos estado buscando. Pude ver un poco de las tranquilas aguas gracias a una lejana luz, filtrada por un túnel que era atravesado por las aguas del torrente. Me sentí desconcertada; de alguna manera, habíamos llegado al río, de manera rápida, aunque momentos antes me balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Mi "rescatador" me bajó de sus brazos.

–De haber hecho _esto _desde el principio, habríamos llegado aquí hace horas… –oí el tono con el que me hablaba: reproche. Se atrevió a mirarme con el mismo gesto. Sus siguientes palabras sonaron más que como un simple regaño–: Un día, tu obstinación va a terminar matándote…

–Y eso te pondría muy feliz, ¿o no, espectro? –lo reté, no necesitaba mi armadura para darle una lección, tenía algo mejor: mis palabras–. No quiero que finjas interés por mí, ¡entiéndelo! Me repugna, tu presencia, ¡me enferma! –algo se desató en mí, y ya no pude frenarlo–. Habría preferido morir, antes que estar aquí contigo, ¡cualquier persona sería mejor compañía que tú, maldito traidor!

Sentí que ya no tenía fuerzas para decir algo más. Aunque quería decir muchas otras cosas… ¡Por Athena! Faltaba demostrarle todo mi odio, mi desconsuelo, mis ganas de golpearlo, mis ganas de correr y abrazarlo…

Pero nada de eso salió. El muchacho frente a mí inclinó la cabeza, sin defenderse de ninguna de mis acusaciones. Con calma, se giró y reemprendió la marcha:

–Vamos, te sacaré de aquí… –oí que se le quebraba la voz–, después de eso ya no tendrás que verme…

Y no escuché nada más. Nuevamente como el guía de ambos, avanzó siguiendo al río a nuestra derecha, en pos de la luz que iba acrecentándose. Su lento andar, cabizbajo, me causó un malestar odioso, casi me sentía arrepentida de mis palabras. ¡Pero daba igual! No se podía tener empatía por uno de los sirvientes de hades. ¡Jamás! Corrí, cuidadosa, hasta esa salida segura, de donde provenía la luz del exterior.

Pasé al lado de él, hasta ganarle paso, dispuesta a llegar primero. Mis ojos se abrieron anonadados por la vista que se me ofreció.

Aquel pequeño río se abría finalmente para sucumbir ante un manantial gigantesco, brillante por los rayos de sol que se metían por la enorme abertura sobre nosotros. Erigidos por esa mezcla de calor y agua, montones plantas se amontonaban en todas partes. Pude identificar algunas raíces y frutos comestibles, cercanos al lago subterráneo y que solventarían perfectamente mi hambre.

–Esperaba una mejor salida –a mis espaldas, aquel sujeto se atrevía a desdeñar el magnífico paisaje. Me giré a verlo, enojada, pero nuevamente mis ojos quedaron abiertos por la impresión, el horror.

Antes no lo había notado, la oscuridad me lo habían impedido, pero ahora, con todo ese espacio iluminado, su semblante cansado y moribundo se mostró por completo ante mí. Estuve a punto de pensar que aquel joven vigoroso que recordaba había sido reemplazado por algún cadáver. El rostro pálido, las ojeras y quijada hundidas le hacían ver demasiado débil, no como un _espectro_.

Apenas en ese instante pude percatarme de sus brazos sostenidos hacía un costado, mientras que su respiración se oía dura en sus pulmones.

Quizá se dio cuenta de que había descubierto su estado, porque de inmediato dejó la pared en la que estaba sosteniéndose, para tratar de caminar con algún aire de seguridad. Sus intentos fallaron y esta vez fueron sus rodillas las que lo sostuvieron, cuando cayó al suelo tambaleándose.

–¡Minos! –lo llamaba otra vez por su nombre, sin pensar en ninguna de mis emociones, sólo dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Mis manos lo contuvieron de caer de bruces en la roca, busqué con mi cosmos el suyo para motivarlo a ponerse en pie, y mi terror aumentó al percatarme de que estaba completamente vacío de su vitalidad.

–Tendrás que buscar una mejor salida tú sola, Alyssa… –sucumbió ante el agotamiento, brindándome antes una sonrisa avergonzada como disculpa y como despedida. Pero no iba permitirle decir "adiós".

**~R&J~**

La conmoción no pudo desconcentrarlo. Ni siquiera esa roca gigantesca que le partió algo más que el peto y las alas de su _surplice_, logró quitar el objetivo en su cabeza: salvar a la bella perla.

Y en cuanto vio aquella cueva recién hecha a cortos pasos, se arrojó con la chica entre sus brazos a ese refugio, con cientos de piedras cayendo detrás de él y tapándole el paso por completo, aprisionándolo quizá para siempre. Mas eso fue irrelevante para Minos de Grifón, y una vez que estuvo en un lugar seguro, buscó que la muchacha continuara con vida. Y así era, pero aquella energía vital amenazaba con extinguirse en cualquier momento. Tendría que actuar rápido si quería salvarla.

No tuvo problema por la oscuridad en la estancia, sus ojos ya estaban adaptados a las tinieblas. Lo verdaderamente complicado fue quitarle las corazas doradas que la cubrían; el peliblanco temía que su rivalidad natural motivaran a esa cloth a atacarlo y crear un nuevo derrumbe. Pero tal vez la armadura presintió sus intenciones, y se alejó por su propia cuenta, formando un pez gigantesco de color oro a unos cuantos metros*. Así, Minos tendría plena libertad, y despojándose de su propia armadura también, comenzó el ritual de sanación más difícil de su vida.

Lo que más le afligía era saber que los huesos partidos, la piel mallugada, toda esa revoltura de dolor físico, había sido provocada principalmente por él. ¡Cómo había sido tan imbécil para herirla de esa manera! Se auto-condenó una y otra vez, sin detener su tarea, limpiando con su propia ropa cada rastro de sangre y sanando una a una, las heridas que encontraba, incluidos los huesos rotos que se encargo de restaurar hasta dejarlos como si nada les hubiese sucedido.

Nuevamente pudo descubrir que la dulce fragancia que la peliazul emitía, era en realidad un potente veneno. Los manos le quedaron cercenadas al entrar en contacto directo con la sangre de la joven, así como su garganta estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo, cerrándose para ya no dejar que esa penetrante ponzoña entrara. Minos no se quejó por el dolor que sus esfuerzos provocaban, ni por entregar casi todo su cosmos a quien, cualquiera consideraría, su enemiga. Lo único que le interesaba, era su bienestar, y sintió un tremendo alivio en el instante en que la _vakker perle_ volvió a respirar sin dificultad.

Después de horas luchando contra la muerte, los intentos del kyoto habían dado resultado. La amazona de Piscis estaba a salvo, _Alyssa_ estaría bien.

Así que la dejó dormir, al lado de un cálido fuego que encendió con el poco cosmos que le había quedado. Y mientras esperaba a que la bella adonis recuperara el conocimiento, trató de que sus propias energías no lo abandonaran, porque aún no había finalizado, no descansaría hasta volverla a ver en pie, garantizando su seguridad. Después de eso, si moría ahí mismo o en otro lugar, ya carecía de importancia…

No pudo emocionarse mucho cuando Alyssa se despertó, en especial porque la terca muchacha se mostró inmediatamente desconfiada, algo que no sorprendió al ojilila, pues tenía ya referencias previas de ese negativo comportamiento. Pero tenía que admitir que la forma en la que la chica se mostró, no fue en lo absoluto agradable, y estuvo a punto de cargarla sobre sus hombros para sacarla de ahí cuando lo único que recibía de ella eran gélidos silencios.

Finalmente, la joven aceptó seguirlo a través de ese túnel, acordando que ambos dejarían sus armaduras en esa cueva húmeda, como símbolo de paz entre ambos bandos. Una vez que comenzaron su camino, Minos tuvo que someterse a otro reto difícil, al constante desprecio de la persona más importante para él. Y cada vez que los dulces labios le dirigían una palabra, solamente para desdeñarlo, el juez se sentía más seguro de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, de que nada de lo que hacía le devolvería a Alyssa y que, en primer lugar, volver a buscarla era estúpido y desleal.

¡Ni siquiera existía esa tal Alyssa de la que tanto se jactaba en su interior! Lo único verdadero era esa mujer agresiva, que lo odiaba por completo, a él, por ser uno de los jueces del inframundo. No obstante, el peliblanco trataba de salvaguardar a esa persona, una acción imperdonable ante los ojos de su dios.

"_Mátala…" _oyó una voz en su interior, _"tú sólo le rindes _lealtad_ al señor hades"._

Esa era una gran verdad. Pero aquella aseveración representó un desafío al mismo tiempo. ¿Si sólo le rendía _lealtad_ al señor hades, por qué no podía mirar a esa joven con desprecio? ¡Era su enemiga! Y aún así, aunque había tratado de matarla, lo único que podía escuchar, más que cualquier orden por eliminarla, era su culpa por haberla herido, físicamente, sentimentalmente. En vez de sentirse traicionado como se había sentido por dos largos años, ahora sólo quedaba una angustiante culpa y el sólo anhelo de verla bien, de que esa fragilidad que él ya conocía, no fuera robada por nadie.

¿No era eso algo más fuerte que la Lealtad? Porque quizá ahora, lo que sentía por la bella perla no era un simple voto de lealtad, sino algo más avasallante que eso. Algo que lo hacía dudar de sí mismo, de su lealtad concedida hacia el señor hades.

Y ni siquiera se atrevía a averiguar qué era, ni podría hacerlo probablemente, ya que el largo camino entre piedras, precipicios y agua, habían agotado finalmente toda sus fuerzas., así como el dolor en su costado derecho, terriblemente abrumador. El brioso juez de la Primera Prisión, no pudo seguir fingiendo viveza y se precipitó al suelo, un tanto feliz por ver una salida a escasos metros.

Moriría, y no guardaba temor ante esa idea. Se alegraba, en cambio, de haber visto a su preciosa perla por última vez, gritando su nombre con pánico por verlo caer.

Su vista experta se oscureció por completo, y apenas percibió que Alyssa lo movía con dificultad, rogándole que no se diera por vencido.

–Vete…

¿Esa voz era la suya? Había sonado tan débil que no se reconoció. Le enojaba que los papales ahora se invirtieran, pero aún así, Minos quedó inerte sobre la esponjosa hierba, suplicándole a la ojiazul, con su último aliento, que se marchara.

Trató de reír cuando le testaruda muchacha lo hiciera callar, pero ninguna risa salió de él.

**~R&J~**

Abrí los ojos, fatigado. Me quedé intrigado al contemplar entre la oscuridad un solo pedazo de cielo, como si el resto del universo hubiera sido borrado en alguno de los arrebatos del dios Urano. Pero comprendí finalmente, que esa única parte llena de estrellas, era la ventana de la cueva en la que estábamos, esa enorme boca abierta sobre nosotros.

Entonces, pensé en _ti… _Peligrosa obsesión mía. Seguramente habías hecho alguna tonta osadía para arrebatarme de las garras de la muerte….

Tu mano se posó sobre mi frente, apenas me percataba de tu dulce cercanía.

–Ya no tienes fiebre… –murmuraste simplemente, tus ojos habían dejado su arrogancia.

Me dejaste para ir al fuego a tus espaldas, que avivaste con ramas secas. Tuve que tomar suficientes fuerzas para sentarme, y así mirarte con mayor amplitud. Pero tú no volviste a emitir palabra.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –hablar no resultó tan complicado como había pensado.

–Casi dos días… –contestaste sin verme, parecías incomoda, aunque no por mí.

Volvió el silencio, envolviéndonos. Cuando supe que sería inútil tratar de conversar, me dispuse a levantarme, quizá podría encontrar algo en ese ecosistema que nos alimentara. Escuché que te movías, para llamar mi atención.

–Tus intentos por salvarme estuvieron a punto de acabar con tu vida… –¿me estabas regañando? –. Al menos debiste sanarte esa lesión en tu espalda…

Esa lesión. De inmediato, bajé la mirada a mi costado, para inspeccionar la herida que seguramente se me habría inflamado sin mesura. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con unas rudimentarias vendas, solapándome el torso y la espalda, ahora desnudos.

–¿Cómo…? –mi pregunta fue rápidamente contestada.

–Sané con mi propio cosmos la herida –declaraste–, luego corté mi capa para vendarla.

No conseguí emitir ninguna palabra. No había nada algo que pudiera manifestar con exactitud mi desconcierto. Sólo quedaba una cosa, y esta vez sería yo quien te reprendería.

–No tenías porqué gastar tus energías en mí… –me lamenté.

–Lo mismo digo –interrumpiste nuevamente–. Pudiste usar tu cosmos para sanarte y preferiste usarlo… en mí.

Agachaste la cabeza, sin dejarme descifrar lo que tratabas de ocultar.

–_Takk_ –te dije en mi idioma, levantaste de nuevo el rostro–: Gracias –murmuré para después verte apretar los labios. Sabía que no hablarías más.

Me puse en pie, esforzándome en reencontrar algún atisbo de mi cosmos. Una vez que hallé lo necesario, me encaminé hacia el lago ubicado a corta distancia de nosotros. No me preguntaste qué haría, supongo que sospechaste mis intenciones, o tal vez no te atreviste siquiera a cuestionarme. Y agradecí que no te conmocionara mi nuevo y mejorado vigor, pues así tuve el espacio adecuado para atraer a mi presa a su trampa. Un cardumen de peces flotó sin vida de un solo latigazo de mi _Cosmic Marionettion_ dentro de las aguas.

Tomé nuestra cena entre las manos y me apresuré a llevarlos al fuego en el que te había dejado. Tus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando viste las inertes figurillas.

–Los de mi _signo_ no comemos peces –declaraste ofendida.

–¿Entonces prefieres un delicioso murciélago? –reí en mis adentros, aún más cuando torciste el gesto, decidida a cambiar tu dieta por una vez.

Y pese a que te disgustaba comer a los que te daban tu título, me deleité contemplándote preparar cada carpa, sacar las escamas, limpiar las aletas y la boca, y luego ensartarlos sobre pequeñas ramas que clavaste por último cerca del fuego. Un maravilloso equipo de sobrevivencia ante mis ojos, ágil en sus acciones pero sin perder su fineza.

Cuando el olor a pescado frito inundó el espacio, y te aseguraste de que su carne era comestible, me pasaste mi porción sin dirigirme la mirada. Una vez más me percaté de esa indescifrable incomodidad, una sensación que yo mismo sentía recorrerme el cuerpo. Comprendí rápidamente a qué se debía, y tuve un vago temor por reconocer lo que sucedía.

Después de dos años sin vernos, y de reencontrarnos frente a frente, ahora en el campo de batalla, como enemigos, luego de casi matarte, ¿simplemente nos sentábamos a comer pescados? Sabía qué tu mente estaría tan conmocionada como la mía, pero ambos ocultábamos nuestro verdadero "rostro" del mundo exterior. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, _min mystike mermaid*? _¿Por cuánto tiempo podríamos fingir esa calma? Si en tu interior ardía el mismo pensamiento que el mío, probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo para que…

–Siempre supe que había algo _raro_ en ti.

No te resististe más y haciendo a un lado tu comida, mencionaste el tema que habíamos estado evitando.

Tu declaración me impresionó.

–¿Por qué no hiciste algo si fue así? –te observé con intriga, traspasando las pequeñas llamas tras las que te ocultabas. Te vi encogiéndote de hombros.

–Creo que nunca quise aceptar quién eras realmente, hasta que te vi ese día… –la gentil vocecilla se convirtió en una acusadora irritación–: Cuando te vi sobre esa colina, con todos esos _espectros. _Ja! Ya todo tuvo sentido…

Mi miedo por saberme odiado por ti, aumentó. Tus ojos me contemplaron con ira, llenos de melancolía.

–Ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… –espetaste crudamente– Ojalá no sintiera _esto_ –te sostuviste el pecho–, y así podría olvidarte, ¡odiarte!

Te levantaste, con los ojos brillándote por las lágrimas que los anegaban. ¿Así que no me odiabas? Yo tampoco, aunque mi deber era hacerlo; no podía, ni quería, sentir siquiera una mínima chispa de resentimiento en tu contra. Y si no era así, si tú tampoco podías odiarme porque algo mayor que eso te obligaba a no hacerlo, seguramente ese _algo_ era la explicación a todas mis dudas.

¿Podría ser…?

Me puse en pie también sin dejar de mirarte, a tus ojos angustiados, enajenados por el dolor. ¿No era esa la expresión que yo había tenido desde aquel día en que decidí no verte más? Sí, era igual a mi mirada, resguardando pena, vergüenza, tú por la soledad, yo por mi cobardía. Todo un mar de aflicciones provocado por intentar negar algo que era más fuerte que tu terquedad, o mi absurdo concepto de Lealtad.

_Elsker. _Me burlé de mí, por haber entrado en ese mundo cuyas puertas yo mismo había sellado con candados. Me mofé de mi obstinación, la de un idiota orgulloso que había tratado de ignorar la respuesta, puesta en sus narices.

_Elsker… _y por primera vez en mis veintitrés años, la palabra surgía en mi mente con devoción, la misma que te entregaba a ti, mi querido tesoro.

Sin darme cuenta me había acercado a ti, ganándome otro gesto suspicaz de tu parte. ¿Y qué habrás visto en mis ojos que tu recelo cambió a desconcierto? No te defendiste cuando mis manos tomaron una de las tuyas, suspendiéndola hasta mis labios. Acariciar la suave piel impulsó cada una de mis palabras.

–Cuánto lamento haberte dejado… –musité–_. _Pero, de no haberlo hecho, nunca habría descubierto la verdad–te obligué a mirarme, quería que vieras la honestidad en mis ojos al decir sin vacilación–: Te amo.

**~R&J~**

Albafika se quedó hecha piedra, sin respirar, sin moverse, totalmente desarmada. ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! No a ella, no ahora, en ese momento.

No pudo contener más sus lágrimas y éstas, le corrieron traidoras por ambas mejillas. Una razón para escapar, para no mostrar su lado frágil y sensible. De un tirón, obtuvo su mano nuevamente y le dio la espalda a ese burlador. Se alejó lo suficiente para limpiarse los ojos y recuperar el aliento, aunque esas palabras seguían retumbándole en la mente.

A unos metros, el juez la oyó soltar una risita amarga.

–Sólo tú puedes bromear con algo así… –declaró con fingido aburrimiento la peliazul, sin girarse a él.

–Lamento decepcionarte… no es una broma –se defendió con seguridad el otro.

–¡Entonces es una mentira! –se volvió rápidamente, gritando– ¡Otra cruel de tus mentiras!

Minos negó una y otra vez, quizá tan confundido como ella, avanzó dispuesto a enjugar esas lágrimas que volvían a mojar las rosadas mejillas. Pero Albafika apartó esa mano de un golpe.

–¡No, no, no! –se sacudió los cabellos de la frente, exasperada–. ¡Tú no puedes sentir amor! –trató de herirlo como siempre hacía, con tal de alejarlo de ella–. Una persona que siente amor se mantiene a tu lado, no te abandona, no te traiciona…

Retrocedió con cada palabra, porque ese joven frente a ella avanzaba sin vacilación, sin temer a sus acusaciones, abandonando cualquier tonto prejuicio.

–Alyssa… –el nombre salió como un murmullo que le erizó la piel a la chica, pero no se dejó llevar por eso.

–¡Amas una mentira! ¡Alyssa no existe! –gimoteó por no ver resultado a sus ataques. La joven sirena se dispuso a huir, pero antes de lograrlo, dos manos le apresaron los hombros.

–Alyssa… Albafika… –Minos susurró con encanto cada palabra–. Yo te amo con ambos nombres, o aún si no tuvieras ninguno… Humilde florista… Amazona de Athena–, la hizo girar hacia él, atrayendo su rostro con las manos–. Te amo por quien eres, por quien soy cuando me dejas verte…

La besó, aún a pesar de que ella se removió inquieta entre sus brazos.

–Men-men..tir..as –Albafika intentó recuperar sus labios.

–¿Quieres que lo repita hasta que lo creas? ¿Quieres oírlo hasta que ninguno de los dos lo dude? –le susurró con pasión al oído. La ojiazul sintió a sus piernas temblar cuando unos labios se adueñaron de su cuello.

La mano que se había crispado en el hombro de Minos para alejarlo, se suavizó; descendiendo por los omoplatos y la espalda, incitaban al peliblanco a continuar. Albafika se adelantó deseosa sobre el pecho de su amante, ofreciéndose sin necesidad de decir nada. Tenía miedo, aún no comprendía cómo habían llegado a _eso_, no entendía por qué después de jurar que no volvería a confiar en él, ahora le regalaba cada parte de sí misma.

Pero no quería pensar, no valía la pena. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, para que unas manos amables la recorrieran, para que la boca de Minos se adentrara entre su cuerpo, así como en sus pensamientos, con cada uno de esos susurros:

_Te amo…_

Esa frase tenía más valor que cualquier otra verdad, era más valiosa que un título, que un puesto en cualquier profesión o ejercito. Porque en un vaivén de caricias y besos, dos años quedaban en el perpetuo olvido. El rencor no tuvo parte en ese encuentro, ni en ningún otro más adelante, porque sin duda, aquella noche, a dos personas destinadas a odiarse, el amor los envolvió en su locura.

**~R&J~**

___To be continued..._

_Alguien más, aparte de mí, quedó flotando en corazones? xDD _

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_*_Elsker_ es la palabra noruega para decir AMOR._

_*Recuerden que la forma de la armadura de Piscis es un pez gigante de color dorado, por eso se aparece "así" al lado de Minos._

_*M_in mystike mermaid _= Mi Sirena Misteriosa. _

_Ahora a esperar al siguiente capítulo, no coman ansias, dejen que los dos tórtolos se amen un buen rato ;D **Gracias por su paciencia, espero sus comentarios!** -3-_


	12. Chapter 11

___**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hellooooooow, minnaa!_

_Me tardé mi buen tiempo pa' regresar. Gomenaa! Pero qué felicidad volver y ver sus comentarios, me ponen súper feliz, no tienen idea cuánto ;w; Este capítulo es especial, por dos razones: primero por su contenido (creo que les va a agradar ¬w¬) y segundo, por lo dificil que se me hizo escribirlo; y es que, desde que empecé a escribir R&J nunca había tenido un "bloqueo", hasta ahora... =x=Uu Y creanme que muchas cosas que ni se tenían planeadas, surgieron de la nada y se adueñaron del capítulo. En fin, así es la inspiración ¬3¬_

_Por esta ocasión, contesté sus reviews solamente por MP, pero aún así les agradezco por sus comentarios: Fantappie, Celeste de Piscis, Ale-chan, Ariel y Kleine Marionette. A cada una, mi más sincero agradecimiento, espero que la espera valga la pena._

_**Celeste de Piscis:** Al parecer los MP estan "desactivados" de tu perfil, pero no importa, lo bueno es que puedo agradecerte por aquí. No te preocupes por decime que estabas "a punto de dejar de leer este fanfic", fíjate que uno de mis temores al empezarlo, fue el cambio de sexo de Alba-chan, supuse que a muchos no les gustaría el cambio... Pero qué bueno que te quedaste a seguir leyendo, y si conseguí de alguna manera que Minos de Griffon comezara a agradarte, entonces me siento súper afortunada y contenta. Gracias por todo, es un honor que personas como tú lean lo que escribo. Seguiré con mucho ánimo con tal de que se diviertan conmigo... Espero te guste este capie! :DD_

_Seeeep, hay canciones para este capie, bueno en realidad sólo una: "DEAREST" - AYUMI HAMASAKI. xDD Les gustará, yo sé que síp, en especial si saben lo que dice esa canción... es tan triste ;^;_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya... no los demoraré... sólo lean nwñ_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_La desgracia se ha enamorado de ti; el dolor se ha desposado contigo"._

_William Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena III. Acto Tercero._

_-Capítulo 11: El final de un sueño-_

Estaba seguro de que me detendrías, terca, obstinada, pudorosa niña.

Pero quedé sorprendido cuando te abrazaste a mí, sin temor, sin ese recelo que siempre te alejaba. Tus palabras cesaron por los besos, tu desdén se transformó en necesidad, la misma necesidad que yo tenía, que habíamos guardado por tantos meses, años, siglos angustiantes que nos oprimieron.

Mas ahora, los sellos se quitaban, no quedaba ya ninguna cadena, ninguna opresión. Y cuando me dejaste tumbarte sobre el suelo, mi sorpresa se convirtió en deleite, al mirarte por completo, sin esos ropajes estorbosos. Quedaste sólo tú, perfecta, totalmente hermosa, mía…

Y como un viajero puesto frente a un paraíso, te exploré sin reservas, cuidadoso y voraz a la vez, temiendo que ese sueño fuese a desaparecer. Pero no acababa, el sueño no terminaba, porque no era un sueño, esto era real, una verdad pura que me estremecía, que me encendía con un fuego que ni siquiera yo mismo conocía.

Oh, Alyssa, Alyssa… nadie más que tú podía despertar a ese ser oculto en mí. Sólo tú conseguirías que lo más secreto, lo más sagrado, saliera a la superficie. Y al conseguirlo eras tú misma quien siempre controlaba esos instintos, tan humanos, que siempre desprecié y que contigo atesoraba. Ya no podía evadir la realidad. Y aunque me sentía desconcertado por esas acciones que despertabas en mí, resumido todo en esa frase prohibida pero que no dejé de repetirte con cada caricia, era por ti que finalmente dicha frase cobraba sentido. La vida por fin era vida y no una vana existencia en busca de venganza.

Porque finalmente me sentía vivo, ¡me estabas haciendo vivir! Y en cuanto tu calor se fundió con el mío, en un baile tranquilo pero que me explotaba todos los sentidos, supe que nada en el universo entero podría igualar esa sensación. Nada, ninguna cosa podría acercarse a _esto._

Nada comparado a tus brazos rodeándome la espalda, o a tu nívea piel, de pronto encendida, destilando pasión.

Nada como tu cuerpo bajo el mío, estremecido, nervioso, temblando entre el miedo y el gusto, igual que yo… nada como tu voz, subiendo en suspiros audibles, una canción que se unía a la mía, una melodía exquisita, acompasada al ritmo de nuestros movimientos.

Nada igual al arco de tu espalda, que se tensó por última vez entre mis brazos, con otro sonoro de tus jadeos, regalándome así la sensación más excelsa que algún ser pudiese tener.

Te quedaste pegada a mí, sosteniéndote de mi cuello y espalda, con el rostro escondido en mi hombro. Tu respiración volvió a su tranquilidad, y aún así no te alejaste, sino que te mantuviste en el mismo lugar, en un silencio quedo, para nada gélido.

De pronto escuché que reías, aún abrazada debajo de mí. Aquel cantarín sonido me hizo saber que estabas feliz, y me uní a tu alegría con una sonrisa plena, lleno de dicha. Una de tus manos me acarició la nuca, ya no con fogosidad, sólo un gesto cariñoso, así como el beso suave que me diste en la mejilla. Me pareció sentir tu respiración en mi oreja, y lo comprobé cuando musitaste con deseo:

–_Dilo_ de nuevo, por favor…

El pecho me dio un vuelco, el corazón que antes había sido una dura roca se volvía a sentir tierno dentro de mí. Te incliné con cuidado a la vez que levantaba el rostro para mirarte. Esas azuladas orbes me llenaron de un calor diferente al que hacía unos segundos me había recorrido el cuerpo, era la cálida marea que me había motivado aquel día a seguir frecuentándote cada noche, bajo el olivo blanco. Un calor que iba más allá del desenfreno, del deseo por un cuerpo hermoso como el tuyo, más que un sentimiento, un compromiso, más que lealtad, una juramento eterno.

Te besé en la frente, delicadamente, y susurré seguro, viendo tus ojos gentiles.

–Te amo…

Y sonreíste, o al menos lo intentaste, pues tu gesto se conmovió a tal grado, que esa curiosa sonrisa se curveaba de arriba abajo, tratando de no dejarse vencer por el llanto que se veía amenazante en tu mirada enternecida. Te recorriste, un tanto inquieta, para dejarme espacio a tu lado, y una vez que quedé recostado sobre la hierba igual que tú, volviste a refugiarte en mi cercanía, recobrando tu tranquilidad.

Esperé hasta que te quedaste dormida, y para ello no pasó demasiado tiempo, estabas exhausta. Comprendí entonces que esos dos días cuidándome, alejándome de la muerte, habían sido agotadores, y que finalmente, nuestro _encuentro_ había extirpado cada gramo de tus fuerzas. En cambio yo, lleno de la vida a la que me habías hecho despertar, me deleité contemplándote, sumida en un letargo sereno y apacible. Mi vicio por verte dormir, iniciado desde la noche tormentosa en el _Bar Prioorismos_, había regresado, y me henchí de orgullo por tenerte así, entre mis brazos, con tu mejilla descansando en mi pecho, tu ser desnudo exclusivo para mí, la fragilidad que me hacía amarte más allá de cualquier cosa.

Por tenerte así, quieta, aún rebosante de esa inocencia de la que yo carecía, y admirar tan magnífica imagen para grabarla por toda la eternidad en mi memoria, era por eso que un tonto nombre, un título, se iba a la basura, al profundo olvido.

Cerré mis ojos por un instante para cerciorarme de que aún sin verte mi mente podía recobrar tu imagen a la perfección. Sonreí como un idiota bajo algún hechizo al reconocer que jamás sería capaz de remembrar tu perfección, sólo había una Alyssa, y ni la mejor memoria ya sea humana o artística, podría recuperar su autenticidad. Sin desearlo, mis energías sucumbieron al sueño. Aún tratando de formar tu imagen en mi inconsciente, me quedé sumido en tu letargo, escuchando por última vez tu suave respiración, aspirando tu dulce fragancia.

La seda de tus manos me despertó. Estremecido por tu contacto, te descubrí acariciándome el pecho con curiosidad. Te encontraste con mi mirada y de inmediato me sonreíste, con una coquetería desconocida hasta ese momento por mí. Subiste a posesionarte de mi boca, y de mi atención.

–Es hora de levantarse, _dormilón_… –reíste sobre mis labios y nuevamente, estuve a punto de creer que todo era un sueño.

Me giré sobre ti, devolviendo la caricia de tus labios con más fervor, para comprobar si esta era una realidad o una fantasía. Tu mano se movió hábil al final de mi espalda, habías descubierto la sensibilidad de esa curva, un punto _débil_ en mí, que al tocarlo con tal eficacia me obligó a contraerme por el placer.

Reíste otra vez, cual villana que consigue hacer su fechoría. Me regalaste una sonrisa cómplice y un último beso… Sí, esto era bastante real.

–Tenemos que buscar algo de comer –murmuraste, mi mirada debió ser un reproche notable–. Por favor, no podemos sobrevivir de cosmos y de caricia-s… –te callaste rápidamente, un sonrojo te cubrió las mejillas por tus audaces palabras. Después de todo, tu recato era mayor que tu atrevimiento.

Sentí tu sorpresa cuando hundí la nariz en tu clavícula, bajando por el hueco de tu pecho.

–Aah, yo sí que podría sobrevivir comiendo _esto_ todos los días… –me sinceré, besando aquel ombligo tremulante.

–¡Mi-Minos! –gritaste, entre molesta y nerviosa, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje de mis palabras. Solté una carcajada ante eso.

–_Jeg beklager, beklager… _–reí, en venganza por tu reciente _maldad_.

Me incorporé, aún soltando una que otra risa por tu bochornosa situación. Desperecé a mis músculos, tensando brazos y piernas a la luz del sol que se ceñía visible en la boca de nuestro escondite. Cuando fui en búsqueda de mi pantalón, te pillé sentada mientras me observabas detenidamente, recorriendo con la vista mi cuerpo desnudo. Al saberte descubierta, un nuevo carmín sacó a relucir tu vergüenza.

Me incliné suavemente sobre ti y sin deseos de incomodarte más, besé la enredada caballera celeste de tu cabeza agachada.

–Prepara un fuego nuevo –dije vistiéndome–. Traeré el desayuno –, aunque por la posición del Sol, posiblemente el almuerzo pasaría a ser una comida tardía. ¿Cuánto habíamos dormido? Del sueño confortable nadie quiere despertarse nunca, o eso había escuchado, y ciertamente, tenía sentido.

–¿Qué comeremos? –dijiste detrás de mí, poniéndote de pie.

–El _menú _de ayer es el mismo de hoy, preciosa –giré el rostro apenas un poco para mirarte, tu boca se torció con disgusto al saber que tus preciados _amigos_ volverían a ser nuestro sustento.

Continué mi camino, a pesar de tus amenazas de no dirigirme la palabra nunca más si me atrevía a llevarte otro inocente pececillo. Para mí, provocar nuevamente esa actitud quejumbrosa y fría, ahora combinada con tu confianza, no era más que una deleitosa forma de divertirme. Pero a pesar de ello, a mi gusto por hacerte refunfuñar, la obligación que sentía por complacerte en todo me llevó lejos del agua, a ir nuevamente a las profundidades de la cueva por donde habíamos llegado.

Supe de inmediato que en medio de esa oscuridad no podría conseguir algo que realmente te satisficiera. Así que me adelanté por el nuevo arroyo, surgido del otro lado del lago subterráneo en el que estábamos. Caminé al lado del torrente, atento a cualquier atisbo de vida "comestible". Un nuevo túnel se formó a mi alrededor, aunque eso no aminoró ninguna de mis capacidades. Entre el mutismo de esa cueva recién encontrada, y el fluir constante del agua, me percaté del movimiento de un pequeño bulto en el suelo.

Huyendo de mí, una liebre saltó inquieta, presa del pánico, hasta toparse con una pared repentina. El torpe animal se estrelló en la dura roca, momento ideal para apresarlo en un hilo de cosmos y estrangularlo hasta morir. Una vez que quedó inerte, mis oídos percibieron el sonido del vuelo, así como mis ojos se encontraron con la luz, al principio tenue, que anunciaba el final del túnel. Con mi presa en mano, seguí nuevamente por pequeño río que, doblando por última vez en una esquina de piedra, salió al exterior del mundo.

Parado en el límite de la boca de la cueva, vi al mar recibiendo las aguas cristalinas de las mazmorras naturales en las que Alyssa y yo nos habíamos metido. Sentí que la brisa salina se pegaba a mi piel, junto con los rayos solares que me pegaban después de varios días, directo y sin reservas en la cara. Un _maravilloso_ cuadro… que me pareció repugnante.

Maldije a mi suerte.

Sin quererlo, había encontrado la salida. Ahí, frente a mis ojos se terminaba mi _realidad_, mi historia perfecta con la mujer que amaba. Una vez que atravesáramos el límite entre lo oculto y el mundo exterior, regresaría nuestra vana y solana existencia. O quizás no…

Estrellé la mano contra la avecilla que apenas se había posado en su nido, a pocos centímetros de mí. Un ataque certero y el plumífero no pudo moverse más. Tomé mi segunda víctima, palpando su carne tierna, la cual supuse sería del agrado de mi bella perla. Y sabiendo que por el momento tendríamos suficiente comida, me encaminé de regreso hacia donde mi dulce tesoro aguardaba.

–Estuve a punto de ir a buscarte… –renegaste de mi demora. Noté, con pesar, que tu cuerpo estaba vestido nuevamente con esos harapos injustos.

–Disculpa –te sonreí. Por ahora, me bastaba la belleza de tus ojos–. _Alguien_ se niega a comer peces y me vi obligado a buscarle algo mejor_._

Levanté mi caza por unos momentos, mientras que tú inclinabas el rostro con pena.

–No tenemos una olla para quitarle las plumas a _eso _–apuntaste al ave en mis manos.

–Existe más de una forma para desplumar un pájaro, Alyssa… –inquirí enarcando una ceja.

Me senté en el suelo, contigo a mi lado, y procedí a preparar dicho animal, mientras que tú trabajabas con el conejillo silvestre. El símbolo de "honor" del _Griffon_, una navaja de plata que siempre me acompañaba, sirvió en ese momento para desplumar al desafortunado ejemplar de halcón que había conseguido. Ahora era yo quien sentía compasión ante el ultraje de un ave tan fina, y aún con mayor pesar, del mal uso que le daba a un objeto tan importante.

–Terminé –me sacaste de mi frustración con una de tus sonrisas. Habías preparado excelentemente al pequeño mamífero, quitándole la piel y comenzado a desgarrar las partes más tiernas de su cuerpo–. Tendremos que conformarnos con brochetas… –torciste el gesto, ensartándolo en ramas nuevas que colocaste cerca del fuego.

No tardé en terminar mi parte también. El pájaro quedó libre de su plumaje casi completamente. Entre dos astas altas, puse el ave sobre el fuego, esperando que se quemaran los restos de plumas que quedaban en él. Volví a mirarte, estabas tan concentrada en tu labor con el conejo que no sospechaste de mi repentina cercanía.

–Date prisa –me pegué a tu oreja–, mi _hambre_ comienza a crecer…

De nuevo entendiste la doble intención en mi frase, interpretaste mi necesidad de ti. Con los nervios emanados por mi candorosa energía, entornaste parte de tu cuerpo para confrontarme; ya no huías, ya no te alejabas, eso me dejó encantado.

–Qué impaciente es usted, Minos-san… –tus ojos se encendieron con un fuego más deslumbrante que el de las llamas detrás de ti.

Ignoraste tu trabajo en la lumbre y me acercaste con los brazos. Al parecer tú también estabas _hambrienta._ Me obligaste sin escrúpulos a adelantarme más, dejando que mis labios pasaran de tu boca hasta el final de tu cuello, en donde mi olfato se entretuvo al percibir tu dulce fragancia. Tu aroma, otra de mis razones para hacerme un adicto a tu favor…

–Huelo mal, lo sé… –malinterpretaste mis acciones y viste mi insistencia de forma errada.

–¿Mal? –solté una risa irónica–. No hay sobre la Tierra una fragancia que pueda igualarse a la tuya…

–Yo detesto mi fragancia… –fue un murmullo casi inaudible, repleto de ira contra ti misma, que me hizo levantar el rostro y mirar tu expresión, gélida como antes–. Iré a lavarme para estar lista antes de comer –te pusiste en pie, sin mirarme.

El _fuego_ se había apagado.

No me atreví a seguirte, quería esperar a que tú misma recobraras la confianza que ya me habías otorgado. Te vi caminar hasta la laguna, la cual te cubrió hasta las rodillas. Levemente inclinada, lavaste tus brazos y el mar de tu cabello. Mientras tanto, la carne cerca del fuego se asó lo suficiente para comerse, así como el ave cuyas últimas plumas se consumieron con las llamas y que quedó perfecto para ahumarse cuando lo limpié con agua una última vez.

Dejé la comida a la espera, en un fuego que ya tremolaba. También fui a enjuagarme las manos a la orilla del manantial. Observé el reflejo de una preciosa ninfa salida de la mitología, posarse frente a mí. No levanté el rostro para verte de lleno, sino que me quedé con la diáfana imagen, en donde lucías más irreal, dispuesta a desaparecer con cualquier chapoteo dentro del agua.

Temiendo que eso fuese a suceder, traté de levantarme en pos de ti, pero quedé absorto cuando tú misma descendiste a mí, tomando mis manos para lavármelas con cariño. Me quedé quieto, viendo tu rostro y tus movimientos, percibí tus dedos entre los míos, frágiles, temblorosos pero sin dudar, y esta vez yo fui quien se conmovió.

Nadie, jamás, había hecho algo así por mí. Un acto tan simple se volvió hermoso.

Sin hablar, me hiciste levantarme y seguirte hasta el interior del lago, que comenzaba a tornarse rojizo como el ocaso del cielo. El agua tibia nos anegó por encima de la cintura, entonces te volteaste a mí, aún muda, para tomar entre las manos porciones del líquido vital que me lavaran el pecho, luego los hombros y el abdomen. Te cercioraste, gentil, de que mi piel quedara libre de cualquier suciedad, y de que la herida en mi costado hubiese amainado. Maravillado por cada uno de tus tenues contactos, pude percatarme de tu mano abriéndose sobre la mía, palma a palma, frente a frente como nosotros.

Nos suspendiste a ambos un momento, contemplando la forma idónea en la que encajábamos, sin que sobrara nada, o faltara algo.

–Lo lamento… –apenas te oí porque tu voz se quebraba–: Lo siento mucho… –comprendí ahora tu murmullo.

Sabía que no pedías perdón por tu actitud en la fogata, sino por aquel pasado que nos precedía, en el que habíamos sido tan torpes, lastimándonos de todas las formas posibles, y que marchitaba cualquier futuro donde nos uniéramos los dos.

Tu mano se liberó de la mía cuando te acerqué a mí, para rodear tu trepidante figura, solventar tus temores con mi cariño.

–Yo también lo lamento… –dije enjugándote las lágrimas con los labios, conteniendo las mías.

Caminamos de regreso al fuego, casi extinto por completo, pero que encendí sin problema por una mínima cantidad de cosmos. Dispuesto a calentar nuevamente nuestra comida, las mismas manos amables del lago se aferraron a mi espalda, con un nuevo fervor, igual al de la noche anterior. Y de nuevo todo perdió importancia, para quedarte solamente tú con tus ojos tristes a los que deseaba llenar de paz, borrar el desconsuelo y cambiarlo en la vehemencia de tus deseos, los míos, que quería saciar en todo sentido.

Estaba seguro de que pronto atravesaríamos esa salida de la que ni siquiera te había hablado, y que finalmente todo volvería a su curso, como el río que llega sin poder evitarlo al mar, donde se pierde para siempre. Pero no importaba, no ahora, no mientras te tenía cerca, pronunciando mi nombre, ese maldito nombre que me alejaba de ti, pero que por tus labios, por tu forma de susurrarlo con ansias, dejaba de importar también.

¡Qué más daba si pasábamos un tiempo tan corto ensimismados sólo en nosotros! Si al final de esto moría recordando tu sonrisa, entonces, minutos efímeros contigo, valían más que una eternidad sin tu presencia.

**~R&J~**

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol me dio en la cara. Entreabrí los ojos, medio adormilada, pegándome más a ese pétreo pecho donde descansaba. Al hacerlo, recordé todo…

Ya no me sentí como en un principio, como una idiota embelesada por el amor. La sensación de estar comportándome como una niñita ingenua y enamoradiza, se había esfumado por completo gracias a la constante repetición de lo que Minos sentía; y cuando no dudó en pronunciar una y otra vez esas palabras, cargadas de sinceridad, estuve bien segura de que esto era más que un vano sentimentalismo.

Sabía que al decir que me amaba, se enfrentaba a sí mismo y a su orgullo; después de todo, él mismo había negado, tiempo atrás, la existencia del amor que ahora defendía. Pero su cambio de pensar fue su mejor arma, aunque tal vez Minos no se enteraría jamás de que esa frase suya, repetida con ardor, fue la razón por la que también yo dejé atrás mi soberbia, y la obstinación de la cual él se quejaba tanto, para finalmente entregarme a algo que añoraba desde siempre.

¿No había sido mi mayor deseo estar cerca de alguien y sentirme segura con esa persona? ¡Y quién mejor que Minos para cumplir mi anhelo!

Aún no comprendía cómo era posible que mi maldición no lo lastimara, pues en lugar de verse herido por mi ponzoña, me exigía con una codicia poderosa. Su vigor cobraba vida, abriendo paso a mis propias proezas en búsqueda de algo más que placer carnal. Gracias a ello, también yo me atreví a llenar sus propios requerimientos, para sanar sus heridas junto con las mías.

Me sumergí en un mundo mágico, de ensueño, donde no existía nada más que él y cada momento en que los actos, los roces, cada beso, cada caricia, hablaban mejor que cualquier palabra.

Hasta que la duda volvió. Otra vez…

Minos pronunció con afecto una verdad que yo odiaba: mi fragancia. Y al recordarme ese desprecio a mí misma, de que yo era incapaz de acercarme a alguien por ser una amazona de Piscis, llena de veneno en vez de sangre, los demás recuerdos me asolaron.

Y ya no pude negarlos, ni evitar que me controlaran. Me sentía demasiado culpable por haber sucumbido a mis sentimientos egoístas y dejarme llevar en esa fachada de un "mundo perfecto". Esta gruta no era más que una farsa, hermosa por supuesto, pero a final de cuentas, una farsa. Porque allá afuera nos aguardaba la realidad.

Pensé en quedarme, realmente lo pensé. Pero eso no hizo más que incrementar mi culpa, porque deseé a Minos más que a mi obligación con Athena. Y al pensar en ti, maestro Lugonis, no pude resistir tu mirada apesumbrada. Tu única discípula te había defraudado, todo por enamorarse de la persona menos indicada, ¡qué decepcionante!

Tuve que apartarme un momento para pensar detenidamente cómo tendría que hacer las cosas. Retuve mi llanto, no quería que Minos percibiera mis intenciones, ni tampoco me atreví a confesarle la verdadera razón por la que pedía su perdón. ¿Serviría de algo volver a entristecerlo? Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas esas ocasiones en las que por mi indiferencia, o por tratar de alejarlo de mí, le había provocado dolor.

Fue por eso que abrí de nueva cuenta la puerta de nuestro delirio. Quizá Minos también presintió el verdadero peso de mis acciones, y no omitió queja alguna, con tal de dedicarse a la tarea de desatar la pasión que nos unía en este nuevo arrebato.

Arrebato que finalmente terminaría, el amanecer lo decretaba.

Suspiré. Todo llegaba a su fin, aunque… Cuando vi a Minos soñar tranquilo, pude pensar que a veces, aunque las cosas sean crudamente finitas, el haberlas vivido aunque fuera un breve instante, es un deleite mejor que la perpetuidad.

Me vestí de prisa, luego avivé el fuego para calentar los restos de comida que aún nos quedaban. Al poco tiempo, el peliblanco dormilón también se despertó, y al verme atareada, se levantó también sin decir nada, para vestirse. Momento perfecto para espiarlo otra vez. De soslayo, con discreción para no ser descubierta nuevamente, escudriñé su figura con atención.

Sus cabellos blancos, la espalda fornida, los músculos marcados, brazos, piernas, el pecho amplio… ¡¿Cómo podía decir que mi cuerpo era hermoso si él mismo ya era toda perfección?!

Sacudí la cabeza, antes de ponerme a babear por algo más que el desayuno. Fui hasta él para ayudarle a ponerse la camiseta sin mangas. Aseguré su espalda con mis vendajes, y acomodé la ropa oscura para cubrirlo. Después se giró lentamente hacia mí, leyendo mi mirada.

–Debemos irnos…

Hablar jamás había sido tan difícil, y esas últimas palabras se me clavaron con crueldad en el pecho, en especial por ese par de ojos violetas que suplicaban que me retractara. Negué con la cabeza, apretando los labios…

–Debemos irnos –lo dije con más seguridad esta vez, aunque se me rompía el corazón.

¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Sin duda a cualquier lugar en donde no estaríamos juntos. Pero no quise pensar en eso, por ahora.

Minos resopló, inclinando el rostro con una aflicción mayor que la mía.

–De acuerdo –musitó derrotado.

Comimos en silencio, echando los restos de huesos o piel a la hoguera que finalmente extinguimos con una bolsa de agua, hecha con la parte holgada de mi blusa. Y luego, como si ya supiera a dónde iba, Minos me dirigió por un túnel de techo bajo, atravesado por el correr de un río más pequeño que el primero. Al no haberme prevenido con otra de mis antorchas, lo único que me sirvió para no dar un paso en falso, fue su brazo firme sobre mis hombros, pues me negaba rotundamente a que me llevaran cargando, como si fuese una torpe damisela.

Caminamos sin decir nada. Pronto ese mutismo me incomodó y aunque lo sentía a mi lado, al no poder verlo a causa de la penumbra que nos rodeaba, me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo hablar, al menos para que me dijera alguno de sus comentarios socarrones.

–Cuando era pequeña –me atreví a romper el silencio–, mi maestro me llevó al pueblo a ver la representación de una obra…

–¿Cuál obra…? –oí su voz, triste, apenas interesado en lo que estaba contándole.

–No recuerdo su nombre –declaré, intentando recordar más–. Trataba sobre dos jóvenes que se querían y que por culpa de la oposición de sus familias no podían estar juntos… me pareció demasiado melosa al principio.

–_Romeo y Julieta_, es una obra remota… –parecía más atento–. No es mi historia preferida de Shakespeare, pero por alguna razón a muchos les agrada…

Guardamos silencio nuevamente. Me di cuenta de que mencionar ese recuerdo en especial había sido muy mala idea. Especialmente porque mi maestro se hizo más presente que antes en mi conciencia. Sin embargo, aún había algo que necesitaba saber.

–¿Cuál era el final de esa historia? –me apreté a él para romper la barrera que se volvía a abrir entre nosotros. Aún no entendía la relevancia de esa pregunta.

De pronto, mi compañero se detuvo. Su repentina rigidez me demostró que mi cuestionamiento le había incomodado.

–Honestamente… –se le oía serio. Doblamos a la derecha en una esquina que se iluminó, vi la luz de una pronta salida–, yo tampoco recuerdo el final…

Supe que estaba mintiéndome, aunque no supe el porqué.

Ambos travesamos el umbral inundado de luz, terminando sobre las rocas enanas de algunos peñascos. Más adelante la arena se esparcía por todas partes, y el mar cubría el infinito, más allá de donde pudiéramos ver. Respirar el aire fresco fue repentinamente mortificante, y esa angustia se acrecentó al contemplar un alejado santuario, donde la estatua de Athena se veía imponente en nuestra dirección.

Su resplandor me cegó algo más que la vista.

Agaché la mirada, no quería girarme y enfrentar a Minos. No tenía el valor de decirle "adiós" una vez más. Sin embargo, fue su voz la que irrumpió en mis pensamientos, seguro y sin vacilar.

–Ven conmigo… –me pidió.

Me volteé a verlo, interrogante

–Ven conmigo –repitió tratando de convencerme–. Te llevaré a Noruega, viviremos donde yo crecí… o, podemos ir a otro país, Francia, España, a otro continente, ¡a donde tú quieras! –me tomó por los hombros, buscando cómo controlarse–. Por favor, Alyssa… por favor, ven conmigo…

Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en silencio, con la cara inclinada a pocos centímetros de mí. Mientras que yo me quedaba petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Me había dejado desarmada nuevamente, pensando en cuánto valor había requerido para hacerme esa propuesta.

¿Pensaba abandonarlo todo? Estaba dispuesto a cambiar su vida por mí… ¿cómo podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de sus ideales? ¡¿Por qué para él era tan sencillo?! Mientras que para mí…

Aay, maestro. Te habías muerto por mi culpa, todos tus sacrificios a favor de una guerra en la que no luchaste jamás pero que esperabas yo pudiera enfrentar con valor. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en olvidarte y despreciar tu valor, tu amor por Athena y el mundo? Tus enseñanzas, ese ejemplo que nunca claudicó aunque sabía cómo acabaría, eran parte de aquellos lejanos momentos en los que había sido tan feliz contigo. En tu honor, no iba a desprestigiar, menos aún a abandonar, mi objetivo.

Respiré hondó. Mi mirada adquirió seriedad, así como mi voz, con cada palabra, una espada de doble filo.

–No es tan fácil, Minos de Grifo… –empujé sin hostilidad las manos que me sostenían, aunque mi gesto pudo parecer demasiado frío para él.

Mi cosmos llamó a mi armadura, y de inmediato ésta atravesó el mismo camino que nosotros. Apareció como un rayo para vestirme rápidamente frente al enemigo, impresionado por mi actitud. Sabía cuán voraces eran mis acciones, y aún así, no dude en declarar una verdad que iba más allá de este bello presente, una verdad que gobernaba mi vida entera.

–...jamás renunciaré a Athena –le dije, casi a modo de advertencia, aunque dentro de mí algo se estremeciera.

Pero mi decisión no cambiaría. Mi lealtad a la diosa de la guerra era lo único que me representaba, lo que me había traído hasta aquí. Incluso, de no ser por ese fiel ideal, nunca habría conocido al joven frente a mí, al que vi encogerse como un niño indefenso, sintiendo a su propio armamento cubriéndolo.

–Entonces… ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto –miré a sus ojos crisparse en una mezcla de dolor y pena, contemplando el brillo de mi dorada armadura.

Se dio media vuelta, con la cabeza agachada. La _surplice_ también brilló, aunque con el mismo aire dolido. Escuché que suspiraba, aunque ya no pude confirmarlo puesto que comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí, mientras agradecía el que no se hubiera vuelto a verme, descubriendo las finas lágrimas que me escurrían por las mejillas.

Sus blanquecinos cabellos danzaron por su espalda, motivados por el aire, la última imagen que podría ver con calma y tranquilidad. La siguiente vez que nuestros ojos se encontraran, sería para lastimarnos el uno al otro, en pro de nuestros ideales, en pro de la lealtad con la que habíamos nacido y con la cual habíamos jurado morir.

Pero, ¡por los dioses! Por primera vez en mi vida deseé que esas palabras y esas promesas se marcharan junto al viento que se llevaba mis lágrimas. Y sabía perfectamente, que él también deseaba lo mismo.

Sin más fuerzas para verlo marchar, di media vuelta y también inicié mi camino, lejos de él. Me apresuré hasta los acantilados que sostenían nuestro hogar, me subí a las rocas con facilidad, aprovechando la claridad del día. Cuando llegué a la cumbre, perdiendo todo contacto con el cosmos de cierto juez, me adelanté por el extenso jardín rojo que protegía la entrada más expuesta de todo el santuario. Sosteniéndome el pecho, obligué a mi corazón a seguir latiendo, a no darse por vencido ante el dolor.

Atravesé mis rosas, sin percatarme siquiera de las espinas que se clavaron en mis muslos sin armadura. Pasé de largo la cabaña de mi maestro, su tumba, pensando en que ya no era digna de esas reliquias, ni de verlas al menos. Continué mi camino hasta llegar a la casa de Piscis, fría como siempre, más sucia que de costumbre; con la misma determinación, de no dejarme derrotar por el cansancio o la pena, subí hasta la recámara del patriarca, dispuesta a dar mi informe y a confesar mi ultraje si era necesario, para quitarme la culpa que estaba cargando.

Casi a punto de llegar, me detuve en seco al ser recibida por un edificio destrozado. La cámara previa a la sala donde nuestro sumo dirigente nos recibía, estaba hecha pedazos, así como el resto de las habitaciones de vestales y ayudantes. El domo en donde descansaba la estatua de Athena, estaba lleno de hendiduras, removido hasta los cimientos.

Mis emociones se disiparon, y mi terror aumentó por ver al resto del santuario en condiciones parecidas. Pero me dio el valor necesario para correr en dirección a la sala a la cual me dirigía, ya sin dudas por mi propia condición, tan sólo quería saber qué rayos había sucedido.

Empujé con fuerza los gigantescos portales. Mi osada intromisión interrumpió a Athena-sama, y a un hombre demasiado parecido al dirigente del santuario, su cosmos diferente me hizo saber que no era él.

–¡Albafika! –la pelimorada se adelantó hasta mí, inclinada ya en una reverencia–. ¡Estas viva! –su tono rebosaba de plenitud; me sentí más culpable.

–Perdóneme, Athena-sama… –apreté los dientes sin querer dar explicaciones de mi regreso–. Por favor, quiero ponerme a su servicio de inmediato, sólo necesito saber qué sucedió en mi ausencia. ¿Dónde… –levanté la vista hacia el dídimo de nuestro monarca–, ¿Dónde está el Patriarca?

Ambos adquirieron el mismo gesto adolecido con el que los había encontrado.

–Sage murió, Albafika… –la diosa murmuró, sin verme.

–Mi hermano dio su vida para encerrar al dios de la muerte, su sacrificio no fue en vano –procedió el otro a explicarme, sin inmutarse por la perdida.

Mis puños se crisparon hasta dolerme, conteniéndome todavía. Incliné nuevamente la cara, con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Ha perecido alguno de mis camaradas…? –pregunté, deseando no oír la respuesta.

–Aldebarán… –la voz de mi diosa se contrajo con cada nombre–, Asmita… Manigoldo también.

"_Eres muy ruda para tener esa cara tan bonita, _rosa testardo…_"_

Ese italiano atrevido… ¿también… también se había ido? Recordé la misión en Venecia, días después de que Minos cortara el contacto entre ambos. Manigoldo se había puesto a decir tonterías cada vez que me veía con la mirada perdida, trataba de hacerme enfadar para que yo no pensara en cosas negativas. A pesar de que lo alejaba con mi frialdad, igual que a todo el mundo, nunca se había inmiscuido en mi vida, y aún así se mantenía cerca, como Shion.

Ahora estaba muerto, había caído en batalla como un verdadero caballero, mientras que yo, ¡yo no era más que una vergüenza delante de ellos!

–Solicito su permiso, Athena-sama, para regresar a mis deberes. Defenderé lo que mis compañeros cuidaron con su vida… de cualquiera que desee lastimarla a usted o al santuario –garanticé, con los ojos severos del maestro de Shion en mi nuca, tal vez estaba desentrañando mi secreto con su telepatía.

La mano de mi diosa se posó en mi cabeza, cuando se hincara frente a mí. Su mano viajó hasta mi mejilla, levantándome el rostro.

–Defender a tu corazón tampoco está mal, Albafika –la sabiduría de años se concentró en esos ojos aparentemente jóvenes. Descifrando sus palabras, mis ojos se crisparon conteniendo el dolor.

–Prefiero defender aquello por lo que mi maestro murió, Athena-sama… –le sonreí–, eso es más importante que mi corazón.

–Lugonis siempre pensó en tu bienestar. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que tomaras tu camino, aunque no fuera el suyo –se levantó de nuevo, mirándome con comprensión–. Sage lo conocía muy bien y supo que él querría lo mejor para ti, por eso el patriarca esperaba que fueras tú quien tomará la última decisión. Tú y nadie más…

¿Entonces Sage-sama realmente sospechaba algo de mis sentimientos? Y ahora, la diosa frente a mí, me daba la oportunidad de elegir, sin recibir a cambio ninguna reprimenda o castigo. Podía continuar en el santuario, o volver con la persona que más me importaba, cuya ausencia iba a terminar matándome.

La respuesta era bastante clara, aún en esas circunstancias:

–Albafika de Piscis estará por siempre a su servicio, Athena-sama…

Aumenté el brío de mi postura con cada palabra, oyendo que la compasiva diosa daba un respingo, un tanto decepcionada por mi decisión.

–Entonces, Albafika, pido tu pronta reincorporación a tus labores –su brazo izquierdo se elevó hacia mí, otorgándome su bendición–. ¡Defiende al santuario y al mundo, con el valor y la determinación como tus armas principales!

–¡Así lo haré! –incliné por última vez la cabeza, para levantarme deprisa.

–Espera recibir órdenes muy pronto –Hakurei-dono me despidió. Cortésmente acaté su orden y dando media vuelta, me dirigí a la salida–. Oh, Albafika… –el anciano me llamó–, acude lo más pronto que puedas a la primera casa, alguien se alegrará de arreglar tu armadura…

No me miró al dar su última indicación. Asentí sonoramente con la cabeza y salí por fin de ahí. En pasos solemnes regresé a mi templo, directo a mi habitación. La desordenada estancia me sacudió hasta las entrañas, porque mi ser entero estaba tan revuelto como mi recámara. Ya que había regresado a mi rutinaria existencia, tendría que comenzar por poner todo en su lugar, tal vez así mi cabeza también podría reordenar cada cosa, barrer ramas secas, objetos inservibles, y darle su espacio a lo que lo merecía.

Comencé la limpieza del cuarto en donde dormía, limpiando el polvo de los muebles. Al ser turno de mi buró y abrir cada cajón para doblar mis viejos ropajes, me encontré también con uno que otro vestido; algunos habían perdido su color y su forma por haber sido aprisionados dentro de ese armario. Pero hubo una cosa que seguía tan pulcra y brillante como desde el primer día que estuvo en mis manos, y que después de dos años, no había perdido su gracioso resonar.

Le di cuerda una vez más a la llave de la pequeña cajita musical, y oí atenta el dulce tono. Qué lejana se sentía ya esa cueva, mi mente comenzaba a disuadir el recuerdo de _esa_ sonrisa, porque las culpas la estaban destruyendo poco a poco, como una roca arremete contra un vidrio. El sueño se rompía, para siempre, y de entre todos los males cometidos, el haber decepcionado a mi maestro, la muerte de mis compañeros, haberle fallado a Athena y al patriarca, sobre todos ellos, se elevaba en la cúspide de mis culpas, el no haber elegido a Minos, aun cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.

–Lo siento tanto… –cerré la tapa de mi alhajero resonante, ya no escucharía su melodía nunca más. Besé la superficie de marfil y la metí hasta lo más profundo de un cajón.

Me limpié las lágrimas, recuperé el aliento. ¡Ya no había tiempo para dudar! A partir de ahora, Alyssa se extinguía, _sus_ ilusiones también, para que la amazona dorada surgiera de los arduos años de entrenamiento. Hundí también en el rincón más lejano a aquel peliblanco despeinado, un juez del inframundo… y presurosa salí del templo de Piscis, en dirección a la casa de Aries.

**~R&J~**

Los pasos firmes acometieron entre la quietud, así como el par de pies que se oyó arrastrar.

–No sabe lo feliz que me puse al verlo… –declaró en medio del silencio–. Espero no haya resentimientos por _esto…_

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, peldaño a peldaño, asegurando firmemente el cuerpo que sostenía a su costado. Como si fuese una amena conversación, el muchacho continuó.

–Descuide… La señorita Pandora me aseguró que hablará con el señor hades, él será indulgente con usted, no se preocupe…

Terminaron los escalones. El joven continuó su camino por un pasillo guiado por mortecinas lámparas, en dirección a los aposentos del juez de la Primera Prisión.

–… además –prosiguió–, le diremos a hades-sama que usted ofreció voluntariamente toda la información que consiguió acerca del Santuario y la amazona de Piscis. Si esa mujer es afortunada, el señor hades la pondrá pronto en el _Lost Canvas_ como recompensa…

Un agresivo cosmos surgió sorpresivamente, junto con un puño en dirección al rostro del parlanchín muchacho. Pero su objetivo se movió deprisa, evitando su ataque, y con facilidad, estrelló contra la pared la espalda de ese _rebelde_ sujeto.

–Minos-sama, por favor… –apretó el cuello aludido, obligando al juez a perder su ira. El otro volvió a ponerlo a cuestas hasta llegar a su destino.

Los aposentos del kyoto los recibieron pero en vez de dirigirse a la cama, al reposo del peliblanco, éste fue a dar al suelo cuando su alumno lo soltó sin conmiseración. Con la mitad de la cara apretada contra el piso, Minos miró de soslayo al joven sobre él.

–Por favor Lune… –tosió la sangre en su garganta–, asesíname...

Su aprendiz descendió hasta él, para observar esos ojos afligidos.

–Eso sería demasiado fácil, señor –Lune le acarició la frente–. Lo mejor para usted es quedarse aquí, reflexionando lo qué hizo. Tranquilo… –una mueca burlona se curveó en su boca–, mi _Reincarnation _le mostrará cualquier pecado que desee ocultar.

Se puso en pie nuevamente. Minos observó horrorizado que su mejor alumno se marchaba, dejándolo ahí, en un charco de su propia sangre que se hacía más grande con cada nueva letra que comenzaba a cercenarle la piel, por todo el cuerpo, por toda su mente.

¿Por qué demonios había regresado al castillo de hades? Había sido un ingenuo, demasiado estúpido. Pero ya daba igual… Lo único que sentía ahora, era el dolor avasallante, desgarrándolo por fuera y por dentro, con cada recuerdo, cada "pecado", de sus encuentros inadmisibles ante los ojos de sus superiores, con una mujer que era parte del lado enemigo.

El atormentado juez reconoció que ninguno de esos recuerdos volvería a hacerse realidad, y esa certeza lo consumiría más que la expiación de Lune. Profundo, hasta los huesos, hasta lo más hondo de su mísera alma infernal…

**~R&J~**

___To be continued..._

_A veces odio a Albafika por ser tan cruel con Minos, aunque ella debe odiarme a mí por escribir todo este dramático fic D:_

_Próximo capítulo, la causa del mal estado de Minos se devela más concretamente y también verémos qué sucederá con el borregoso Shion cuando sepa que Alba-chan vive... o_ó Cha cha cha chaaan!_

_ACLARACIONES~_

___*_Jeg beklager, beklager _es una expresión para decir "Lo siento, lo siento" (noruego, yeaah!)_

___Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya se acercan los últimos días de clases y con ellos, lo trabajos finales x_x volveré, quizá no tan pronto como me gustaría, pero sepan de antemano que sus reviews son un gran impulso para regresar rápido -w- **Los quiero a todos, cuidense, y gracias por seguir conmigo!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_____**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Hi, hi, hi! Y otra vez que me tardó en volver... ¡Gomene! Primero la escuela, luego me enfermé, y para colmo, la inspiración me jugó chueco para abandonarme ¬3¬ Estuve a punto de creer que no volvería u-u, pero gracias a Dios estoy bien y por supuesto, gracias a ustedes. ¡De verdad que sus comentarios animan un montón! Y aquí me tienen, y a este nuevo capie que espero les guste mucho mucho mucho :3_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews *w*_

_Ariel de Piscis: Amiga, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto T_T Qué buena eres para dejar que Alba-chan sea feliz con Minos, jujujuju~~ Espero que en este capítulo encuentras cosas menos tristes aunque, no prometo nada D:_

_Kleine Marionette: Muchas gracias por desearme buena suerte con los trabajos finales. Me fue bien, afortunadamente, espero que igual a ti :DD Me parece que en este capie, Lune te parecerá aún más temible, por fin lo vemos más temerario y rebelde :S A ver qué te parece, espero tus comentarios ~3~_

_Celeste de Piscis: lo siento, lo siento! espero que Santa Claus no te haya dado un carbón T_T mira, al menos este capie puede ser un regalo navideño atrasado (muuuy atrasado), pero que viene con mucho cariño de mi parte. ¿También tu mamá piensa que estas loca? Jejeje, ya somos dos xDD Seguramente este capítulo también estará lleno de sentimientos contradictorios pero creo que todo se resolverá después (espero...) Ojalá te guste!_

_Fantappie: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... al fin sabrás qué ocurrirá cuando el borrego Shion se encuentre por Albafika. Espero te guste este capítulo!_

_XaLekz: Wiii! me alegra mucho recibir un review tuyo por primera vez X3 Qué bueno que te enganchaste con la historia, creo que no tuviste que esperar mucho para que actualizara. Espero que te agrade este capie y me digas qué te pareció :DD _

_En general: muchas gracias! No saben cuánto disfruto escribir esto y aún más que me digan lo qué opinan. Estoy abierta a sus comentarios, espero que sea del agrado de todos este capítulo que practicamente formaba parte del anterior, sin embargo, sé que los cambios que se realizaron imprevistamente son para bien._

_Enjoy! :3_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Tu libro está escrito con el mío, en el sangriento libro del destino"_

_William Shakespeare –Romeo y Julieta. Escena III. Acto Quinto._

_-Capítulo 12: Amor y Lealtad-_

¿Cómo pude dejarte ir? Aún no lo comprendo…

Pero cuando vi en tus ojos que habías tomado una decisión, clavando tu mirada azul en mí con firmeza a la vez que disuadías todos mis intentos por llevarte conmigo, supe que no podría, de ningún modo, hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Me sentí herido, no podría negarlo. Tu elección me decepcionaba, me habías dejado con una mezcla de incredulidad y pena, que se transformó en resentimiento. ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ti, _amazona?_ ¡Qué más podías pedir si prácticamente estaba ofreciéndotelo todo! ¡¿Era muy poco para ti?! Parecía que sí…

¿Para qué insistirte? ¿Para qué doblegarme más? Finalmente, eras tú quien decidía que _esto_ desapareciera, que muriera con esta estúpida guerra por la que ambos tendríamos que seguir adelante, sin importar lo que hubiese acontecido entre nosotros. Lo único que quedaba era esto: tú, frente a mí, ceñida con la armadura de mis adversarios, observándome con cautela como si esperaras que en cualquier momento fuese a lastimarte.

Pero no sería así, no por el momento. Si tanto anhelo tenías de morir defendiendo a tu diosa, yo no podía hacer más que devolverte esa misma tenacidad. Mas en esta ocasión, por respeto y honor a lo que de verdad sentíamos, me marcharía, sin provocar más daño del que ya te había ocasionado con anterioridad.

No deseaba ser yo quien te viera marchar, por lo que di media vuelta para dirigirme a aquel lugar al que siempre había pertenecido. No hubo una despedida, ni siquiera un escueto "adiós", u alguna de las amenazas que comúnmente decía a mis rivales. Nada. Sólo tu espalda, cuando volví el rostro esperando que hubieras cambiado de opinión; pero fue tu figura alejándose lo único que pude recibir a cambio de todos mis inútiles, patéticos, esfuerzos.

Sólo eso… La mujer que amaba me desplazaba tal como yo lo había hecho hacía un par de años, por sus ideales, por su _lealtad_.

Caminé deprisa hacia el castillo en donde mis superiores estarían. Esperaba que el largo camino redujera algo de la expresión atormentada que sabía tendría. Si la suerte decidía volver a cobijarme en este día maldito, quizá mi último incidente podría pasar desapercibido y no tendría problema alguno en regresar a mis labores cotidianas.

_¡Ja!_ Sonreí con amargura. Así de "sencillo" era deslindarte de algo que te había motivado a hacer las acciones más absurdas de toda tu existencia, aquellas que habías jurado no realizar jamás, y que sin embargo, al dejarte envolver por ellas, habías encontrado la mayor de las satisfacciones. Ahora, sólo bastaba con olvidar todo aquello para convencer a todos, a mí mismo, de que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Descubrí entonces, la verdadera razón por la que siempre había tratado de mantenerme al margen de ese desquiciado mundo del que ya era parte: el amor es una falacia bastante cruel. Pero qué falacia tan poderosa, que a pesar de su engaño, era lo único en mi vida que podría afirmar como una realidad. El pasado, mi triste juventud, la lealtad, mis servicios al señor hades, ¡todo parecía un tonto sueño comparado a los días dentro de esa cueva con Alyssa!

Sí… ¿qué sentido tenía negarlo, si yo mismo me había dejado consumir por esto? Aunque te hubieras marchado, abandonándome, jamás dejaría de amarte, mi obstinada amazona…

Me detuve en seco. Mis pensamientos se disiparon por un momento en cuanto levantara la mirada al cielo. No lo había notado antes, seguramente porque cosas más importantes cautivaban mi atención, sin embargo, al nivel de un ocaso glorioso, un manto de seres alados se apoderaban de la bóveda celeste y de mi interés.

Un manto. Esa era la única forma de describirlo. El cielo estaba cubierto de un infinito manto, el mismo que sería usado como lienzo en una pintura. Montones de figurillas se esparcían entre las nubes, como si estas les pertenecieran, y aunque estaban a una considerable distancia de mi ubicación, no pudo pasarme desapercibido aquel rastro tan humano, más allá de la técnica realista, que cada uno de esos seres embargaba.

Aceleré el paso, comenzando a ensayar las palabras que diría en cuanto llegara, así como las preguntas que exigiría que contestaran con respecto a la pintura que cubría el raso. Sin deseos de atravesar el pútrido bosque de los dioses gemelos, usé el vuelo que mi _surplice_ me concedía, llegando rápidamente hasta la cumbre en donde el castillo de mi señor se erguía imponente.

Los gigantescos portales se abrieron al mismo tiempo con un tenue empujón de mi cosmos. Un pasillo largo y oscuro me recibió, con apenas un grupo de _skeletors_ que hacían la guardia acostumbrada. En cuanto reconocieron _quién_ atravesaba la puerta, dejaron salir diversas expresiones de asombro, que poco me interesaron. Sin prestarles atención, o a sus intentos de disuadir mis intenciones, me adelanté hacia la cámara en donde supe estaría el señor hades.

Ese enorme portón también quedó abierto de par en par, permitiéndome pasar a una sala vacía.

–¡¿En dónde está el señor hades?! –cuestioné sin tapujos al montón de inútiles prendidos a mi espalda.

–Él…

–No sabe-mo-mos…

–La señora Pandora no…

Siguieron balbuceando cosas sin sentido, dejándome en claro que su presencia en el castillo era solo una molestia. No servían ni como simples informantes. Tratando de no perder la paciencia y matarlos a todos de una buena vez, una voz familiar atrajo nuestra atención.

–Qué maravilla –aquella molesta mujer salió de entre las cortinas que custodiaban la parte trasera del trono del señor hades–. Así que no estabas muerto, Minos de Grifo– me miró con reticencia–. Qué gusto…

Fiel al estúpido protocolo, me incliné sobre una de mis rodillas, una vez que estuve lo bastante cerca. Claro está que no iba a brindarle tributo, ni siquiera un sencillo respeto, a una persona como Pandora, pues de inmediato levanté el rostro para confrontarla, sin un atisbo de cortesía.

–Quiero ver al señor hades.

La estancia quedó sumida en un silencio pesado que esperaba fuera suficiente para hacerle entender que no deseaba desperdiciar un segundo más con ella. Mi mutismo le demandó que cumpliera con su trabajo, pues cuánto detestaba verla con esa actitud desafiante, como si su presencia significase algo valioso para nosotros. Cada minuto transcurrido al lado de Pandora, la "gran" dirigente del ejército, provocaba solamente un mayor desprecio hacia su personalidad arrogante.

Y ahora, no hacía más que empeorar mi intolerancia.

De pronto sonrió con esa fastidiosa actitud, apretó con mayor fuerza el tridente que siempre llevaba como estandarte. Su perfil taimado me miró de soslayo.

–Lo siento, pero el señor hades tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer como para recibir a un insecto traidor como tú –elevó su tono mientras adquiría una mirada inquisitiva–. Quiero un informe de tu trabajo en el santuario, Minos. Después, si lo considero adecuado, podrás ver a mi señor.

Solté una risotada, ocultando con ello mi nerviosismo. Pandora era aún más molesta cuando se comportaba como una entrometida. _¿Traidor?_ Pensé en Niobe, en el hecho de tener a un espectro de Radamanthys en mis tropas, ¿cuántos soplones más habrían estado vigilándome? Mis sospechas no habían sido erradas al parecer.

Aún así, siendo uno de los Tres Jueces Infernales, de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien de un nivel tan bajo como esa mujer osara en tratarme como un igual.

Me puse en pie, todavía riéndome en su cara, por su impertinencia.

–_Lo siento pero_ al único a quien rendiré mi informe será al señor hades –sostuve una mano en mi cintura, mirándola con desprecio–. Cumple con tu deber y dile que pido su atención, Pando…

Las piernas me temblaron de un momento a otro cuando el piso vibró por la fuerza eléctrica que emanó de él repentinamente. Ese diminuto poder apenas me había hecho cosquillas, pero fue bien aprovechado por dos de los guardias que se habían quedado a curiosear el espectáculo. Ambos me devolvieron al piso, sobre mis rodillas. Acercándose, Pandora les ordenó contenerme en esa posición.

–Parece que te volviste sordo, Minos. Así que lo repetiré: no verás a mi señor hasta que hayas dicho qué hiciste exactamente en el santuario… –sentí el metal frío de su tridente bajo mi mentón–. ¿Por qué eres el único sobreviviente de esa misión? –emitió otra pequeña descarga de electricidad bajo mis pies, amenazante–: ¡Contesta!

Le sonreí, sin preocupación, lleno de mofa. Vi en sus ojos crecer la ira y la impaciencia, y eso no hizo más que divertirme. ¡Hacía falta mucho más que un débil cosmos eléctrico para someter a Minos de Griffon!

–Yo no soy Radamanthys, Pandora… –aclaré enarcando las cejas–. Yo no estoy dispuesto a lamerte los pies como si fueras mi dueña.

La navaja que había custodiado mi cuello, se movió ágil para cercenarme la mitad del rostro, de un tajo, con un rápido golpe que esa maldita bruja se atrevió a darme.

–¡Eres un insolente! –gritó a la par de su movimiento. Aguardó un momento, como si esperara que fuera a quejarme por el dolor que se expandía en mi mejilla ensangrentada. Sin duda aún no comprendía con quién estaba tratando.

Me puse en pie nuevamente, haciendo estallar mi cosmos para quitarme de encima a los dos granujas que trataban de apresarme. En cuanto me deshice de ellos, me dirigí hacia la tonta mujer frente a mí, quien volvía a atacarme con sus descargas eléctricas, esta vez acompañadas de serpientes voraces que se me enredaban en los pies. Pero todos sus intentos quedaron en eso, como _intentos_, porque nada de lo que hizo logró detenerme. Estaba decidido a matar a Pandora si eso disipaba las sospechas que tenían en mi contra, porque no dejaría que nada ni nadie se atreviera a desentrañar el más preciado de todos mis secretos, y aún menos a lastimar a la persona por quien deseaba ocultarlo.

Si mis osadas acciones comenzaban una guerra diferente, estaba totalmente dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Defendería lo que era mío, sin importar contra quién tuviera que luchar para hacerlo.

Mi rostro adquirió una mirada cruda, llena de esa impiedad con la que veía por última vez a todas mis víctimas. Observando el temor en la propia mirada de Pandora, levanté un brazo, con mis dedos en la posición correcta de lo que habría sido una _Cosmic Marionettion_ letal. Sería amable con ella, tal vez, le rompería los huesos de una sola vez…

De pronto, sin haber sentido su presencia, un látigo se enredó con presteza en el brazo que tenía preparado. La fuerte soga metálica ascendió como las serpientes de Pandora hasta mi cuello, en donde hizo un último giro antes de que quisiera zafarme de su agarre.

–Maldita sea, Lune… –la tonta de Pandora se quebraba entre el terror y el alivio– ¡Te tardaste demasiado! –chilló.

–Discúlpeme, señorita… –lo escuché, viéndolo salir de entre las sombras, el látigo de _Balrog_ firmemente ceñido en sus manos, hacia mí–. Estaba esperando que la razón iluminara a mi maestro, pero veo que no será así. Sigue con las mismas dudas de hace dos años…

Me miró, con esa mirada penetrante, la misma que le había asegurado su puesto como mi mano derecha. No tuvo que decir nada más para que pudiera entenderlo, para que pudiera doblegarme nuevamente en mi lugar.

Lune… él, lo sabía _todo_.

Mi vida era un libro abierto ante sus ojos, tal como lo era la vida de todo ser viviente. Si mi mejor alumno se deleitaba en conocer los secretos de cada hombre o mujer en la Tierra, ¿tendría que ser diferente conmigo? Por supuesto que no…

Sin embargo, nuevamente me sentí traicionado. Me importaba poco o nada si a Lune le agradaba infringir la privacidad de los demás, yo no sería parte de lo que su curiosidad empedernida le motivara a hacer. No toleraría ese gesto irrespetuoso, ¡nunca!

–Date prisa, Lune –le ordenaron–, dime por qué este insolente está vivo. ¡Dímelo todo!

Otra de mis risas los interrumpió, a pesar de que mi garganta se ahogaba entre la soga que se apretaba con más fuerza.

–Nunca imaginé que me harías esto, Lune… –lo miré de lleno, incomodo por su gesto inexpresivo–. Acaso piensas que puedes ponerte en contra mía –volví a levantarme–. ¿No sabes que todos tus intentos son inútiles contra mí?

Elevé mi cosmos con furia. El piso crujió bajo nosotros, rompiéndose ligeramente en dirección a mi discípulo. En cambio, el látigo a mi alrededor no hizo otra cosa que tensarse con mayor vigor, terminando de recorrerme casi por completo y obligándome a refrenar mi cólera. Distraído por sentirlo tensarse entre mis piernas, haciéndome caer, no me percaté de la corta que ya era la distancia entre ambos. Al verlo tan cercano, un atisbo de preocupación comenzó a surgir dentro de mí.

–Puede huir de Pandora-sama… puede huir de mí o de mi látigo… –lo vi levantar el brazo, como una garra, sobre mí–. Pero no podrá huir de sus pecados… –sus ojos se llenaron de una diversión perversa, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por quitarme del camino de su próximo ataque.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–_Reincarnation…_

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, tan tenue que estuve a punto de creer que sólo lo había imaginado. Mas en cuanto sentí que la carne se me abría, grabándose en mi piel cientos de letras del latín, supe, con un inconcebible dolor, cuán real era mi situación.

No grité, me tragué cada uno de los aullidos que mi agonía trataba de emitir. Caí nuevamente sobre el piso, primero de rodillas, sosteniéndome el pecho o sacudiendo los brazos que me hormigueaban sin piedad. Después ya no pude sostenerme, mi cuerpo se precipitó hasta el piso, aunque mi orgullo me obligó a levantarme con los codos, aún indispuesto a no tirar la toalla.

Y no supe qué era lo que más me frustraba, si el hecho de que estar en esa situación era culpa de un simple alumno, menor que yo no sólo en edad sino también en experiencia, quien me miraba en silencio mientras me retorcía convaleciente. O el que pudiera sentir como Lune, sin pudor, examinaba mis recuerdos, los recientes, los remotos, indagando entre ellos como si le pertenecieran. Su meticulosa presencia me invadió por completo, tal como yo mismo le había enseñado a hacerlo con las almas que cruzaban la Primera Prisión.

El alumno superaba al maestro, y ahora era yo el acusado en este tribunal incongruente.

Sin quererlo, mi mente trajo recuerdos que no le pedí. Vi formarse, una y otra vez, la imagen de una hermosa sirena peliazul. La añoranza fue tan perfecta que pude percibir el aroma a rosas que la cabellera celeste emitió, así como su sonrisa, recelosa, nerviosa, los labios sonrosados que se acercaron a los míos…

–¡Es suficiente! –gruñí fuerte para que me escucharan. Apenas reparaba en el charco carmesí que mi sangre estaba formando.

–Parece que todavía no desea arrepentirse de sus acciones… –escuché a Lune como si estuviera en una habitación diferente. La imagen en mi mente se disipó para confrontarme a otras más nostálgicas, como aquel escenario en donde una bella florista me revelaba su identidad de amazona.

–¿Y bien…? –esa era la voz de Pandora, exigiendo la respuesta que esperaba.

–Como lo sospechamos, señorita Pandora… –mi captor disminuyó su tono como si sintiese lástima–. Tal parece que mi maestro estuvo "intercambiando" información con nuestro enemigo…

¿"Intercambiando información"? Traté de escupir alguna risotada, aunque me fue imposible. Ese era el modo _formal_ de decir las cosas y no hacía más que elevar la repugnancia que sentía. A su lado, Pandora echó chispas con cada maldición que profirió en mi contra.

–¿Y qué hay de la amazona de Piscis? –rugió– ¡¿Por qué su constelación no ha desaparecido?!

La vi mirar hacia la bóveda del castillo. En efecto, aquel brillante cúmulo de estrellas seguía en perfecto estado. Pandora se concentró de nuevo en el muchacho al que también yo miraba, ordenándole con la mirada que se callara de una buena vez. Vi que su rostro adquiría un gesto avergonzado, intuí el motivo.

–Él… –musitó con repentina timidez–. Él la dejó escapar, Pandora-sama… –vi que su mirada se convertía en frialdad de nuevo–, porque él cree sentir amor por ella.

Su última aclaración había sido emitida con tal repulsión que yo mismo pude sentir a mis entrañas revolverse con ese mismo enfoque nauseabundo. Lune se burlaba de lo que había visto en mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos era una mofa para él y también, de alguna forma, lo eran para mí. El objetivo de la _Reincarnation_ cobraba efecto, la revolución de culpa y pena empezaba a debilitarme, haciéndome considerar, apenas un poco, que mis acciones a favor de cierta florista –esa amazona –, eran una estupidez.

Nuevamente me pareció que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, sólo por una mujer que no tuvo problemas en abandonarme. Sentí que una batalla estaba dando inicio en mi interior, la lucha entre el juez, el espectro de hades, que determinaba darse por vencido, ser juzgado y volver al ruedo, en pos de su señor, batallando contra el humano que alguna vez había sido y que añoraba salir a la superficie para siempre.

–Traidor… traidor… –murmuró la molesta voz de Pandora. El filoso tridente se posó esta vez sobre mi nuca–. Entramos en una crisis con la desaparición de Thanatos-sama y tú vas a retozar con una asquerosa amazona. ¡Voy a llevarle tu cabeza al señor hades!

–Aguarde… –intervinieron. Lune se inclinó hasta mí–. _Ella_ puso cosmos en usted, ¿no es así? –me habló con camaradería. Guardé silencio adivinando sus intenciones.

–¿Y eso qué? –ignorante, Pandora no comprendía las palabras de mi ex-alumno.

–El cosmos no sólo es energía –aclaró sereno–, en él también se encuentran muchas de nuestras memorias…

Rechiné los dientes, tratando de levantarme para verlo de cerca. Fruncí el ceño.

–Lune… –musité como advertencia.

–Ahora usted tiene en su cuerpo información valiosa que podrá ayudarnos a destruir el santuario –continuó sin temer un poco a mi expresión.

–Pues si es así… –Pandora se inclinó también, sus manos jalaron con fuerza de mi cabello para verme a los ojos. Sus intentos por verse dominante me parecieron aún más estúpidos que antes–. Comienza a decir lo que sabes, maldito perro –me espetó–. O si no, le diré a Lune que te rebane lentamente con su látigo, parte por parte.

Sonreí sin negar demasiado el dolor de su agarre, o el del afamado látigo. La reté nuevamente, aunque sabía que su amenaza no carecía de fundamentos. Sin duda, Lune haría lo que esa mujerzuela pidiese, pero no bastaría con eso. Mi lado _humano_, terco, quería ganar.

–Entonces comiencen a cortar –los animé mofante–, porque no pienso decir nada que la perjudique…

Reconociendo a quién me refería, Pandora me soltó con rapidez para asir su arma, dispuesta a atravesarme de lado a lado.

–No es necesario que usted diga algo –la estrella del talento volvió a llamar nuestra atención, en especial la mía.

Claro que no era necesario decirles nada. Él podría fácilmente divagar en mi interior y sacar la información que necesitaban. Había subestimado las habilidades de mi aprendiz y por ello, ahora pagaba el precio de mi desatención. Mi altanería fue suplantada por desconfianza, luego por temor. Me descubrí suplicándole con la vista que no lo hiciera, que por una vez tuviera piedad, no por mí, sino por _ella._

Su mano se dirigió a mi rostro, los dedos índice y medio apuntados a mi sien, apretujándola como si quisieran traspasarme el cráneo y fundirse en mi sesos, hasta mi mente. Y fue ahí mismo donde lo sentí, su _Reincarnation_ hizo tirones cada espacio, buscando sin limitarse en lo que destruiría, buscando en dónde se ocultaba ese fragante cosmos.

Cuando mi cerebro fue insuficiente, su poder se aventuró por el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis células quedaron hechas trizas, una a una después de ser interrogadas. Noté la irritación de Lune con cada intento fallido, contemplando intranquilo como me negaba a revelar la verdad. Sus dedos se comprimieron con más furia sobre mi cabeza.

Finalmente, mis fuerzas menguaron cuando sentí que los oídos me estallaban ensangrentados, al igual que mi boca. Aún con una negación fútil, percibí que Lune llegaba al lugar correcto, de donde extrajo las fuerzas con las que mi _vakker perle_ me había reanimado. Parte de ella, de su mente y sus conocimientos, quedó plena ante mí pero antes de que pudiera entender un poco de su contenido, Lune lo tomó todo, vaciándome por completo.

Mi rostro golpeó contra el piso cuando todo terminó. Sí, todo había terminado y casi me alegré de ello. Había ofrecido la información necesaria para dar una gran ventaja en contra del ejército de Athena. Como juez del inframundo no podría estar más que complacido, pero era bastante distinto lo que en realidad sentía. Lo único que me quedaba esperar, lo que hubiera pedido de poder proferir palabra, era el que acabaran con mi vida, para no ver cómo ellos me incitaban a terminar con la _suya._

No demorarían, sólo quedaba esperar a que Pandora optara por acabar conmigo como tanto quería…

–¿Terminaste? –parloteó como lejana, Lune asintió. Aguardé a su orden de asesinarme–. Llévate esa basura –indicó, escuché sus pasos marchándose–, tal vez nos sea útil después.

El látigo de _Balrog_ se deslizó lentamente para soltar mis extremidades, aunque el poder de Lune todavía me laceraba el cuerpo, dentro y fuera.

–Se lo agradezco, señorita. Le informaré más tarde lo que descubra de esa sucia amazona –un brazo aguerrido me levantó del suelo.

_Oh, no… _

Sin intención de acabar conmigo, me acomodó a su lado para sacarme de ese lugar.

_¡No, no, no!_

Mis fuerzas habían rebasado el límite. _Así es, el alumno supera al maestro_, pensaba una vez más. El alumno llevaba a su maestro a cuestas, derrotado, un verdadero fracasado. Pero yo…

_Por favor, por favor, mátame._

Escuché su risa al verme escupir lo que me quedaba de sangre. Lo entendí en ese momento: si estaba vivo no era por la amable compasión de mi mejor aprendiz, sino porque estaba haciendo uso de la tortura inconsciente que su mentor le había enseñado a ejercer.

La muerte, comparada a la vida que me aguardaba, era un don preciado, ansiado, al que jamás me dejarían tener acceso.

**~R&J~**

Era la quinta (¿o sexta?) vuelta que daba. La casa de Aries resonó con el eco producido por los inquietos pasos del lemuriano que la resguardaba. Estaba ansioso, lleno de incertidumbre acerca del futuro y porvenir de la guerra santa. Y no sólo de la guerra, era la Tierra lo que estaba en juego.

Shion había tratado de ser optimista, pese a la reciente pérdida que aún le hacía palpitar el pecho con desesperación y que por ello, trataba de no pensar más. No quería dejarse derrotar por la pena, quería ser fuerte pero, ahora parecía imposible. Hades había atacado el santuario, dejando bajas materiales y el letargo de Sísifo, quien no daba señales de despertar pronto.

Por si no fuera suficiente problema, el enemigo había optado por atacarlos nuevamente. Específicamente, sus acechanzas se habían dirigido al caballero Pegaso, en quien hades parecía tener bastante interés. Quizá aquel lazo mitológico del que muchos hablaban, estuviera nuevamente forjado para marcar la diferencia en la guerra de esa época. Si así era, la muerte de Aldebarán, protegiéndolo, seguramente no habrá sido en vano.

A pesar de eso, la pérdida del Gran Toro no dejaba de resentirse en todos, así como la muerte de aquel crustáceo altanero que custodiaba la casa de Cáncer.

El lemuriano detuvo su nervioso andar, apretando los puños. Hacía apenas unos días que Manigoldo se había aparecido ante sus ojos, sólo para devolverle el casco que Sage-sama había usado durante décadas. Su efímera presencia no podía significar más que una cosa, y cuando Shion acudió a la recamara del patriarca, la breve charla con su maestro se lo confirmaron: Manigoldo y Sage habían muerto.

Ahora, El Cid había partido rumbo al castillo de hades para auxiliar a Pegaso y a los otros dos desobedientes que se habían marchado del santuario sin permiso. La misión de Capricornio buscaba también rescatar el alma sosegada de Sísifo, y no era como si Shion quisiera dudar de la fuerza de sus compañeros pero, a esas alturas, incluso dudaba de sí mismo.

No era pesimista, sino realista. Pues, con temor por reconocerlo, el peliverde comenzaba a creer que esa guerra apuntaba a favor del lado enemigo.

Soltó un resoplido, se sacudió el cabello de la frente. ¡Sólo estaba pensando en tonterías! La desesperación era otra arma que hades y sus aliados querrían infringir en ellos, y sabía que no debía caer en ese juego. Disipando todas esas negativas ideas, se encaminó hacia el centro de la estancia, dispuesto a continuar con sus actividades. Lo que sus ojos encontraron, sin quererlo, dejaron a un Shion perplejo y sin habla.

Al principio se dijo que aquello no podía ser más que una ilusión, su mente trastornada aún quería mantener el recuerdo de esa persona. Sin embargo, ¿podría alguien rememorarla con tal detalle? Avanzando lentamente por la puerta trasera de la casa de Aries, la delicada figura se detuvo en el umbral, con el rostro levemente inclinado y la mirada elevándose apenas un poco.

Esos ojos, tan profundos como el mar. No, ni siquiera Shion que gustaba de imaginarla a cada oportunidad, podría remontar la perfección de esa mirada. Aquella mujer ataviada de oro no era una vana ilusión, era real…

¡Era real!

–Buenas tardes, Shion –saludó con naturalidad, como si fuera cualquier día, cualquier ocasión–. Sé que es un mal momento… pero, necesito tu ayuda –admitió mirándolo. Albafika dio un respingo cuando un peliverde desinhibido la rodeó con los brazos.

–Estas viva… –susurró él, permitiéndose abrazarla con mayor seguridad.

Le pareció bastante curioso: el cuerpo de Albafika era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado, en cambio, no era frágil como aparentaba. Aquellos brazos, también la espalda, eran fuertes y bastante firmes. Shion acarició la nuca que acunó contra su pecho, ordenándole a su mente que guardara ese recuerdo para hacer desaparecer los largos días en los que había llorado la muerte de Albafika.

–Maldición, me diste un gran susto –río como cuando eran niños, en aquel tiempo en el que ella aún le dejaba tocarlo, donde bromeaban y aprendían juntos–. Pero todo estará bien ahora… –la apretó más contra sí–. Estas viva, estas viva….

Repitió sin parar hasta que su voz se convirtió en un murmullo inaudible. Guardó silencio, sin poder creer del todo la bondad del destino. Shion supo que nunca podría devolverles el favor a los dioses que le habían traído de vuelta a su valiosa compañera. Con ella a su lado, el optimismo que había amenazado con abandonarlo, había regresado para infundirle nuevas y mejoradas posibilidades.

–No lo digas de ese modo… –el tono frío que recordaba, surgió debajo de su pecho. El muchacho apenas reparaba en el hecho de que Albafika no había realizado el menor esfuerzo por devolverle el abrazo. La muchacha separó su rostro de él, mirando a otra parte con enojo–. Haces parecer que _merezco_ estar aquí…

Se alejó, un par de pasos cortos hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el ariano no sintió decepción ante esa suspicacia. Prefería contemplar a Albafika, aunque fuese con su típico recelo, a saberla muerta. Aunque, su frase lo había dejado consternado.

–¿Cuándo llegaste al santuario? ¿Hoy? –la chica asintió–. Ya veo, fue por ello que no sentí tu cosmos. Quizá aún no lo sepas pero… –su tono bajó con pesar–, Manigoldo y el patriarca están…

–Lo sé –cortó sin problemas, pero el dolor alcanzaba a verse en sus ojos–. Quiero reintegrarme a mis labores cuánto antes, espero ser de más ayuda de ahora en adelante.

–Siempre has sido de gran ayuda, Albafika –se atrevió a corregirla. La joven le lanzó una mirada de reproche, en total desacuerdo con su afirmación. Shion estuvo dispuesto a defender sus argumentos–: Defendiste al santuario, a la aldea de Rodorio, y escapaste de ese maldito espectro a pesar de lo que te hizo…

–¿Lo que me hizo? –lo miró nerviosa, por primera vez con angustia.

Shion no atinó a qué más decir. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Albafika había regresado, estaba frente a él, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que la amazona de Piscis que había conocido aún estaba sepultada bajo la montaña en donde la había visto por última vez. Los ojos cobalto escaparon de su mirada, y eso incrementó sus dudas.

–Me refiero al momento en que te atacó –se explicó con cuidado–, al momento en que te encerró bajo el derrumbe… –silencio…–. ¿Aún estas herida? Deberías descansar… –trató de tocarla otra vez.

–Estoy bien –se movió para evitar su mano–. Estoy _muy _bien –hubo una cargada ironía en esa exageración.

–¿Quieres que repare tu armadura? –rompió el silencio que amenazaba con formarse. La amazona asintió, despojándose de la cloth dorada.

–Si tienes otras prioridades, no te preocupes. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario –declaró.

–Apenas llegaste. Así que ahora tú serás mi prioridad –le sonrió con amabilidad, esperando que la chica que conocía resurgiera–. Te llamaré cuando esté lista.

Ella asintió, con un atisbo de sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Agradecida, se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse.

–Albafika…

La chica se giró nuevamente cuando la llamaron. Shion pudo notar que, sin importar lo arrugada que estuviera su ropa o las manchas de sangre y de polvo que tuviera, la belleza de su amiga era inquebrantable.

–Me alegra que volvamos a estar juntos en esta guerra –terminó, deleitándose en la sonrisa que esta vez los delgados labios no le negaron.

Sin otra respuesta que esa, el joven ariano la vio partir. Su atención quedaba ahora sobre el pez dorado que levitaba a su lado. Una mano amable recorrió las fracturas que asaltaban cada parte de este, como si al tocar a su armadura, estuviera tocando directamente a su poseedora. Sin lascivia, sin pensamientos impuros, sólo como el hombre que amaba en secreto a su mejor amiga aun cuando esta no fuese reciproca en ese afecto.

Aún si ella había vuelto de la muerte, las cosas seguirían igual. Reparando la armadura de Piscis, era lo más cerca que Shion podría estar de Albafika. Y con ese pensamiento, animó al dorado armamento a seguirlo hasta el taller en donde sería restaurado, quizá ese simpático pececillo pudiera revelarle la razón por la que su dueña había regresado tan diferente a cómo la recordaba.

¡Quién sabe! Tal vez esa armadura lo acercaría aún más a la bella amazona. Indagar un poco, no le haría daño a nadie…

**~R&J~**

Me dirigí hacia la siguiente calle. Inspeccioné que las reparaciones de la pequeña casona que servía de hospital continuaran sin complicaciones.

Suspiré, un tanto enfadada por ser yo quien se hiciera cargo de esas tareas insignificantes. Pero, no podía quejarme. Quería ser de ayuda y, tal como estaba el santuario, no tenía derecho a objetar.

¡De verdad que las cosas iban mal! No esperaba que mi llegada significara un gran cambio, pero había que admitir que todo estaba empeorando desde mi retorno. Era la pura verdad.

Había esperado que el ataque que Sísifo comandó hacia el castillo de hades significara un paso definitivo para el final de la guerra. Y no era la única, todos rezábamos por que las cosas terminaran en beneficio de nuestra diosa y de la Tierra. Sin poder objetar, tuve que esperar en el santuario, cuidando de Athena-sama, mientras mis demás compañeros partían a Italia, al encuentro de nuestro peor enemigo.

Decir que las cosas salieron mal sería poco. Se había capturado al dios del sueño, pero ¡a qué costo! Hakurei-dono estaba muerto y también Dohko. Mientras que hades se elevaba con soberbia hasta los cielos, advirtiéndonos sus planes de salvación y todas esas malditas patrañas infernales, los mortales nos habíamos quedado sobre tierra, soportando la pena de nuestras pérdidas.

Ahora no podía ver a Shion sin ponerme a pensar en lo que debía estar sintiendo, sin su mejor amigo y sin su maestro. ¡Por Athena! ¿Quién mejor que yo para entender lo que su mirada cabizbaja significaba? Nadie comprendía que tras esa sonrisa abnegada, están las lágrimas por haber perdido a quien es más que un instructor, a quien es realmente un padre.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Maestro, ¿qué podría decirle yo para aminorar su desconsuelo? Yo, que no conseguía perdonarme por mis acciones egoístas, y que a pesar de todo, de culparme sin compasión por mi atrevimiento, no dejaba de pensar en ese sujeto de pelo blanco despeinado. Las bajas obtenidas de nuestro lado, me obligaban a considerar las muertes del bando enemigo. Pensarlo a él entre las filas de muertos me hacía estremecer.

Me deshice de esos pensamientos innecesarios, después de todo los había encerrado yo misma en lo más profundo de un cajón.

Miré la amplitud del cielo, expandiéndose por todas partes con el lienzo que lo adornaba. Crispé mis ojos, enojada. Ese arrogante de hades estaba sobre nosotros para restregarnos en la cara cuán superior era, pero si acaso se pensaba inalcanzable, pronto le demostraríamos lo equivocado que estaba. La búsqueda del arca que nos llevaría hasta él había dado inició hacía unos días, así como el misión en pro del favor del dios de los mares. Sólo quedaba esperar, ¡pero qué difícil era!

Con la partida de Kardia y Degel, y de casi todos los soldados hacia Jamir, el santuario se había quedado prácticamente sin refuerzos. Las labores, que eran tareas sencillas, custodiando a la seguridad de Athena y de las aldeas aledañas, se habían repartido entre los pocos caballeros que habíamos quedado. Resguardábamos cualquier noticia que fuese a llegar, así como al lugar en donde habíamos crecido la mayoría de nosotros. Y admito que habría preferido hacer otra cosa en vez de supervisar las reparaciones de las calles de Rodorio, pero esto era mejor que pasar horas armando estrategias con Sísifo, o acompañar a Shion en sus guarniciones. De alguna manera, sentía que mi presencia no le era tan grata como de antes.

–¡Albafika-san! –gritaron a mi espalda. Reprendí con la capa esa mano traviesa. Esta vez, la sorpresa me inundó en lugar del enojo.

–¿Pefko? –no podía creerlo. El muchachito frente a mí sonrió.

¿Hacía cuánto de la última vez que lo había visto? Lo suficiente como para que el chiquillo juguetón se transformara en un adolescente, casi un joven, que estaba por rebasar mi estatura. Las cualidades infantiles habían desaparecido con el tiempo para dejar a un chico reacio, aún con el aire animado y atrevido que le conocía.

–Me da gusto verla –me miró con alegría, le devolví el gesto, ¡cuántos recuerdos me traía su presencia!

–¿Sucedió algo malo en la Isla del Curandero? –le pregunté preocupada, tal vez su presencia era un mal presagio. El muchacho levantó las manos para enfatizar su negación.

–No, no… al contrario. Vine aquí como médico, sabía que el santuario necesitaría muchos en este momento.

Oh, vaya, eso explicaba todo. Me sentí más tranquila, y contenta por enterarme que a su corta edad, Pefko había conseguido su objetivo. Seguramente era tan buen curandero como tu hermano, maestro…

–Nos servirá mucho tu presencia –afirmé con honestidad.

–Gracias –sus ojos se iluminaron–. Aunque también vine por otra cosa… –musitó inclinando el rostro cuando un perceptible sonrojo se propagara en su cara.

Sin entender aquello, una persona más se incluyó en nuestra charla.

–¡Pefko-kun! –una de las pueblerinas se arrojó hacia él, repentinamente. Contuve la risa al percatar el nerviosismo latente del chico–. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste con bien!

–Aahh, sí-sí… Yo… –volvió a mirarme–. Señorita Albafika, ella es Agasha…

Asentí sonriendo –Ya nos conocemos, ¿no es así? –miré a la castaña quien también asintió con gusto–. No sabía que ambos se conocieran… –declaré un tanto sorprendida. De pronto, el mismo rubor de Pefko se apoderó de las tiernas mejillas de la jovencita.

–Nosotros… –comenzó ella.

–Vamos a casarnos –concluyó Pefko, levantando el rostro con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo las manos de su prometida.

Mi gesto de asombró divirtió a ambos. Luego de asimilar la grandiosa noticia me uní a sus risas. Les di unas cuantas palabras de buena fortuna y ellos me hicieron prometer que estaría presente en la ceremonia de su boda.

–No puede faltar, Albafika-sama –refunfuñó Agasha con sus enormes ojos verdes contemplándome. No me cupo la menor duda de que esa promesa significaba más que presentarse en la celebración; era jurar que me mantendría con vida, que me esforzaría por conseguirlo.

No era fácil, por supuesto. Pero, maestro, esta buena noticia, después de todo lo que había sucedido, era el rayito de esperanza que mi corazón anhelaba. ¡Cómo no reír con optimismo, si dos jóvenes le hacían frente a la muerte con nada más que su amor como única arma!

Mi cabeza asintió con seguridad, sonriendo plenamente.

–Sin duda, ahí estar-e…

La tierra se sacudió junto con el feroz sonido de una explosión. Entre gritos de terror, personas que corrían de un lado a otro, me olvidé de todo para ir en dirección al estallido que dio inicio al pánico. No me tomó mucho ubicar el lugar de donde ese ataque se había producido, justo en la parte superior del santuario, el ala oeste que mi campo de rosas venenosas protegían. Aquella área era la más vulnerable de todas y sólo mi jardín le haría frente a quien estuviera retándonos.

Sin embargo, al llegar a aquel lugar…

Todas mis rosas estaban destruidas.

Me quedé petrificada, frente a la llanura vacía. El único vestigio de las rosas de Piscis eran los oscilantes pétalos, perdidos entre el polvo y el viento. Cuando esa neblina rojiza amainó, dejó detrás una visión aún más terrible: un ejército de figuras negras que avanzaban lentamente hacia mí y al indefenso santuario.

Aquella masa oscura se detuvo por un momento para darle espacio a su capitán, quien se posó al frente, entre ellos y yo. Por si la _surplice_ no había sido suficiente para reconocerlo, su voz sí que lo fue.

–Mátenlos a todos –ordenó, con su cabello blanco ondulando con el viento. Capturó entre sus dedos lo que quedaba de mis rosas–. Pero recuerden –advirtió mirándome por fin–: ¡Esa "rosa" es sólo mía!

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_Waaaaaaaa! El destino vuelve a unir a estos dos rivales! ¿Qué ganará? ¿La lealtad o el amor? Y... ¿qué habrá indagado Shion dentro de la armadura de Piscis? D: Los hilos entretejen el desenlace de esta historia porque vamos rumbo a la recta final, el siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo de la historia ~~_

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_*Como se habrán dado cuenta, Agasha y Pefko son más grandes a lo que la trama original concede. En este fanfic, ambos van más allá de los quince o dieciséis años._

_*Sí, sí, Lune es muuuy malo! Se rebeló contra su mentor y su_ Reincarnation _pondrá en jaque los sentimientos de Minos..._

_Ahora, a esperar el desenlace de todo esto. **Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo! Espero sus comentarios, los quiero! :DD**_


	14. Chapter 13

_____**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_____Eey! ¿Qué tal están? *3*_

_____Orales, creí que demoraría más en venir. La inspiración me abandonó, malvada T_T Pero gracias a Dios, la condenada regresó, y yo también. Espero que me perdonen por dejarlos a la espera tanto tiempo, si tienen aún ganas de leer, estaré encantada de recibir todas sus opiniones :DD_

_____Respondí a sus reviews mediante MP. Aún así, no escatimo en nombrar a quienes siempre estan deleitandome con sus comentarios: **Kleine Marionette, Ariel de Piscis, Liz de aries, Celeste de Piscis, Ale-chan, Fantappie, Anna**. Gracias por seguir esta historia, sus comdntarios me animan mucho._

_____A Anna: por esta ocasión debo contestarte aquí y, ¡de ninguna manera me he olvidado de ti! De hecho, me estaba preguntando qué había sucedido contigo. Me alegra saber que estas concentrada en escribir tus propias historias. Te deseo mucha suerte, espero leerlas algún día. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te agrade el siguiente capie._

_____Oki, pásemos a lo que nos ocupa. Odié y amé este capítulo, hubo algunos baches en el camino, ojalá que a ustedes no les parezca demasiado feo T_T Hubo mucha música inspiradora esta vez, pero de todas, les sugiero, para este capie o en general, la canción de"HOUSEKI" de FictionJuction, así como "LUNA" de Zoé._

_____Sin más preambulos... enjoy! :3_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Que acaben con mi vida los que me odian, antes que sin tu amor tarde la muerte"._

_William Shakespeare – Romeo y Julieta. Escena II. Acto Segundo._

_-Capítulo 13: Última oportunidad-_

La temperatura comenzó a bajar, otra vez. No importaba cuántas mantas se hubieran echado encima, el frío quería metérseles hasta los huesos.

Aunque, ese no era el mayor problema en realidad…

Un estallido más resonó, lejos, en los cielos, pero había sido tan fuerte que Albafika lo sintió en la habitación misma. Aquel rayo había partido sus propias fuerzas, obligándola a encogerse como un capullo. Su cuerpo se acercó inconscientemente al del otro sujeto.

Escuchó una risa, _su _risa.

–Ca-cállate –tremoló la chica, pero la pequeña burla no menguó–. No es divertido…

Unos fuertes brazos la ciñeron con más fuerza por debajo de las sábanas. Minos la acercó a él con aire protector y una tenue pisca de deseo que la hizo estremecer.

–No –oyó su voz susurrando sobre sus cabellos azules–. Esto es fascinante.

–¡No lo es! –exclamó tratando de incorporarse–. Si crees que voy a dejar que te aproveches de esto –se deshizo de esas manos en su cintura–, entonces estás muy equivoca-do…

El cielo volvió a callarla con otro de sus estruendos, esta vez iluminando el firmamento y toda la estancia. Albafika cerró los ojos, medio petrificada, medio enfurecida. Cuando el rugido cesó, dejándola incorporada a medias sobre la cama, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse entre las sombras con una mirada amatista, que la observaba con atención.

Estaba temblando, por el miedo y el frío que seguía aumentando. Sus oídos escucharon por un momento el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia que se acrecentaba también. El constante _tlac-tlac, _tan calmo y diferente al que los sonoros truenos emitían, la adormiló por un instante, la misma calma que la mirada de Minos le ofrecía en esa noche.

El muchacho se incorporó también, apenas un poco para levantar las mantas de su lugar y ofrecerle nuevamente el espacio que la chica había deshecho. Se quedó un breve instante en esa posición, aguardando, convenciendo a la hermosa perla a dejar su obstinación. Albafika suspiró, abatida. ¿Qué remedio quedaba? Sin querer mirar más a sus risueños ojos, se metió en el lugar concedido, mientras dejaba que la calidez de unas mantas, de unos brazos insistentes, la cobijaran.

No se engañaba, la chica aún sentía esa terrible frustración por verse tan vulnerable, completamente a disposición de los caprichos del noruego. Y su recelo no hacía más que aumentar al saber que esa velada, abrazados en una de las habitaciones del peor hotel de la ciudad, excusándose por la lluvia, se podría convertir en una costumbre, una rutina que cierto peliblanco parecía feliz de ejercer. Y sin embargo ella, no dejaba de reprocharse a sí misma esas vacilaciones.

Se removió inquieta, entre la quietud que de pronto había dominado el lugar. Había pasado un largo rato desde que se habían quedado en esa estabilidad, y para su sorpresa, Minos no había emitido ninguna otra de sus frases o risas ladinas. Quizá el juez ya se había quedado dormido, olvidándose por completo de ella.

–Tranquila, Alyssa –la detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo. La chica elevó la mirada hacia él: no parecía en lo absoluto cansado a pesar de la hora que era–. Estas a salvo aquí, _conmigo…_

La frustración aumentó. Albafika sintió un gran deseo de largarse de ahí.

–Si no fuera por esta lluvia… –lo amenazó–, te juro que no estaría aquí, _contigo _–espetó.

Nuevas luces entraron a la habitación, amenazándola a ella esta vez. Instintivamente, la joven se ocultó contra el pecho que la protegía. Apretando los dientes y los puños, maldijo que su suerte la traicionara en el momento menos oportuno.

–¿Y tú crees que eso me habría detenido, mi tremulosa flor? –musitó a su oído. Albafika levantó el rostro para confrontarlo, mala idea. Minos aprovechó su osado acto para atraerla a sus labios–. Si tu miedo a las tormentas no existiera yo habría buscado otra forma para tenerte así…

Cortó la distancia, sorprendiéndola, dejándola sin habla y sin posibilidades. Y aunque no era ni el primer beso, ni el segundo, sino otro más de la lista incontable, la amazona se sintió más frágil que antes. Con temor, mientras respondía a esa caricia húmeda, admitió en su interior que el nuevo temblor que le hacía traquetear los huesos, no era culpa ni del frío ni del miedo, sino de algo más intenso y desconocido por ambos.

Finalmente, Minos la apartó suavemente, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento. Albafika desvió su mirada de él, mientras sentía que sus mejillas eran atendidas por los largos dedos. La piel helada del noruego contrastó satisfactoriamente con el calor que se había propagado en ella. Luego de una confortable caricia más, el peliblanco la acercó nuevamente, pero ahora sus labios se posaron sobre su frente, en un tierno beso.

Albafika se sostuvo el pecho. Su corazón podría salirse en cualquier momento.

–Te odio… –refunfuñó.

Pero esa era una gran mentira y lo sabía. La verdadera frase era todo lo contrario a esa palabra, aunque ella no lo admitiera.

El pecho de Minos resonó en una curiosa risa que quedó muda de repente.

–Vas a _odiarme_ mucho desde ahora, Alyssa… –declaró. Al parecer, él también sabía el verdadero significado de esa expresión.

Y claro que lo odió mucho, en todos los sentidos.

**~R&J~**

Se quedó quieta, estupefacta, como una estatua forjada para la perpetuidad. Aunque en su interior, su alma se revolcaba con dolor, con calma, con alegría.

Estaba feliz de volver a verlo, aun cuando ella misma lo había sepultado por última vez en lo más profundo del olvido. De nuevo, sin que lo consintiera, su corazón palpitaba emocionado por esa presencia tan conocida, sus ojos se quedaron sobre la mirada violeta. En ese instante, Albafika percibió por fin el vacío de aquellos orbes que la contemplaban con amargura. La joven se dio cuenta de que aquella escena ya la habían vivido antes –si Asmita viviera, le habría explicado que estaba padeciendo una especie de _dejá vù_–: Un escenario parecido al de aquella tarde conflictiva, a las afueras de Rodorio, en donde luego de tanto tiempo se encontraba nuevamente frente a Minos. En ese entonces, sus deseos de hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado la impulsaron a actuar.

Pero ahora… todo era tan distinto.

Una muchedumbre hambrienta de guerra se lanzó hacia ella. El ejército de espectros trató de pasarla sin luchar con ella, acatando la orden que su capitán había dado. Sin embargo, Albafika no permitiría que esos planes se hicieran realidad.

No importaba quién estuviera retándola, ella defendería al Santuario sin dudarlo.

Se quedó en pie, sin vacilar, esperando a que ese montón de asesinos se acercaran. Deshaciéndose de todos los miedos, de todas las dudas, con la mirada puesta en su objetivo. El momento justo llegó. Su garganta arrojó el nombre y sus manos el fuerte ataque.

–_Piranha Rose!_

Ante ella cayó la primera fila de sus agresores. Más de media docena quedó hecha trizas con el torbellino de rosas negras, dejándolos en el suelo, muertos, ante el resto de sus compañeros que quedaron inmóviles en el acto. Albafika les sonrió, llena de befa y de su determinación.

Sí, nadie pasaría de ahí. No mientras estuviera con vida.

–Tendrán que hacer algo más que eso, espectros –gritó–. Si quieren pasar por mi templo, me pedirán permiso de la forma apropiada.

Las ansias de la guerrera que era la embargaron. Esa era la pasión por la lucha, lo que hacía a un caballero dorado deslindarse de sus emociones humanas para conservar sólo el don que Athena les concedía. Sin darse cuenta, Albafika volvía a sentirse dominada por sus obligaciones como guardiana de la doceava casa.

El resto del numeroso ejército que aún quedaba, no dudo tampoco ya de responder a esas provocaciones. Ya sea por sus propios deseos de lucha o por querer vengar a sus compañeros caídos, se arrojaron hacía ella, esta vez para matarla. Sin saber lo que les esperaba, uno a uno fueron cayendo, cuando las últimas rosas que quedaban del maltrecho jardín, se les clavaron en el pecho. Albafika se quedó quieta, oyéndolos gritar por el dolor que el veneno mortal producía.

En menos de diez minutos, una sola persona, una mujer, había acabado con más de veinte de ellos. Pero las _Bloody Rose _de su jardín ya se habían agotado. Sólo quedaba ella y sus propias técnicas para terminar con ese asunto, antes de que el enemigo se percatara de la carencia de soldados en el Santuario.

Aún quedaban mucho por hacer. La peliazul se preparó para la nueva lucha que se avecinaba. Combatiéndolos con sus propios puños, se deshizo de dos más. Incluso de aquel que cobardemente le atinara un zarpazo por la espalda, obligándola a encogerse adolorida. Pero eso no bastaría, no la verían caer… Con agilidad, se puso en pie nuevamente, para atinarle una rosa a su atacante. El rufián cayó a sus pies; aún faltaba un centenar de ellos.

Una fuerza invisible la asió del cuello y de las muñecas. La joven quedó indefensa ante ese cosmos familiar, los irrompibles hilos apretujándole la piel sin piedad. Las sogas jalaron de ella con fuerza, elevándola en el aire entre la multitud de corazas negras. Cuando el impulso amainó, su cuerpo cayó de frente en el piso, arrastrándose en la tierra y el lodo de sangre.

A sus espaldas quedó el ejército que estaba combatiéndola, mirando sorprendidos la repentina acción. Una sombra alada cubrió la espalda de Albafika, aún en el suelo.

–¿No fui claro? –sonó amenazante aquel sujeto–. Dije, que yo me encargaría de ella. No toleraré más impertinencias, su deber es destruir el santuario.

Nadie fue capaz de desobedecerlo. Las tropas se reorganizaron y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la urbe atheniense. Albafika escuchó la multitud de pasos marcharse, dándole buenas razones para restablecerse. Junto a su cabeza, la brillante sapuris de _Griffon_ se adelantó hacia el frente, la joven miró de cerca aquellas terribles garras del calzado infernal. El sonido del ejército alejándose comenzó a desaparecer. Tenía que levantarse, ¡ahora!

Se impulsó hacía atrás, con ayuda de sus brazos, los hilos se habían aflojado apenas un poco brindándole la oportunidad que buscaba. Cerró el puño y llevó gran parte de su energía a ese crispado lugar, que arrojó con furia hacia su captor. Ágilmente, éste esquivo su ataque, deteniéndola por la muñeca. Sin conmiseración, los crueles dedos apretaron su piel para terminar arrojándola al piso otra vez.

–Lárgate…

Lo escuchó claramente aunque su voz apenas fuera un susurro. Albafika levantó la vista hacia él. Ahora estaban solos, sin temer a las miradas fisgonas o a las habladurías de la gente. Y sin embargo, Minos no hizo el menor esfuerzo por mirarla, sino que erguido con su oscura armadura, le dio la espalda, casi como si la despreciara.

–¿No me oíste? Vete de aquí –habló nuevamente, sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

Albafika se sintió indignada, le parecía que se estaban burlando de ella. Pero no, no se trataba de eso. Esta vez no había mofa en ese encuentro entre ellos. Lo observó bien, el perfil de Minos apuntaba hacia un horizonte distante, sus ojos parecían cansados, llenos de desdicha.

Fue entonces cuando Albafika lo supo. Al fin entendía la profundidad de su decisión, aquella que tomó al salir de la cueva con Minos. Comprendió demasiado tarde que el único destino que ahora les esperaba era ese, la desdicha de la muerte. Y aunque su sacrificio fuese para salvar a Athena y al mundo entero, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, con un dolor amargo carcomiendo sus entrañas.

Ella era la _culpable_ de tal encuentro. Minos había querido evitar ese preciso instante, pero ella lo había obligado a continuar, lo había incitado a actuar en una guerra que ya él no quería luchar. Y ahora, a pesar de que lo había herido de esa manera, él le daba la oportunidad de irse, de vivir.

Pero eso no sería suficiente. Albafika no se marcharía, no huiría como una cobarde. Afrontaría las consecuencias de sus decisiones, aunque le costara la vida o la de él.

Se levantó, lentamente, sosteniéndose el costado. El agotamiento y el dolor en sus heridas ya estaban exigiéndole atención, pero aun así, no cedió. Se limpió la sangre del rostro, así como las lágrimas que había controlado para no dejar escapar. Observó al enemigo entornarse a ella, con la misma pasividad. Contempló de nuevo sus ojos, sin duda se veía cansado también.

–No me iré –la amazona rompió el silencio, con una expresión determinante–. No me marcharé.

El aire silbó, entre ellos, separándolos y uniéndolos en el mismo soplo. El ojilila sonrió, mirando al cielo con angustia. Albafika lo oyó resoplar.

–No –dijo–. Sabía que no lo harías, amazona –la miró con tristeza–. Y ahora, ambos moriremos por tu obstinación.

Su declaración se le enterró duro en el pecho. Albafika carraspeó para que su voz fuera clara y segura:

–Que así sea, Minos de Grifo.

Silencio, un breve momento de calma y luego…

–_Crissom Thorm!_

–_Gigantic Feathers Flap!_

Un estallido de cosmos, dos volcanes haciendo erupción.

El tornado de plumas se llevó consigo lo último que quedaba de firmeza en el suelo. El piso se agrietó con la tempestad que lo asoló, así como con la lluvia de espinas que llegó del cielo. A ambos extremos de lo que una vez fue un magnifico jardín, ambos contrincantes se resistían a rendirse. Con cada gramo de cosmos en sus fuerzas, elevaron la ferocidad de su ataque.

Cuando el tornado de _Griffon_ empezó a debilitarse, una ráfaga más de agujas escarlatas se abalanzó sin piedad sobre él. Sin protegerse con las esplendorosas alas por esta ocasión, un par de espinas quedó clavado sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo retroceder inmediatamente. Minos no pudo ponerle atención a su brazo herido porque una feroz amenaza se arrojó deprisa en su contra.

Albafika pudo golpearlo esta vez. Su puñetazo rompió parte del peto de la sapuris, mientras que sus propios dedos se quebraron ante esa formidable resistencia. Pero aún tenía su otro brazo y algunas rosas qué lanzar.

Su última _Bloody Rose_ apareció entre sus dedos. La amazona levantó el arma con maestría, apuntando al mismo lugar donde su puñetazo había acertado. Todo terminaría con eso, dos minutos, máximo tres, una vida más se extinguiría, ya lo había visto muchas veces.

La rosa blanca se quedó en el aire suspendida, la mano que la sostenía comenzó a temblar. Albafika entrecerró los ojos con dolor cuando interpretó la mirada abnegada de su rival. Minos sostuvo la mano con la que lo habían golpeado en el pecho, apartándola para brindarle mayor espacio, para que la rosa entrara fácilmente. Al entender sus acciones, la ojiazul se perdió en un mar de confusión, entre lo que era su deber como amazona y lo que era su deseo como ser humano.

–¿Por qué dudas? –Minos la trajo a la realidad–. Si me matas sólo estarás obedeciendo órdenes. Da honor a tu diosa, amazona. Sólo tienes que matarme…

No pudo contenerse más, Albafika dejó salir un profundo sollozo al igual que las pesadas lágrimas que se arrastraron por todo su rostro. Agachó la cabeza, ocultando su pena en el pecho que había lastimado. Sin ser consciente de ello, se refugió en su cercanía, tal como lo hacía en las noches de tormenta. Pero ahora no se escondía del rugido de un trueno, sino de su propia vergüenza.

–¿Qué sucede…? –la cuestionaron, Minos no había tratado de apartarla pero tampoco estaba estrechándola como antes lo hacía–. ¿No vas a asesinarme?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, tratando de controlar su llanto aunque era imposible. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón por haberle obligado a llegar a esos extremos, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

–No quieres matarme, pero sí estas dispuesta a dejar que yo acabe contigo –el juez le alzó el rostro para contemplarla–. Eres muy egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

Por unos segundos se quedó admirándola, con la devoción que Albafika recordaba y que le hizo sentir mayor culpa. Minos enjugó sus lágrimas, pero cuando con un rápido movimiento la envolvió en un abrazo, un nuevo llanto le empapó el rostro. Guardaron silencio, escuchando solamente el vacilante sonido de sus débiles suspiros, la respiración que intentaba regresar a su estabilidad. Y mientras la joven desahogaba el denso nudo que le apretaba el alma, un juez del inframundo planeaba nuevas opciones.

La amazona lo sintió apretarse sobre su cabeza, la respiración del peliblanco se esparció sobre sus cabellos y su oreja cuando le confesó:

–Esta será la última oportunidad.

Y sin entender apenas de lo que hablaba, el muchacho la atrajo aún más contra sí para sostenerla mientras se elevaba. El despegue de sus alas fue solemne, así como el resto del vuelo que no duró demasiado tiempo. Albafika entendía apenas que estaban en el aire cuando Minos la soltó a pocos metros del suelo, de forma imprevista, provocando que la chica descendiera de forma poco habilidosa. Recuperándose de inmediato, la amazona trató de comprender a dónde habían ido a parar.

–¡Albafika! –la llamaron. Buscó la voz a sus espaldas.

Sus ojos encontraron una corta pero firme fila de soldados del santuario, encabezada por el único caballero dorado que quedaba sin contarla a ella. Shion la miró, parecía sorprendido por su repentina aparición. Unos cuantos metros más alejada, yacía la diosa a la que debían proteger, observando el escenario de batalla del que pronto la amazona de Piscis sería parte.

Entornando el cuerpo nuevamente, observó al ejército adversario, su número había aumentado desde la última vez que lo vio. Encontró a quién estaba buscando entre la multitud, a Minos posándose cerca del bando al que pertenecía. Albafika notó que el rostro sensibilizado de hacía unos instantes, se había convertido en una impenetrable seriedad. Al verlo en aquel lugar, digiriendo la distancia que se abría nuevamente entre ellos, entendió el motivo por el cual había sido llevada hasta ahí.

Con sus camaradas detrás, la misma Athena, y Minos frente a sus ojos, Albafika estaba ahora entre su deber y su deseo. Y tal como el astuto juez había dicho, esa sería la última oportunidad para decidir a quién sacrificaría para siempre.

**~R&J~**

Amanecía, otra vez. Mi hora más preciada terminaba para dejarme a la disposición de otro día, uno más en esta maldita vida sin final.

La luz entró por la ventana de la vieja torre, mi nueva habitación, tan roída y fría como mi alma.

Suspiré… ¿Cómo rayos podía seguir vivo? Después de tantas cosas, parecía una broma, ¡una absurda burla! No, era mi castigo. Vivir ahora era la tortura de todos los días, la expiación que Lune me había otorgado para lavar mis pecados.

_Lune…_

Fruncí el ceño con una contradictoria sonrisa. Qué orgulloso me sentía. El objetivo del maestro es uno en donde el alumno logre superarlo, y él había cumplido con esa meta, la había rebasado sin problemas. Igual que yo había terminado con mi antecesor, Lune había terminado conmigo, y finalmente, en esta nueva "dirección" a la que el señor hades nos había traído, mi pupilo estrella había logrado derrocarme de mi puesto para ser él quien ocupara la silla de magistrado en el Templo de Venus.

Mi servicio en la Guerra Santa no era requerido, por lo que la única razón para tenerme con vida, era la necedad de mi alumno. Su "caridad" me salvaba. Ahora no era más que un mendigo que quedaba a la disposición de lo que otros pudieran requerir, conferido a una habitación alejada de la que prefería no salir. Evitar a los demás era una tarea diaria.

Quizá el secreto de mi acercamiento al lado enemigo fuera sólo del conocimiento de unos cuantos, pero sabía perfectamente que algunos detalles de mis actos ya estaban divulgándose entre el resto de mis excompañeros. No permitiría jamás tales intromisiones, y sus burlas no llegarían hasta la altura de mis nuevos aposentos. Por lo que sólo quedaba esto: tratar de vivir aunque fuera una agonía, contando los días en los que la guerra seguía e imaginando el mejor destino para ti, terca amazona. Tal vez, con suerte, podrías salvarte de esta larga lucha que ya no me importaba en lo absoluto.

_Alyssa… Alyssa… Alyssa…_

A veces, pensarte, era lo único que valía la pena. Mas, parecías ya tan lejana, que me estremecía al creer que en cualquier momento tu recuerdo se desvanecería, dejándome solo por completo.

La puerta se abrió, sin que alguien se dignase en pedirme permiso para entrar. Fruncí el ceño, molesto por la intromisión.

–¿No tienes modales, Kagaho? –me tiré sobre la bazofia que me servía de cama. Deseando que se largara ya, pregunté–: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Tu vida como uno de los Tres Jueces terminó, tu arrogancia es innecesaria.

Me puse en pie, airado. La habitación se sacudió con una ráfaga de cosmos que no pude contener al dirigirme hacia ese insensato. Primera advertencia.

–Recuerda tu posición, Bennu. No eres más que un comandante de bajo nivel que goza del favor de sus superiores… No lo olvides.

–¿Lo dice alguien que posee el deshonroso título de "Traidor"? –se quedó calmo a pesar de mis palabras.

Sonreí, lleno de sorna. Mi cosmos volvió a nivelarse cuando me giré para darle la espalda. Ya daba lo mismo si él o cualquier otro venía a echarme en cara algo de lo que yo no me arrepentiría jamás. Cruzándome de brazos, guarde silencio, en espera del mensaje que tuviera que darme.

–Quizá aún puedas recuperar el honor que perdiste –dijo. Mis dientes rechinaron, conteniendo alguna maldición–. El señor Alone quiere verte…

Cerró la puerta sonoramente, antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué de aquello.

Estaba absorto, sólo así podría describir mi reacción. ¿Finalmente mi señor se había enterado de mis corruptibles actitudes con el Santuario? Era hora de mi sentencia. Por fin pagaría por mis deudas y me concederían la muerte. Me apresuré, casi gustoso, hacia el recinto donde mi señor yacería. Le resté importancia al nombre con el que Kagaho lo había mencionado, ya estaba acostumbrado a que algunos insistieran en llamarlo con el nombre del recipiente que mi señor había elegido. Detalles tan ominosos no valían la pena para mí.

Me detuve en medio de su glorioso recinto, detrás las pesadas cortinas que ocultaban la imagen de mi amo, aguardando su permiso para entrar. La espera me hizo pensar… ¿podría caber la posibilidad de que no quisiera castigarme sino, solicitar nuevamente mis servicios? Kagaho había sembrado la duda con sus palabras, tal vez…

–Adelante, Minos.

El atelier divino me dejó sin habla. Traté de mantener la compostura ante esa vista llena de su arte de la muerte. Y si aquellas pinturas descontrolaron mi calma, la escena viva del señor hades trabajando me obligó a caer sobre mis rodillas. No era un mero respeto. Sólo a él podría reverenciarlo por deseo. Guardé silencio, en espera de que su voz volviera a deleitarme.

–Supe que Lune consiguió información valiosa del Santuario y que tú ayudaste a obtenerla, ¿no es así? –guardé silencio, con un tenue asentimiento. Vendría el castigo, pronto.

No podía ser de otra forma. Era un traidor ante los ojos de mi señor, pese a que ni siquiera sus acusaciones lograban hacerme sentir culpable.

–Te necesito nuevamente, Minos… –me declaró finalmente, haciéndome contener la respiración.

¿No me castigaría? ¿No emitiría un juicio en mi contra? Eso significaba solamente una cosa.

–¿Qué es lo que mi señor pide de mí? –temí preguntar.

Miré al suelo, como si tuviese algo más interesante qué ver ahí que frente a mí. La voz del señor hades se convirtió en algo indeseable, no quería escuchar su respuesta. Porque conociendo la funesta maña de mi destino, presentía ya lo que pedirían de mí.

Con suaves pasos se acercó hasta mí.

–¿Por qué haces una pregunta cuya respuesta conoces? –me sonrió, apaciblemente.

Su divino gesto me paralizó. Maldición, maldición, no podía estar sucediendo, no de nuevo.

–Oh, no… Mi señor –no oculté mi pavor–, se lo suplico, pida cualquier cosa, lo que desee. Pero eso no, se lo ruego. Le doy mi vida si usted lo quiere así, pero no me pida que haga eso. Por favor…

Mi voz quedó hecha un murmullo inentendible. Esperaba que mi ser patético pudiera conseguir un poco de piedad.

Con el rostro inclinado nuevamente, repetí mi suplica una y otra vez, como un loco al que sólo le queda hablar consigo. Pero eso era yo, en esto me habían convertido. Si la orden que el señor hades se llegaba a cumplir, obligándome precisamente a mí a realizarla, sólo quedaría este cascaron vacío que estaba formándose.

–Tus dudas te hacen débil, Minos –el señor hades parecía inmune a mi sufrimiento–. No tiene sentido… Después de todo, eres mi súbdito y debes obedecerme. ¿No entrenaste arduamente para conseguirlo? Algo debió impulsarte a venir hasta aquí…

Su exquisita voz nutrió mis sentidos, colándose en mi mente y mis recuerdos tal como la _Reincarnation_ de Lune podían hacerlo. Solo que esta añoranza no poseía dolor en lo absoluto, sólo el recuerdo, tal cual era. La razón por la cual había hallado en el servicio al inframundo mi vocación, se plasmó ante mí.

–Mi hermana… –declaré en voz alta sin notarlo.

–Sí. ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?

Como un gato, percibí las intenciones de mi señor agazaparse en mis emociones.

–Ella… fue asesinada. Y yo… quise vengarla –divagué.

–¿Y lo conseguiste?

–Sí... Entrené duro para conseguir mi _surplice_ y acabé con los malnacidos que la apartaron de mi lado.

–Pero te quedaste aquí, ¿verdad, Minos? –oía su voz, lo oía claro pero sin poder verlo–. ¿Por qué te quedaste si ya habías vengado su muerte?

Vacilé, apabullado por la verdad, mi verdad. Algo que había tratado de olvidar por mi apego descarado hacia esa amazona. Que más allá de mi Lealtad hacia el señor hades, estaba la promesa a mi sangre y carne, a la memoria de mi hermana.

–Me quedé porque quería deshacerme de la repugnancia de este mundo –mi gesto se entenebreció por la ira–. La misma repugnancia que me quitó a mi hermana y sigue enfermando todo lo que toca.

–Entonces ayúdame a cumplir mi sueño, Minos… hagamos que este mundo dejé de ser repugnante con el color de mi salvación –sus ojos emocionados brillaron en los míos, pero mi exaltación se apagó deprisa al recordar nuevamente a Alyssa.

A pesar de todo, mi lado humano aún se aferraba a ella, haciendo dudar al siervo fiel. Me hacía débil efectivamente. Miré a mi señor, en busca de su apoyo para recobrar mi integridad.

–Tienes que deshacerte de lo que te haga vacilar –ordenó–. Mátala por mí, sálvala también…

Sus palabras penetraron sin consideración, también eso era una orden que tenía que acatar. Una mano delicada se posó en mi rostro, arrastrándose en mi mejilla con un cariño repulsivo, enjugándome una lágrima imperceptible hasta hora.

–Oh, Minos… –el hermoso rostro se me acercó, tan melancólico que dos lágrimas más huyeron de mis ojos–. ¿No es triste? Ambos debemos destruir a quienes más amamos para conseguir nuestro cometido.

Y lo vi llorar también, la expresión afligida más insoportable que pudiese existir sobre la Tierra. Retirando su propia lágrima carmesí, se incorporó otra vez, retomando su compostura. No pude pensar aún en nada cuando agregó:

–La sapuri de _Griffon _está esperándote –su tono omnipotente surgió nuevamente–. No me falles esta vez. Descuida, podrás limitarte a destruir a los adversarios que se igualen a tu poder –me dirigió una terrible mirada–: Porque de Athena y Pegaso yo personalmente me encargaré.

Regresó a sus deberes; a terminar un lienzo u otra de sus figuras en el _Lost Canvas_, no lo supe. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para atender esos detalles. Traté de discernir la rapidez con la que había ocurrido todo. ¿Cómo había aceptado mi deber nuevamente? ¿Cómo había podido negarme a él por tanto tiempo? Era inadmisible, ambas cosas, cada una, individualmente.

Estrujé los ojos, intentando comprender. Me sentí más tranquilo cuando salí a los gigantescos balcones y el aire me pegó en la cara, llevándose gran parte de mi angustia. Meditando los minutos anteriores, junto a los sucesos más antaños, echando una mirada agresiva a los curiosos buenos-para-nada que me veían al pasar. Volví a sentirme como un desquiciado.

Y aunque el encuentro con el señor hades había sido angustiante, no podía deshacerme de mi emoción contrariada. Aún quería conseguir el bienestar de _ese_ enemigo, aunque éste también hubiera optado a favor de la guerra.

Mi lealtad me instaba a servir a mi dueño, al ser superior que lograría la satisfacción a la memoria de mi hermana; mi obstinación se ponía del lado de mi preciado rival. O no, no sólo era mi obstinación, sino aquel amor que seguía latente en mí y que como siempre, me obligaba a hacer las cosas más ilógicas.

Mis pies me llevaron hacia el extenso muelle aéreo donde ahora desembarcaba la barca de Caronte. Pero no fue aquella miserable balsa la que me motivo a acercarme, sino la imponente nave que centenas de _skulls_ preparaban para zarpar. Reconocí rápidamente de cuál embarcación se trataba, así como a su navegante, a quien desde hacía meses no veía.

–¡¿Quién lo diría?! –lo escuché a mis espaldas, seguía teniendo una voz molesta–. No creí ver al "Traidor" en persona. Después de todos los rumores, estaba seguro de que te meterías debajo de la cama para no salir nunca más.

Ignoré su risotada, controlando la misma fuerza airada que había evitado con Kagaho. El gusto de ver a un viejo conocido, se convirtió en desdén. Pero, tratándose de Aiakos, ese cambió de humor era bastante común.

–No estoy interesado en escuchar cómo te burlas de mí, Garuda –pasé de lado, orgulloso y sin nada que temer.

–¿Burlarme? –aparentó inocencia–. ¿Qué ganaría con burlarme, grifo? Si aquí todos somos unos payasos, todos puestos al servicio de los dioses que quieren un poco de diversión.

Detuve mi andar para mirarlo de soslayo. Su sonrisa irónica se disipó en una cara carente de emociones, algo raro en él. Sin querer interrumpirlo, mi vista le dedicó atención, un tanto suspicaz.

–No finjas que no entiendes. Tú mismo puedes darte cuenta del teatro bien organizado en el que estamos –elevó los brazos para apuntar las pinturas realistas que nos rodeaban–. ¿Guerra Santa? ¡Qué gran farsa!

"Desde hace tiempo que la guerra no es más que una excusa para ponernos a combatir, nos mantienen ocupados para no hacer preguntas. ¿No lo ves? Las piezas del tablero se mueven al gusto de los "seres superiores". Tú y ese queridísimo alumno que te dio una paliza, Wyvern e incluso su señora Pandora, todos nosotros… ya sólo estamos aquí esperando el momento en que nos manden a una lucha de la que nunca vamos regresar".

–Desde el principio fue así –lo interrumpí, confundido por sus objeciones–. Sabíamos que tendríamos que morir si queríamos conseguir lo que queríamos.

–¿A favor de un dios que se la pasa pintando todo el maldito día? –subió una ceja con audacia–. Admitelo, grifo… desde el momento en que los dioses gemelos desaparecieron y subimos a este lugar lleno de sol, las decisiones que nuestro maestro toma ya no parecen muy lógicas –desvió su mirada ceñuda–. Servirle a un sujeto, aunque sea un dios, que no sabe mantener a raya las emociones de su contenedor, me parece una tontería.

Quedé mudo a sus observaciones, analizando cada argumento. Tenía que admitir que algunas de esas acusaciones eran un tanto verídicas. ¿No había sido testigo de esa emoción humana de la que Aiakos hablaba, en mi sesión con el señor hades? Sus ojos azules habían sido tan profundos y serenos como los del humano puro del que muchos hablaban. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"_El señor _Alone_ desea verte…"_

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados, mirando a mi compañero. ¿Cómo nadie podía notarlo? Sin embargo, aunque pudiésemos atrevernos a sospechar de nuestro máximo líder, ¿qué sentido tendría rebelarse? Él seguía siendo un dios y nosotros, unos simples subordinados. La frustración se apoderó de mí. Justo cuando lo necesitábamos, el idiota de Radamanthys no se aparecía…

–En fin… Ya no importa –como siempre, Aiakos se quitaba cualquier angustia con una sonrisa socarrona–. De cualquier forma no me queda mucho tiempo –_¿qué?_ –. Me voy a mi último viaje en el aire, directo a Jamir a destruir las esperanzas de unos tontos caballeros –en su risa se ocultó un atisbo de amargura–. Al menos moriré sosteniendo una flor carmesí.

No comprendí, o no quise hacerlo. Por primera vez, sentí pena por él. Era molesto, fastidioso y me había quitado la paciencia cientos de veces, pero la soledad que demostró me resultó conocida. Entre nosotros no nos permitíamos compartir ninguna emoción, pero agradecí que Aiakos no escatimara en ocultar lo que sentía, para así yo tampoco dudar en lo futuro.

–Te veré en el infierno, Grifo –se encaminó a su nave, sonriendo de nueva cuenta sin problemas.

No volvería a verlo, lo sabía.

–¡Ey, Garuda! –logré que se detuviera–. Nunca te agradecí por haberme llevado a ese bar de segunda, hace más de dos años… –también sonreí.

–¡A quién le importa! De cualquier forma, pagué la cuenta con tu dinero –soltó varias carcajadas pero se detuvo a verme por última vez–: Y además, es algo que un amigo debe hacer por otro, ¿o no?

Se puso el casco de su armadura y esperó pacientemente a que un último marinero abordara. La mano que le brindó cortésmente para subir, me pareció demasiado gentil. En cuanto aquel fiel apoyo se quedó a su costado, mi compañero gritó sus órdenes para que la nave zarpara. Rápidamente, cada indicación fue acatada, consiguiendo que la embarcación se elevara y fuera perdiéndose lentamente en el aire. Seguí observándola hasta perderla de vista totalmente.

Ahora… era mi turno de zarpar también, y decidir el curso del destino que por un dios me había forjado. Esta sin duda sería la última oportunidad, ¿verdad, Alyssa?

A pesar de lo ocurrido, de que estaba plenamente consciente de tu rechazo, aun así quería intentarlo. Por ello me había atrevido a obedecer la orden del señor hades. Destruir la barrera de inmensos rosales no fue problema. Lune había interpretado sabiamente tus conocimientos y me había confesado las debilidades de tus rosas, que a final de cuentas, sólo son eso: débiles flores que un viento solano puede deshojar sin problemas.

Pero tu determinación era más de lo que habría esperado. No sólo habías derribado tú sola a varias de mis nuevas tropas, también me habías obligado a retroceder, dejándome expuesto a uno de tus ataques. Me aniquilarías, tú me darías el regalo de la muerte que había suplicado por días.

Y en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad de asesinarme, te detuviste. Dudaste. Entonces te miré y vi tu dolor, tu vergüenza. Como si fueses una alimaña inmunda que no merece la luz del sol, te ocultaste, llena de miedo, en mi pecho.

_Ooh, no…_

Dudé también, por enésima vez en mi vida, esa vida a la que tú me habías despertado. Desde ese primer momento, todo contigo era duda, _min vakker perle_. Pero ya estaba harto de tantas malditas vacilaciones, no podría seguir adelante si mis decisiones se disuadían una y otra vez entre el señor hades y tú. Era el momento de decidir y de llegar hasta el último límite de esa decisión.

Por ello, el panorama que ahora nos rodea es este. Aquí frente a tus _testigos_ y los míos, emitiremos declaraciones que duren para siempre, mi querida enemiga.

**~R&J~**

–Tus ejército es deplorable, Athena –sagaz como una serpiente, Pandora comenzó su burla sobre la carencia de soldados del lado contrario–. Es una lástima que dos de tus mejores caballeros hayan quedado sepultados en la Atlantida –río.

–Pandora… –la diosa de la guerra comenzaba a enfurecerse, pero eso no preocupó a la pelinegra.

–Señorita –un muchachillo de facciones felinas se le acercó–. Señorita esto es urgente…

Tratando de no perder esa suntuosa apariencia, la mujer se reclinó un poco para escuchar.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó bajo.

–¡Perdóneme! Nadie notó su ausencia hasta que llegó a Jamir.

–Mi señor no debería estar fuera de su palacio en los cielos… tenemos que terminar cuanto antes con esta chiquilla –le dirigió otra mirada a la diosa y luego al peliblanco que se había mantenido a corta distancia para escuchar sus cuchicheos–. Minos –lo llamaron–, deshazte de esos patéticos caballeros.

El aludido no se inmutó, su mente trataba de asimilar la información que había escuchado. ¿Hades estaba en Jamir? ¿Por qué? El kyoto recordó a Aiakos, sus quejas acerca de esa incongruencia de acciones. Buscó a lo lejos al caballero Pegaso pero no había señal de él, seguramente estaba en aquella villa lemuriana, confrontando al dios del inframundo. El apego que su señor tenía con ese mortal comenzaba a verse sospechoso, otra vez.

–¡Minos! –lo sacudió el grito–. ¡Te di una orden! –el muchacho la miró, hastiado de esa molesta mujer–. Acaba con ellos ¡ahora! Recupera un poco de tu orgullo –se mofó.

Minos contuvo su impaciencia y se dirigió hacia el frente. Con pasos severos se acercó a la línea de batalla, que era demasiado corta como para ser considerada así. Pobres tontos, eran bastante ingenuos si creían que podían darle batalla al numeroso ejército que él comandaba.

Una armadura dorada brilló ante sus ojos, la amazona de Piscis se adelantó igual de segura hasta él. No la había olvidado, desde que la llevara a ese preciso lugar, su atención no se había apartado de ella y al verla avanzar, respondiendo a su reto, totalmente recuperada de sus recientes lágrimas, entendió que a pesar de todo, no cambiaría de decisión. Defendería a su diosa, aunque tuvieran que luchar una vez más.

"_¿Esta es tu decisión, Alyssa?…", _se dijo así mismo. Entonces, era su turno.

Su hermana invadió su mente, todos los momentos en que ambos habían estado juntos. Momentos que no regresarían y lo habían atormentado por años. El noruego sabía que a pesar de su dolor, la persona frente a él no tenía culpa en ese padecer, y que probablemente había sido ella quien transformara la aflicción del recuerdo en una tenue esperanza.

Todos se habían burlado de él por sentir eso. Lo habían degradado, declarándolo débil. Se había convertido en otro perro lamebotas que actuaba por mera inercia, con cada orden. Para ser honestos, sus motivos para ser fiel se habían resquebrajado, ya no quedaba una base sólida en la cual afianzar su Lealtad. Pues su señor, quien debería de juzgar a la repugnancia del mundo, estaba arreglando cuentas personales con un rival de la era del mito.

¿Tenía sentido? No… ¿qué había a su alrededor que aún tuviera sentido?

Se sacó el casco para mejorar su visión. Albafika seguía sosteniendo la rosa blanca con la que casi lo asesina. Tal vez, si Minos procedía como Pandora le exigía, ya no dudaría en clavarle dicha flor. El kyoto se maravilló de esa determinación. Sí, ella había tomado una decisión.

_Todo o nada._

–Recuperar mi orgullo, ¿eh? –eso le habían dicho allá atrás. Pero...

Un nuevo hilo se enredó en la mano de Albafika. Su resistencia no funcionó cuando fue llevada hacia delante de un tirón, recibida por unos brazos que la ciñeron con firmeza. Retorciéndose entre su abrazo, la chica no pudo escapar antes de oír la decisión del otro:

–Hoy voy a recuperar mucho más que mi orgullo –le sonrió lleno de autoconfianza.

Y al ver su seguridad y esa incauta cercanía que crecía, la joven supo que no podría hacer nada para evitar el contacto que se aproximaba. Frente a todos, como si sólo fueran ellos dos, Minos le hurtó más que un beso con los labios; se llevaba consigo las ideas de muerte que les deparaba a ambos. Y entre expresiones llenas de impresión, el kyoto arqueó aquella frágil espalda para profundizar su caricia, hasta conseguir que la misma Albafika dejara de rechazarlo.

La alejó de nuevo, tocó brevemente esas mejillas sonrojadas, y sonrió con aire sereno a los ojos incrédulos que lo miraban. Soltándola brevemente, volvió la espalda. Las expresiones de los demás lo llenaron de diversión, especialmente la de Pandora, con su cara retorcida por la cólera.

–Eres un imbécil –chilló enfurecida, apretando el báculo de su tridente–. Te mataré junto a esas malditas ratas. ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Mátenlos ya!

Dudosos al principio, un grupo de espectros obedeció la orden, lanzándose deprisa hacia el enemigo. Los soldados atenienses se prepararon también, pero una figura negra se adelantó. Los hilos de cosmos salieron con rapidez, frenando en el aire a los atacantes.

–¡Athena! –Minos gritó, concentrando su cosmos–. Jamás voy a servirte, ¿entiendes? Mi lealtad siempre será para el señor hades… –sus víctimas trataron de escapar; las detuvo–. Sin embargo, en esta guerra, alguien me enseñó que existe algo más fuerte que la Lealtad... ¡Y defenderé todo lo que eso significa!

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Se escuchó el crujir de huesos, el dolor, luego el silencio de la muerte.

–¿Acaba de matar a sus compañeros? –el susurro incrédulo surgió.

La conmoción avasalló el lugar. Nadie podía creer que las cosas hubiesen tomado ese rumbo. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, completamente anonadados. Excepto una persona. Todavía inquieta por los sucesos, para ella no fue tan complicado comprender la rareza de la situación. Y si en algún momento, Albafika pudo desconfiar del amor que Minos le había jurado, ahora, toda duda se disipaba.

Viéndolo avanzar, una amenaza dispuesta a exterminar a todo el que quisiera lastimarla, ni ella ni nadie podrían dudar jamás de él.

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_El amor cambia a las personas y a todas sus decisiones... ¿o no?_

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Creen que Minos hizo bien o mal? Ahora sólo falta ver si su antiguo bando se quedará de brazos cruzados D:_

_ACLARACIONES:_

_No hay, esta vez xDD Sólo que me equivoqué. Este no es el penúltimo capítulo, sino el antepenúltimo. Ahora estamos a dos capies de terminar esto... el final se acerca._

_Gracias por leer. Este capítulo salió DEMASIADO largo, así que **agradezco su paciencia y grandiosa habilidad lectora.** Nos vemos pronto, gracias por todo! **No olviden decir qué les pareció, todos los comentarios en contra de la autora son bien aceptados xDD **_


	15. Chapter 14

_____**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_____Minna-saaaaaan! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Han tenido un mes agradable desde el último capítulo que publiqué? Yo, eemm... no me quejo xD_

_____No volví para desahogarme, tranquilos. Peeero, me alegra haber vuelto, ya con este penúltimo capítulo de este su fic "Romeo & Juliet". Estoy agradecida... no! MUUUUY AGRADECIDA! Con todos ustedes por el apoyo brindado. Sé que constantemente me atrasé con los update y aún así su constancia de leerme no menguó. Gracias, gracias, gracias! Aún falta un capie más aparte de este, pero prefiero agradecer y soltar el moco (osease llorar xDD) de una vez ;w;_

_____Contesté sus bellos reviews por MP, muchisimas gracias chicas por seguir aquí y siempre darme su opinión. Espero les agrade este capítulo, a ustedes y a todos los demás X3_

_____Dicho ésto, reiniciamos. Enjoy! -w-_

_**Romeo & Juliet**_

"_Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos del mar". _

_William Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena II. Acto Segundo._

_-Capítulo 14: Desolación-_

¿Por qué hacía esto? No lo comprendía.

¿No se suponía que él tenía que estar del otro lado de la línea? Que lucharían, de nuevo, esta vez para tener un final definitivo. ¿No tendría que odiarla como se odiaba ella misma, por haberlo rechazado por enésima ocasión? ¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué estaba ahí de pie, frente a ella, en medio de todos, demostrando que sus convicciones eran más fuertes que las de ninguno?

Se había quedado tiesa, sin saber qué hacer o cómo proceder ante el escenario que se pintó ante ella. Nunca hubo esperado que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, por lo que jamás preparó una estrategia para tomar su lugar en dicho camino. Ahora, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era un pensamiento, un reproche en contra de ese sujeto.

"_¡¿Por qué, idiota?! ¿Por qué no te marchas y me dejas como yo lo hice? Márchate y déjame _–observó la sombra alada, a unos pasos de distancia, atacando sin piedad a los pobres espectros que tenían el valor de retarlo–. _No puedes hacer esto, no puedes defenderme así, no tiene sentido… tu amor, es inhumano. ¡Estás loco! Realmente, has enloquecido…"_

Aunque, Minos de Grifo, o simplemente, aquel sujeto despeinado del que Albafika se quejaba una y otra vez, siempre había estado loco.

Él era el único que a cada muralla que la chica imponía, a todas las pruebas a las que era sometido para desistir, él siempre lograba derribarlas. Y el actuar de esta manera, frente a los ojos de todos finalmente, marcaba el paso conclusivo del antiguo juez de Griffon. La última barrera que Albafika había colocado, su rechazo y su fidelidad inquebrantable hacia Athena, tampoco resultó suficiente en contra del joven noruego. Ahora lo demostraba públicamente.

Sí, esa forma de amar era ilógica, fuera de todo parámetro de lo común. Albafika, en alguna ocasión se había enterado de aquellas historias de la épica, donde héroes impasibles se aventuraban entre peligros y pruebas en pos de un credo tan "simple" como el amor. Se negaban a sí mismos para entregarse al ideal más poderoso de la Tierra, gracias a una persona que los inspirase.

Tan sólo historias, meras fantasías.

Los cuentos, por más sublime que fuesen al ser contados, siempre serían _cuentos_. Ninguna verdad había en ellos. Albafika nunca creería en la existencia de algo que rompía el paradigma de la razón y la verdad. No había motivo que justificara creer en todo eso, _antes…_

Su mente la alertó contra un agresor repentino. De inmediato, el cuerpo de la guerrera se deshizo de la tensión y del miedo, para disponerse a la batalla. Esquivar el ataque no le fue difícil, así que se preparó para regresar el favor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera actuar, su rival quedó inmóvil frente a sus ojos, luego, una fuerza invisible lo impulsó hacia arriba y después contra el suelo, con tal potencia que, aquel soldado no volvió a levantarse de nuevo.

La joven se quedó estupefacta, mirando el cuerpo medio destrozado por el impacto. Su pose ofensiva permaneció por varios minutos sin que ella percatara en el hecho, porque de pronto le invadió toda la conmoción en la que el lugar se había sumido. Sus sentidos captaron por fin la agitada batalla que se llevaba a cabo. A lo lejos, la mayoría de sus compañeros, los pocos que había, luchaban ferozmente contra un ejército que parecía no tener fin.

Contempló de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de su reciente agresor. Los ojos cobaltos siguieron más allá de aquel punto, hasta encontrarse con una escena igual a la anterior. Siguiendo un camino con la mirada, se encontró una y otra vez con más desfallecidos cuerpecillos, con los huesos rotos, las extremidades forzadas a cambiar de posición para causar la muerte. Incrédula, Albafika observó las pilas de cadáveres que crecían alrededor de la efigie alada que se movía con maestría, casi elegancia, a la par de cada nuevo hilo que enredaba.

La amazona tuvo ganas de gritarle, suplicarle que se detuviera. Porque, aunque realmente era un demente capaz de hacer todo por ella, Albafika no descartaba lo difícil que estaba siendo para él. Su rostro, antes sonriente al calor de la batalla, estaba tenso al igual que sus ojos, bajo ese montón de cabellos blancos.

–Albafika…

La voz suave pero demandante no fue lo que le obligó a detenerse, sino el nombre, _su nombre_. Jamás se hubiera imaginado lo bien que se sentía ser llamada _así _por él. Pese al gozo interno que le causó esa nimiedad, su atención se concentró en Minos.

–Hades está en Jamir –declaró, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo–. Ve con tu diosa hasta el barco que deseaban reconstruir. Si lo hacen, tal vez puedan poner fin a esta absurda guerra.

Guardó silencio, dando oportunidad a que la amazona asimilara sus palabras. De un momento a otro, el espacio alrededor de ellos perdió su relevancia. Como si solamente estuviesen ambos, parados ahí en medio de la nada, Albafika entendió que más que información para terminar con la guerra, Minos le había ofrecido otro escape.

"_Ve con tu diosa…"_.

Irse, para siempre, no volverlo a ver. ¿No había decidido ella misma eso? Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que las lágrimas venían a traicionarla de nuevo?

–Descuida –el peliblanco se giró apenas un poco, para verla por fin–. Les daré el tiempo suficiente para que se marchen. Te cubriré la espalda, amazona.

Entonces se volvió por completo, de regreso a la lucha.

–¡Minos! –la joven gritó, ya sin poder contenerse. El noruego se detuvo, aguardando.

Pero nada salía ya de los sonrosados labios. Albafika cerró los puños a ambos costados, enojada consigo misma por ser tan cobarde. Sus anhelos por decirle que no quería alejarse de él, fueron insuficientes. No pudo emitir ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un mísero "gracias" a sus acciones temerarias defendiéndola.

Nada. Nada. Nada surgía, ¿qué podía decir que hiciera justicia a lo que sentía? ¿Qué había en ella que pudiera retribuir el amor de Minos? ¿Había forma de expresar que lo lamentaba, que estaba agradecida, que también lo amaba? No, no había manera, o tal vez ella no era capaz de encontrar el medio para hacerlo, menos aún para despedirse nuevamente.

–No hay tiempo para hablar –intervino el exjuez, al verla muda–. Debes irte y hacer lo que te dije. Es tu deber luchar por tus ideales, ¿verdad? –su seriedad se disolvió con una sonrisa triste–. Nosotros hablaremos de _esto_ después, _Alyssa_…

La miró por un momento, haciéndola estremecer.

Los socarrones ojos lilas que Albafika conocía, habían desaparecido en algún momento, mucho antes de su reencuentro. Pero, la amazona se convenció de que volvería a verlos; lucharía por conseguirlo. Devolvió la corta sonrisa y sacudió la rosa blanca que aún llevaba en la mano, preparada para marcharse. Cuando elevó la mirada de nuevo hacia Minos, éste ya se había marchado a su próximo combate.

Ella también tenía que irse. La peliazul corrió rápidamente, esquivando los ataques repentinos a su paso, derribando a más de uno de sus agresores. Su última _Bloody Rose_ encontró su objetivo dentro del pecho de un espectro que drenaba la vida de un soldado del santuario. Cuando el inmundo ser terminó despatarrado en el piso, sucumbiendo ante el veneno de Piscis, la amazona se apresuró a buscar a su diosa.

Una cruel desesperanza la embargó al sentir el cosmos de cierto peliblanco enardeciendo. La última sonrisa de Minos había sido una mentira, como su promesa de verse después. Albafika tuvo miedo de que esa conversación prometida nunca se concretara, pero ella tampoco desistiría. También cumpliría con su deber.

En menos de unos minutos, su carrera comenzó a amainar; finalmente había encontrado a Athena-sama.

**~R&J~**

_¡Shion!... ¡Shion!... ¡Shion!_

Siempre había sido así. Aquella dulce voz siempre lo llamaba con tremenda determinación, con ansia, deseo de una sola cosa: que él mantuviera su distancia.

Si necesitaba apoyo, si había momentos en los que esa rígida careta ya no funcionase y sólo existiera la verdadera Albafika, dejando a un lado a la seria amazona para que la sensible joven quedara, si en algún momento ocurrió aquello, Shion nunca fue parte de tan memorable suceso.

Porque ella era una guerrera, la única amazona dorada de la élite, la que se codeaba con unos brutos camaradas masculinos que siempre procuraban hacerla menos. Ella era la fuerte mujer que perdió –asesinó– a su mentor y que hablaba con recelo a los pocos humanos que frecuentaba.

–¿Tú eres el aprendiz de Aries? –la mirada cobalto le penetró con frialdad, aquella primera vez.

–Mi nombre es Shion –trató de hacer una voz solemne, pero francamente se sintió como un verdadero idiota, anonadado por la dureza y hermosura en una misma mirada.

Y cuando esperó por unas simples palabras de cortesía, de bienvenida al Santuario, aquella "anfitriona" solamente endureció más su expresión.

–No olvides esto, _Shion _–levantó el mentón con desdén–: Nunca te acerques a mí, ¿entendido?

El silencio perduró lo suficiente para dejar en claro que aquella advertencia no era en lo absoluto una broma, y que probablemente esas serían las palabras más "amables" que el joven ariano recibiría de su parte.

Sí, eso sería todo.

Esperar más de la "Rosa Demoniaca" del santuario, era una tontería, algo que la mayoría de los caballeros ya había comprendido: el encanto y la belleza no lo son todo, y que si se quería tener una estadía sin inconvenientes, a la primera persona que debía evitarse era a esa tozuda mujer. Todos lo hacían, lo reconocieran o no, recomendándole de inmediato al lemuriano que hiciera lo mismo.

Pero él… quien había sido recomendado para el ejército de Athena por su fidelidad en cada orden impuesta, al haber enfrentado ese desprecio en su primer día como aprendiz, su personalidad obediente se disipó. Lo único que se le había quedado en la mente, era poder estar en el mismo batallón que esa persona; para poder tenerla cerca, para poder descifrar sus misterios y demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban, ¡que Albafika era mucho más que un cuerpo perfecto lleno de veneno! ¡Que era un ser humano, hermosa por ese simple hecho!

Claro que, sería cauto. Tomaría las ventajas que su telepatía pudiera ofrecerle así como la cercanía a la armadura de Piscis que la chica portaba. No descuidaría jamás sus propios deberes. Tendría cuidado de no ir más allá de lo debido para que su propio corazón no se viera mezclado con los sentimientos que estaban prohibidos para los caballeros.

Jamás imaginó lo equivocado que estaba.

Y fue por una de las muchas frases frías que Albafika le dedicó más tarde, que Shion supo que había _caído._

–¡Cuántas veces te lo he dicho: no me toques!

Aquella fue la primera vez que el corazón ariano se encogió adolorido. A pesar de los meses intentando permanecer a su lado cuando nadie más lo hacía, comportándose más que como un compañero de armas, la muchacha seguía en la misma postura distante, despectiva, del primer día. No había respuesta a sus esfuerzos, ni siquiera una muestra de gratitud dada por compromiso. Nada.

Pero Shion no quiso ceder, no esa vez.

–Yo no te tengo miedo, Albafika… –apartó lentamente su mano luego de haber sido despreciado–. A mí… no me importa si tú crees que puedes lastimarme. Sé que no lo harás, nunca lastimarías a las personas que quieres proteger.

Le sonrió, sintiendo a sus ojos arder por las lágrimas de impotencia, por el repentino dolor que también vio reflejado en su compañera. Quizás, finalmente, Shion comenzaba a ser quien se adentrara más allá de los límites de esa armadura.

Se quedó inmóvil al percatarse de la delicada mano que se elevó hasta él, suavemente; registró cada tenue movimiento.

–Tu sangre restaura, otorga vida… –ella le habló.

Albafika lo tocó, dejándolo sin habla. Los gentiles dedos, ensangrentados por una reciente batalla, se deslizaron tiernamente por su mejilla. Las consecuencias fueron inmediatas.

–Mi sangre, en cambio, debilita, destruye… mata –la piel lemuriana ardió, el tacto delicado se convirtió en ácido ante la sangre de Piscis–. No hace distinción entre enemigos y amigos, sólo sirve para _ésto_– pegó sus dedos por completo a él.

Por mero instinto, el muchacho apartó la cara, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Albafika sonrió satisfecha, llena de amargura.

–Bien hecho, aléjate… nunca lo olvides, _Shion._

Recuperando su postura altiva, la ojiazul le dio la espalda y se alejó.

En ese momento, Shion fue consciente de que esa sería la única y última vez en que vería más allá de los gélidos orbes azules, a la verdadera esencia de Albafika. Por fin entendía su carga, solamente para terminar alejándola definitivamente de su lado. Pues, aunque ese temerario encuentro no refrenó sus deseos de acercarse, en los años siguientes, la muralla que conocía en ella, creció a niveles impensables.

Nuevamente, el nuevo caballero de Aries era obligado a mirar de lejos a la persona que más lo cautivaba. No había más opción que discernir las pocas migajas de afecto que de vez en cuando la muchacha le otorgara; tomar aquellos regalos y atesorarlos. A partir de ese suceso, ya sólo quedaba la desconfianza, la frialdad, que ni él ni ningún otro ser podrían cambiar.

_¿Ni él ni ningún otro?_

_. . ._

–¿Acaba de matar a sus compañeros? –susurró el peliverde, incrédulo.

¿De verdad había hablado él? Su voz surgió tan débil y vacilante que creyó que otro había sido el emisor.

Inclinó el rostro, con los ojos abiertos, desorbitados. Reordenó los sucesos en su mente, desde aquel último, cuando el _enemigo_ los favoreció, a Athena y a su ejército. La sapuris de ese juez infernal había brillado con aterrador aire, mientras su poseedor sonreía con plenitud al matar a sus propios camaradas.

De pronto Shion tuvo deseos de reír. ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Seguramente estaba soñando, delirando como un loco! No había ninguna posibilidad de que ese despreciable espectro tratara de ayudarlos, ni era posible que ese sujeto hubiese tomado a Albafika, –_¡su Albafika!_– frente a los ojos de todos para arrebatarle un beso.

¡Era una broma! Sólo eso… una estúpida broma…

"_Sí, he estado viéndome con alguien pero… es _complicado_…"(1)._ La amazona apareció en su mente, esa charla dolorosa en la que Shion tuvo que saber algo que habría preferido ignorar.

(Entonces, ese alguien… ese imperdonable sujeto…)

"_Por favor, Shion, por lo que más quieras… no vuelvas a mencionarlo"(__2)_

(Aquel por quien la amazona indomable, la mujer inalcanzable… la razón por la cual Albafika de Piscis parecía haber quedado sepultada bajo el derrumbe…)

"_Escapaste de ese maldito espectro, Albafika, a pesar de lo que te hizo…"(__3) _volvió a repetir sus propias palabras, una y otra vez, junto a la expresión que la peliazul denotó en aquel reencuentro:

"_¿Lo que me hizo?..."(__3)_

Y que, pese a su curiosidad por saber qué le ocurría a su amiga, el reconstructor de armaduras decidió finalmente no indagar por su propia cuenta, o espiar sus secretos con la ayuda de la _cloth_ de Piscis. Había elegido esperar a que ella misma quisiera decírselo, que su sensibilidad surgiera de donde sea que estuviera oculta y pudiera confesarle todo por su cuenta.

Su espera había terminado. Al fin obtenía respuestas; terribles y dolorosas respuestas.

Ese ser incognito al que odiaba por haber tenido el atrevimiento de lastimar los sentimientos de su persona más preciada, era uno de los peores enemigos que Athena tenía. Un hombre despreciable, cruel, lleno de maldad y odio a la humanidad que Shion amaba, la escoria mejor "pagada" por hades.

¡Un ser imperdonable!

(El hombre a quien Albafika decidió amar…)

El sujeto al que ahora todos llamaban "Traidor" por matar a sus propios compañeros en defensa de una testaruda mujer, la misma por la que el lemuriano también estaba dispuesto a darlo todo…

¿Así que uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno arriesgaba su título por el bienestar de un enemigo?

¡Una idiotez!

Incluso a Shion, esa osadía le parecía inverosímil. No podía entender cómo Albafika había podido socializar con el enemigo. Siendo ella tan cuidadosa en la forma de relacionarse con las personas, ¿cómo había cometido tan tremendo error? ¿Y por qué había elegido a esa persona para entregarle toda su confianza, por la que Shion hubo trabajado tanto?

Era estúpido, ¡injusto!

(Carente de sentido…)

_¡Shion! _

Lo sacudieron por los hombros.

_¡Shion!_

Como un muñeco mecanizado, el peliverde levantó la cara, mirando a la distancia. A penas se percató de esa mirada azul, su expresión cambió. Por un momento creyó que esos zafiros oscuros no le pertenecía a esa persona, _ella _nunca lo había mirado así, tampoco lo tocaba, jamás.

–¡Shion! –gritó.

Y la reconoció al fin, por su estilo frío y demandante. Era la misma forma de gritar su nombre cada vez que le ordenaba alejarse, o cada vez que le pasaba algún mensaje de su maestro, su difunto y querido maestro Hakurei. La misma manera de hablarle cada día, desde siempre.

–¡Tienes que llevarte a Athena-sama! –ambas miradas se encontraron, atentas, interpretándose.

Pero Shion no atendió a la orden. Se quedó quieto, mirándola con exigencia.

"_¿Puedes entender lo que siento, Albafika? ¡Podrías siquiera intentar comprenderlo!"._

La mirada castaña se tornó agónica, tan profunda que inclusive una dura roca como Albafika pudo entender. Pero no tenía caso, no había tiempo que perder; estaban en medio de una guerra inevitable.

–Lleva a Athena-sama a Jamir… Protege a nuestra diosa, _¡Shion!_

Su mente reaccionó al fin, haciéndolo recuperar nuevamente su estabilidad. Los afanes, la vanidad de la vida y todas las distracciones efímeras se disolvieron, Shion de Aries volvió a ser nuevamente el caballero y combatiente, al que sólo le importaba cumplir con su misión.

Pero… aún tenía algo qué hacer. Tenía que ser en ese momento; probablemente no habría otra oportunidad.

Apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía su hombro. Levantó la vista levemente hacia el cielo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Cuando las tuvo, sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el mar de aquella mirada.

–Albafika…

No pudo continuar. El rostro que lo contemplaba, sucio de sangre y barro, estaba bañado por unas gruesas lágrimas, que corrían silenciosas en las que un día fueron unas rosadas mejillas. La imagen fue tan dolorosa de apreciar que Shion sintió a sus propias lágrimas venir también.

–Tienes que vivir, _Shion_ –le musitaron bajo, pero formidablemente, como otra orden–. Vive, vive por nosotros.

Entonces lo soltó del todo, para siempre.

Albafika se apartó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Athena se posaba a un lado del ariano. La diosa murmuró unas palabras a su única guerrera dorada, pero Shion no pudo escucharle. Ya no escuchaba nada, sólo esa última voz en su cabeza, resonando, demandándole.

No sabía, no quería entenderlo, porqué él debía marcharse y dejarla ahí. No comprendía porqué, luego de tantas rudezas en su forma de tratarlo, las últimas palabras de Albafika eran las más deliciosas que hubiese escuchado alguna vez.

Si querían decir "adiós" u otra palabra de despedida, ninguno lo hizo. Ya no había palabras que ameritaran el momento vivido, ni que amortiguaran los sucesos que pronto liquidarían su destino. Sólo una mirada atenta, un corto asentimiento de parte de la amazona al que el muchacho respondió en silencio.

La imagen de Albafika desapareció lentamente al iniciar su teletransportación. Shion perdió de vista aquellos cautivadores ojos hasta que se extinguieron por completo, jamás volvería a verlos.

**~R&J~**

Cuando la miró alejarse, pudo sentirse más aliviado.

No se engañaba. Las probabilidades de que sobreviviera era mínimas pero, si la suerte le volvía a sonreír, quizá en Jamir tanto Albafika como el idiota de Aiakos podrían salir ilesos.

Si la diosa de la guerra se enfrentaba una vez más con su señor, tal vez los únicos que llevaran las consecuencias serían dichas deidades, dejando a los subordinados como meros espectadores.

Eso era lo que más deseaba y no permitiría que nadie más interfiriera en esa meta. Minos se encargaría personalmente de que todo resultase como lo había planeado, y si eso significaba deshacerse de sus propios camaradas, no vacilaría. Los tomaría a cada uno con sus hilos para retorcerlos sin piedad, mirándolos a los ojos hasta que la luz escapara de ellos. Tomaría sus débiles vidas y llevaría la culpa de sus muertes hasta que su propia alma se hundiera en el infierno.

Caminó imponente, ignorando a las pequeñas batallas que se llevaban a cabo en toda la planicie ateniense. Miró de soslayo a un par de sus antiguos soldados masacrando a uno de sus rivales. Con rapidez, el peliblanco lanzó sus hilos para romper sus cuellos; no dos, sino tres. El hecho de haberse puesto en contra de su propio ejército, no quería decir que apoyaría a la élite de la diosa Athena. Sólo a Albafika le otorgaría esa gentileza, los demás eran irrelevantes.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a su principal objetivo. Observó con desdén a aquella mujer, que intentaba subir a un carruaje recién llegado. Tal como Minos lo había imaginado, Pandora trataba de huir y dejar a merced de la muerte a los soldados que tendría que liderar.

El brazo de la pelinegra quedó atado con rudeza a un hilo invisible. Minos jaló con fuerza para hacerla salir de la tétrica carroza, casi haciéndola tropezar.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa, querida Pandora? –se burló. Apretó su cosmos con más fuerza–. Creí que no te marcharías sino hasta matarme.

Un muchacho de rasgos felinos se acercó en defensa de su señora, pero la mirada fulminante que contestó su reto fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Minos devolvió su vista a la pelinegra quien, a pesar de su condición, se permitió sonreír con confianza.

–Minos –se sacudió vanidosa su largo cabello–: una escoria como tú no merece que yo le dedique mi atención. Pero, si insistes en interponerte, arrancaré tu cabeza para dársela a mi señor Hades –soltó una macabra risita–. Seguramente le servirá de juguete a su querido Cerbero.

El peliblanco se encogió estremecido, pero antes de su postura fuera malinterpretada como temor, su pecho soltó una risotada que dejó callada a la lideresa. La mano con la que controlaba los hilos, se levantó para extremar la atadura.

–Qué coincidencia –declaró risón todavía–. Justo cuando pensaba si debía ser amable contigo, dices esto –resopló, con fingido desanimo–. Odio ser malo con una dama pero, supongo que contigo ese término es inapropiado, ¿verdad? –se divirtió ante su mirada airada–. Entonces seré rápido antes de que…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sólo eso. La rapidez con la que esa navaja tripartita le atravesó el brazo derecho, no le permitió sentir dolor, tan sólo asombro.

Los hilos de cosmos se disiparon cuando su brazo colgó herido a su costado. Minos observó el tridente, absorto. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Pandora se movía con tanta agilidad? De estar ubicada a unos metros, ahora se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia, recargándose sobre el báculo del arma para atravesar aún más la piel y los huesos del noruego.

Entonces pudo sentir el dolor, el cansancio de las interminables luchas. Reparó en el hecho de que su cosmos estaba agotándose y que pronto sus fuerzas sucumbirían junto con él.

No pudo evitarlo y cayó al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que esa odiosa mujer se erguía con júbilo para cercenarlo más, buscando arrancarle el brazo. La energía eléctrica de la que ya había sido invitado a probar antes, surgió del piso, quemándole las piernas.

–Tendría que haberte matado ese día, Traidor –los ojos de Pandora ardieron en cólera, acercándose a su rostro–. Ahora, voy a hacerte suplicar por piedad… –le colocó la mano sobre la cara–. Te arrancaré la piel como Lune lo hizo.

Las afiladas uñas se enterraron, haciendo un surco terrible desde la frente hasta el mentón, justo donde quizá la _Reincarnation_ de Lune había pasado. Minos apretó los dientes cuando sintió que su otra mejilla era desgajada también. Su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado, prácticamente inservible, y sus pies al parecer se negaban a responder.

Pero aún tenía otra mano junto a su determinación. Y para la mala suerte de Pandora, su paciencia se había agotado también.

Oyó un agudo silbido cuando una veloz figura atravesó el aire. Antes de que pudiese estrangularla con su mano izquierda, Pandora había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Minos observó nuevamente incrédulo el momento en el que la pelinegra era arrastrada por el piso, siendo sujetada por la nuca. Si bien la lucha ya era difícil de concebir, el reconocer a Albafika como esa guerrera fiera, era inverosímil.

Pero en verdad era ella. Luchaba con una rudeza que Minos desconocía. Cuando Pandora trató de defenderse, sacando a esas molestas serpientes, la amazona tuvo que doblegarse entre las enredaderas viperinas. Sus brazos y piernas quedaron inutilizados y nuevamente fue la pelinegra la que se elevaba solemne, soltando una risa de victoria, descuidando totalmente su defensa.

Albafika soltó un alarido de guerra, concentrando su poder. Sus piernas la impulsaron otra vez con rapidez, y le ayudaron a estrellar la frente en el pecho de la pelinegra. Escuchó a esos dolidos pulmones sacar todo el aire, para luego terminar inconsciente en el piso. La amazona observó con cruda expresión a su contrincante, satisfecha de que no se levantaría en un buen rato.

–Estúpida bruja –escupió.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a Minos, quien seguía contemplándola absorto.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –reprobó–. ¡Alyssa!

Mas ella se quedó quieta, a corta distancia, mirando fijamente el brazo herido del muchacho. Aún estaba pensando en qué hacer con tremendo desgarre o cómo sacar el tridente de su piel, cuando Minos retiró el arma de un tajo. La sangre se esparció como una bomba por el suelo, dejando ver la carne desgarrada. Pero Minos no se inmutó ni dio señal alguna de dolor.

–Nunca haces lo que te digo –afirmó con frustración–. Si te hubieras marchado no habrías pasado por esto.

–No quieres que yo luche pero tú estás dispuesto a morir y dejarme sola para siempre –lo miró con amargura–. Tú también eres un egoísta.

Escuchar su propia frase en contra suya lo hizo enmudecer. Finalmente, el ojilila sonrió dándose por vencido. No servía de nada tratar de convencer a Alyssa. Esa batalla sería la única en la que nunca saldría victorioso.

–Eres demasiado terca –se levantó con dificultad, auxiliado por su bella perla.

–Mira quién lo dice –le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

En su interior, Minos se sintió rebosante de volver a contemplarla de esa manera a pesar del panorama angustiante. Con todo ese embrojo de cosmos ardiendo entre los ejércitos rivales, al menos, entre ellos dos, la muralla de odio se había desmoronado.

–¿Tu diosa? –cuestionó el noruego. Albafika asintió.

–Seguramente está en Jamir. Gracias a ti seguramente las cosas terminarán bien… –se calló ante la mueca indiferente de Minos. A él, la guerra había dejado de importarle hacía tiempo. Tampoco era como si se sintiese muy "orgulloso" de haber ayudado a Athena…

La muchacha soltó un resoplido. El antiguo kyoto la miró nuevamente, expectante por su gesto inseguro.

–Maldición –sonrió disgustada–. Ahora, ¿cómo voy hacer para pagarte todo lo que has hecho? –se frotó la enrojecida frente con desesperación–. Tengo una enorme deuda acumulándose. A pesar de lo que te hice, aun así tú…

Agachó la cara avergonzada. Minos descubrió el llanto bajo su delicada voz.

–Ya tendremos tiempo de hablarlo –le levantó el rostro con su mano sana–. Habrá tiempo para muchas cosas a partir de ahora, _Alyssa _–susurró suavemente ese nombre. Había pasado meses enteros deseando musitarlo de esa forma y al fin lo conseguía.

Sutilmente unió su frente a la de ella, haciendo a todo desaparecer nuevamente. Sólo quería mirar ese mundo azul y reflejarse en él. Aquella mínima esperanza que se había permitido tener, sólo como un sueño imposible, de algún modo, mientras dejaba que su respiración se mezclara con la de su perla favorita, resurgía para brindarles un ánimo nuevo a los dos.

El cansancio amenazó con pisar niveles inimaginables y Minos supuso que Alyssa estaría tan desgastada como él. El precioso rostro lucía demacrado. Estaban llegando a su límite, e incluso así, no podía dejar de admirarla e imaginar la vida que les aguardaba si lograban salir de ahí.

Un corruptible pensamiento atravesó la mente masculina, haciéndolo reír ladinamente.

–¿De qué tanto te ríes? –la muchacha apartó el rostro.

–Sólo pensaba… –contestó con tono misterioso. La peliazul lo vio con cautela–. Se me ocurre una _interesante_ forma de recibir tu agradecimiento –se apoderó de su oreja, susurrándole con parsimonia–. Sólo reserva un poco de tu vigor para mí, amazona. Y te daré la mejor _batalla_ de tu vida.

La muchacha lo empujó, abochornada. Le arrojó una mirada agresiva pero el rojo en sus mejillas no le otorgó el efecto deseado.

–N-no es momento para bromas. Es una situación crítica, ¿no lo ves? –reclamó. Minos rio divertido–. Además… –la chica cambió su postura nerviosa por una pérfida, igual a la de él–. Si me provoca, puedo ser muy peligrosa, Minos-san.

Minos sonrió enfebrecido, relamiéndose los labios, insinuante.

–Ooh… enciendes mi "cosmos", querida –canturrió apretándola contra sí.

Verdaderamente, todo lo demás había perdido su importancia. La mujer a la que Minos se aferraba, se convertía ya en la total y única dueña de su ser. Y aunque sus palabras candorosas eran reales y sentía la poderosa necesidad de hacer que Alyssa retozara en sus brazos nuevamente, se complacía con ese ínfimo momento.

Y ella también. La bella sirena acarició su rostro, detallando sus rasgos y limpiando la sangre que cada rasguño había dejado. La suavidad de sus preciosas manos lo dejó calmo, hasta que un mal presentimiento, una sensación, le puso rígida la mirada y la mandíbula.

Sin poder interpretar su sorpresivo cambio, Albafika fue lanzada de espaldas con rapidez; incluso con un sólo brazo, el noruego seguía teniendo una energía indudable. Y tal vez fue esa corta cantidad de fuerzas lo que lo animó a empujarla para recibir de lleno el ataque inesperado que bajó del cielo.

Sobre el suelo finalmente, a segura distancia, la amazona miró con horror a la masa de cosmos que ardiente, cayó sobre un indefenso Minos. La luz de aquella energía se acrecentó hasta nublar su vista, dejándola solamente con su sentido auditivo, oyendo el crujir de la tierra que se hundía junto al único ser vivo que soportaba tanta agresividad.

Cuando la luminosidad perdió su poder y el estruendo se extinguió, el silencio que siguió fue imperante. Llena de miedo, la joven amazona contempló los resultados de la poderosa explosión: el suelo hundido y agrietado, en un diámetro gigantesco, con la víctima de su desolación en medio.

Minos sonrió, agitado. Se resistía a caer al suelo como sus extremidades se lo imploraban. Retomando su aire, trató de erguirse lentamente para no perder su brío. No era estúpido; sabía que la única razón por la cual seguía con vida, era porque aunque "Traidor", él había pertenecido a los tres seres más poderosos del ejército de su señor.

No necesitó especular, reconocía el olor de aquel cosmos violento que casi lo asesina. Pero cuando lo vio caminando con su acostumbrado paso orgulloso, supo bien a quién tenía que agradecerle su _surplice _hecha trizas.

–Radamanthys… –su sonrisa se ensanchó–. Qué gusto volver a verte.

El juez infernal no cambió su mirada carente de expresión. Minos lo observó cuando levantó el cuerpo inconsciente de Pandora y lo colocó gentilmente dentro del carruaje. Una vez que cerrara la pequeña portezuela, se dirigió de nueva cuenta hasta él.

–Esperaba falsedad en los rumores –con voz grave se acercó, serio, desinteresado. Su vanidad le causó repugnancia al de Grifo–. ¿Crees que puedes seguir manchando nuestro orgullo? –sus ojos se contrajeron en una mirada que hubiese doblegado a cualquier ser humano.

Pero Minos no era como cualquiera. No, no. Contrario a lo esperado, el Juez Traidor soltó una risotada estridente.

–¡El perro de Pandora viene a hablarme de orgullo! –se gorgojó–. Mejor vete a lamerle los pies a tu dueña, estúpi-d…

Las palabras cambiaron por una exhalación pesada. El cuerpo de Minos quedó clavado en el puño de su compañero. Después, la misma mano con la que había sido golpeado, se encerró en su cuello. El único brazo útil del marionetista, se aferró a esa garra; Radamanthys retuvo también esa extremidad.

–No me importa quién hayas sido, ni que antes lucháramos codo a codo –le estiró el brazo por detrás de la espalda–. Lastimaste a la señora Pandora y voy a hacer que pagues por ello.

Se escuchó un crujido débil, nada que equilibrara lo que Minos sintió cuando su brazo fue separado de su hombro, dentro de la piel. Radamanthys rio por lo bajo al verlo conteniendo los gritos o cualquier queja que demostrara su suplicio. La mano en su cuello se apretó, obligándolo a mirar el rostro intimidante del cobrizo, quien le sonreía desmesuradamente cual monstruo de las pesadillas.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Minos de Grifo sintió miedo de un rival. Mas el hecho de saber que la ira de Wyvern sería en contra suya y no contra de la verdadera culpable del estado de Pandora, se sintió irónicamente pleno.

No se defendió, –¿cómo podría hacerlo?–, ni trató de zafarse del cruento agarre. Vio de reojo a las majestuosas alas del dragón abrirse y sintió al piso desaparecer bajo sus pies. Escuchó el furioso batir de las alas, y a la distancia, una bella voz conocida que con horror profería su nombre.

**~R&J~**

_To be continued..._

_Waaaaa, waaaaa, waaaaaaa! Desgraciado Radamanthys, qué cruel T_T Ok no xDD Sí, chicos y chicas, se avecina una batalla de Jueces, aunque, con lo fregado que ya dejaron a Minos no le apostaría a él ._.UU Pero en esta vida y en el Fanfiction todo puede suceder así que, nos quedamos con el suspenso._

_No me odien por masacrar a Pandorita... se lo merecía uwú juum!_

_Para mí, este capie se lo llevó el borregoso Shion. Fue muy genial escribir los sentimientos del ariano, no sólo esta vez sino todas las anteriores. Lamento haberlo hecho sufrir pero era necesario xDD Creo que tanto el título como la frase shakesperiana hace justicia tanto a él como a Minos, habría sido interesante que ambos se enfrentasen más especificamente por sus sentimientos a Alba-chan. Aniway, será en otro fic ¬w¬_

_ACLARACIONES ~_

_Sobre los números que aparecen junto a las frases que Shion recuerda, éstos definen el capítulo en el que dichas oraciones son dichas:_

_1) Capítulo 7: Verdad_

_2) Capítulo 8: Claudicar _

_3) Capítulo 12: Amor y Lealtad _

_Creí que sería bueno ponerlos para que les sea más fácil recordar en qué momento se dijo cada cosa._

_Como ya mencioné, este es el penúltimo capie. Por tanto, la siguiente entrega será la última v_v Espero darles un final a la altura de su ansia. **No olviden dejarme todos sus comentarios, estaré esperando por saber qué les pareció.** Cuidense mucho, hasta la próxima! **Arigatou por todo, minna-san! *w***_


	16. Chapter 15

_____**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_____Hola! (¿Es mi idea, o el estilo de Fanfiction cambió? o_O)_

_____¿Qué puedo decir? Quizá, pedir disculpas por demorar de nuevo, jejeje... Pero creo que este capítulo llegó en el mejor momento. Hoy, 21 de marzo, que da inicio a una estación de prosperidad, creo que hace más significativo lo que en seguida leerán._

_____Sinceramente, no sé cómo les parecerá el desenlace de esta historia. Ojalá que al menos los días de espera hayan valido la pena._

_____A todos los que han leído y seguido a Minos y Albafika hasta este punto: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Significa mucho para mí el haber terminado este primer fic largo y gran parte de ello se debió a ustedes. ¡Los amo!_

_____Dedico a este último capie y a toda la historia, la bella canción de Fiction Junction, EVERYTIME YOU KISSED ME. Pareciera que tanto melodía y letra fueron hechas para esta historia..._

_____Enjoy..._

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descansará mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios…"_

_William Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena III. Acto Quinto._

_-Capítulo 15: Por la eternidad-_

No supe si fue miedo o desesperación, o una mezcla de ambas. Pero en cuánto vi que se lo habían llevado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, mi voz estalló en un grito que me desgarró la garganta. No… mi misma alma se rompió cuando supe cuál sería su destino.

—¡MINOS!

El idiota persistente, el molesto sujeto que había tratado de tocarme mientras dormía bajo mi olivo hace tanto tiempo. Ese grandísimo tonto que me desesperaba, que había soportado lo peor de mi actitud altanera y sin importarle cuánto me frustraba su cercanía, seguía insistiendo, una y otra vez. ¡Y que finalmente había sido yo quien más lo había herido!

¿Por qué? Si ahora las cosas marcharían bien… Ya estaba dispuesta a luchar no sólo por mí, sino para devolver un poco de lo que él me había dado sin pensárselo. ¡Apenas hacia unos minutos que su sonrisa socarrona estaba frente a mis ojos! ¡¿Por qué se lo habían llevado?!

¿Era mi castigo? ¿Era esto mi retribución? Maestro… Tal vez ya era hora de pagar mis pecados. Aunque trataba de hacer las cosas de la manera más honesta, defendiendo a nuestra diosa y a la Tierra, tal parecía que no era suficiente. Porque después de todo, la única persona con la que nunca había sido sincera fue conmigo misma. Me había engañado con mi ideal del "deber" para despreciar los sacrificios del que no era más que —me decía— mi enemigo. Mi egoísmo había costado demasiado, no sólo para mí, también para él. Y ahora, se lo habían llevado lejos; me quitaban de las manos al ser que inmerecidamente me había amado.

No me di cuenta del momento en el que mis rodillas tocaron tierra. Quedé inmóvil en el suelo, con los puños cerrados, llena de frustración, mientras en mi mente se aparecía la última mirada que Minos me había ofrecido. Recordar sus ojos enternecidos por mis caricias que luego se transformaron en una expresión cauta y lúgubre, me provocó un terrible dolor. No había nada qué hacer, me sentía tan inútil, sólo a la espera de que el Juicio Final que me aguardaba llegase a destruirme también.

Y es curioso cómo puede cambiar tu perspectiva de las cosas, pues de un momento a otro, la guerra interminable que se suscitaba a mi alrededor dejó de ser importante. Levanté el rostro, observé el bélico panorama con la mente ausente en realidad. A unos pasos, una carroza se elevó en el aire y avanzó lentamente hasta desaparecer. Me mofé en mis adentros…

¿A dónde esperaba ir esa bruja idiota? Si su destino era Jamir, estaba segura de que no llegaría a tiempo. Athena-sama y el dios del averno estarían ya ajustando cuentas sin que esa odiosa mujer los interrumpiera. Sí, la guerra santa culminaría pronto, gracias a la información y tiempo extra que Minos nos había regalado.

Minos…

Me había enseñado tanto. Sus últimas acciones eran el gran ejemplo de la determinación y la voluntad propia. Él ya no parecía atado a ningún ideal ni siquiera al "maravilloso" Destino. Él tomaba sus decisiones porque le parecía hacerlo y tan testarudo era que, sin duda, nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

Seguramente, de estar en mi lugar en estos momentos, no tendría vacilación alguna en ir a buscarme. Si fuera yo a quien el enemigo se hubiera llevado, ese tonto engreído ya habría ido a rescatarme. Sabía que así sería, lo sabía…

Mis ojos se crisparon con amargura. La impotencia me embargó al sentir que las lágrimas me empapaban el rostro, corriendo suavemente por mis mejillas. No las dejé ir más allá de ese punto. Mis manos limpiaron todo rastro de dolor y duda, para luego ponerme en pie dejando de lado los temblores repentinos que querían frenarme aún.

La capa blanca a mis espaldas se rompió cuando tiré firmemente de ella, no quería nada que me estorbara al momento de la lucha. Conté las rosas que aún me quedaban: cinco negras y dos rojas. En cambio, mi determinación parecía inagotable. Las palabras de aliento que mi diosa me había brindado antes de marcharse fueron un decisivo último aliento, resonando en mi cabeza:

—Nunca es tarde, Albafika… —me había sonreído, otorgándome su bendición—. Siempre hay esperanza.

Y la habría. ¡Oh, por Athena! ¡Aún había esperanza! Y me importaba un demonio si parecía la persona más egoísta al decirlo pero, esta vez mi corazón palpitaba de gusto al saber que mi última lucha no sería en pos de la Tierra o mi generosa benefactora. Ahora, pelearía por la única persona que realmente lo valía. El tonto de Minos ya no podría jactarse de ser el único imprudente, también yo podría enorgullecerme de tomar mis propias y más libres decisiones.

Atravesé presurosa el campo de batalla. Dos _Piranha Rose _derribaron una línea entera de espectros, pero aún tenía muchos rivales qué enfrentar y un largo camino por recorrer. Traté de no ser invadida nuevamente por la desesperación pero, al bajar las escaleras del templo de Piscis rumbo a Rodorio, apenas fui consciente de que no tenía idea de dónde buscar. Sin un poco de cosmos que me guiara hasta él, encontrar a Minos sería milagroso.

Observé a lo lejos, la alejada villa se hundía en negrura junto al ocaso. Mis ánimos se sentían deshechos también ante ese paisaje. Apreté los puños mordiéndome el labio con impaciencia, un suave viento me distrajo…

_Albafika…_

Levanté la cara a esa voz. _Tu _voz, maestro. Era la misma forma con la que me demandabas poner atención cada vez que practicaba mi puntería. Un tono severo, exigente, pero lleno de cariño e interés por mí.

El viento sopló de nuevo, directo a mi rostro, esta vez con más fuerza.

_Albafika…_

Y entendí.

Tal vez parecía una tontería o un torpe sueño infantil. Y quizá si hubiese tomado tiempo para reflexionar las cosas, yo misma me habría convencido de lo ilógico que era todo eso. Pero no cuestioné nada, sólo obedecí a la sabía voz de la experiencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, continué mi marcha. Sabía perfectamente ahora en dónde buscar.

**~R&J~**

¿Lo sabías, Alyssa? ¿Conociste alguna vez mis razones para seguir insistiendo?

Desde luego que no, si a penas yo mismo las comprendía, cómo ibas a saberlo tú…

Pero debo reflexionarlo, aunque sea una última vez. Quiero entenderlo, pese a que estas cuestiones sentimentales rara vez se llegan a comprender. ¿Existirá alguien acaso que se sienta completamente dominante del tema llamado Amor? Me provoca una profunda mofa el pensar en que pueda existir alguien así, tan ingenuo y lleno de descaro.

Aah, pero yo mismo me había acreditado todo ese conocimiento, hace tiempo. Yo, el Juez del Infierno encargado de indagar en cada uno de los detalles de la vida, entender algo tan trivial como ese sentimiento era pan comido.

Y mi respuesta ante eso era simple: no existía.

El amor, era sólo la falacia más extraordinaria que el ser humano se hubiese inventado. Una especie de "salvación" a su soledad, el deseo de encontrar a otro ser que pudiera _amarlo_ para rescatarlo de sus dolencias. Una mentira absurda que se disipa ante el primer error; con una sola falla todo el "gran" amor se desvanecía. Pura palabrería.

Te lo había dicho, ¿cierto? Me encargué de hacértelo saber, cuando aún éramos los "simples mortales". No quería que una pueblerina despertara ilusiones estúpidas, ni dejaría que te regodearas creyendo que un extranjero te cortejaba por estar enamorado. Podría fingir algo que no era, pero simular esa torpe emoción, jamás.

Entonces, mis motivos eran otros. La intención de frecuentarte cuando tú me demostraste claramente tu rechazo, era algo tan profundo que incluso yo no fui capaz de entender al inicio. Probablemente me excusé con la idea de que tu hermosura ameritaba mi esfuerzo. Pensaba que ya era hora de que formara parte de la diversión a la que mis compañeros de armas siempre se disponían. Si ellos lo hacían, ¿por qué yo no?

¿Te asustarías si te dijera la verdad? De que cada vez que te deshacías de mis esfuerzos de conquista, con esa gélida arrogancia, pasó por mi cabeza no una, sino cientos de veces, el pensamiento de hacerte mía. Tu recelo despertaba en mí una bestia furiosa que sólo deseaba poseer a su presa. Y no habría sido algo tan difícil, conociéndome, mi empresa hubiese resultado sencilla, ya que siempre estoy dispuesto a conseguir lo que deseo.

Mas en cuanto la idea atravesaba mi mente, los recuerdos del pasado me obligaban a desistir. Aquellos días oscuros en los que mi vida humana había terminado, eran el freno a mis aún más oscuros pensamientos. La razón por la que me había convertido en el siervo más fiel a mi señor, era la misma por la que desistía a familiarizarme con las de tu género, la misma por la que aunque ardía de ganas de hacerlo, nunca te toqué más de lo "debido".

¡Ooh, Alyssa! Seguramente de conocer mi historia, llorarías conmigo al comprender por qué ahora porto una armadura tan negra como mi propia alma; o podría ser que incluso sabiéndolo, no justifiques mi odio en contra de esa humanidad a la que tanto deseas proteger.

No lo sé…

Sin embargo, el hecho de rectificarme a mí mismo y cuestionar nuevamente el pasado que juré no mirar más, me alteró. Y si mi mente no estaba aún lo bastante confundida, el día que comencé a mirar más allá de tu expresión altanera, las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto. El verte a los ojos y por unos instantes distinguir la fragilidad que deseabas ocultar, cambió completamente mis planes.

Me llevó tiempo discernirlo. Tomé tu vulnerabilidad como un interesante secreto por descubrir, y fiel a mis costumbres, me aventuré a desentrañar todos tus misterios. Sí, indudablemente, la mejor palabra para describirte era aquella que sin pensarlo mi tonto compañero te había otorgado: eras como una _perla_.

Y por tu primera mirada sincera, de la que seguramente ni siquiera fuiste consciente, proseguí en mis visitas a la superficie con el único afán de terminar por descubrirte, toda y por completo. Ya no sólo me importaba el exterior de este tesoro, su interior me cautivaba con más fuerza.

Al final me di cuenta que mi interés por ti no era solamente eso, aún quedaba adentrarme más en ese abismo místico del que formabas parte. Sin preverlo, al tratar de ahondar en tu corazón, también me adentré en el mío. ¡Qué enigmático! Cuán voraz resulta la vida que al creerte dueño y maestro de su juego, te abofetea repentinamente para hacerte ver que no eres más que un títere más de su destino. Y ahora entiendo, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que el mirar dentro de tus ojos mi propio reflejo, fue lo que me llevó finalmente a toda esta osada "rebeldía".

Ver a mi _antiguo yo_ en tu vulnerabilidad momentánea, terminó con mi encrucijada.

Ya no era solamente por acrecentar mi orgullo de conquistador, era por proteger aquella inocencia pura de la que tú apenas te percatabas. Te había encontrado por fin, tal cual como eras en realidad, y con ello, yo también había descubierto la esencia de mi propio ser. Y una vez que esa deliciosa verdad quedó combinada con el fervor del roce de un simple beso o caricia, lo demás dejo de tener sentido.

Alyssa, eras capaz de recordarme sucesos de los que pensaba como sueños, de recordarme quién había sido un día y aún de mostrarme que había posibilidad de regresar a ser el torpe humano de esperanzas efímeras. E increíblemente, aunque me costó tanto aceptarlo, esa "torpeza humana" me pareció tan llena de belleza como tú.

Con todo eso, te herí de todas las maneras posibles. Te abandoné en medio de la confusión que la revelación de tu identidad me provocó. Te lastimé luego de los largos años de no vernos, hice trizas a mis promesas junto con tu piel y huesos rotos. Sólo para terminar a tu merced nuevamente, a la espera de que tú decidieras finalmente abandonarme. Preferiste tu lealtad a Athena y no mis más sinceros y renovados votos de amor y confianza.

Algo se conmovió dentro de mí. Con tu rechazo supe que mi teoría sobre esas lisonjas sentimentales eran reales: Te había fallado una vez, haciendo que el afecto que alguna vez me habías tenido se disipara.

Lo mismo me sucedería a mí, no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. Tu decisión por alejarnos nuevamente mancharía de recelo el amor que te había jurado y acabaría con él sin problemas. Pronto…

Ambos sabemos ahora si eso llegó a suceder o no.

Me embarga la incredulidad, amazona, una burla en mi contra. Porque otra vez resulté abofeteado por la vida y sus trucos, que me sentó a escuchar igual que un niño resiente el sermón de su madre. Pero qué maravilloso regocijo tengo al saber que ni aún la inmisericorde _Reincarnation_ de mi mejor alumno, consiguió sacarte de mis pensamientos, menos siquiera mi propio y vano orgullo.

Sí, ahora todo está claro y lúcido ante mí.

El amor no es una falacia, el amor no es una mentira hecha para protegernos de nuestra propia insignificancia. El amor no nace en aquellos que esperan ser rescatados, sino para quienes buscan salvar a otros a costa de su propia seguridad, aunque fuera irracional y completamente estúpido. Porque en conclusión de toda esta buena perorata, el amor siempre será eso, una acción irracional que mueve a las personas a hacer las incoherencias más terribles de toda su existencia. Pero qué incoherencias tan perfectas, que logran que el mundo siga en pie a pesar de toda su imprudencia y podredumbre.

Así que si la humanidad continúa aún en esta larga y trastornada vereda, es por quienes perciben todavía esa inocencia olvidada, y luchan vehementes por recuperarla.

¿Son tonterías? Quizá te parezca inaudito escucharlo de mí, un cambio inverosímil que en algún momento llegó a causarme repugnancia. Pero ahora, ya que mi visión de las cosas se ha distorsionado tanto, poco me importa si alguien lo considera inadecuado. En esta vida nueva que me ofreciste, primero con una sola mirada y luego con todo lo que ésta me obligó a pensar, a realizar, ya todo lo demás cobra sentido a partir de esta "incongruencia" que deseo mantener a toda costa.

Aunque sea un traidor, aunque muera sin que haya alguien que lo entienda, no me importa. El terminar defendiendo a la responsable de que mi vida hubiese salido de esa corriente inicua por la que vagaba, determinará aún más este nuevo juicio en el que estoy.

¿Lo comprendes, _min dyrabere frelser?_ Si pudiese explicarlo algún día, tal vez te diría muchas otras cosas que la prontitud del momento me ha hecho omitir. Quizá puedo versar mis argumentos con mayor lógica, convencerte asiduamente de que no miento al decir que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. Pero bien… sé que las oportunidades de hablar terminaron y que todo este discurso quedará inerte en el olvido, que he gastado energías pensando en palabras que nunca oirás.

Supongo también que mis palabras eran por demás innecesarias. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me hizo pensarlas, incluso en este instante, cuando el final de mi existencia se ríe sin escrúpulos en mi cara. Y yo me rio en la suya, sin miedo, como me he estado riendo desde hace días y días, como lo seguiré haciendo por siempre, hasta la eternidad.

**~R&J~**

Dentro de la élite había reglas, muy severas reglas.

La mayoría de ellos las habían aprendido al iniciarse, y así mismo, las habían olvidado poco a poco hasta representar fútiles normas que no valía la pena memorizar. Los únicos que se suponía debían tenerlas siempre en mente, eran aquellos quienes poseían un rango de mayor nivel. Así que como ejemplo del intelecto superior, los Tres Jueces estaban obligados a rememorar dicho reglamento al pie de la letra, día a día.

Claro que, había excepciones.

Y mientras Aiakos no tenía problema alguno en declarar su punto de vista, diciendo que era estúpido aprender párrafos y líneas como si fuese un títere maltrecho (su sarcasmo ponderado iba bien dirigido a cierto peliblanco), los otros dos mantenían en su mente cada palabra, sin cuestionar nada. Radamanthys por mero protocolo, Minos, sin embargo, aprendía y hacía todo pulcramente por la vanagloria de ser quien mejor conocía cualquier código que rigiera al mundo.

Sin embargo, entre ellos había una demanda que no tenía nada que ver con algún reglamento impuesto. Era aquello que elevaba el orgullo de cualquier guerrero y así mismo, lo que se encargaba de mantenerlo.

_No mostrar vulnerabilidad, no denotar tu dolor. NUNCA._

Sin importar qué sucediera o qué lo provocara, los tres espectros más poderosos se exigían así mismos no caer ante nada, menos ante un rival. Y si acaso surgían lastimados en alguna lucha (cualquiera que fuera), no tenían permitido emitir nada que demostrara su dolor. Eso era lo único que jueces, tenientes y espectros de menor rango tendrían en común.

La estrella del valor se había encargado de cumplir con ese cometido, pese a que hacía mucho que no se consideraba parte de la élite de las tinieblas. Quizá el haber salido de su antiguo grupo, provocó que todas sus otras convicciones como espectro cambiaran también. Su resistencia había funcionado varias veces en el día, incluso cuando el ataque directo de su excompañero le destrozó mucho más que la sapuris de Grifo. El momento en el que su brazo izquierdo fue separado de su hombro tampoco desencadenó algo diferente.

Pero, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar…

Sintió al viento pegándole en la cara como una navaja, la velocidad de Radamanthys no era una presunción sin fundamentos; tampoco su impiedad, y eso le quedaría aún más claro. Minos lo empujó con el hombro que dolía menos, intentando zafarse de la garra dragonaria que lo asía del cuello. Pensó en la peligrosidad que sus esfuerzos representaban si estaban en el aire, pero para su mala suerte, el cobrizo lo soltó de pronto, a una altura que, supuso, sería grande.

Sin alas ya para elevarse, el peliblanco cayó al vacío desconocido y poco antes de tocar el suelo, un golpe arremetió en su pecho para incrementar la fuerza de su caída.

A Minos le pareció increíble que su cuerpo aún fuera capaz de sentir algo. Y vaya que sentía...

Con ambos golpes, el de su pecho y luego el sentido en su espalda al ser recibido por el suelo, el dolor se propagó sin consideración por cada célula y espacio. Fue entonces cuando no pudo contenerlo más y un suave quejido escapó de su pecho mientras su rostro adoptó una clara expresión de agonía. Suficiente para que su captor exagerara la sorna en su sonrisa.

—En verdad que no entiendo cómo alguien como tú prefirió desechar las promesas del señor Hades —usó los blancos cabellos para levantarlo del piso—, todo por un capricho sin sentido.

Usó sus puños nuevamente, repitiéndole a cada golpe cuán irracional había sido su elección, burlándose por su estado, el cual denigraba completamente el nombre de los Tres Jueces. Un último puñetazo en el rostro lo lanzó hasta un árbol. Su cuerpo se encorvó hacia delante, casi sin fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndose. La sangre le escurrió por la boca cuando sonrió.

Radamanthys se detuvo a pocos pasos al oírlo reír quedamente.

—Pobres… —apenas podía articular cada palabra—. Pobres imbéciles. Todos nosotros… qué ingenuos. Creímos en promesas que jamás… jamás se cumplirán —otra risa se escapó de su boca—. ¿Aún piensas que… que un dios se parara a mirarte para cumplir sus promesas? No somos más que las piezas de un juego en el que nunca ganaremos nada, tú también… Radamanthys, eres otro pobre imbécil que al igual que yo terminará con las manos vacías.

—No me compares contigo —su gesto se contrajo con aire aterrador—. Ser el subordinado más fiel del señor Hades es un título que no mereces —esta vez rio también—. Te has perdido en tus propios deseos y te apartaste del camino que tú mismo habías elegido, no eres más que un Traidor.

Minos levantó el rostro al cielo, apoyándose en el tronco a sus espaldas para que sus piernas no lo dejaran caer. Intentó recuperar el aliento aunque le resultaba imposible, sus costillas se sentían tan rotas que impedía el paso de aire a sus pulmones.

—Supongo que sí —musitó—, soy un traidor. Pero al menos a mí ya no me pesa obedecer mis propias órdenes y ser dueño de mi vida —sonrió a las primeras estrellas—. Por mí, tú y toda tu Lealtad pueden pudrirse en el Infierno que tanto cuidábamos… al final, también a ti te desecharan como basura.

Un nuevo golpe le sacó el poco aire que le quedaba. Minos escupió más de su sangre con esa exhalación pesada y pudo dirigir su vista al frente nuevamente. Radamanthys sonrió sin problemas, sin ninguna ira por sus palabras. Cerró sus manos alrededor de su cuello y apretó de lleno para rompérselo. El cobrizo estaba confiado, sabía que su víctima no tenía forma de escapar, sin brazos con los cuales defenderse.

Se equivocó.

Sintió una fuerza igual a la que él estaba empleando, sólo que en vez de que unos dedos le apretujaran la garganta, era una cuerda fina e invisible la que se enredó perfectamente sobre su piel. Experto en conocer las técnicas de sus colegas, Wyvern distinguió el delgado hilo de cosmos que descendía desde su cuello hasta la mano derecha de su rival. Sólo eran dos dedos, el pulgar y el meñique, los que podían moverse y controlar la técnica.

—Por cierto… a mí tampoco me importa que antes fuéramos compañeros… —la voz de Minos se perdía con el agarre de su cuello, pero esta vez fue el quien sonrió sin disimulo.

Quizá Radamanthys terminaría masacrándolo, pero el noruego no tenía planeado dejarlo ir sin antes darle un "recuerdo" de su propio poder.

Mover libremente sus brazos le resultaba imposible, pero para un experto marionetista, dos dedos son más que suficientes. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Radamanthys lo soltó para llevarse las manos a su propia garganta, tratando de romper el nudo que se apretó con mayor intensidad.

Minos se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo con mofa para ocultar su ansiedad; si no se daba prisa, su cosmos se extinguiría antes de que pudiera provocarle un daño grave. ¡Tenía que matarlo ya!

—¡Se te acabó el tiempo! —le gritó.

Pero Radamanthys poseía un vigor tremendo, comparado con él. Y antes de que pudiera extirpar todas sus fuerzas, las de Minos terminaron agotándose. Su corazón se paralizó con un estremecimiento, indicándole que era el fin. El vestigio de su _Cosmic Marionettion_ se deshizo en sus manos por completo, soltando definitivamente al juez de Wyvern. El ojilila frunció el ceño cuando sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo más y le hicieron deslizarse hasta caer al suelo.

Apretó la quijada con frustración, había estado realmente cerca…

—Buen intento —el cuerpo de Radamanthys hizo sombra sobre él. Guardó silencio contemplando la impotencia del noruego—. Fuiste un importante siervo del señor Hades, y sólo por ese pasado dejaré que mueras con un poco de honor.

—Déjate de palabrerías… —escupió—. Sólo mátame y ya —no tuvo las suficientes energías para levantar el rostro y verlo, pero sintió el par de manos abiertas cerca de él. Esta vez no habría ninguna defensa, ni escape, a la mejor técnica de su viejo compañero.

Pero no era como si le preocupara ese detalle, no habría escapado aunque hubiera podido.

—_Gratest Caution! _—fiel a su título, el dragón rugió mientras concentraba su cosmos.

Minos cerró los ojos a causa de la cegadora luz que creció junto a la masa de poder ardiente que fue en su dirección. Esperó estar lo bastante débil como para morir antes de que el golpe acertara con toda su violencia. Quedaría hecho polvo, reducido a nada, a esa distancia, Radamanthys lo exterminaría como si nunca hubiese existido.

El potente resplandor desapareció de su vista. Su cuerpo se hizo a un lado cuando algo lo empujó. Escuchó el estruendo de una explosión pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no había sido parte de ésta. Antes de poder hacer algo lo habían dejado nuevamente sobre el piso, recargado en otro árbol. Sus parpados pesaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo; sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar o percibir con sus demás sentidos, fue consciente de la calma del nuevo espacio en el que estaba. Abrió apenas un poco los ojos para encontrarse con un apacible bosque a su alrededor, bañado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Como una noche cualquiera, el canto de los grillos otorgó al paisaje una serenidad exquisita.

Una figura se interpuso en su mirada. La oscuridad provocada por la sombra del árbol bajo el que estaban le impedía reconocerla, pero su fragancia fue suficiente.

—A-Alyssa…

No podía creerse el que le costara tanto emitir palabra. Mas su falta de energías no menguó sus quejas.

—No debiste venir… vete ahora que…

—_Ssshh… —_le sonrió haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice sobre su nariz y labios—. Nos encontrará si sigues haciendo escandalo —observó el entorno con cautela—. Aunque es un tipo muy rápido no es muy listo, creí que notaría mi presencia pero ni siquiera me siguió cuando te encontré.

Eso era lo que ella creía. En su interior, Minos comenzó a alterarse. Conocía a Radamanthys, si los encontraba ya no sólo tendría un objetivo al cual darle fin. Y en sus pésimas condiciones, no podría hacer mucho si atacaba a su preciada flor.

"_¡¿Por qué rayos me encontraste, Alyssa?!"… _No le quedaba mucha voz con cual reprochar.

—Siento el cosmos de Kardia en él —la muchacha continuó hablando. ¿Kardia? Minos no pudo preguntar—. Quizá lo enfrentó en la Atlántida… —su voz se redujo a un murmullo repentinamente triste—. Si ese tonto bicho le hizo probar Antares, podría tener una oportunidad.

—Ni lo pienses… —haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo hablar por fin—. No vas a enfrentarlo. Tienes que irte…

Ambos sintieron la maligna horda de cosmos que se abalanzó en su contra. Minos quedó absortó ante las fuerzas de la amazona que no dudo en volver a sujetarlo para quitarlo del camino. El árbol detrás de su espalda quedó partido a la mitad, pudo haber sido él.

—¿Ya te cansaste de jugar al escondite? —Radamanthys se lanzó furioso sobre ambos, a gran velocidad. Con cada ataque que apenas lograban esquivar, el suelo quedó destrozado así como cualquier vergel que estuviera a su paso.

Nuevamente, pudieron salir de su camino y escapar por unos minutos. Un árbol de tronco grueso los auxilió como escondite. La amazona de Piscis colocó a su protegido suavemente sobre la yerba, con la espalda apoyada en la fornida madera. Imitó su posición cuando sintió aquella presencia acercándose amenazante, buscándolos.

A su lado, el muchacho escuchó su respiración agitada. Intuyó el nerviosismo de la chica y eso no hizo más que empeorar su propio estado de ánimo. Se avecinaba algo cruel, lo sabía y se culpó por no haber sido capaz de que Alyssa no fuera parte de ello.

Juntó más de su energía para objetar, quería hacerla entrar en razón.

—Ahí está… —la chica se adelantó y un profundo temor se apoderó de él cuando dejó de sentirla a su lado.

Albafika aprovechó la oportunidad, aquel espectro se había distraído al buscarlos. Lanzó la única rosa negra que le quedaba, pero sólo consiguió raspar la manga de su sapuris. Pero eso le bastaba para acercarse y acertar un golpe con su propio puño, directo al rostro. Al recibir el ataque, su contrincante se quedó quieto.

—¿Desperdicias tu poder para salvar a un enemigo? —aferró la muñeca de la joven—. Los caballeros de Athena son más idiotas de lo que esperaba.

La atrajo hacia él para azotarle un golpe de su propio puño esta vez. La amazona lo esquivó con dificultad, su mano libre buscó contraatacar pero también esa extremidad fue retenida. El kyoto extendió ambos brazos, apretando rudamente ambas muñecas. Albafika aprovechó la oportunidad para ojear rápidamente el peto de esa _surplice_. Tal como lo sospechaba, el rastro de Kardia era latente.

La visión le hizo sonreír. Ahora, sólo tenía que hacer que se quedara quieto en un solo lugar y efectuar su plan.

Apoyó firmemente su pie izquierdo en el suelo así como su rodilla derecha al clavarla sobre el vientre enemigo. Tomando vuelo se impulsó hacia atrás, ciñendo también las manos que apretujaban sus muñecas. El juez de Wyvern giró en el aire y terminó en el suelo con un contundente golpe. Albafika se incorporó rápidamente, girando; su voz se preparó para convocar a sus espinas carmesí. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con un sitio vacío, su atacante había desaparecido.

Un brazo se cerró en su cuello y la jaló hacia atrás.

—¿Creíste que no te mataría sólo porque eres una mujer? —le susurró al oído, con una sorna repugnante—. Tener una cara bonita tampoco te salvará.

Aumentó la intensidad de su agarre. Albafika levantó el rostro para buscar aire, pero su intento dio mayor oportunidad a que su cuello quedara más prensado al furioso ataque. Clavó sus uñas en la negra armadura, tiró un codazo hacia el cuerpo en su espalda, movió las piernas, estiró la espalda… nada funcionó.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, su aliento se redujo así como su fuerza. El oxígeno comenzó a faltarle, nublando su vista.

—Detente… —escucharon—. Radamanthys, _por favor..._

El aludido entornó a ambos hacia la voz, sin reducir su amenaza. Albafika echó una mirada débil al frente. Tanto ella como su captor observaron a un Minos débil, caminando en su dirección. Los ojos violáceos observaron el escenario con angustia, dirigió una mirada suplicante al cobrizo.

—Dijiste que yo los traicioné y que fui yo quien manchó el orgullo del Inframundo, ¿no es así? Tú ira es en contra mía —nadie supo si cayó a tierra por falta de fuerzas o para incrementar su suplica—. Lo aceptaré… así que, _por favor… _¡no destruyas lo más valioso que me queda!

Gritó, como un desafío a la bondad del fiero espectro.

De haberse podido ver, Minos habría despreciado la postura en la que ahora se encontraba. Completamente patético, se apoyó en sus rodillas en una reverencia torpe. Rompía una regla más acerca de no perder la tenacidad y el orgullo pero, como el mismo lo había dicho, ya no tenía orgullo que perder, lo único que le quedaba estaba dependiendo de la misericordia del de Wyvern.

Su cara se hundió en el suelo, sobre el polvo. Sus dientes chocaron unos contra otros, buscando no perder la consciencia y aguardar a que algo bueno le sucediera.

Un audible suspiro le hizo levantar el rostro, para mirar totalmente incrédulo a su hermosa perla liberada. La ojiazul se doblegó un poco tratando de recuperar el aire, tan descreída de las cosas como Minos.

El antiguo kyoto miró a su viejo compañero. No había rastro alguno de emoción, sin embargo, no perdió el tiempo en contemplarlo. Deseoso de tenerla a salvo, reunió un tanto de sus fuerzas e hizo lo imposible con tal de levantar un brazo en dirección de la amazona. La muchacha al verlo, hizo a un lado también su desconfianza y avanzó lentamente para tomar esa mano tremolante. Le brindó una mirada esperanzada al noruego, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Dio un paso, sólo uno, el último.

Soltó un quejido de sorpresa. Frente a ella, observó el rostro de Minos cambiar de una expresión cauta a una mirada repleta de horror. El peliblanco posó su mirada petrificada de aquellos ojos azules a la mano ensangrentada que profanó de lado a lado el delicado pecho.

—Lo más valioso para un espectro es hacer brillar la Lealtad hacia su señor… —aunque no lo vio, la voz de Radamanthys le atravesó los sesos, así como su mano se adentraba más en el inmóvil cuerpo—. Tú mismo te encargaste de destruir eso, _antiguo juez de Griffon._

Minos le dirigió la mirada por fin, contemplando su ancha sonrisa. Sus ojos perplejos observaron nuevamente el rostro oculto bajo la esplendorosa cabellera celeste. El cuerpo de Alyssa parecía el de una marioneta descompuesta, inerte completamente, inservible.

_Muerta._

"_¡NO!"_

La tierra tembló al ser azotada por un tornado repentino. Con un rugido más profundo que cualquiera de los que Radamanthys se hubiese jactado, Minos se adelantó hacia él. Su primer intento había fallado, su _Cosmic Marionettion _no funcionó como esperaba. Pero ya no necesitaba de sus hilos, ¡porque él mismo le arrancaría la cabeza a ese maldito!

Radamanthys se alistó para recibirlo. Arrojó a sus espaldas su última víctima y aguardó, tratando de no resultar herido ante ese cosmos violento tan repentino. Su propio poder se elevó también, no para atacar, sólo como una muralla defensiva.

Una ventisca atroz desgajó de tajo algunos de los árboles cercanos, la tierra estuvo a punto de partirse en dos cuando ambos choques mortales se encontraron. Luego, como una tormenta que ha terminado, el viento amainó poco a poco hasta ser un soplo quedo. En medio de la destrucción, los dos rivales se miraron.

—Es igual que siempre, Minos… —los ojos ambarinos se mofaron de otros amatistas—: tus golpes nunca lograrán lastimarme.

En efecto, el puño del grifo sólo había conseguido rozarle el rostro, deshaciéndose del cornudo casco del dragón. Por enésima ocasión, Radamanthys enterró sus dedos en su cuello, otorgándole una mirada cruel al noruego que lentamente volvía a su estado desganado.

—Eres un estúpido —acusó—. Desechaste todos tus esfuerzos por un capricho inútil, dejaste que un rostro bonito te desviara de tus objetivos… Sólo para terminar muerto como la escoria que siempre fuiste.

El cuerpo del peliblanco se estremeció con un resoplido. Sonrió, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? No lo supo, sólo sonrió, dando honor a su estilo sátiro que no se quebranta, menos ahora que sus verdaderos objetivos estaban claros.

—No espero que alguien como _tú_ lo comprenda… —hablar, aún era una tarea ardua—. Después de todo, tú siempre fuiste un niño rico que vivía cómodamente dentro de un castillo… Yo en cambio, tuve que salir del fango con mis propias manos. Sé lo que es vivir de forma miserable, a costa del favor de los demás... Dejar esa asquerosa vida por seguir un "capricho" es algo que tú no puedes entender… —rio ante la mirada impaciente del otro—. Además tú eres el estúpido… —agregó observándolo con una misteriosa diversión—. Subestimaste a un rival y ahora lo pagarás muy caro.

El otro reparó entonces en la ondulante niebla roja que se esparció a su alrededor. Paulatinamente, sin que lo notara, el carmesí se propagó hasta rodearlos plenamente. Pensando en moverse de ahí, Minos lo aferró de la mano con la cual le apresaba el cuello y usó todo su peso para mantenerlo en ese preciso lugar.

Ya estaba en el punto exacto, totalmente expuesto.

—_Crissom Thorm…_

El susurro no hizo justicia a la voracidad de las espinas recién formadas. Radamanthys no pudo moverse ni un centímetro a causa del agarre de Minos y al ser un ataque improvisado, tampoco tuvo tiempo de resguardarse con sus alas. Le costaba creer que esa potencia proviniera de la moribunda a sus espaldas. A corta distancia, el peliblanco lo observó con atención, sus pupilas contemplaron con satisfacción la cara de retorcido duelo de su colega.

La falta de energías lo obligó a soltarlo al fin. La estrella de la ferocidad retrocedió unos pasos, intentando esconder su suplicio. Las espinas de veneno habían acertado perfectamente en los lugares donde aquel escorpión en la Atlántida lo había atacado. La ponzoña de la amazona de Piscis comenzó a mezclarse con la del otro dorado, haciendo a su corazón arder. Minos soltó una breve risa que Radamanthys quiso callar.

Ya era imposible.

Su cuerpo se quemó por dentro impidiéndole avanzar. Sus puños se cerraron de rabia y dolor, mientras buscaba la forma de acercarse al antiguo juez de Grifo para atinarle un último golpe, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Rugió con furia y doblando las piernas levemente, se impulsó hacia el raso para desaparecer.

—Se largó… ya era hora… —espetaron débilmente.

Minos devolvió su atención a lo que más le concernía. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se incorporó para llegar hasta la decaída muchacha que yacía de rodillas a corta distancia. Se agachó hasta ella, completamente maravillado. A pesar de lo ocurrido, la amazona no había fallado en su último ataque, ninguna espina se había "perdido" para herirlo por error a él. Albafika de Piscis era digna de admirarse…

—Cuánto puedes sorprenderme… —le susurró amablemente.

—Tonterías —alegó, terca como siempre—. Tendría que haberlo matado y no lo hice…

El noruego sostuvo su rostro con cuidado, la suave voz se oía tenue y frágil.

—Al menos ahora podrás jactarte de haber doblegado a dos Jueces Infernales —comentó, la muchacha emitió una pequeña risa que terminó en una tos profunda—. ¡Alyssa! —gritó al ver la sangre arrojada por sus labios.

La gravedad de su herida se hizo más latente. Tenía que sanarla, pero sin cosmos, él mismo no podría conseguirlo.

—Vamos —el brazo que mejor le funcionaba le ayudó a levantarla—. Te llevaré al pueblo. Te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo…

—¡Estás loco! —objetó—. Nadie podrá acercarse a mí porque estoy llena de sangre. Incluso tú tienes que alejarte, ¡ya!

—Guarda silencio… —le ordenó, dispuesto a no soltarla hasta tenerla segura en la camilla de algún médico.

La chica trató de alejarse por su cuenta, pero la propia debilidad en Minos fue suficiente para vencerlo. De pronto, sus fuerzas se extirparon nuevamente, en un espasmo más agudo que le cortó el aliento y le hizo caer al piso junto con el cuerpo que sostenía.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó tratando de levantarse.

A cada intento el resultado era el mismo, caer con menos fuerzas. Desesperado, impulsó a sus piernas en un saltó que sólo terminó arrojándolos al pasto. Aunque la caída había sido suave, el dolor en su interior lo atormentó. Sus ojos sintieron el escozor de las lágrimas. No podía terminar así, ¡no podía!

—Está bien… —el tono suave llamó su atención, Alyssa se había girado apenas un poco para quedar de costado a él, recargada en su cuerpo. En la apacible noche, sus ojos encontraron los suyos. Ella sonrió—. ¿Crees que _esto_ me va a derrotar? Soy más fuerte de lo que crees —le otorgó una mirada cómplice. Minos comprendió y haciendo a un lado su dolor, sonrió atrayéndola más a sí.

—"Así me gustan… —musitó cerca de su rostro—: Peligrosas e increíblemente hermosas".

Enjugó la sangré del precioso rostro, contemplándolo detalladamente; a sus ojos tranquilos, sus labios tenuemente curveados…

Y la recordó, en aquella primera noche dentro del bar. La forma magistral en la que una simple mirada lo había transportado a otro lugar, sólo un vistazo a un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, frente a sus ojos. Alyssa había regresado para demostrarle que al único a quien no le negaría ese preciado destino sería a él.

La miró profundamente, deshaciéndose por completo y para siempre de los nombres, de los títulos, del pasado y del futuro. En esa tranquila hora nocturna, ambos descubrieron la razón por la cual habían sido creados: para ese encuentro, un reencuentro en realidad; yaciendo a unos pasos de aquel Olivo Blanco que un día los había reunido. Sus hojas estaban secas, a diferencia de aquella noche en la que la copa entera relucía con florecillas blancas.

—Volvamos en el verano —ofreció Albafika, reconociendo el lugar desde el principio—. Aún tengo mucho qué enseñarle de flores, Minos-san…

Cerró los ojos. El peliblanco la atrajo en un abrazo comprendiendo el significado de su tono aletargado.

—Es una buena idea… —evitó que su voz se resquebrajara—. Aún tengo mucho que aprender, Alyssa…

Unos delgados brazos le rodearon la espalda con dificultad. Su preciada perla se refugió en su pecho, respirando ásperamente, propagando más el perfume de su sangre que se derramaba más y más. Su endeble figura comenzó a trepidar entre dolor y tristeza.

—Yo también tengo mucho que aprender… —confesó desde donde se resguardaba. La culpa se oía clara. Minos besó su frente con aire protector.

—Por hoy, hemos aprendido suficiente…

La chica se calmó en su abrazo, su cuerpo se quedó quieto, totalmente tranquilo. El peliblanco vio de soslayo el lejano cielo sobre ellos, sabía que una noche larga estaba aún sosteniéndose. Haciendo caso omiso al silencio de ese pecho inmóvil, cerró los ojos con cansancio, imaginó que pronto debería abrirlos para resguardar de cualquier angustia a la joven que yacía en sus brazos. Tal como siempre lo había hecho, sólo sería una velada más en la que valía la pena echar a volar cada pensamiento y aprender más, más, más…

"_Hemos aprendido suficiente"._

Nada era tan cierto. Y con esa verdad, asumió su responsabilidad de cuidar a la criatura más importante que existía. No la abandonaría, ni en esa vida, ni en ninguna otra…

**~R&J~**

El sol comenzó a salir, imperante. Como si ningún suceso importante hubiese ocurrido, como si fuese cualquier día, amaneció, otra vez.

Pero, para aquellos recién llegados, sentir al astro rey a sus espaldas fue como una señal del porvenir.

—Lo lograron —la voz de Dohko careció de alegría, se oía más bien melancólica—. Tenma…

El muchacho había logrado su cometido, se había reunido nuevamente con su amigo, su rival, y junto con Athena-sama, los tres jóvenes culminaron la terrible guerra.

Ahora, a pesar de la victoria, sólo quedaba esto…

Un panorama de desastre, el santuario destruido casi por completo. Las tropas del ejército enemigo habían hecho un trabajo excelente y aunque habían sucumbido junto al Lost Canvas, los estragos causados eran muchos. Eso sin contar las incontables vidas que nunca se recuperarían.

Pero lamentarse no ayudaría en nada. Era el momento de comenzar de cero y levantar todo desde los escombros.

—Ganamos… —murmuró otra vez el dorado, en busca de brindar apoyo a su decaído compañero.

Shion comprendió su intención y sonrió al fin. Miró a su alrededor, mirando al brillante futuro que se erigiría sobre el desastre.

Sería complicado, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para vivir, tal como se lo habían encomendado.

**~R&J~**

**_The final open a new beginning..._**

_¿Alguien quiere final alternativo...? n_ñ Esto no se acaba, hasta que se acaba!_


	17. Epílogo

_**Lo que ya se sabe de antemano:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas es propiedad de Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._

_Ahora sí, minna! Porque ustedes lo pidieron (y yo ya me moría por escribirlo), aquí les dejo el epílogo o final alternativo que prometí._

_Varios de estos "finales" cruzaron mi mente, pero fue éste el que terminó por escribirse y publicarse. _

_Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Esta vez ya puedo agregar en el espacio correspondiente, que este fanfic está "COMPLETO"._

_GRACIAS POR TODO! ~~_

"_**Romeo & Juliet"**_

"_Sólo el pobre cuenta su caudal. [Pero] mi tesoro es tan grande que yo no podría contar ni siquiera la mitad"._

_William Shakespeare - Romeo y Julieta. Escena VI. Acto Segundo._

_**EPÍLOGO~**_

"Hay cuestiones difíciles de entender. Acertijos son muchos los que probablemente nunca comprenderemos. La vida misma ya es un verdadero enigma, todo un misterio… Incluso yo, que me jacto de pensar más de lo debido, siempre he de notar que sus detalles me pasan desapercibidos.

Pero, para ser sincero, he llegado a encontrar una forma idónea con la cual comparar nuestra existencia y es algo con lo que seguramente ustedes también me entenderán:

El paso de las estaciones.

Y así como año con año, la perfecta creación se viste y desviste con cada temporada, nuestros días pasan de la misma manera. ¿Quién no ha notado la "facilidad" con la que las hojas caen? Con un solo soplo de viento, las ramas sueltan lo que ha dejado de servirles. Así nuestra propia experiencia. Llega el día en que simplemente tendremos que deshacernos de aquello que sólo nos estorba. Es duro… El deslindarnos de algunas cosas como lo hacen los árboles antes del invierno suele ser demasiado doloroso. Y cuanto más deseamos que el frío pase, éste parece crecer con mayor fuerza, casi robándonos la esperanza…

Sin embargo, es un gran alivio saber que así como el sol termina por salir y derretir el hielo, nuestra propia vida también recibirá los rayos que consiguió nuestra perseverancia. Nuestra fe en ese cálido calor es lo que hace crecer nuevos sueños, tan prósperos y frescos como las flores de la primavera.

Sí… hemos pasado por duras pruebas y hemos estado a punto de creer que serían insuperables. Pero, ¡mírennos! ¡Aquí estamos! De pie nuevamente, celebrando el triunfo sobre la muerte con este joven amor que apenas emprende..."

El joven patriarca se adelantó hacia la pareja nuevamente. Devolvió su atención a los protagonistas de esa reunión y miró con entusiasmo a ambos adolescentes.

—Ahora, es tiempo de que los dos sean uno y se aventuren a lo que la vida les ofrece. No será sencillo, pero si han superado tanto para llegar a este punto, las siguientes _estaciones_ serán piadosas con ustedes… —tomó la mano de cada uno para entrelazarlas entre las suyas—: Agasha… Pefko… —los dos lo miraron con emoción—, que su amor los guíe en este largo sendero más allá de la eternidad.

Un leve cosquilleo se esparció por el manojo de manos a causa del cosmos del mayor, esa era la prueba final de su bendición para el nuevo matrimonio. El jovencito de pelo grisaceo miró a su esposa con ilusión, aguardando el permiso del patriarca para proceder en lo que tanto quería.

—Anda, Pefko… —le murmuró casi en secreto—. Ya puedes besarla.

Y así lo hizo. Un suave beso que encendió los ánimos de todos los presentes. Aplausos y sonoros bitores se esparcieron por la terraza en donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de bodas. Era el primer matrimonio concretado luego de la restauración del Santuario y las aldeas aledañas, y por supuesto que todo el pueblo de Rodorio, así como muchos invitados de la Isla del Curandero, estaban presentes. En cuanto los recién casados bajaron del pequeño púlpito, montones de amigos los rodearon.

Momento indicado para tomarse un respiro…

Se alejó en dirección contraria, hacia donde el piso terminaba en un balcón. A bastante distancia del alegre bullicio a sus espaldas, se permitió quitarse el pesado casco de oro. Lo mismo habría querido hacer con sus elegantes prendas que parecían más calurosas ese verano, sin embargo, guardó su recato y simplemente suspiró.

No estaba cansado, menos aún harto. Sólo que, en un día tan feliz como ese, le habría encantado tener cerca a algún buen amigo. Pero el único que seguía en su misma condición, ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros, resguardando las almas del enemigo en unos picos orientales.

Miró el bello paisaje a la distancia, intentando disipar cualquier pensamiento negativo.

El santuario apenas estaba recuperándose, aún no obtenía todo ese esplendor con el que el joven ariano lo había conocido. Sin embargo, para eso precisamente estaba él ahí. Y no descansaría hasta conseguir que toda esa perfección volviera a manifestarse.

Volvió a colocarse la más importante insignia de su puesto. Una vez que el casco resguardara nuevamente los verdes cabellos, se encaminó a retomar su tarea más importante del día. Tratando de no verse nervioso en su primera celebración de matrimonio, sonrió con el mismo entusiasmo de los pueblerinos.

Ni siquiera reparó en aquella suave mirada de ojos cobaltos que luego de un último vistazo, se alejó.

**~R&J~**

—¿Te marcharás tan pronto? —le preguntó al verla bajar las escaleras rumbo al pueblo.

—Sólo quería cumplir con mi promesa y asistir a su boda —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Su interlocutor sonrió también, llevándose a la cintura la mano que ya había sanado por completo. Apoyó su cuerpo en una de las columnas de aquel doceavo templo.

—No has ido a saludarlos siquiera… ¿estás segura de que eso cuenta como "cumplir con tu promesa"? —enarcó una ceja, insistiéndole.

La muchacha lo observó por un momento, considerando su propuesta. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

—Estarán bien —afirmó con fe—. Todos vamos a estar muy bien desde ahora… —de pronto, reparó en el objeto debajo de su brazo vendado—. ¿Qué es esto? —lo sacó de ahí.

Sus blancas manos acariciaron la cubierta dura y enmohecida. Levantó la tapa de enfrente y sólo consiguió entender una parte del título, grabado con elegantes letras negras:

_~The Tragedie of Romeo and Juliet~_

—Lo conseguí hace un par días… —su acompañante se acercó—. Dijiste que no recordabas el final.

—Sí… —fue lo único que consiguió emitir, aunque—: No entiendo este idioma, no todo.

—Es una versión vieja —aclaró con aire conocedor—. Posee un contenido más rico tanto en su historia como en el verso, pero el lenguaje es raro dado que su editor confundió algunos datos dejados por Shakespeare. En conclusión, el texto es un poco confuso… —se vio avergonzado—, es lo mejor que pude conseguirte.

—No importa —lo tranquilizó—. Si tú me enseñas cómo debo leerlo lo lograré. Eres bueno con la Lengua, ¿cierto? —pero el otro sonrió pérfido.

—Oooh… ¿te diste cuenta de cuán bueno soy con esa parte de mi boca? —la asió inesperadamente—. Tus palabras me provocan a enseñarte muchas cosas entonces —rio ante esas mejillas enrojecidas.

—Sabes de qué hablo… no te aproveches de mis palabras… —su voz quedó perdida ante un beso voraz que le robo el aliento. En efecto, tuvo que admitir en sus adentros, ese sujeto era un maestro de la lengua, en todo sentido—. Al menos… espera hasta que lleguemos a Noruega —pidió cuando por fin pudo respirar con libertad.

Otro suave beso le tocó los labios antes de recibir respuesta.

—¿Para qué esperar? —musitó divertido—. Puedo enseñarte muchas _cosas_ en el tren. Vamos, _min vakker perle… _—tomó su mano para reanudar la marcha.

A la espera estaba un gran camino por recorrer, próspero, libre de guerras. Y aunque no lo aceptaran abiertamente, el nerviosismo ante esa nueva y milagrosa vida era latente en el interior de cada uno. Claro que, comparado a su pasado, las cosas ahora pintaban de maravilla.

El largo (y "educativo") viaje que les aguardaba era sólo la puerta abierta de su propio inicio.

**_~Romeo and Juliet~_**

**_by LiaraPrinceton_**

**_There is never an End if you believe..._**


End file.
